An Unknown Journey
by Chris's Adorer
Summary: A stranger appears in the Manor. Piper, Leo and Wyatt have familiar feelings, yet a great plan has already started. Full summary inside!
1. The Truth Behind Myths

Hi guys. My latest story - fresh written and typed. Hope you will have fun and enjoy it.

* * *

 **An Unknown Journey**

 _Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything. If I did, this would have happened in the storyline. :-)

 _Summary:_

A stranger appears in the Halliwell Manor with a special plan in his mind. Piper, Leo and Wyatt feel that they should know him in a way. Unbeknownst to all of them, a paragon of Good is already plotting against them. Will there be any sacrifices?

* * *

 **1\. The Truth behind Myths**

A demon appeared in the arctic, looking around for something special. Soon he found what he was looking for and with potions he'd created, he freed the two Titans. "Oh dear God, it worked," he exclaimed proudly.

"Who are you? Why did you do this?" the male demanded angrily.

"I'm the one who freed you and I want you to obey me," the demon said in the same way.

"You are nothing!" the female declared and with a wave of her hand, she killed him. "Finally alone," she said and leaned onto him.

"Meta, you know we have to find Cronus. We need his powers if we wanna fight the ones who prisoned us," the man explained seriously.

Meta sighed. "Do we really need him? He'd be furious if we free him or forget him. Besides, he doesn't like me, Demetrius."

"I know." He kissed her briefly on the head. "You should go and find us orbing powers. It's time for our revenge." She nodded and swirled away while Demetrius went up to the sky, hoping to find their leader.

* * *

 _SAN FRANCISCO_

It was unusually hot in the city but at the Manor, all was good. Except for Paige who was having nightmares. She didn't know what it was but it was not good. Definitely.

"Hi. You two seem happy. What did I miss?" Paige asked groaning.

"Are you okay?" Phoebe asked concerned. She turned to her older sister. "And what makes you so happy, despite the whole situation?"

"Well," Piper said smiling. "My hormonal body is back on track and my husband and I are active in the night, again."

"Oh. That's good news," Phoebe squealed. "Still, we have a high cost of phoning? Are you mad?"

"No, all good. I understand that you need to find out if Jason is the right guy. Paige, what about you?"

"I don't know." The youngest sister sighed. "I have dreams about ancient Gods, battles, Titans and many other stuff. I just don't know. Should I contact a psychic or Leo?"

"Are you sure?" Piper asked worried and her sister nodded. "You should tell Leo first and he could ask the almighty Elders if they know something about your dreams. We'll call him, by the way."

"Leo!" Phoebe immediately reacted. "Leo!"

A set of blue orbs formed in their midst. "What's going on?" He turned to his wife. "Piper, we still need to go to the counselor today."

"I know. You should speak with Paige. She has weird dreams."

Leo turned to her in expectations. "What's wrong, Paige? What should I know about?"

"I have dreams," Paige started nervously. "Weird dreams and all is connected somehow. The heat here, ancient battles, Titans and the Elders as well. I don't know. What do you think?" She stopped a bit but then added, "The Elders should establish an anti orbing law. To be sure, you know."

Leo laid a hand on her shoulder. "I'm going to talk to the Elders and see what I can do." He turned to his wife. "See you then." He orbed away.

"Alright, you two," Piper began standing up. "You could find out what's out there but be careful! I'm going to check on my son and then, we'll see." She went upstairs.

"Great," Phoebe stated sighing. "You know you're a magnet for trouble. What if anything happens to you?"

"You'll save me." Paige smiled and both sisters orbed up to the attic. Nothing would happen, would it?

* * *

 _UP THERE_

Leo orbed in and saw how upset the Elders were about something. He didn't understand it. "What's going on? What are you afraid of?"

Roland snorted. "It doesn't concern you. You're only a whitelighter. This is Elder business."

"Roland," Cecil warned friendly. "Even we can't change what result we'll have at the end of the day. Leo, what brings you here?"

"Paige has weird dreams. About ancient battles and gods. She thinks this is connected to the heat on Earth. Is she right?"

"It isn't one of her powers, is it?" Cecil wanted to know curiously and calmed his partner down.

"I'd call it instinct and she's right, most of the time. So is there more?" Leo asked concerned.

"Maybe. Any suggestions?"

"Paige suggested to put an anti orbing law out. To secure any damages." Leo watched the two Elders closely.

Cecil and Roland exchanged a look. The older one spoke, "We do as suggested after you orbed down. Just remember: We can't change the outcome of the day."

Leo didn't know what to say but he orbed down, anyway. After all, he had a family to take care of.

Cecil laid a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Fate has decided, Roland. You know that."

The Elders knew about their destiny and what lay ahead of them.

* * *

 _ATTIC_

The two younger Charmed Ones were over the Book of Shadows but there was nothing, it seemed. "Okay," Phoebe said annoyed and looked up to the ceiling. "We could use a little help here!"

Out of nowhere, a book flew into Paige's hand. "Well, it's about Greece and its myths. I don't know. Thanks, Grams, but no thanks."

Leo orbed in. "Okay, the anti orbing law is done. Have you found out anything?"

Paige shook her head. "Not yet. Just a book about Greece and its myths. We don't want to read it."

"Right. Piper and I need to get going! You two do whatever you want but with some care," Leo advised before he went to his wife.

"Okay, we can scry for these people who are responsible," Paige said after the man was gone. "We really need to find out what's going on, Phoebs!"

"Wait," Phoebe cut in determined. "Leo said that the anti orbing law is intact. It's easy to catch the ones. You only orb and we see what happens."

"Good idea." Paige nodded and orbed. Both sisters waited for any reaction.

There was a loud rumble and a female Titan appeared. "About time," she said and her eyes glowed a bit.

Phoebe was thrown back and a young man orbed in, saying, "Don't look into her eyes!" and he threw several potions at the Titan.

"Damn you!" And the Titan vanished.

"Are you okay?" the young man asked concerned.

Phoebe turned in search for her younger sister. "Oh my God, Paige!" Her sister was a stone. "How did that happen?"

He took off his sunglasses. "Well, that was the Titan's work. You can see this everywhere – museums, town centers. Statues are not always statues but people like your sister here."

"Oh. Interesting," Phoebe said and touched the stone carefully. "Who are you, by the way?"

"Uh, I'm Chris. Chris Perry. I'm from the future," Chris said calmly.

"Oh." There were running footsteps and Piper appeared in the door. "We can explain," Phoebe quickly said, hoping to calm her older sister down.

* * *

 _A FLOOR BELOW_

"Piper, we need to get going!" Leo said as he entered their shared bedroom. "Our appointment isn't for free, remember?"

"I know," his wife answered. "But I have the feeling that's more on the edge here. With you and the world. I may lose you when I need you. And Wyatt."

"Shsh, it's going to be okay," Leo said and wrapped his arms around her. "You don't lose me for good. I'm always there for you, and Wyatt, no matter what."

"You say that now but we never know what the future brings, especially the near one," Piper said, wiping her tears away. From above, there was a loud rumble coming. "What are they doing, for God's sake?"

"You'll find out. I'll check with the Elders if there's something going on." Leo kissed her briefly before orbing away again.

Piper sighed and went up to the attic.

* * *

 _UP THERE_

Leo was in shock. All and everyone was destroyed or killed but some were still alive. "Oh God, what happened here?"

"Two male Titans attacked. They must have stolen orbing powers from two whitelighters who are missing," Roland explained and held his arm carefully.

"Let me heal that," Leo replied and healed the man's arm. "Is there anything to stop them?"

Roland nodded. "Thanks. And there is. Ages ago, we stopped the Titans by giving mere mortals godly powers which are safe in an urn. Unfortunately, these mortals became the Greek gods Zeus, Athena and many more."

"What can we do now?" Leo asked a bit shyly.

"As Cecil said, it may be up to you, Leo. Anyway, the rest of us are going into hiding," Roland answered and touched the man slightly. "Good luck!" He orbed away, leaving Leo alone.

Leo looked around nervously and decided to take the urn with him, back to the Manor. Just in case.

* * *

 _ARCTIC_

"Ah, that was so good," Cronus said after they materialized back in the arctic. "Seeing the Elders getting killed. Thanks to Meta, we could steal the orbing powers."

"Yeah," Demetrius agreed. "Meta couldn't participate. It's not fair."

"Maybe. It was her own idea to find another one."

"I know," Meta said after her return. "I've found another one, very powerful and I intend to get her alone."

"If you say so, Meta," Cronus replied, touching her skin. "But if you fail, it's only your fault. So when do you want to attack again?"

"Soon. And you two do whatever you want to. Well, you can look for the fleeing Elders. I'm sure, they're on the run." Meta watched Cronus carefully, because he was known for his temper.

"She's right," Demetrius cut in. "We can look for them again. In the Heavens and somewhere else. They could hide in the magical world. You know that, Cronus."

Cronus was unsure but then nodded. "True. You'll find your wanted victim, Meta while Demetrius and I look for the Elders. Good luck!"

The three Titans looked at each other before swirling away in different directions.

* * *

 _ATTIC_

Piper looked at the two and the statue. "Please, tell me it's only a good likeness of Paige."

"Oh, it's Paige," Phoebe admitted smiling and went over to her sister. "Long story, really."

"Yeah, but in the end, Titan turned her to stone," Chris continued and pointed to the statue.

"And you are?" Piper asked curiously.

"He's Chris from the future," Phoebe replied smugly.

"But just like twenty years or so," he went on.

"Twenty years?" The wheels turned into Piper's head, along with a familiar feeling. "Never mind. What else do you know about all this?"

Chris looked suddenly nervous. "Uh, Paige is the third victim and you need to be Gods to kill the Titans. Otherwise, we have a big problem. So …"

"… we'll need to free Paige as soon as possible," Piper said and turned to her younger sister. "You should ask our friends in the magical world. They may help us and they're Paige's friends as well."

"Good idea. I'll be back soon." Phoebe went away.

"Well, let me check the Book of Shadows if we can find out anything to free Paige here. Plus, I can give you some hints which entries you should update. And fast," Chris explained and walked to the Book which let him touch.

"Oh my. Wait, you said third victim?" He nodded and Piper yelled loudly, "Leo! Leo! It's urgent!" The man immediately appeared, holding the urn. "Great. What's this?"

"Later. Why did you call?" Leo only asked.

"Paige is stoned as the third victim. So how many are missing?" Piper asked back.

"There was an attack above – from two Titans as I was told. Why? What's going on?"

"See. I was right," Chris only offered, looking up briefly. He turned several pages. "You should update your Goblins entry, by the way."

"Who's he?"

"Chris from the future, around twenty years." The woman guided him to the statue. "That's Paige. Can you help us here?"

Leo, however, was distracted and watched the young man at the Book. "Chris," he whispered slowly and felt something familiar in him. "Christopher, my father's name." Besides, the boy looked like Piper.

"Hey!" Piper called out to get his attention. "Can you help us here with Paige and all?"

"Sorry. Yeah, but only if you free your sister soon." He held up the urn. "Then I can turn you into Gods!"

"Oh." Piper was astonished and shocked. "Phoebe!"

"What? What is it?" Phoebe stormed in and looked around. "Leo, you're here and what are you holding?"

"Forget that," Piper cut in. "Have you found anything or anyone to help us with freeing Paige? We do need it kind of fast."

Phoebe nodded eagerly. "Yeah, I got some fairy's dust, gold from the leprechauns and I made a potion. We can test it out if you want. Oh, and Leo should use an axe. If we use all at the same time, you know."

"Could this work?" Piper asked Chris who still didn't look up.

"Just try it," he simply said.

"Okay," Leo agreed and walked over to Chris. "You hold the urn while we free Paige." Chris looked at him perplexed. "Please, just do it! It's for changing the future, right?" He nodded and took the urn. "Thanks."

"All right, let's do it!" Piper ordered but looked at Chris briefly as well. He looked familiar. "Anyway, Phoebe, you start with the fairy dust, then me with the gold and you again with the potion. At the end then Leo with the axe. It should work."

The other two nodded and did as told. And to their surprise, not Chris', they could free the youngest Charmed One. She looked around nervously. "Okay, what did I miss? And who's he?" Paige asked curiously.

"Long story," Leo said and urged the sisters to stand together. "Chris, give me the urn!" The young man handed it quickly over. "Thanks." He opened the lid a bit and chanted, "Natum ter ne ekrai …" Out of it came a fog which surrounded the sisters. "It worked."

"And what and who are we?" Phoebe wanted to know, looking at herself and her sisters.

"Chris will explain all this to you, because I need to check on the Heavens again. See if the Titans had showed up once more," Leo said and orbed away.

The three Charmed Ones turned to him expectantly and the young man rolled his eyes sighing. "Fine," he began and looked directly at Paige. "You're the Goddess of War. You know all about battles and strategies, of all times. Your sign is the trident."

Paige looked at the trident. "Nice, I think."

"Phoebe, you're the Goddess of Love. You can seduce any men but you're not allowed to have any followers. This goes for all three of you. You should remember where you've found love so far. Any questions?"

"Yeah," the middle sister replied, bashing her eyelids. "Are you single?"

Chris laughed a bit. "Irrelevant. Anyway, Piper, you're the Goddess of Earth. You can control all elements and you balance the other two out."

"Oh, that's quite good. This costume party saves the future now how?" she asked curiously. "I know it's important to you and all, but what shall we do? Go to a costume party and invite the Titans as well?"

"No, be serious! You need to be Gods, declare yourselves to be Gods! Otherwise you may see my future," Chris explained almost calmly. How could his Dad deal with them all these years? This was going to be hard work.

"Right. You three talk while I'm going to check on Wyatt," Piper said and went up to her bedroom where her baby waited. She knew she should help her sisters but she needed some distance as well.

"So any ideas, future boy?" Paige asked in a sarcastic way.

However, Chris' eyes became huge as he pointed nervously behind the sisters. The female Titan had appeared again. "Well, here's your wanted target! I'm going to follow Piper!" And he ran away.

"Great help!" Phoebe said sighing. Now she and Paige were facing the Titan again.

Who would be the winner? ;)

* * *

 _UP THERE_

As Leo appeared, he saw the two Titans walking around. Wonderful! He needed to hide the urn again and this thing was powerful.

"Can you feel this?" Cronus asked as he held his hands out.

"What?" Demetrius wanted to know. "All Elders are gone. There's no one left here! What do you want to prove here?"

"I'll see when I know it." Cronus rolled his eyes.

Leo used a golden robe to hide himself. Hoping that it worked and that he could distract them as long as needed.

* * *

 _PIPER'S BEDROOM_

Chris saw he needed help and so he went to his future mother who was taking care of his big baby brother. "I need your help," he stated desperately and walked slowly into the room.

"Since when it's allowed to walk into my bedroom?" Piper stated angrily. "Didn't you foresee this trouble, future boy?"

"Okay, I'm sorry. But your sisters need Leo and you," he retorted in the same way.

"You forgot the baby who needs his father and I need my husband. There's no bigger picture than my family."

Chris rolled his eyes. "There is, but you three need to find your powers soon. Otherwise, my future happens! I never had a chance to know my family!"

"Not my fault," the mother retorted angrily. There were noises coming from the floor below. She looked irritated to the door.

"Not yet, but that's up to you."

Piper looked nervously at him. Still, there was something familiar about him and the feeling that she should know him. Fast she walked away.

Chris, however, went closer to the crib. To his shock, and Piper's, Wyatt orbed to him and snuggled into his chest. He heard a gasp and turned around. "I can explain," he stated nervously.

"Alright, you'll get Leo and then we'll talk, got it?" He nodded gulping. "But first we should kill the Titans, I think." She quickly went to her sisters.

Chris sighed and decided to orb 'Up There', along with Wyatt. He hid behind a white marble column and praid to be invisible for once! Magic of the Elders – as if!

* * *

 _IN THE HEAVENS_

Leo noticed them finally and went over. "What are you doing here?" he hissed quietly. "Why is Wyatt with you? What's going on?"

"Later," he hissed back. "The sisters need your speech of confidence! They need to find their powers fast! I'll take care of those!" He pointed to the Titans.

Leo's eyes scanned the boy once again who looked more familiar with every scan. Plus, there was the name Chris – like his father. "Okay, but be careful! One hair lost …" He orbed away before he could finish the sentence in the right meaning.

Once again, Chris rolled his eyes. However, the Titans had sensed them by now. No wonder with Wyatt's powers and his added to the mix. Time to act!

 _BACK AT THE MANOR_

Leo orbed in and only found Piper next to the door. "What's going on? Chris said you three needed me. Piper? You okay?"

"What?" The woman finally reacted and hugged him quickly. "Do you have the same familiar feeling with Chris like I do? Please, tell me. Then we're going to deal with the Titans."

He simply nodded. "Where are your sisters?"

"Down. With a female Titan, I think. Why?"

"You need to find your godly powers fast. Chris is dealing with the other two 'Up There'. He's going to need our help soon! Though Wyatt might help him."

She took his hand and guided him to the others where they saw how Paige killed the Titan. "Wow," Piper said astonished. "How did you do that?" She turned to Leo. "See, one problem solved."

Paige turned to them and played with her trident. "Could only be luck, you know." Her eyes found an unexpected guest. "Leo, you're back!" Her older sister had the same reaction.

"Yeah, I am. Anyway, you need to find your powers! Chris needs your help!" Leo said determined and stood in front of the sisters. "You are the Power of Three but now you have to dig deeper to access these powers."

The youngest sister watched her trident closely. "We have to be the Goddess who we are. I am War, Phoebe is Love and Piper Mother Nature."

Leo nodded. "Paige, you know what you'll have to do. You are prepared for it." She nodded. "Phoebe, remember, where you've found love so far, yet you always returned to the good side."

Phoebe looked a bit perplexed. "Wow, deja vu. Chris said something similar before as well. Anyway, I never looked at things this way." She noticed two grins. Ones by Piper and Leo. "What did I miss?"

"Uh, it's nothing," Leo said quickly as a distraction and cleared his throat. "Never mind. Piper, is it a wonder that I chose you to be Mother Earth. You're the beauty of all I love, you're the mother of my son. You're all I love."

"You really believe that much in us?" Piper asked in disbelief.

"Of course, I know you. And you're the most powerful witches on Earth." All of a sudden Leo began to glow from within. "What's happening?"

"Leo?" Piper panicked a bit.

* * *

 _MEANWHILE AT P3_

Cronus turned to his partner. "Do you feel that? There's a new Elder rising!"

Demetrius nodded. "Yeah." He looked at their feet where a bloody body lay. "What about him?"

"We'll take him with." Cronus pointed to the other boy who looked at them angrily. "I'm sure, he'll follow us. All right, let's have some action!"

Both materialized away, taking the body with. And the other quickly followed.

* * *

 _BACK AT THE MANOR_

As Wyatt orbed in, straight into Piper's arms, he cried on his mother's chest. "Wyatt?" Piper asked confused. "How did you come here? And where's Chris?"

"Oh. He's here," Cronus said as he and Demetrius materialized. "He fought so hard, but in the end he was weak. Though this other boy defended him quite a while."

Piper handed her son over to his father. "What have you done to him? Tell me!"

"Oh no. He's our leverage," Demetrius countered fast and his partner created a fire ring around him. "See, all good."

"Leo!" Piper panicked again. "Do something!"

"Alright. If it works, I'll orb up to our room," he said and shifted his son a bit. "Okay. Chris!" The body disappeared in orbs, along with Leo and Wyatt.

Piper let out a sigh of relief before turning furiously to the two Titans. "You bastards! It's not nice to piss of a mother, especially Mother Nature here!"

The other two sisters looked perplexed at each other as an earthquake started all of a sudden. "Piper? Is that you?" Phoebe only asked.

"Yeah," she agreed sniffed. "Paige! Help me with your trident!"

The eldest and youngest sister worked like a duo as they combined their powers to send both Titans into the pits of Mother Earth. Cronus and Demetrius never had a chance – with a pissed of mother.

Phoebe touched her older sister concerned. "Piper? What made you so pissed off? Besides, we should let go off our godly powers. They're too strong."

"Agreed," Paige quickly added. "Leo then can bring back the urn to the Elders."

"Right," Piper said nodding. "But I think Leo's an Elder now as well. Never mind, let's go!"

The three sisters walked together to the eldest's room.

* * *

 _PIPER'S BEDROOM_

Leo, meanwhile, had healed his possible son but still, the boy hadn't woken up. Yet. Wyatt was leaning against the body as well, crying silently. "It's going to be okay, buddy," he assured in hope. The door opened and the Charmed Ones stepped in. "Hey. All done?"

"Yup," Paige said nodding. "We came up, so that you could take off our powers, and then bring back the urn."

"Okay, but it's better you'll bring it back. I can't and won't leave Chris' side yet." He stood up and opened the urn slightly, taking in all powers of the sisters. "Done. Paige, please!"

"All right, I'll do it," she said sighing. Taking the urn, the youngest Charmed One orbed away.

"Phoebe, could you please make something to eat?" Piper pleaded nervously. "I can't leave the boys' side either."

"Okay, but you're hiding something from me," she stated confused but walked out still.

"Leo, why hasn't he woken up yet? And you're an Elder now, aren't you?" Piper asked and sat next to him.

"I don't know. Maybe," he answered quietly. Leo looked at her. "And maybe his body hasn't realized yet that he's healed, you know."

A soft groan distracted any further talk. As Chris opened his eyes, he thought he were in a dream. "Okay, what happened? And what am I doing here?" he wanted to know curiously.

"A Titan hit you badly in the chest. I'd say Wyatt saw it and tried to help you as good as he could. Anyway, they came to us and et voila, here you are," Leo explained calmly and heard a jingle. "Damn!"

"What is it?" Piper requested and saw how Wyatt had climbed into Chris' lap who had sit up.

"The Elders are calling but they can wait." Leo sighed. "Never mind. Do you have anything to reveal maybe?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for one: Wyatt orbed to you, though he doesn't know you yet. And Piper and I have familiar feelings around you, more paternal feelings as well as maternal ones," Leo said smiling.

Chris blushed a bit and played with Wyatt's fingers. "How did you find out? I mean, I thought I was careful. So, tell me, please. But don't tell the aunts!"

Piper snickered. "Okay, we'll see what we can do. Anyway, you look like me but with Leo's eyes. And I take it, there's a bond between Wyatt and you, my peanut."

"Wait. How do you know my nickname? Don't answer!" he quickly said and blushed again. "Never mind. And what now?"

"Well," Leo began sighing. "I should visit the Elders soon since I'm one of them now. And they might get to know you since they may have sensed the time portal. Agreed?"

Chris nodded. "If only you introduce me as Chris Perry and not Halliwell. But all later."

Piper went with her hand over her son's cheek. "Chris, why are you here?"

* * *

 _UP THERE_

"Ah Paige, so nice of you to come," an Elder greeted her as she orbed in. "My name's Roland. I see that you bring back our urn. Thanks." He quickly sent it to its original place.

"You're welcome, I think," Paige replied happily. "You may have realized by now that the Titans are gone." She swallowed a bit. "What about Leo? Is he an Elder now?"

"He is but made himself one. It's okay if he spends time with his family. To discuss the new situation but he should do the same with us as well."

"I'll tell him," the youngest Charmed One assured nodding.

"No need, I'm going to jingle him. He has duties here," another Elder cut in and did so. He was wearing black clothes and looked deeply annoyed. "Ah Paige, welcome here!"

"Do I know you?" she asked irritated.

"Not yet. My name's Gideon, I'm running Magic School and was Leo's mentor," he explained and shook her hand. "So when Leo's coming?"

"When he is ready, Gideon," Roland interjected annoyed. "Don't you have somewhere to be? The next generation needs you!"

"Okay," Gideon offered bitterly and orbed away.

"Creepy," Paige stated shaking. "Is he always that kind? I wouldn't want to be a pupil in his school."

Roland laughed. "He is, and he's hiding something from us. Unfortunately, we haven't found it out yet but we will, I promise. Anyway, Leo can come when he's done."

Paige nodded and orbed back down.

Roland sighed. A lot of work was waiting for him: Gideon's plans for the close future, Leo's new life as an Elder, the Charmed Ones and their behavior, the unknown time traveler and his mission. Yeah, the near future could be interesting. Another sigh escaped the man's lips before walking away.

* * *

 _BACK AT THE MANOR_

Paige orbed in and to her surprise, she saw Phoebe in the kitchen. "What are you doing, Phoebs?" she asked incredulously. "Has Piper allowed this?"

Phoebe turned shocked around. "Paige! You startled me. And yes, she has. She and Leo are busy with Wyatt and … our guest Chris. I swear they know something about him."

"And what could that be? And what are you making?" Paige wanted to know curiously.

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "I'm trying to make pancakes but, as you can see, I'm no wizard in the kitchen. Damn! All burnt."

Paige laughed. "Clearly. Conjure or a spell? We don't want Chris to be hungry, now do we?"

Phoebe laughed as well but couldn't answer to any question. So the two sisters laughed until they couldn't do it anymore. Well, let's say: making food was forgotten!

 _TBC ..._

* * *

So what do you think? Good or bad? Besides, this story is finished anyway.

 _Next time:_ The Truth About The Mission

 _ **Reviews are welcomed!**_


	2. The Truth Behind The Mission

Thanks for the all wonderful reviews and anyone who favored this story. Makes me really happy! And, of corse, anyone who's following me or/and my story.

Thanks so much.

* * *

 **2\. The Truth behind the Mission**

 _Last time: Piper went with her hand over her son's cheek. "Chris, why are you here?"_

 _STILL IN PIPER'S ROOM_

Chris looked away but his little big brother leaned more onto him. He sighed. "I can't say. My memories are hazy at the moment but I do that there's a threat to Wyatt."

"How much time do we have?" Leo now wanted to know seriously and put a hand on his son's arm.

Chris swallowed hard. "All I was told that it happened before I was born. Wyatt was gone for a while but then returned to the family." He smiled a bit. "We had a normal childhood."

"That's good to hear," Piper said chuckling. "So how much younger are you than Wyatt?" She sat next to them on Chris' other side. "So?"

The young man blushed again. "Well, to be exact: one year and nine months. You can guess when you have to conceive me."

Leo laughed. "Oh yeah, we can. Wyatt's birthday is your marking day." He took Piper's hand. "Hopefully, we won't forget it now." Both parents chuckled at their son's expense.

"Not funny," Chris said exasperated. "Anything else you want to know?"

"At the moment, no," Leo replied sighing. "But you'll tell us if anything changes. Regarding to you, Wyatt and anyone else." He stood up. "Anyway, I should pay the Elders a visit." He orbed away.

"Oh boy, I smell burning. I'd better check on your aunts so that you could get something to eat," Piper said sighing. "And you two play with each other." She walked away.

Chris snickered loudly. "You better. The aunts should never be allowed in the kitchen, especially Phoebe!"

Piper smiled briefly at him before going down. After all, she had to make a meal for her boys. Wow, her boys. It sounded so right to her, but as promised, it'd be a secret – for the time being.

As soon as his mother was gone, Chris began to cry and his brother tried to wipe the tears away with his little hands. It didn't work. However, Chris whispered silently to no one, "How can I tell them that you're evil in the future, huh? You're my big brother, my best friend, my hero. It'd break their hearts, especially Mom's. What can I do, Wy?" No answer. He let himself fall back on the bed and fell asleep fast.

Wyatt watched his little big brother carefully. Somehow he knew he was his brother and so he decided to watch over him – until Mommy or Daddy would be back.

* * *

 _UP THERE_

The moment Leo orbed in, he was immediately scolded and attacked by his old mentor. "Leo! Finally you show up. Two hours after I called you. What were you thinking?"

"Gideon! Back off!" Roland interjected quickly. "Let the man breath for once. Why are you here again?"

"I'm an Elder, just as well as you are," Gideon said not happily. "I took Leo under my wings after he died. Plus, he can rely on me all the time." He took a step back. "So, what's going on? We sensed a time portal not so long ago."

Leo looked at his old mentor angrily before speaking, "Well, the Titans are gone. The sisters as gods killed them. Anyway, yes, we had help from a time traveler called Chris Perry. He almost got killed in the process."

"I'm sorry," Roland said and touched Leo's arm. "Did you speak with Piper about your new situation? If you still need time, take it."

"Wait. Chris Perry?" Gideon cut in all of a sudden. "Isn't Chris your father's name as far as I remember? When can we get to know the young man?"

Leo swallowed hard. "I don't know what you mean, Gideon. And maybe I can convince him to come, after he's adjusted to this time."

"That's okay," Roland spoke up and turned to Gideon. "I thought you had a school to run? You begged us to open it, didn't you? Now back off!"

Gideon watched the two silently. "We will see each other soon again," he exclaimed before orbing away.

Leo sighed in relief. "What's gotten into him? He obviously has changed a lot since we first met. Still, I'll discuss it with Piper and maybe we can find a suitable solution – for all of us."

Roland nodded and guided Leo to the other Elders. "I should introduce you to the other ones, though you may know some of them already from seeing. You're a newbie here. So listen carefully but don't ignore your charges!"

Leo accepted nodding and did as he was told. There was so much to learn, new powers and all. It was a lot.

* * *

 _MANOR'S KITCHEN_

As Piper entered her precious kitchen, she gasped and was in shock. "Oh dear God, what have you done to my kitchen? And what, in God's name, were you making?" She hushed her sisters away and began to cook now herself.

"Oh Piper, I'm sorry, so sorry," Phoebe quickly apologized. "You know I'm not good in the kitchen. Anyway, where's Leo, and Wyatt?"

"And our little guest?" Paige added fast. "Plus, it seems that you and Leo like him. What are they doing, by the way?"

"Well, Leo's 'Up There' and speaking with all Elders. Wyatt's with Chris in my bedroom, hopefully sleeping, or at least Chris. As for me and Leo liking him, it's just a feeling." Piper worked like a robot in her kitchen and was making something to eat for her boys. Her boys, wow!

"Oh, I see," Phoebe said and hugged her sister. "Does that mean Chris stays here from now on? He could be a new whitelighter."

"For us?" Paige questioned snickering. "Good luck!"

Piper said nothing but smiled. "We'll get the answer when Leo's back, don't you think? Anyway, I'm done with their meal and so I'm going back to them. You'll clean the kitchen meanwhile, capisce?!"

Her two younger sisters accepted quickly nodding before Piper went back. Phoebe and Paige started their work and so a little was done until the woman returned.

* * *

 _PIPER'S BEDROOM_

The mother walked into her bedroom and saw, to her relief, that Chris was sleeping and Wyatt watching over him. Piper smiled at the sight and put the tray down on the stand. Going with her hand through his hair, she really saw how much he resembled her.

"Kwiss?" Wyatt asked shyly. "Mommy, hungwy."

Piper smiled at her boy and handed him his food which he could munch happily. However, the eating and familiar smell woke the sleeping young man up. "Hey, peanut, you okay?"

"What? What?" Chris asked irritated. He was confused for a moment. "Wait. Did you call me peanut? How do you know?" He smiled a bit. "This nick will cause me a lot of trouble." He sighed.

Piper went with her hand over his cheek. "Again the familiar feeling, Chris." She looked at the tray. "You hungry? You were right though. Your aunts are hopeless in the kitchen."

"Starved, actually." She handed him the food. "Mmh, good. Thanks, Mom. Where's Dad?"

"Right here," the man announced all of a sudden. Leo smiled at the sight. "I see my boys are getting fed. What about me?"

"Help yourself," Piper retorted grinning. "Anyway, Chris, I have the feeling you're hiding something huge from us. You can tell us. We're your parents."

"A bit later, please," Leo cut in nervously. "There is something we'll need to talk about first. I spoke with the Elders and they showed me my powers but still, they want to get to know you, son."

Chris sighed. "I was afraid of that. But you didn't tell them my real name, did you?"

Leo smiled. "No, don't worry. As you told me, I introduced you as Chris Perry, yet my old mentor Gideon was and is suspicious of you. He knows me well." He sighed and sat down. "Besides, I negotiated with the Elders about my time on Earth and Up There ….

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Roland introduced me to the other Elders but Gideon was always looking at me as if he wanted something. After getting to know all my new powers and Elders, I decided to speak up and negotiate my new situation – since they knew I'm a parent._

 _Needless to say, they were not happy but in the end, they accepted. Only Gideon was in rage – until Roland, Zola and others sent him back to Magic School._

 _Still, they had felt the time portal you were coming through and wanted to know all about you. I was hopefully discreet, yet they want to get to know you and your mission._

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

… So the deal is that I can stay here most of the time but for very important meetings, I have to go," Leo finished his story.

"All right, sounds good," Piper said and turned back to her younger son. "What are you hiding from us, peanut?"

Chris looked briefly away but then back at his parents. Going through Wyatt's hair, he slowly began to offer, "Well, I said the truth when I barely know my family. Not to say, we weren't a happy family but when I turned 14, all broke down." The tears began to roll. "Mom died, Dad ignored me most of my life and Wyatt slowly began to change." Wiping his tears away, he apologized, "I'm sorry."

"Shsh, baby. It's okay," Piper whispered and took Leo's hand. "So I die. What do you mean that Leo ignored you all the time?"

Chris looked at Leo directly. "You have to understand. In my time, you were made an Elder after I was born and the other Elders directed your attention more on Wyatt than to me. I had Mom but still, when I needed you most, you were busy."

"With what?" Leo asked stunned. "I'd never neglect my child." He laid a hand on Chris' shoulder. "Believe me, all will be better. So what made me so busy on your birthday? Your 14th one."

Chris swallowed hard. "As Grandpa had told me some years later, you were finding out who had taken Wy as a toddler, the moment I was born, to be exact."

"Wait," Piper cut in confused. "You're saying when you're born, Wyatt was taken. By someone we know, I take it." Her son nodded. "Great, just great."

"Buddy, did I find out?"

Chris nodded. "But you only told Grandpa but he didn't tell me. He died before he could. From lung cancer."

"So we don't know who did it?" Piper concluded finally. All three men nodded. "Wonderful." She sat down. "I'm going to lose my baby when I have my other baby. Damn it!"

Leo went to her, hugging and kissing her. "We're going to find out. Right on time – without losing either of our sons. No matter what I have to do."

The future family of four stayed close together, hoping to find the one responsible. And now they also had a deadline. One thing was clear: the whole family was needed.

* * *

 _MAGIC SCHOOL_

Gideon was pacing in his office. Leo was hiding something huge from him but he'd find out, no matter what. His former pupil was a new Elder while he'd been one for ages. The time traveler could give him the answers he needed.

"Sir, are we going on with our plan?" Sigmund asked nervously.

"Of course. It may have been good that Leo and Piper had married but their child was a terrible mistake. We still don't know the amount of his powers."

"But Sir, maybe our measures change the baby without knowing," Sigmund went on. "Wyatt is still innocent."

"I know." Gideon sighed. "We should ask Chris Perry about the future." At Sigmund's confused look, he added, "Chris Perry is the time traveler."

"Oh. From the time portal we'd sensed days ago?"

"Indeed," Gideon admitted sighing. "As far as I know, the Elders requested his presence 'Up There' once he wants to."

"I see." Sigmund looked at Gideon directly. "Why does the name Chris ring a bell, regarding Leo's life? I mean, if I remember correctly."

"You're right though. Chris or Christopher was Leo's father's name." Gideon looked back. "Are you saying that Chris Perry could be related to the Halliwells, especially Piper and Leo?"

"Why not?" Sigmund countered nervously. "We all know that family has a high position by the Halliwells and they'd do anything for each other."

"True. Still, the child is a threat to the Greater Good. We need to go on with our plan, secretly. Wyatt will be sacrificed, no matter what. Are we clear, Sigmund?"

"Of course," Sigmund agreed nodding. "And what about Chris Perry? What if he's here to stop us?"

"We'll find out, Sigmund. Don't worry, my friend. Our plan is safe – from anyone, even the Elders. Thanks to Magic School, I'm secure here," Gideon concluded seriously.

Sigmund nodded and went back to his class. He'd follow the plan as long as his conscience would allow it. Yet he was absolutely sure that this mysterious Chris Perry was part of the Halliwells. The man sighed and continued his normal work here.

* * *

 _BACK AT THE MANOR_

It didn't take long before Leo and Piper realized that Chris, along with Wyatt, had fallen asleep again. Carefully putting them down, the parents slowly made their way outside.

Piper looked up at her husband smiling. "You know it's weird to know to have another boy, soon. Two boys. And Grams will be thrilled!"

Leo laughed a bit. "True. But it's hard to understand that one day Wyatt will be evil. I think that's what Chris meant with slowly changing. He had to see it, bit by bit."

"I know. Our family's history has shown that everyone can be evil, even the Charmed Ones," Piper said sadly, slowly starting to cry. "And I die when Chris turns 14."

"And I ignored him most of his life, even then when he needed me most. Damn! What made me do this?" Leo asked himself angrily. He sighed and said quietly, "It must be someone I know, we all know. The betrayal must have been huge."

Piper nodded, still in tears. "What about your mentor? After all, you told your secret Dad."

Leo sighed again. "I don't know. Roland gave me some hints. We should ask Chris more – when he's ready and maybe should invite Victor to meet his new grandson."

"Good idea." Piper wiped her tears away. She smiled a bit. "Should we tell my sisters about Chris? I mean, both of them would spoil him, especially Phoebe."

Leo smiled. "Could be true." Then he became sad again. "I wonder if he did it alone or if someone has helped him. You know if there's a Resistance against Wyatt in the future?!"

"With Chris being their leader, you mean," Piper went on. "Great, our sons are fighting against each other. Like Cain and Abel from the Bible. Wonderful!"

"Hey, calm down! Chris is here to change all of this, to save his brother, his family and the world. If this Resistance exists, Wyatt could be trying to find them and all." Leo saw his wife's face. "I'm sorry."

Piper said nothing but buried her face in Leo's chest. The future looked so awful and gruesome, and all, because they were not there. At least, Victor was there – for Chris while Wyatt started his reign. It was true: The future needed to be changed!

 _TBC ..._

* * *

So here it goes on and I hope you still like it. My seasons differ all the time, right? ;-)

 _Next time:_ The Truth In The Future

 _ **Reviews are welcomed!**_


	3. The Truth In The Future

Thanks for the all wonderful reviews and anyone who favored this story. Makes me really happy! And, of course, anyone who's following me or/and my story.

Thanks so much.

* * *

 **3\. The Truth … In The Future**

 _Last time: The future needed to be changed._

 _IN WYATT'S PRISON_

Wyatt was standing in front of a woman who was held by two demons. Her head was on her shoulders but she was still fighting. No wonder, she's a Phoenix witch – and engaged to his little brother. Sighing, he asked again, "Tell me where Chris went. Now!"

"No!" Bianca refused to answer. "You might find out when he's succeeded. We've planned it well."

"Yeah, right. Believe what you want." He took her face into his one hand. "I still have a task for you, because only you can convince him to bring my brother back home."

"No way, I'm doing this!" Bianca looked up at him. "You can't turn me around again! I'm not bringing him back to you! You only want to kill him, don't you?"

"Bianca, dear. You should know me better." He turned around all of a sudden. "What?" he bellowed angrily.

"I'm sorry, Mylord," the demon stammered nervously. "A Seer came to us and wanted to speak with you. She said it was urgent and about your brother."

Wyatt let go of Bianca and orbed away. The Phoenix witch freed herself and wanted to flee but before she could, the doors closed from alone. "Our talk is not over yet," said Wyatt's voice smugly. "You know me, Bianca."

Bianca said nothing and retreated in her corner. Wyatt's offer gave her enough to think but could she do it? Betray Chris and follow Wyatt again? No, she would stand to him, no matter what.

* * *

 _IN WYATT'S LOFT_

"So what is so damn important to make me leave my one access to Chris?" Wyatt asked impatiently as he turned to the Seer. "You know, I only brought you back because the other Seers were useless for me."

"I'm fully aware of that fact, Master," the Seer replied in the same tone. "I suggest we pay a visit to my pool. My vision is there, and it's about your brother."

"What? Let's go!" He took her hand and shimmered both of them down in Kira's old cave. "Show me, please. I need to know his fate. See if I can reverse it."

Kira shook her head. "I'm sorry, Mylord. His attacker remained unseen, and the whole world seemed … different."

"Just show me, Kira, and I'll decide then how to go on."

"Okay." She nodded and held her hand above the pool, recalling the vision.

 _VISION_

 _Chris was reading in the Book of Shadows, guarding little Wyatt. Yet something off; someone was coming. Calling out, "Hello?", Chris received no answer but the steps still come closer. He walked to the crib, ready to grab his brother, "Alright. Time to get you out of here!"_

 _An unknown force sent Chris flying and destroyed the table where he landed. "Don't make me sacrifice you both," the voice said furiously._

 _Still, Chris fought back and used his telekinesis to throw the force away._

 _The scene went black for a moment before an athame was pushed into Chris' stomach. "Dad!" he called out and all went black for good._

 _END OF VISION_

"That was all?" Wyatt requested shocked. "We couldn't see who will attack him and if Dad maybe could save him. This was nothing!" he exploded furiously.

"I'm sorry, Mylord," Kira quickly apologized, bowing her head. "It's not clear yet, but the nearer we'll come to the date, the better it will be."

Wyatt sighed but his fist landed hard on the pool. "I'd assume that it was close to Chris' birth. So could Dad save him?"

Again she shook her head. "If you need answers, you should contact one of your family, Mylord. They may know more." Kira vanished into the shadows.

Wyatt remained silent for a moment before orbing back home. This vision had given him enough to think. He needed just time.

* * *

 _THE NEXT MORNING_

The Lord of the World got up early, still thinking about the vision. However, he couldn't let Chris die, because he'd made a promise once their mother had died. Sighing, he began to eat the breakfast one of his demons had made. Well, he was a terrible cook.

"Mylord, do you need anything?" a demon asked politely bowing.

"Bring Bianca to me. She should be involved in my plans," he only offered eating. The demon shimmered away, following the order.

The Phoenix witch appeared confused and looked at Wyatt. "What do you want from me now? Isn't it enough that you tortured me?"

"Kira showed me a vision. I know that Chris is in the past," Wyatt said calmly. "This vision … showed me that Chris is going to die." He looked finally up. "So my question is: Did you two maybe know about it?"

Bianca crossed her arms over the chest. "What if we did? We outsmarted you with the Book and going back. Admit it, Wyatt, you changed. This world is not good or haven't you looked outside once?"

"Why should I? All the world needs to know is about power and the Halliwell legacy, hence the museum. So again: did you know about it?" You could hear that Wyatt became slowly impatient. "Bianca, tell me NOW!"

The Phoenix remained silent, and so Wyatt stood up and circled around her.

"Fine." He turned to the demon. "Bring Kira here!" The demon bowed and shimmered away. It didn't take long and the Seer was back. "Good. Now leave!" The demon obeyed. "Well, since none of you will tell me, I'm going to summon Fate myself. Any questions?"

Bianca and Kira looked briefly at each other but said nothing still.

"Good." Wyatt smiled and stood between the two women. Closing his eyes, the Twice-Blessed concentrated and used his powers to summon Fate. A woman began to form in front of them. Opening his eyes, he greeted her smiling. "Hi. Welcome to my home!"

"Oh, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, why have you summoned me?" Fate requested stunned. "And also surrounded by a Phoenix witch and a demonic Seer. Nice."

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "Thank you very much," he said with heavy sarcasm. "Now I've summoned you here to find out if my brother can be saved in the past or if he's lost."

Fate looked down. "I'm sorry, son. His destiny is tied to this future, no matter what. He can't be saved. With his death this future is gone."

"Are you saying I can't do anything?"

"Yes." Fate looked now directly at him. "And if you try though, the Angel of Destiny may decide to end his life sooner than later. Got it?"

Wyatt swallowed hard but nodded.

"Good," Fate continued and started to pace. "You three are an interesting group. A Halliwell child, turned from good to evil, a Phoenix witch who has gone the other way and a Seer who's torn between both morals." She looked directly at the woman now. "But you have wishes, my dear Kira, don't you?"

Kira sighed. "Yes, but that was ages ago. How on Earth would this work now? I mean, he," she gestured to Wyatt, "brought me back. After Zankou had killed me, remember?"

"I know." Fate emphasized now her words. "This is a one time opportunity. One Halliwell brother could help you here."

"Oh. I see."

Fate turned now to Bianca. "You and Chris are going to make the biggest sacrifices, all for a better world. Still, you two follow a Halliwell tradition, a Phoenix and a Charmed witch." She became sad. "I wish you all the best for the new future." And she was gone.

"Well, that was … interesting and delightful," Wyatt said after some silence. "I think it's time for you both to return to your original places – until I need you again. Maybe." He snapped his fingers and two demons appeared. "Bring them back from where they were taken. And then leave me alone."

The two demons bowed slightly their heads, took the two women and obeyed. The four of them shimmered away.

* * *

 _IN KIRA'S CAVE_

The Seer was thinking. Meeting Fate had reminded her of her old wishes which had been to become a mortal. But how could she help herself? Fate's words were not helpful in that case.

Scratching her head, Kira walked towards her pool and leaned over it. Could she send a vision to her past self or would Chris come to her on his own? These questions were going through her head and she didn't know what to do.

Bianca could help her here, because their Lord for sure intended to send the Phoenix back to his brother, back to the past. If she could give her a message with? No, Wyatt would find out. Damn, what could she do?

* * *

 _IN A PRISON'S CELL_

The Phoenix witch was deep in thought. Meeting Fate was something she'd never dreamed of but Wyatt had made it possible. Well, that he was certainly good for! Sighing, she knew that there was always a prize to pay! She and Chris would do it, no matter what.

Bianca smiled at the thought of Chris. At first it had only been an order, to follow and get to know him but she was fascinated of him. He was so completely different to his brother: good, loyal and every ounce a Halliwell like all before. Fighting with each other at any time, they'd always end saying the same words – like a ritual until she wanted more and kissed him. And now they were a couple. Smiling, she wondered what Piper Halliwell would say about her son's choice? Well, the Halliwells are known for unusual unions.

Then she finally realized what Fate had meant: she and Chris were going to die in this battle! Hopefully, in the new future they'd find each other again. That was all she could hope for.

* * *

 _MANOR, ATTIC_

Wyatt had stopped any tours of today. The Manor was his former home but seeing it now as a museum, well, maybe it was wrong. All these costumes of his Mom and aunts and to sell the potions, his Mom would kill him, or blow him up repeatedly. However, he was here for something different.

Sighing, he walked up to the attic and went with his hand through the holographic Book of Shadows. Calling candles and lightning them with a snap of his fingers, Wyatt recited the spell,

 _Hear these words, hear my cry,_

 _Spirit from the other side._

 _Come to me, I summon thee,_

 _Cross now the great divide._

There was a swirling light and a petite furious woman appeared. Stepping out of the circle, the woman looked as young as ever but she simply slapped him hard on the face – twice. Then she stood back and remained silent for the moment.

Wyatt was irritated but only touched his cheek slowly. He'd seen this woman only on photos but why was she here? "Aunt Prue, what a surprise! What are you doing here? I was hoping for Mom or Dad."

"Sorry, but both of them are too mad at you," Prue replied, still furious and pacing around. "The answers you seek, I can also give you. I've observed everything."

"Oh. Okay." Wyatt sighed and his cheek still hurt. "One question before: Why did you slap me?"

Prue's eyes turned into a blaze. "Take a wild guess, son. You disgraced the name Halliwell, but fortunately there's still your little brother around. Where is he, anyway?"

"In the past, I think. He could die there if the vision came true Kira had." Wyatt sighed again. "So what's going on in the afterlife?"

"In the past?" Prue asked in disbelief. "But he's right, the future needs to be changed." She snickered a bit. "Well, Grams is moping around, saying that she was right in your case but regretted her way in Chris' case. My Mom and your Mom are exceedingly disappointed with you. Not speaking of your Dad and aunts. So what does Chris do in the past?"

"I don't know. He hasn't done much yet. So you know who might have taken me as a toddler if Chris is right."

Now Prue sighed and slowly began to pace again. It was a long and sad story. She looked directly at him. "Yes, you were taken by someone the family knew, the moment Chris was born. It had taken your father a long time to find out who it was, because it had to be done secretly. Caused by our lovely Elders."

"Wait. What are you saying? Dad had always been busy, only having time for me and Mom. Chris was left out, most of the time."

"I know," Prue sighed sadly and looked down. "It took your Dad 14 long years to find out that Gideon, his mentor, took you as a child. Unfortunately, it was on Chris' birthday when destiny struck again, killing your Mom. Believe me, your Dad regretted this every day."

Wyatt stepped back shocked. "No, that can't be true. Why would Dad do this and why did Gideon do this? Why was he after me?"

"Leo loved you boys so much. He was always happy to have boys, though with being an Elder, Chris was pushed to the side. You were brought to the center with being Twice-Blessed and all. And your sign of power is a factor as well."

Wyatt didn't know what to do and was desperately searching for a place to sit down. But there was nothing left here. "How can I help Chris now? He's in danger."

"Send him a message! You're the Twice-Blessed, for God's sake!" Prue yelled and tapped him on the chest. Each hit was stronger.

"Okay, okay, I got it," Wyatt replied smiling. "I could send his fiancée back to him and give him the hint."

"His WHAT?!" came a furious voice and formed into the circle. It was his Mom. "You tell me exactly what's going on!"

Wyatt was suddenly nervous. "Well, it was an order. And Bianca is a witch as well. A Phoenix one, to be exact. After all, you started this tradition, Mom."

"Right. How much older is she?" Piper wanted to know and crossed her arms over the chest.

"Around five years."

"Okay, still acceptable if you remember your Dad being more than 30 years older. Never mind. Do what you need to do to save my baby boy, clear?" Piper turned around and vanished back to the afterlife.

"Crystal," Wyatt answered sighing and looked at his aunt Prue. "So why was Gideon after me?" He scratched his head. "As far as I remember, Gideon stepped back from leading Magic School, the moment Chris was born, or at least a few months later. What was going on, Aunt Prue?"

Prue was not happy to tell him the whole story but it was high time. She gestured him to sit down what she did as well. "You must know, Gideon took glimpses of the future from time to time and saw how powerful you were going to be. And a prophecy told my sisters, you could either be good or evil."

Wyatt nodded. "So what happened exactly when Chris was born? Besides, this little guy was always jealous of me." He smiled at this memory.

Prue smiled as well. "True, because you had powers from the womb and got new powers very fast. Chris simply wasn't blessed that much. Anyway, back to your question: While Piper was in labor and Leo with her, Phoebe at work and Paige still stoned, by the Titans, by the way, you were left with Dad. Dad, however, knew that there was no danger coming from the Elders and so Gideon could step in very easily. Meaning, he knocked Dad out and kidnapped you to the underworld."

"Oh." Wyatt was shocked. "Why can't I remember anything of this? Damn it!"

"Hey, calm down," Prue said fast and touched him on his arm. "You were barely two and kidnapped by a man you thought you could trust. What Gideon hadn't expected, however, was that you could already protect yourself, see your forcefield, and it took several months to find you. For you boys it was hard to adjust to each other but Chris helped you anytime. You were great together as kids and teens. With your Mom's death, all started to change but you know that."

"I understand," Wyatt said slowly but stood up pacing. "I'll contact Bianca and send her with a message to Chris, hoping that it helps him."

"Do that! I should go back before someone else comes down," the eldest Charmed One said, standing up as well and going back to the candles. She was transparent again. "Good luck, Wyatt!" And she was gone.

Wyatt remained silent for a moment but then his determination came through. He had an aim in mind and Chris was his little brother! He'd made a promise to their Mom and HE was going to keep it.

* * *

 _THE NEXT DAY_

The world's master had gotten up early and was still pacing in his chamber. He needed to speak with Bianca again but what would Fate say? Besides, he'd only give Chris the needed information – to survive. Hopefully. Wyatt snapped his fingers, calling a demon.

"Yes, Master. What can I do for you?" the demon asked politely, bowing slightly.

"Bring Bianca to me and treat her with some respect, please," Wyatt ordered in a steely voice. "She's my future sister-in-law if Chris gets his new future, clear?"

"Crystal, Master," the demon replied and shimmered away. A few minutes later he returned. "Here she is, Master. I'm just a call away." And he was gone.

Bianca was confused but kept staying. "What do you want from me now, Wyatt? I thought we shouldn't interfere with Fate."

Wyatt sighed. "Take a seat, please." The woman did as told. "Thanks. And yes, I know but with some help I've found out who took me as a child. To my surprise, it was a friend of my Dad."

"Wait. You admit to be turned?" He simply nodded, rolling his eyes. "Okay. So who took you?"

"It was the man who led Magic School once. Gideon."

"An Elder?" Bianca requested shocked and again Wyatt nodded. "Though it makes sense in a way. You first took out all goodies, including the Cleaners and Elders, along with your Dad."

"Yes," Wyatt gritted out annoyed. "I called you here, because I want you to go back in time and warn Chris. He should be aware of Gideon and the danger coming from him. Can you do it?"

"Maybe. And what about Fate's warning? Wouldn't that count in?"

"Let me worry about her if need be," Wyatt said and stood up. "As far as I understand, we three would meet again sooner or later, here in the future. So why not earlier?"

"Well, if you say so," Bianca replied, shrugging her shoulders. "But let him have some peace first. As you said, we'll meet again sooner or later. Besides, I'm in prison."

"True." Wyatt suddenly looked up and smiled. "You gave me an idea and that's why I want you to stay close to me. You might surprise my little brother."

Bianca knew that this meant nothing good for her. Her future brother-in-law came slowly closer to her and took her by the arm. She was guided to a little room next to the big one and then pushed in. However, the moment she was in, she began to hear voices. She didn't know how long she could resist those. Slowly tears began to run her face.

Wyatt knew how to get to his little brother. Seeing her on his side would shock him for sure but at least, the message would be sent. Still, rubbing at his head, he wondered how could he forget such important things. Maybe his aunt Prue was right, he'd suppressed this particular time. And Chris had brought him out of his shell.

* * *

 _IN KIRA'S CAVE_

Not knowing what had happened to Bianca, Kira decided to approach Wyatt once again. Or maybe, she stopped all of a sudden, destiny would play right into her hands and Chris in the past would come to her. Damn it! What should she do now? Fate never made it easy for anyone.

If Wyatt would come to her again? No doubt, but only if she could detail her last vision. No chance in hell that would happen.

Kira sat down on her cave and waited for a miracle.

* * *

 _WITH WYATT_

The master of the world had finally a plan and wouldn't interfere with Fate. He wouldn't want to find this out. Sitting down, he listened to Bianca's whimpers, coming from the next room. It was music to his ears.

Meeting his aunt Prue had brought back memories. Memories of the good old times – with his parents and little brother. Thinking back now, when he'd returned from Gideon, Wyatt took a good time to adjust to a little sibling. However, Chris always made him happy whenever they were together. The childhood of them was relatively normal.

It had come to an abrupt end when their Mom had died. Their Dad was only a Dad to him but not to Chris, so it was no wonder that his little brother and their Mom were close. Chris was broken after the Event and Wyatt had made it clear to Leo that he was never needed again. Until he'd killed him years later.

Slowly, both brothers began to separate and ended on different sides in the end. Now they were like the modern Cain and Abel. Great, their Mom would tear her hair out! And now Chris was in the past, wanting to change the future. Wonderful, he had a headache now.

However, Kira's vision disturbed him and he was the big brother still. Wyatt would do anything for his little brother, even kill – what he did. Now he could only hope for the best but that was only a dream, he knew.

Well, he'd enjoy all the things he'd do. Even if it was Bianca's turning back to the evil side. It would shock all.

 _TBC ..._

* * *

So here it goes on and I hope you still like it. My seasons differ all the time, right? ;-)

 _Next time:_ An Exclusive Privilege

 _ **Reviews are welcomed!**_


	4. An Exclusive Privilege

Thanks for the all wonderful reviews and anyone who favored this story. Makes me really happy! And, of course, anyone who's following me or/and my story.

To the **Guest** who replied: It is clear that Prue is referring to her Mom and Wyatt's Mom in one sentence. Either you read it kind of fast or it just happened but I watched over it and couldn't find anything. Thanks for reading still.

Big Thanks to all the others. Viewing but reviewing would be better! ;-)

* * *

 **4\. An Exclusive Privilege**

 _BACK IN THE PAST_

Chris had slept good through the night and noticed that his little big brother was still sleeping on him. He smiled, because it felt good to be home. And his Mom and Dad were still young and hopeful. If only they knew but he'd told them last night. There was something that needed to be done.

Leo walked in. "Hey, you're awake." The father took Wyatt from his brother. "Are you hungry? Your Mom has made breakfast. Don't worry, Phoebe and Paige have already left."

"Oh. Okay." Chris then stood up. "Besides, we need to make a step ahead. It's rather important."

"Oh. Let's go then."

The three men walked down the steps and to the kitchen where Piper was still waiting for them. The table was ready and held all what men needed. Then she heard footsteps and suddenly became nervous. What was her baby boy going to say, and to do?

"Hey Piper, look who's finally up!" Leo greeted her kissing. "Chris has something to tell us, but after eating." He pointed to the table and sat then down as well.

Chris blushed a bit at seeing his parents kiss but sat down fast, starting to eat. It was really weird in the past, yet it was time to visit some old friends.

"So what are your plans for today, Chris?" Piper asked curiously and sat down too. "Leo said it was important. Should we know about it?"

Chris nodded. "You should. Dad should start his training, because you never know what the future brings. I have useful contacts."

"Care to share? And why would I need training, buddy? I've been into a war, remember?" Leo asked perplexed and watched his son carefully.

"No, not yet since we'll meet the Elders still, you know. Besides, you were a medic and not a soldier, Dad. One contact though we need to visit right now."

"Oh."

Piper, however, smiled. "I see you're as fond of the Elders as I am. What have they done to you? And where would you two go? I need to know."

"Well, if you must know: They're simply cowards in my eyes, because as soon as Wyatt had risen to power, they retreated back to Heaven. And I can't tell you where we're going. It's a secret."

Piper laid a hand on his arm. "Calm down, sweetie. You'll tell us when you're ready. We understand your concerns." She looked at him smiling. "What shall I do in between? Twiddle my thumbs?"

Leo snickered loudly but said nothing, knowing his wife's temper.

Chris looked at his Mom perplexed but then smiled as well. "You'll look after my big brother Wyatt meanwhile. And you might tell the aunts my secret – if I allow it." He twinkled his eye grinning.

"Very funny. Seems like you're a smart ass," Piper replied smiling still.

"So when do we leave?" Leo wanted to know seriously.

Chris looked directly at him. "I'd suggest tomorrow, early in the morning. Let me sleep here over night. If it's okay with you, in the same room with my brother."

"Sure, baby. Do as you like." Piper stood slowly up and took away the dishes. "And what about the rest of today? Garden, Golden Gate Park or somewhere else? Your choice, Chris."

Chris looked away and didn't know what to say. "We could go to the park and then just walk around if you don't mind. I need to think and then sleep, maybe. We need to be prepared for tomorrow, Dad." Leo thumbed up. "Okay, let's go!"

Piper returned and took Wyatt out of his chair, ready to put him in his stroller but the boy protested loudly. Only when he saw that his Dad and Chris followed, he was calmed down. And so the family walked out.

* * *

 _LATER THAT DAY_

Piper and Leo were playing with Wyatt while Chris had watched them smiling but also with some sadness. He felt back to his own childhood but then he realized where he was and he quickly went to his special place.

Some hours later, the parents noticed that their other son was gone. Both looked at each other concerned and tried to distract Wyatt. However, their brotherly bond was working well.

"Where did he go?" Piper whispered furiously and angrily. "He must have a special place here, which means a lot to him, you know."

"I agree," Leo whispered back and went through his son's hair. "But I can't sense him, unfortunately. He must be blocking me, though I can't understand how. Where is he?"

Wyatt had enough and whined loudly to get his parents' attention. It worked and they looked at him confused. He, however, pointed to a little park close by.

"Okay, I'll go," Leo decided quickly and stood up. "You'll take care of Wyatt meanwhile." His wife simply nodded and he kissed her thankfully before walking into the pointed direction.

Piper sighed and looked at her baby son. Though her other son might need another ice breaker to open up, her Dad. She'd call him soon.

IN a short distance, Leo found his younger son, resting on a bench and looking at the sky. He seemed to be deep in thought. The Elder walked slowly closer and Chris immediately sat up. "Don't worry, Chris. I just want to talk with you if it's okay for you," he offered smiling.

"Sure, sit down. I was only thinking," Chris said, rubbing his eyes. "What do you want?"

"It seems to me that this place is special for you. Can I ask why? Plus, why would I need training, and what for?" Leo asked curiously and watched his son carefully.

Chris looked away for a brief moment before speaking up, "Yeah, you're right. This place is special for me, but I may explain it later on." He sighed. "And you need this training to defend yourself and others in the future."

"What happened, son?"

The young man buried his face briefly in his hands before looking directly at his Dad. "You have to understand; we lost Mom in a brutal way and I was the main witness. Anyway, we three men acted very differently to Mom's death: you retreated for a while Up There, Wyatt was looking for revenge and slowly began to change while I was a mental wreck. But Grandpa helped me out of it and losing the aunts was also a trigger, I think."

Leo nodded solemnly. "I see. You were in a trauma, and only Victor helped you. No wonder you hate me."

"I don't hate you, Dad. After some months you came back and decided to step in. However, it was clear that you first spoke with Wy but you quickly realized what he had become. In the meantime I had founded the Resistance against my brother and you started indirectly to help me. Still, it didn't take long before Wyatt realized what you were doing."

Leo simply nodded, nearly crying. "What did Wyatt do? What did you have to see, Chris?"

Chris sighed and looked elsewhere. "You have to understand that Wyatt uses demons for everything. Some of my special places were observed for months and also when and where we'd meet. One day though, while we were meeting, Wyatt visited us and taunted me with his power speech and wanting me as his second. Of course, you were not happy and stepped in, yet Wyatt was prepared this time and ordered a darklighter to the place. The intended target was me but you saved me." Chris slowly began to cry. "I wanted to heal you, but you said it was your time and you wanted to see Mom again, so you died in front of me, just like Mom."

"Oh son, I'm so sorry that you had to witness this again." Leo hugged him. "So where are we going, buddy? Care to share with your old man?"

Wiping his tears away, Chris smiled at his Dad. "It's okay. I have friends in the future who helped me over it, like Uncle Darryl. Anyway, you'll see when we're there, very early in the morning if you are up to."

Leo smiled. "Ready to face the family again, and yes, we can go at any time. C'mon, let's go!"

The two men stood up and walked back to Piper and Wyatt where they had a good afternoon before going back to the Manor. Chris and Wyatt went to bed early and slept well through the night.

* * *

 _THE NEXT MORNING_

Piper had woken a bit later than usually but as she walked to her kitchen, she already found a half made breakfast ready. To her shock, there was also a note – from Chris. It said, 'Mom, this is for you, Wy and the aunts! So have fun! Dad and I are already gone. Bye!'

"Great, just great," Piper said and slurped on her coffee. "Great." There was a loud cry but hearing footsteps, she knew her sisters would bring Wyatt with. She sighed and wondered what her other two men would do at the moment.

"Hey," Phoebe said in greeting. "What are you thinking about?" Then she noticed the table. "Wow, who's made this? And more importantly when?"

"Chris made it and when, I have no idea. Where are Paige and Wyatt?"

"Right here," Paige yawned and Wyatt did the same. Seeing the table, she was awake immediately. "Wow. Who read my mind? This is wonderful." She looked at Piper. "Did you make it?"

Piper shook her head. "No, Chris did. And before you ask, he and Leo are already gone and I don't know where they are. It's a secret."

"Chris is a very secret guy," Phoebe said and took a bite. "Wow, this is delicious. Who taught Chris this?" Her older sister smiled. "You know something about Chris, don't you?"

"I made a promise."

"Right," Paige replied, also taking a bite. "I agree with you, Phoebs. This is great. We should keep Chris close to us, for good." Again, Piper smiled. "You should tell us this secret."

"Maybe," Piper only offered.

"Anyway, I'm hungry. Let's eat, shall we?" Paige suggested smiling and sat down, placing her nephew in his high chair. "C'mon, the boys will be back before we know it. Don't worry so much."

Piper and Phoebe looked at each other and decided to follow their sister's advice. They sat down and ate the made breakfast. After all, they could enjoy their demon free time. Maybe, except of the usual attacks. Well, the normal life of witches.

* * *

 _SOMEWHERE ELSE_

As Leo and Chris appeared on an island, the Elder wondered about this and where Chris knew this from but he'd remain silent for the time being. It was beautiful but soon both men were surrounded by women and gears.

"Wow, ladies," Chris said and held up his hands. "I'd like to speak with Freyja if you don't mind. And I can explain why we're here. Please, ladies!"

"Right. How do you know our island and the access to it?" one woman asked and the gear was right in Chris' face.

"Well, it's kinda complicated and a long story which I really want to tell only once if you don't mind. And for your info, I'm from the future," Chris offered and smiled hopefully.

"Right. Let's go to Freyja," the woman continued and nodded to the others who let the spears down. All women escorted the two men to their leader. "Freyja, excuse us but these two appeared out of nowhere on our island. The younger man claims to know us."

"Oh." Freyja stood up and watched the two men with interest. "Leave us. We three will talk alone and don't disturb us! Unless, it's important, of course." All women bowed slightly and disappeared into the forest.

"Thanks, Freyja," Chris said and grabbed under his shirt. "Here. This is the proof." There was a pendant – like all Valkyries owned. "You gave it to me after I fought with you in the future. I was accepted in your ranks and hope to be here as well. So what do you say?"

"If you're accepted in the future, then you are here as well. What can you tell me and why are you here with him?"

Chris looked down and sighed. "As I said, I'm from the future and my big brother, Wyatt, is the nemesis there. And the man next to me is my Dad. Don't look too confused! It's the truth. My Dad was a pacifist for too long and is in need of a training."

"Hey," Leo cut in annoyed but smiled. "Be careful what you say! Anyway, if you don't mind my dumb question: Where are we? And my son might be right." He smiled at his son who blushed a bit.

"It's okay, Leo," Freyja offered smiling. "This is Valhalla where we train fallen warriors for the last battle. We have warriors of all times, so you could learn well here." The woman leaned over to Leo. "Your son seems to be a bit neurotic."

Leo laughed loudly. "Yeah, you could be right. Anyway, you should know I'm an Elder by now and before that I was a whitelighter for years, so he could be right. Maybe."

Now Freyja laughed. "You seem to have an interesting family, yet the Halliwells are the royal Wicca."

Chris gave them both a look. "I heard that, guys. And I know that we're royal. So will you help us, Freyja? It's important."

"Of course. I'll help you," Freyja said smiling. "Your Dad can train as long as he wants. If need be, I might allow access to the Charmed Ones but please, let me know first."

"Thanks," Chris replied, smiling as well.

"When can I start training and how do I get here then?" Leo wanted to know curiously.

Chris and Freyja exchanged now a look before the Valkyrie spoke up, "You can start any time you want and for the second question, you seem to have two choices for me: either you use your son's pendant for the time being or you'll prepare your wife in case if our appearance in your home."

Leo swallowed hard but offered in the end. "We will see how I solve it." He looked at both now. "Could I have a tour, please?"

Again, his son and the Valkyrie exchanged a confused look and then laughed. Freyja simply offered, gesturing around, "There is nothing much to see, Leo. We have several training areas for all kind of fighting, a waterfall and a special area, an arena."

"Oh. Okay."

Freyja touched his arm gently. "It's okay to be nervous. I can see that you still have many questions, so fire away, Leo!"

"Right. You said this is Valhalla." The woman nodded. "I always thought Valhalla is a great hall, and I've got an idea which I'd like to share after you answered."

"That's quite true as they say in the Nordic myths. Odin leads the dead warriors there, along with the main Valkyries. This island and other ones around the world are 'suppliers' of the great hall if you like. And before you ask, this is Odin's version of modernism." Both men snickered at this and Freyja sighed. "Great, men are crazy, just like I thought. Always."

"We heard that," both father and son said at the same time.

"See, that's what I mean. Anyway, Leo, what's your idea?" Freyja wanted to know curiously. And Chris had adopted a curious look as well.

Leo blushed a bit. "Well," he began nervously. "Chris, you said you were fighting with the Valkyries in the future. How about we two test our fighting skills?"

"What?" Chris asked incredulously. "Are you nuts? This is the craziest idea you've ever had. And before you argue, I'm not doing it!"

Leo sighed. "Okay, but listen, son. You said it yourself, my fighting skills are down. Why not testing this out?" He looked at his son directly. "You can do this, Chris."

"I still say, you're crazy. Why do you even want this?" Chris looked at him as well and scoffed good naturally. "I don't understand you, man."

Leo smiled all of a sudden. "Besides, I'm sure that you're very angry at me for whatever reason. Why not let it out with a good sword battle?" The look his son gave him made him smile. "I see that my plan is working."

The young man jumped up and asked the Valkyrie, "Can we use your little dome, Freyja? But without any guests, except you." He looked at his Dad. "Okay, you've won. Let's go then!" He walked in front of the two.

Leo went with Freyja behind his son. She turned to the Elder amused and whispered, "How did you know this? After all, he was reluctant at first but you packed him well. How come?"

Leo sighed but smiled knowingly. He answered in the same tone, "You have to understand. I don't know this version of Chris well but I do know that he hates his version of me. Hate may be too hard a word, yet more letdown for many reasons. I want to change – for him and my new version. It's gonna be okay."

"Hey!" Chris cut in annoyed with his hands on his hips. "Are you done talking, ladies? We've got some fighting to do!"

"He really is neurotic," Freyja stated amused.

"I heard that!" came Chris' reply promptly.

"He takes after his Mom in many ways, it seems," Leo whispered nodding. "Oh boy, I really look forward to his and Wyatt's childhood in the Manor. That'd mean many broken glass." He sighed.

"Alright, you have reached your destination," Chris announced proudly and stood in front of the dome with open arms. "Freyja, would you tell your ladies to back off for a while?"

The woman nodded and called for her women. "Ladies, I want you to leave the dome alone for a longer while and no one is allowed to enter! It's a request I honor. Please, follow this order. Thank you." All women bowed slightly and walked back and Freyja turned to the men. "See, all done. Let's walk in then, shall we?"

Father and son rolled their eyes but still entered the dome. Chris guided his Dad to the little arena where he picked up two swords and threw one at Leo. "So, ready, Daddy dearest? It's not going to be easy." Chris grinned at him.

Leo smiled as well. "Fine. Let's see how good you are and how angry you are at me! Show me your skills, Chris!"

Freyja searched for a free space and said, "Where is popcorn when you need it?" Out loud she yelled, "All right, boys. Do your best and entertain me well!"

Both men sighed at the same time but then concentrated on their 'battle'. At first, they started easily with trying to find their weak points. It seemed that both men were equal, yet the younger one had still more experience. Leo and Chris were circling each other.

All of a sudden, Chris attacked his father with all his might and Leo was back in a corner, startled. "See, I was trained well," the son said. "You might know the basics but certainly not all. And I told you, you need training."

"Yeah, you could be right," Leo admitted in shame and embarrassed. "Beaten by your own child works on your ego well." The Elder stood up, with his son's help, and looked at Freyja. "When can I start?"

"As soon as you want. You may get the same level of experience as your son," Freyja said and opened the dome, touching both men on their chests. "Good show, boys! Plus, Leo, don't forget to inform your wife!"

Leo sighed. "Yes, I know. She tends to be explosive." At this Chris laughed but kept his mouth shut as his father glared at him. "You know your mother, son."

"Yeah, but Wy and me are angels. Most of the time."

Leo shook his head amused. "Yeah, right. But we should go now before your Mom sends out a search party – for real."

"Don't worry. Wyatt would always find me. It was a game we used to play as children." Chris looked down sadly and sighed. "Unfortunately, he used it to catch me as well. For some time – until Bianca helped me out and stayed with me from then."

Leo just put a hand on his son's shoulder, showing him that he did understand him. "Let's go, son." To Freyja, he said, "I'll let you know when I come."

The Valkyrie nodded and waited until both men were gone. Sighing, she walked out of the dome where her fellow women were waiting curiously. Laughing, she said, "There's nothing to talk about. Just two kids with some egos. And you should know that an Elder will visit us soon. He's here to train."

"An Elder?" Mist requested stunned. "Isn't that against our own rules? Just asking."

"I know. But it has to do with the future. And we are serving the future. Clear?" Freyja stated determined. "We have an order."

"Right," all Valkyries explained at once and looked at each other. Then all walked in different directions.

Freyja sighed and continued her work. She had to prepare everything for the Elder, and maybe the Charmed Ones as well.

* * *

 _BACK AT THE MANOR_

"Where in God's name have you two been?" Piper greeted her two men with her hands on the hips. "And before you ask, Wyatt's out with his aunts, so we're alone. Answers, please."

Leo simply stated amused, looking at his son. "She's your mother. Plus, you brought us there. Your turn, buddy."

"You're no help," Chris whispered annoyed but turned smiling at his Mom, "Well, we were on Valhalla, an island where warriors are trained. After a little fight, Dad has agreed to be trained there."

As expected, Piper's head turned to her husband. "I see. What made you do this decision? And let it be good!"

Leo sighed, not happy with this turn of events. However, his son grinned. Another sigh escaped his lips. "Well, as we know the future is not stable and safe. Chris thought it'd be best if I'm trained for it. The best place is Valhalla, and we all know, I was a pacifist for a long time."

"True," Piper admitted smiling. "Yet you showed some skills as we dealt with Paige's past life."

"I know but I tested my skills with Chris', and they were lousy. It's high time I improve them."

Chris agreed nodding. "Believe me, it is really needed. He was so easy to beat. You never know what the future brings. And Wy and me might cause enough trouble for you two."

"What do you mean?" Piper and Leo asked together curiously.

"Uh," Chris began nervously. "Future …"

"Don't even start!" Piper demanded with a raised finger. "We already know too much, so spill!"

Chris sighed and looked at his father for help but Leo shook his head amused. "Great," he whispered smiling. "Okay, Wy and me may cause big trouble in the future, especially with white men. Eh, more Wyatt than me since, as I said, we may cause trouble but the Charmed Ones are always there."

"Glad to hear that," Piper announced in relief and she turned to Leo. "You could be excused to go to Valhalla, right." She smirked a bit. "After all, Chris is our whitelighter at the moment."

"Funny but true," Leo said amused and looked at his son. "You be careful! And don't cause any trouble! We don't want to get the Elders involved." There was a pause. "Wait. White men?" His son nodded. "Great."

"Leo?" Piper requested afraid. "Tell me what bothers you."

Chris cut in quickly. "Mom, calm down. I'm sure we'll find out soon enough. Whatever it'll be. We can manage for some time without Dad, I bet."

Piper looked directly at her boy. "You're right. We can do it." She turned to Leo. "You can go but please, be careful!" Leo nodded and kissed her briefly before orbing away. Their son blushed what made Piper laugh. "Cute. C'mon, let's prepare something for your brother and aunts."

Mother and son were fast done and then just waited.

 _TBC ..._

* * *

So here it goes on and I hope you still like it. My seasons differ all the time, right? ;-)

 _Next time:_ Enter ... The Cleaners

 _ **Reviews are welcomed!**_


	5. Enter The Cleaners

Thanks for the all wonderful reviews and anyone who favored this story. Makes me really happy! And, of course, anyone who's following me or/and my story.

Big Thanks to all the others. Viewing but reviewing would be better! ;-)

* * *

 **5\. Enter … the Cleaners**

 _SOME TIME LATER_

Phoebe and Paige entered the Manor, with Wyatt in tow who immediately orbed away. "We're home," Phoebe yelled in the house. "And Wyatt's on the way!"

"I bet they heard you well," Paige commented dryly. "Wonder what's going on here. I swear, something has changed by now."

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Piper and Chris were awaken by the sound of orbing. "Oh, hi baby. Are you back, mh?" the mother said, kissing her son. "Where are your aunts?"

"Iss!" Wyatt announced and wanted to go to his brother but his mother wouldn't let him. "Iss!"

"Heard you, Wy." Chris sighed and smiled at his big brother. "C'mon. Let's play a bit! I bet Mom and the aunts are going to talk, right?"

Piper smiled at him. "You know me so well. But not too long, please. We made dinner, you know."

Chris thumbed up and walked away with his brother into his garden. Their laughter was music to Piper's ears, making her smile.

"Hey sis. What got you in such a good mood?" Paige asked curiously and hugged her oldest sister. "Care to share with your little sisters?"

"Maybe. Soon. I don't know."

"You have to decide once, sis," Phoebe said, coming in and hugging her sister as well. "So what's going on and where are your men?"

"Well, Leo is in training for a while and Wyatt and Chris are outside, in the garden, playing. Which reminds me: Boys, time to eat!" she yelled to the garden.

"Coming!" came Chris' answer.

"Wait. In training? What do you mean?" Phoebe asked perplexed. She trotted after her sister, like Paige, and saw then the table. "Wow, who made this? You alone?"

As Chris appeared, with Wyatt in his arms, Piper replied smiling, "No, I had some great help but let's eat first! I may explain later, okay?"

"Fine." Phoebe sat down and began to eat. "Mmh, delicious. You should hire the cook, Piper."

Piper smiled a bit and twinkled her eye at Chris. "Maybe. In the future. There's a lot of potential."

"Okay," Paige drooled out, eating as well. "Back to Leo and his training. Why and where is he doing it?"

"Later, Paige," Piper demanded firmly.

"Hey, you two! Calm down," Phoebe cut in in the same tone. "Chris, we three are going for a walk after dinner. Can you watch Wyatt?"

"Sure, no problem."

"Thanks."

The dinner was eaten in silence. After it was over, the two younger sisters stood up and cleaned the table. Washing the dishes calmed all down before the three Charmed Ones went out for a walk.

* * *

 _MEANWHILE UP THERE_

Gideon walked around, obviously looking for someone. When he found them, he forcibly guided them to a secret chamber where they could talk freely. The room was locked by Gideon himself.

"What do you want from us, Gideon? As you know, we only answer the Tribunal," one Cleaner explained annoyed. "We're not lackeys."

"I'm fully aware of that fact, believe me," the Elder said, rolling his eyes. "But tell me, you monitor over the Halliwells since they first became charmed, right?"

"True, but they could always repair their magical mistakes. Except one event," the second Cleaner recalled seriously. "So what's your secret goal?"

"Not for you to know. Anyway, with a child in their midst, the risk is higher with exposing magic. And there's this time traveler around named Chris Perry. Heard of him?" he asked curiously.

"Not much. Yet," the first Cleaner replied again annoyed. "So tell us finally your plan. The Tribunal is already calling us back, so hurry!"

"Monitor the Manor. And if you can, bring Chris Perry to me! The kids might make mistakes." And he orbed back to his Magic School.

The two Cleaners looked at each other baffled before going back to the Tribunal. Still, they were not sure if they should follow Gideon's order. Though the Halliwells were already under their watch.

* * *

 _ON VALHALLA_

Leo was battling as if his life depended on it which it didn't naturally. Still, he was sweating but wouldn't stop. He'd force any new warrior to fight him.

"Leo! You have to take a break once in a while," Freyja ordered concerned. "You'd be no help for Chris if you power yourself out right now."

"I know but it's important." He sat down and looked around. "It's beautiful here." He sighed. "Anyway, I have the feeling, something bad is going to happen. Soon, to my sons."

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

"I can't exactly say what it is. Just that is going to happen soon."

Freyja nodded. "Okay. Take a seat, please." The Elder did as told. "Can I ask you something?" A nod came promptly. "Do you have any friends among the Elders? I'm only curious here." She laughed a bit.

Leo smiled as well. "Okay, okay. Got it. Never mind, I only have a few friends there, mainly people I know from the start as a whitelighter. My mentor, Gideon, plays an important role, because he helped me and Piper to marry and also congratulated us to our child."

"I see. Do you maybe know how Wyatt turned evil in the future? If there was an early trauma or anything else," Freyja offered thinking out loud.

Leo shook his head. "No, Chris isn't sharing that much with us, sorry. Though you could be right and Gideon was already acting suspiciously, wearing a facade, you know."

"What does that mean?"

"He's number one on my list of people who could be responsible for Wyatt's turning. I bet the same goes for Chris' list as well." He smiled.

"He seems to be a bit neurotic, Chris, I mean." Freyja laughed as well. "So what do you want to do now? Wait if anything happens or do you want to go back to the Manor or Up There?"

Leo shook his head. "No, I'll stay here. I made a promise to Chris. I'll feel if anything happens."

"Do as you like but let me know if you feel anything." The Valkyrie walked away, looking after her fellow women.

Leo simply nodded and returned to his training. His sons would need him soon and he needed to be prepared. For everything.

* * *

 _AT THE MANOR_

Wyatt and Chris were playing together, in front of the TV, yet the younger brother had other plans, like finding the evil who'd turn his brother.

"Iss, pway," Wyatt demanded and tried to get Chris' attention again. To make his point clear, he squinted his eyes and Chris landed on his butt.

"Ouch," Chris said and grabbed his brother playfully. "You know you're too cute to stay mad, and by the way, you're going to be a such control freak one day." He laughed. "But okay, let's play a bit."

Both brothers sat together again and continued their play – until a new voice chimed in. "You two seem close. A secret?"

Immediately Chris stood up, with Wyatt still in his hands. "I was wondering when you'd show up. So, whose order do you follow?"

"We follow no one's order, except the one of the Tribunal," one Cleaner explained calmly. "Again, you two are close. As if there's a bond – between you two."

"Who wants to know, really? You or your boss? And, I'll never tell, so give up!"

"Sorry, boys, not gonna happen." The Cleaners were ready to take them but a forcefield stopped them. "Really? We have powers to forgo this."

Chris smirked. "Yeah, well, he's the Twice-Blessed and it'd be hard to erase a child when his parents are a witch and an Elder. I heard of this case and it didn't work, so no chance."

"So, you know him personally. Like the Halliwells as well," one Cleaner said nodding. "It looks like you're related to them, with knowing their history and all."

Again a smirk. "In case you haven't noticed yet, I'm from the future. So who ordered you to come here?"

The Cleaners had enough of this game and both decided it was time to act. With a move neither boy expected, Wyatt and Chris were separated and knocked out for some time. They took the young man and vanished just like they had come.

As Wyatt came around, he immediately noticed that his brother was missing. The young boy started to cry and wished to be with his Mommy. He orbed to her.

* * *

 _ON THE STREETS – A BIT EARLIER_

The three sisters walked around their quarter, yet the middle sister couldn't stop talking all the time. "Piper, I know you're hiding something huge from us. And Leo and Wyatt do know as well. And in this midst is Chris. So tell me, please," she begged in a pleading voice.

"No! I made a promise, along with Leo and Wyatt. I'm not telling any of you. End of story!" Piper shook her head to avoid tears.

Paige rubbed her sister's arm. "It's okay. No need to get upset here. Still, you have to admit: All goes around Chris now. He seems to play a big part in your lives."

"True. But as I said, I made a promise. Though you could find it out soon, because I have the feeling, something bad is going to happen soon."

"What do you mean?" Paige wondered out loud and looked at Phoebe for help. However, an orb came in and distracted them. "What the …?"

Piper caught her son quickly. "Wyatt? Where do you come from? And where's Chris? He was with you, wasn't he?"

Wyatt nodded fast. "Bad men."

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked and all of a sudden, she began to rub her head. "Oh God. I feel like someone is calling me."

"We go home!" Piper ordered and started to walk back to the Manor. An unknown pain shot through her body. "Ouch. Damn it! They're hurting me."

"Why do you feel it, anyway?" Paige asked curiously and helped her sister up. "I'll orb us back home."

The two older sisters could only nod and Paige orbed the whole family back to the …

 _MANOR_

… where they were awaited by Leo who was in pain as well, yet he was still in his fighting clothes from Valhalla.

"Leo! You're back. And you're feeling it too. What's going on here?" Phoebe asked perplexed and looked at Paige for help. It looked like the whole family was in pain.

"Leo! Why are you feeling it? Like we do and Piper does, and Wyatt. Care to share?" Paige wanted to know and rubbed her head as well.

Leo sighed and sat next to his wife and son. "As you know, I'm training on Valhalla at the moment, invited by the Valkyries and kinda forced by Chris. Anyway, as I was fighting today, there was pain out of nowhere. I broke down and Freyja helped me quickly, guiding me to their main center. Calming me down, I've explained all I could and she let me go, so here I am. And where's Chris?"

"We don't know exactly. All we do is that Wyatt was with him, some bad men came and Chris was taken away. Obviously," the youngest sister recalled the events.

"And what's your secret? It has to do with Chris, right?" Phoebe added fast and watched the parents curiously. As well as Wyatt.

Piper and Leo looked at each other briefly. The mother kissed her son on the head and sighed. "Well," she began slowly. "As you know that Chris is from the future, around 20 years or so." Both her sisters nodded. "Well, he's our son. Wyatt's little brother."

Two jaws literally dropped. "You're kidding, right?" Phoebe asked half laughing but the faces of Piper and Leo remained serious. "You're not kidding. Oh my God! Chris is my nephew. How do you know?"

"I guess that's pretty obvious," Paige stated smiling. "He looks like his Mommy." She snickered a bit. "I wonder though how Grams will react to the news."

"She already knows," came a stern voice behind them, making the sisters turn around as well as stand up in shock.

"What do you mean, Penny?" Leo asked irritated and sat down again. The pain was back.

The matriarch walked over to them. "Well," she began smiling. "It seems to me that the boy called the entire family for help, even the dead ones."

"Wait. When you're here, where are the others?" Phoebe asked confused, rubbing her head. "We need to act."

"Patty and Prue are trying to help him but there's a wall stopping them." She looked directly at Leo. "Elder magic involved."

Leo nodded grimly and took Wyatt out of Piper's arms. "I'm going to need him if Elder magic is involved. He's the Twice-Blessed and you'll wait here. I'll do my best to bring my son back." He orbed away.

* * *

 _SOMEWHERE ELSE – EARLIER_

Looking at the unconscious man, Gideon began to pace and to think. Turning to the Cleaners, he simply offered, "Thanks for bringing him here. Did they fight back? I mean, the boy is not conscious now."

"They did. Chris was really curious as if he knew we were working on orders," one Cleaner explained calmly. "What will you do now? To him?"

"None of your concern. Thanks for your help. You can go." He waved his hand and the Cleaners were gone. Gideon continued his pacing. "So you're from the future. Interesting, very interesting. What's your secret, Mr Perry?"

Coming to his senses, Chris groaned and sat on his butt. Looking up, he saw the Elder. "Hi Gideon, nice to see you … so soon. What do you want from me, man?"

"Just information if you don't mind. So for example, who's leading the future? And who you're fighting with if you do? Just to know what the future looks like," Gideon replied pacing again.

"And here I thought you'd already look in the future. After all, you're a peeking Elder. I mean, how else would Magic School exist? My family will find me," Chris answered strongly.

"Apropos family. The Cleaners told me that Wyatt defended you, as if there were a bond, you know." He turned to him in expectation. "Shall I call you Chris Halliwell instead of Perry? It'd be true, wouldn't it?"

Chris swallowed hard but not saying anything first. "Right, no comment. How did you find out, and how did you let the Cleaners work for you? Everyone knows that they only work for the Tribunal. So?"

"Oh Chris. Give me some credit: You look just like your Mom, and well, the Cleaners, I had some good arguments. Plus, you being here caught my interest quickly." Gideon turned to the young man again, now seriously. "And now tell me what I'd asked you to!"

Chris scoffed. "Yeah, right. As if I tell you."

"I have ways to get information out of you." Gideon let his Elder bolts out, hurting the boy slightly. "That was only a taste of my power. Tell me all!"

"No way!" Another round of Elder bolts followed this answer. "You don't know me at all, Gideon!"

"That might be true, Mr Perry, but I also have other … methods to get the info I want and need." Gideon slowly walked closer. "I bet you told your parents, family but trust me, your pictures of the future might confirm my theory about Wyatt."

"What do you mean?" Chris asked immediately, hearing these words and backed up to the wall. "And stay out of my head! Believe me, it's better."

"We will see, young man."

"NO!" was Chris' last and desperate attempt to avoid this confrontation but it was useless. Darkness took over and both men were trapped inside Chris' mind. It'll be a hard fight.

 _Both men stood up and Chris immediately backed away. 'What have you done? You should have showed some respect and not invite my head, Gideon. You're crazy,' Chris said angrily and didn't know where to go to._

 _'We're in your mind, Mr Perry,' Gideon said and crossed his arms over the chest. He was acting like a teacher. 'Meaning simply, we're going to see some memories of yours.'_

 _'Great. Not really needed.' Chris began to pace slowly._

 _'You are just like your Mom, I see.' A memory popped up. Piper and her baby son Chris. 'You were cute as a baby, I have to admit. I don't see Leo. Where is he?'_

 _'Up There – with you,' Chris whispered sadly. 'I only saw my Dad when he visited his only son and that was not me. Does this help you?'_

 _'In a way, yes. Your relationship with your father is rocked but you still love him. Interesting, very interesting. And with your brother?'_

 _Chris sighed. 'Normal. Like it is between brothers.' A memory popped up with both boys playing in the garden. He shrugged a bit. 'By the way, normal is being overrated. There are things you cannot change as a witch.'_

 _Gideon raised an eyebrow. 'What do you mean? Did anything happen in the future?' There was a memory but it remained black. 'Mmh. I bet that's the time when some things or someone went downhill.' The Elder looked up all of a sudden. 'Interesting. You called the entire family for help.'_

 _Chris smirked a bit. 'As you see, the Halliwells have a strong bond.'_

 _'You even called the dead part. I'm impressed, I think.' He smirked as well. 'You seem to be just as strong as Wyatt.' The Elder's thoughts went into a different direction now. His secret plan against Wyatt and maybe later Chris. Plans can change after all. 'I think we should return.'_

 _'Thanks. You don't need to see all my memories.'_

 _'There will be plenty of time still, believe me.'_

 _'Is this a warning?'_

 _'Just a note. For myself.' Now Chris raised an eyebrow. 'No need to worry, Mr Perry. Oh, I'm sorry, Mr Halliwell.' Gideon snapped his fingers and they were back in the dark chamber._

The young man was still unconscious when they were back. Gideon looked at the young boy. "You gave me some good info about the future." He rubbed his hands. "And now time to face your family." He orbed away.

Chris was left behind, not knowing where he was and blacked out. Who would find him? But there was a light at the end of the tunnel.

* * *

 _UP THERE – SOME TIME BEFORE_

Patty and Prue walked among the Elders, looking for their new grandson and nephew but it was without luck. And it seemed that the Elders were avoiding them, or at least some of them.

"Mmh, why do I have the feeling that we are not welcomed here, Mom?" Prue asked in the room, thinking out loud. "Someone powerful is pulling some big strings in the back."

"I agree," Patty agreed nodding. "But who could do this? It must be someone who knows the family well, and that for a long time."

"True. But who could this be?" Prue wanted to know curiously but an orb distracted her. "Leo! And little Wyatt. What are you doing here?"

"Looking for my son, Prue. And maybe find the persons who took him. Wyatt saw it all and there's no bond stronger than between siblings," Leo explained quickly. "Any luck yet?"

Mother and daughter shook their heads. "No," Patty replied sadly. "It seems like some Elders are avoiding us – on purpose." She looked at him directly. "You've got an idea, son?"

"Maybe. But I'm not sure yet." Wyatt, however, saw the men responsible and wanted to go there. Not seeing any other choice, he simply orbed over. "Wyatt? What are you doing? The Cleaners, I take it. What should I know?"

Both Cleaners looked at each other perplexed. "Nothing, Leo. We were on our way back to the Tribunal," one Cleaner said seriously. "You've just become an Elder recently and so you have no power over us."

"But who does?" Prue cut in curiously and stepped in between the two parties. "As I'd say, my little nephew recognizes you from somewhere, right?"

"He must imagine this. We were never at your home, Ms Halliwell," the second Cleaner said with crossed arms over his chest.

"Ha. You know our name. Anyway, guys, I trust my little nephew, and so you must have been there. End of story," Prue said determined.

"We don't have to answer you!" the first Cleaner replied again angrily. "We only report to the Tribunal."

"Then we should pay it a visit, don't you think?" Patty said angrily as well. "And we'll see how you react then. Or you spill right now!"

"If not?" the second Cleaner asked still.

"You wanna face Penny Halliwell? Her wrath is not funny if her family is threatened."

Both Cleaners looked at each other afraid. "Okay, you've won," the first one said again. "We were ordered by Gideon who's running …."

"Magic School," Leo added like in trance. "Oh dear God, we were right. Gideon is the one who turns Wyatt evil in the future. I can't believe this."

"Leo, calm down. You have to tell us about him and the place," Patty said, laying an arm on his. She turned to the Cleaners. "I think you should report this to the Tribunal. Otherwise, we may need new Cleaners."

The white men nodded and then both vanished from view.

Leo's anger grew, took Patty's and Prue's hands and orbed all of them to Magic School. His mentor was responsible for all that happened in the future. It was time to act.

* * *

 _MAGIC SCHOOL_

As the four orbed in, they were greeted by Sigmund. The school was quiet since there were classes at the moment. "Leo, my friend, what brings you here? Along with little Wyatt, Patty and Prue," he greeted them friendly. "Gideon is not here."

Leo's one hand became a fist but Patty's hand calmed him down. "Anyway, have you heard of a Mr. Perry around here? He's been missing for some time now."

"No sorry but Gideon has secrets as well. I don't know all of them. Now excuse me, I have to go back to my class." Sigmund started to walk away slowly.

"Sigmund, wait a sec." The man turned around again. "Do you mind if I show them the school a bit? Like a tour. We won't disturb anyone, I promise."

"Sure. Do as you like." He walked away for good.

The three Halliwells and one Wyatt started their tour. Leo showed them the library, the kindergarten, the Great Hall and all walked through long corridors. Leo was waiting for Wyatt's reaction.

"Leo, what's your plan? You have something special in mind, don't you?" Prue asked knowingly. "That's why you took Wyatt with us."

Leo nodded. "You know, Prue, that there's no stronger bond as between siblings. And as for Wyatt and Chris, I mean, what is stronger. Wyatt could lead us to him. As you already can see, Magic School is huge."

"Right," Patty agreed nodding. "We see that. It's like a huge labyrinth. When do we know when we're there?"

"I don't know," Leo looked around and hoped that his son would find his brother soon. For now, this seemed to be useless. Coming now to an unknown part, Wyatt suddenly reacted. "All right, let's follow this lead!"

All three adults and the baby ended for a white wall. Prue was the first one to react. "Are you sure he's in there? I don't feel anything."

"I trust Wyatt. We need to get in there somehow. Any ideas?"

All three adults thought long. However, Patty had one. "Leo, I've got one. You're an Elder now and so you have their powers which means a lightning bolt could open a whole and Prue would widen it up with her telekinesis. Would that work?" the woman asked shyly.

"Could," Leo agreed fast and handed his son over to his Grandma. "Take a step back, please. These bolts are hot and very bright, so cover your eyes!" All did as told and the Elder used his new powers. It worked since there was a great whole in the wall. "Prue, your turn!"

"Right. Anything for my nephew," she said and used her power as well and the whole slowly became bigger and bigger – until it was big enough for them to step through. "Oh my God," was her first reaction. In a corner lay Chris, still unconscious. "Leo!"

The man rushed to his son. "Oh God, what has he done to you, son?" He took a deep breath. "Okay, he seems to be caught in his own memories. Better to do this at the Manor." Leo turned to Patty. "Can you go back and ask Paige for making our room sound and Elder proof, okay?"

"Elder proof?" Patty requested stunned and played a bit with her grandson.

"Later. I'll explain all at the Manor. Please, go!" Patty nodded and Wyatt orbed both of them back home. "Prue, can you help me with him?" Leo asked and turned him around. Tending the young man's skin, he quietly said, "Oh Chris, I promise, everything is going to be better in your new future."

"What do you mean?" Prue asked curiously.

"Soon, Prue. Soon."

"Right. Let's wait for a sign! What is our sign, Leo, by the way?"

"Oops. Though you can astral project, Prue." The dead woman thumbed up and so the two of them waited for their sign.

* * *

 _AT THE MANOR_

"So you already know, Grams," Piper said confused. "How come? No offense but you were against Wyatt like mad."

"Give me some credit. If one boy could be born, why not another. Plus, he definitely looks more like a Halliwell than Wyatt. And he seems to be very powerful as well. Calling the entire family! I'm impressed, I think."

"Great. Grams with foresight. Isn't that my power?" Phoebe asked smiling.

"Zip it, Phoebs," Paige said but was distracted as her Mom and Wyatt appeared out of nowhere. "Mom, Wyatt, what's going on?"

"We've found Chris, and well, it's not good. As Leo said, he could be caught into his own memories. Ah, and Paige, you should make Piper's room sound and Elder proof. Quickly," Patty offered, bouncing Wyatt up and down. "Shsh, son, it's going to be okay."

"Oh God!" Piper only said, covering her mouth and Phoebe tried to calm her down.

Paige raised an eyebrow but immediately walked up, working on the request. At first she was in the attic, then in Piper's room. Soon, she was done and … proud of herself. "Piper, you can come!" she yelled and footsteps were heard. "Leo, you too!"

All women looked up and waited patiently for Leo's return. It took a while, and Piper became worried again. Then Leo appeared, with Chris in his arms, and laid the boy on the bed. Looking at his wife, he saw that both their faces were determined.

"Leo, why did you let Paige make the room Elder proof as well?" Penny asked curiously.

The Elder sighed. "I think, the one responsible for Wyatt's turning in the future is an Elder. My old mentor Gideon. Taking Chris is another sign for his guilt, don't you think?"

"Okay, that makes sense, in a way," Phoebe said and watched her sister with her son. "What do we do now?"

Penny cut in. "I think, the dead part should return back. If you need us, you can always call us back. If the boy needs familial help!" She looked at Patty and Prue. "Let's go!"

The ghosts vanished and the three living sisters turned to Leo for help. Wyatt had orbed onto the bed before Patty went back. Piper was focused on her little boy while Phoebe and Paige waited for Leo's reaction.

"Are you sure it's an Elder?" Paige asked again. "What can we do to help Chris?"

"We need to get into his memories. He's caught in there for some reason. I guess, Gideon wanted to find out who's the big evil in the future but Chris wouldn't let him," Leo explained, sitting now on the bed as well.

"And Wyatt is really evil in the future?" Phoebe requested shocked. "I mean, he was born from good two powers. How could this happen?"

"Phoebe, you only have to look at the family history. Besides, you're the best example for going back between good and evil. So, it's true, and I believe my son."

"We do as well," Paige said determined. "So, I take it, you two wanna go into his mind and bring him back since you know some of it already."

"You read our minds well," Piper replied smiling. "So do you guys remember the spell?"

"Of course," Phoebe said stunned. "How far is he gone? Couldn't be easy."

"But it's our only chance!"

"We know, we know."

Chris suddenly whimpered and all turned to him. The young man turned around and failed to get out of his nightmare. And his body seemed to react as well.

"It's getting worse. We need to act now," Piper said determined. "I won't lose my son when I just found him." She felt Leo's hand on hers. "We both won't. And Wyatt too!"

"You can count on as well," Phoebe and Paige agreed nodding, looking at the young man – trapped in his own hell. What was the future like to be afraid that much?

 _TBC ..._

* * *

So here it goes on and I hope you still like it. Nevertheless, it's going to be another peak into the future, yet still variied. lol

 _Next time:_ 'The Future Zone'

 _ **Reviews are welcomed!**_


	6. The Future Zone'

Thanks for the all wonderful reviews and anyone who favored this story. Makes me really happy! And, of course, anyone who's following me or/and my story.

Big Thanks to all the others. Viewing but reviewing would be better! ;-)

* * *

 **6\. 'The Future Zone'**

 _STILL IN PIPER'S ROOM_

Chris was tossing again and still he tried to get out. Though both his parents had their hands on his while Wyatt leaned onto him, feeling the pain as well. The young boy whimpered softly.

"Alright, we really should go in," Leo cut in determined and grabbed Chris' hand. "Wyatt will protect us while we're in. That's why you made the room sound and Elder proof, Paige."

"Okay, got it. What will we two do meanwhile?" the youngest sister asked curiously.

"Distract the others and pretend if we were there," Piper said in the same tone like Leo. "However, it'd be nice if you could call Dad here. He might be needed here soon."

"Why do you think this?" Phoebe wanted to know as well. "I mean, Dad is happy to be a part of our lives again, especially now with his grandson Wyatt … and Chris as well. Wow, still not used to it."

Paige slapped her sister playfully. "We'll call Victor, don't worry. You go and rescue Chris, our little nephew. After all, he needs to know about Gideon too."

"Right. We don't say anything to anyone," Phoebe said sternly. "My lips will be sealed, I promise."

"I'll take care of this," Paige promised and pulled her sister out of the room. Finally. "Good luck! And bring our nephew back!"

"Yeah," the middle sister agreed and then the door was closed in the end.

"About time," Piper sighed and picked her eldest boy up. "Hey, Wyatt, will you protect Mommy, Daddy and Chris while we try to save him?"

Wyatt nodded very seriously. "Stay. Iss," he whispered sadly.

"Yes, we're going to rescue your little brother," Leo agreed quickly. Looking at his other son, he continued, "We should get going before we lose him for good."

Piper simply nodded and reached for the spell Paige had left on the table. "Okay, we're ready," she said and took a deep breath. Holding out the spell for Leo to read as well,

 _Life to life,_

 _Mind to mind,_

 _Our spirits now_

 _Will intertwine._

 _We meld our souls_

 _And journey to_

 _The one whose thoughts_

 _We wish to know._

Both parents fell unconscious, along each side of their younger son. Wyatt moved closer to his family and raised his shield, waiting for a sign. Hopefully a good one … and soon.

* * *

 _INSIDE CHRIS' MIND_

Piper and Leo stood up. "Whoa, all black here. Where are we?" the woman asked confused. "And how do we find Chris here?"

"Well, I guess, we're in Chris' head and now we need to find him and his memories." A young boy appeared, looking like a young copy of their son. "Oh hi. Who are you and why are you here?"

"You know who I am, Leo. And I'm your guide here. That's enough info for now. Though we should start from the beginning." The young boy turned around and a memory popped up.

 _They were at a hospital. Leo, Phoebe and Wyatt were waiting there. Paige was still stoned since the sisters had not yet found a solution to this dilemma. Sighing, they all watched the door closely._

 _An orbing sound distracted them. "Leo, you need to return Up There. You were allowed for some time on Earth but now this time is up."_

 _Leo immediately stood up. "No, my baby hasn't been born yet! I need to be here!"_

 _"No! You're needed now. Especially your charges." The Elder made a step forward and grabbed Leo's hand quickly. "Time's up! You'll see your baby soon enough!" And both were gone in the next seconds._

 _"Oh my God!" Phoebe said and took a crying Wyatt into her arms. She kissed him on his head. "It's going to be okay, I promise."_

 _"Ms Halliwell, Wyatt, it's a healthy baby boy. Where's the father? Congrats, by the way," Dr. Roberts said and took her hand. "If you want to, you can go in."_

 _"Thanks." And she walked in, along with her elder nephew. Seeing the baby, she squealed all of a sudden. "Oh, he's cute. Your baby brother. What's his name, Piper?"_

 _"Where's Leo?" Piper only wanted to know and her sister pointed upwards. She cursed silently. "Right, and his name is Chris. Christopher, after Leo's father."_

 _"I see." Both women smiled as the boys started their bond._

It was black again. No one said anything. Only quiet crying was heard. "I'm sorry, son. I wanted to be there but wasn't strong enough. Sorry," Leo apologized with tears in his eyes.

"You had no choice here, Leo. The Elder forced you," Piper said determined. "You can change this. Was this one of your Elder friends?"

Leo shook his head. "No, but the Elders are a mass. You can't know all."

"Very sweet, Dad but I don't believe you. You've disappointed me too much," Chris said angrily. "Let's move on, okay?"

"What do you mean?" Leo asked curiously, still in tears.

"Well, all I got from you was letters of apology – for every important event in my life. Most of them being birthdays," the son retorted furiously and turned around. "We should move on, people."

Piper walked slowly over and exchanged a look with her husband. Nodding, she hugged her baby, "It's going to be okay, peanut. But to change the future, could we see those letters? I know that you don't want to but we need to see." Her son barely agreed. "Thanks, peanut. You're right though. We should go on. Any happy memories?"

Chris wiped his nose and laughed. "Of course, especially with you, Mom. Our favorite place was the kitchen." As if on cue, another memory popped up.

 _Mother and son were in the kitchen. Flour, sugar, measuring cups and many other stuff were standing on the table, in front of them. "So, son, what are we making today? Your choice, peanut," Piper offered, kissing her baby on his head._

 _"Chocolate chip cookies, Mommy," her son replied smiling. "Please!" His best weapon came up: puppy dog eyes. It was simply cute and adorable._

 _Piper laughed and kissed him again. "Okay, okay. We're making them – since you're the only one who likes them." She put a finger on his nose. "Let's start the cookies, peanut."_

 _The duo started their cooking session and were done in a quick time. The mother put the cookies in the oven. "Okay, Chris. You can play a bit now. I'll call you when they're ready."_

 _"Thanks, Mommy." And he was in the garden, just as quick._

 _Leo appeared behind his wife. "Did you find the letters? Because I swear, I'm not writing them to my baby boy who takes after his Mom, it seems." He kissed her briefly._

 _"No, not yet but I know he's keeping them. Somewhere in his room." She began to cry a bit. "I don't like it. Your relationship with him. Did you find the Elder responsible?"_

 _Leo shook his head. "No luck yet. I should get going. Your cookies are nearly done." He vanished from view._

 _Chris came back in running. "Mommy, are they done? I'm hungry." As on cue, the clock on the oven shrilled. "See. Please, Mommy."_

 _Piper took the cookies out and let them cool a bit. She smiled at him and waited. The cookies were cooled and she handed them to her baby who was out of the room just as fast._

"So you take after me," Piper said smiling. "That's good. I bet, Wyatt is Leo's clone."

Chris grinned. "Yeah, you bet."

Leo smiled at both his wife and son. Seeing them so close, and all what was said in the memories, made him wonder about his connections. He slowly walked over and tried to hug his son. "Chris, please, listen to me. I'm not the father you know. And as you could see, I'd never send a letter to you or leave you for that matter." He turned the boy to him. "I think we both have been tricked."

Chris was torn. Looking between his Mommy and Daddy, he began to cry as well and let his Dad hug him. "Sorry, Dad."

"Shsh, it's okay, son." Leo wiped his son's tears away. "I may know who's behind all this, but at first we need to free you, okay?"

"Right. Let's go to the hardest memory of mine." The boy grew and became a teenager. "It's my 14th birthday. Half of a day normal but then … chaos." Another memory popped up and drew all attention to it.

 _Mother and son were packing things away. Piper smiled lovingly at her boy. "You're such a fine young man, Chris," she said smiling. "Now where did your brother go? He should help too."_

 _Chris grinned. "Well, since I'm the birthday boy today, so I allowed him to go outside. Only to play some baseball, to let some steam off."_

 _"Okay, okay, you've won." Piper put the dishes away and helped her baby boy. "Thanks, peanut. Now let's finish this and then watch some TV."_

 _"Yay!" Chris hugged his Mom and laughed his Mom happily. Running out of the kitchen, the laughing came to an abrupt stop after a few minutes because demons had appeared in front of him. "Mommy!"_

 _"Witch!" the demon leader hissed as Piper ran out in shock. "Another one." He turned to his demons. "Kill them! Both of them." A fireball was in his hand. "Let's go."_

 _Mother and son ran into different directions, hoping to distract the demons but it was useless. More and more demons appeared and fired up their weapons. Piper and Chris had no chance against this mass and both were already hit several times. As the demon leader saw a chance to get a Charmed One, he hit her son again hard in the back and before the second hit came, the witch stepped in and was hit in the chest._

 _"Works's done. Let's go!" The demon leader smirked and all demons shimmered away. "Good luck, boy!" he said, bowed his head slightly and then shimmered away as well._

 _"Mommy, Mommy, please don't leave me!" Chris whined but could already feel that there was no chance. "Mom!"_

 _"I'm sorry, peanut," the mother whispered slowly and these were her last words. She died in her son's arms._

 _"Mom," Chris whispered and hiccuped, feeling weak and so he called for help. "Wy! Dad! Wy! Dad! Please." He didn't last long and fell unconscious on the floor, bleeding a lot._

 _Up There Leo had heard all and wanted to leave but was held back. "No, I'm going!" he yelled and orbed away. He arrived at the same time like Wyatt._

 _"I'll heal Chris and you'll check your Mom." Leo began to heal and praid that he wasn't too late, yet he could feel that the Elders were calling him back. "C'mon, son, don't go! Wyatt, your Mom?"_

 _Wyatt shook his head crying. "She's dead. And Chris?"_

 _"Will live," Leo said determined. "I promise. Hopefully before the Elders force me back. Can you check on your aunts and then come back fast?"_

 _Wyatt nodded and orbed away. The check was done quickly but he told them about his Mom and brother. Both aunts assured him that they'd come over soon. With this news, he orbed back home._

 _His father was still in the same position. His brother slowly came around and looked confused up. "Daddy?" he asked irritated in a small voice._

 _Leo kissed his son briefly on his head. "I'm sorry, son but you're going to be okay." His orbs were forced away._

 _Wyatt took his baby brother in his arms and cried with him about their loss. Both parents on one day. Their destiny was not clear yet._

Piper and Leo looked at each other crying and both hugged their son fiercely. "Oh Chris, we're sorry. Please come back to us! We need you so much," the mother begged in tears.

"Yeah," Leo agreed in the same voice. "Please, son. We really need to talk. I may know who's behind all this. You need to wake up – NOW!"

Chris' eyes snapped open and his body began to grow again. He was back to his normal self. "Whoa. What happened? What's going on?"

"Later, son. Just come back to us for real and we'll explain everything," Leo offered gladly and kissed him on his temples. "Let's go, Piper. He'll return on his own."

"He's right," Chris agreed smiling. "See you soon." His parents vanished from view and Chris took a deep breath, ready to come back.

* * *

 _MEANWHILE – IN THE HOUSE_

Phoebe longed to be there but knew she couldn't. She and her sister had an important task: to keep up appearances. Not easy for her curious nature. Sighing, she turned to her younger sister, "Do you think …?"

"Yes," Paige assured her loudly. "Believe in them. And now back to the usual: How's your column going? Is Elise always mad?"

"Ah no. All good, and Elise has her moments, like all of us," Phoebe laughed but an orb distracted both sisters. "Oh, a guest. Who are you?"

"Gideon," Paige let her sister know. "He's running Magic School."

"That's right." The Elder only shook Phoebe's hands. "I'm also Leo's mentor and Magic School is a place where magical kids can learn their craft. Anyway, I'm here to look for Leo. Where is he?"

The sisters looked briefly at each other before Paige spoke up, "We don't know. He hasn't been here since forever. If he's not with you, he could be working with Mr Perry, down in the underworld, I guess."

"You guess?" Gideon requested shocked.

Phoebe cut in. "Yeah, it's not that we keep tabs on him. He's a grown man and now an Elder. Plus, he has a family and they're allowed to have a free day once, don't you think?"

"I guess," the Elder said, rubbing his hands.

"And don't you have an important place to run? I'd say that's not an easy task," Paige pressed on.

"You're right. I should return to Magic School but I'm sure, we'll see each other soon again," Gideon explained, shaking their hands again before orbing away for good.

Again the sisters looked at each other and let out sighs of relief. They didn't say this out loud, because someone could still listen.

* * *

 _IN PIPER'S ROOM_

Leo and Piper were waking up but still concerned about their son. However, their eldest boy was happy to have them back but still. Both parents had seen enough to change all of their future.

"Leo? Why hasn't he woken up yet?" Piper asked afraid after some time.

"Give him some time," Leo replied sighing. "It's not easy to get out of such memories. You saw them." She nodded. "Just like I did."

Chris jerked up all of a sudden and took a deep breath. He immediately was hugged by his parents and brother. "Whoa," he simply said in relief.

"You okay, buddy?" Leo asked concerned, still checking on the boy once more. "You're scared us quite a bit, you know."

"Sorry," he apologized quickly. "Wasn't my intention, believe me!" Chris looked shyly at his Dad. "You said you might know who could stand behind this? Tell me, please."

Leo sighed. "I know, and I'm going to tell you soon but we first should speak about your memories. It's important for me … and your Mom."

"He's right," Piper agreed and kissed her son again. "Now I'm going to check on your aunts. Hopefully, they've already called your Grandpa." She stood up and walked down.

"Sure do," Chris yelled after her. "I'd love to see Grandpa. He was awesome and important to all of us, after Mom died."

"Still," Leo began shyly. "It seems to me that you have suppressed some memories where I played a role. And one question remains for me: Do you still have the letters I sent you? I mean, they could be fake."

"Okay," Chris whispered afraid. "I think I got a few in my things, by mistake." He stood up as well. "Should I get them and we wait together for Mom and Grandpa, right?"

His father simply nodded and took Wyatt into his lap. "Do so," he offered smiling. "We keep talking until your Mom and Grandpa come, agreed?"

Chris nodded and orbed away. He quickly returned. The three men waited for the woman of the house.

* * *

 _WITH PIPER & HER SISTERS_

"Hey, you two!" Piper startled her younger sisters. "I thought I had told you to call Dad, so where is he?"

Phoebe and Paige looked at each other baffled. "Well," the middle sister began nervously. "We wanted to but we got distracted. By an Elder."

"Yeah. Leo's mentor, by the way. Named Gideon," Paige added fast, looking between her sisters.

"What?" Piper shrieked. "He was here? But you didn't tell him, did you?"

"No. Though he was looking for Leo – like a little puppy who follows his Master," Paige said grinning.

"Right. Well done. Now call Dad and Paige could maybe orb him here. That he could speak with his new grandson," Piper said determined. "And now I'm going to check on my men again." She walked back up the stairs.

Phoebe grabbed the phone and dialed her Dad while Paige waited anxiously next to her. "Hi Daddy, it's Phoebe. Would you come over because we have a surprise for you! If you want to, Paige could get you." There was a pause. "She can? That's great. It's really important."

Paige winked at her sister and orbed away. A few minutes later, she returned with Victor. "Hey Victor, nice to meet you again. Ready to face your new grandson?"

"Of course. Two grandsons. Wow," Victor stated sighing. "Orbing is cool but not my thing." He sighed again. "Okay, where are they?"

"In Piper's room," Phoebe replied, hugging her Dad. "For your info, Daddy: Leo, Piper and Wyatt knew from the start that Chris is part of our family, meaning their son and brother. And now Chris was caught in his memories but freed. He's longed to speak with you."

"I see," Victor looked curiously to the stairs. "What does he look like? I mean, Chris."

"More like a Halliwell, definitely. He's Piper's clone, a male version of her but cool," Paige explained laughing. "Just see for yourself!" She clapped him on the shoulder and pushed him to the stairs.

"Just go, Daddy," Phoebe agreed smiling. Her father walked to the stairs and then straight to Piper's room.

* * *

 _BACK IN PIPER'S ROOM_

When Piper entered her room again, she saw Chris and Leo talking quietly. Seeing her men together made her smile – with the bad past in their back, it was a wonder. "All right," she announced after some time. "Dad is on the way and he should be here soon. How are you two doing?"

"We're fine, Mom," Chris said looking up. "Dad and I are cool. I know that we need to discuss things but I'd talk with Grandpa first if you don't mind."

"Sure, do so," Leo said agreeing. "We support anything and give you all the time you need. We can wait." Leo took Chris' hand. "You've been through so much, and it's okay for us that you'll speak with a person you trust."

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Piper said and the door opened a bit. "Hey Dad, step in. No need to be shy!" Victor came fully in. She pointed to her grown son. "This is Chris, your new grandson, from the future as you know." Whatever she wanted to say more was stopped by Chris, running and hugging his Grandpa. "Whoa!"

Seeing his Grandpa made Chris immediately run and hug him like there's no tomorrow. "Hi Grandpa, I've missed you so much," the young man greeted the older man.

"Hey, buddy, nice to meet you," Victor said in greeting confused. "I was told that we're very close in the future. Why am I needed here, anyway?"

Chris grinned. "You're awesome. Losing so much, well, you were the only one left. Alive … until you died too."

"How did Dad die?" Piper wanted to know curiously.

Chris looked down but then shyly up. "Well, your love for cigars gave you cancer in the last years. You accepted my girl still and then we could let you go. All of us – with respect. After you died, we all went into different directions. We lost each other."

"Hear that: Awesome. And I promise you to stop smoking cigars from now on. Anything for my grandson and the future," Victor promised with a hand over his heart and one in the air.

"Pinky swear?" Chris requested smiling. His brother, however, wanted to go to his Grandpa as well and orbed right into Victor's arms. "Careful, Wy."

"Whoa, son. Careful with your old man." Victor sighed. "So why am I here again?"

The parents looked at each other and nodded before Leo spoke up, "Victor, you have to understand that Chris has been through hell. Since he was a little boy actually, yet still he became a good man. One who I'm proud of." Chris looked irritated at his Dad but then smiled. "Anyway, you're here because Chris needs someone he trusts completely and that is you, Victor."

"I'm honored, I think." Victor looked at his grandson and smiled. He turned to Piper and Leo. "You two can leave now. I'll call you back when needed." The parents left the room but still smiled at their son before the door closed. "And now let's talk, son!"

Victor sat next to his grandson and just waited for him to begin his tale.

 _TBC ..._

* * *

More information about the future and now with Victor in, a new factor in Chris' life.

 _Next time:_ Truths  & Memories

 _ **Reviews are welcomed!**_

FYI: I already started writing my new S7, following this one. Hope you don't mind, do you? ;-)


	7. Truths & Memories

Thanks for the all wonderful reviews and anyone who favored this story. Makes me really happy! And, of course, anyone who's following me or/and my story.

Big Thanks to all the others. Viewing but reviewing would be better! ;-)

* * *

 **7\. Truths & Memories**

The situation was awkward for both Victor and Chris. Victor watched his grandson closely. "Paige is right. You're really Piper's clone." His grandson rolled his eyes and Victor laughed. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

Chris blushed a bit and played with his fingers. "You see, I was caught in my memories recently and these showed me that my Dad was there for me, yet I have other memories. And letters from my Dad who said that we both were tricked. Maybe."

Victor sighed and went with his hand through his hair. "I see. It's complicated. So what happened in the future what I should know about?"

The young man grabbed Wyatt out of Victor's lap all of a sudden. "You have to know, Grandpa, Wyatt is evil in the future and he's like a little dictator. And I lead the Resistance against him."

"So it's like in the Bible: Cain and Abel in the future." Victor sighed. "What led you two into different directions?"

Now Chris sighed. "That's hard to say. All I know is that Wyatt was gone for some time as a toddler but no one explained it. It was a familial secret, yet the last trigger … was Mom's death on my 14th birthday."

"Oh, I'm sorry, son. You mentioned that I was the last one alive." Victor gulped a bit before asking, "Did I survive all my daughters?"

Chris only nodded. "Yeah, even Paige who you see as your daughter as well. You had aged very quickly in the future and the smoking did the rest. You lived longer than expected."

"Right. That's solved." Victor looked at his grandson. "You also mentioned a rocky relationship with your Dad and letters from him. What's that about? Now you two seem close."

Chris put his head briefly in his hands and then looked up again. "Growing up, all I got from Leo was letters – for all important events as a child. You know birthdays, events like games. I was playing baseball as a child. Though Mom and the rest of the clan always had time but Leo." Sighing, he went on, "Now being caught in the memories, I saw that Dad always wanted to be there for me but the Elders stopped him. He mentioned that the letters could be fake and that we both were tricked by an Elder – who knows the family well."

Victor didn't know what to say. "I may not be a fan of Leo but I do believe that he's a protective father. How often did he save your Mom from death? I can imagine that with such a pure good soul as Leo's, well, the Elders wanted him in their ranks. For good. Maybe he's helped you secretly." He looked at Chris again. "Do you have some letters with you? Maybe? We could compare Leo's handwriting if you want to."

Chris barely nodded. "I took some with by accident." He took a deep breath. "I think Dad had the same idea." He put his head on his hands. "I don't know who or what to believe."

"Son, I understand," Victor agreed, putting a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Would you mind to get these letters? That we both can have a look." His grandson accepted nodding. "Thanks. If you don't mind, I'd invite your parents to this issue. It goes about Leo the most, right?"

"Okay," Chris whispered and orbed away, fast.

Victor nodded and called out, "Leo! Piper! You can come now. Chris is ready to share!" A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. "Come in!"

Leo and Piper put their heads through the door before stepping in. "So you've managed to convince him. That's great," Piper said, sitting next to her father. "You two are really close."

"What about the letters?" Leo wanted to know curiously. "I was wondering if he'd shared them with us, without you, Victor. No offense."

"None taken," Victor said and Leo sat on a chair finally. The older man sighed. "Though I understand where he and you are coming from. We've had this situation before. With me and my daughters."

All nodded but were distracted as on orb formed in their midst. "Oh, you're all here," Chris greeted his Mom with a kiss, his Dad with a hug and sat next to his Grandpa again. "Where's Wyatt?"

"Out. With your aunts. They needed some fresh air," Piper offered smiling. "Now, peanut. Are these the letters from your Dad?" Her son nodded. "Let us see, please!"

"Okay." He handed them over and then turned to his Dad. "Could you at least tell me who's behind this now? You said you know it."

Leo sighed. "I know I said it, son. But let me see these letters first. If my guess is right who wrote these letters to you in my name, I'll reveal it. Promise. You can count on me, buddy."

Piper shook her head crying all of a sudden. She gulped. "It looks like Leo's handwriting in general but there are differences." She sighed. "I can't believe this. Oh peanut, I'm so sorry." Piper handed the letters over to her husband.

"Mom, what do you mean?" Chris asked irritated and looked at his Grandpa for help.

"I'm sure, everything is okay, son. Believe in your parents for once," Victor offered and watched the scene a bit afraid.

"Okay," Chris whispered nodding but then noticed how Leo's hands began to shake. "Dad? What is it?"

The Elder began to stutter. "I … I was right. As Piper said, it looks like my handwriting but there are slightly differences. And … and I know this handwriting – like the back of my hand." He gulped a bit longer. "This was written … by my old mentor, Gideon who could also be responsible for Wyatt's turning."

"Wait. Gideon?" Chris requested shocked and his father simply nodded. "The Elder who runs Magic School?" Another nod by Leo. "Wow. I can't believe this."

"Neither do I," Leo agreed and patted his son on the arm. "But now that we know who's behind it, we could go against him. With taking you and letting you relive your worst memories, he has crossed the last border for me."

Piper looked at him concerned. "What will you do? I take it, Gideon is much stronger than you and an Elder longer than you are. What can you do, Leo?" she asked afraid.

Leo looked at her furiously. "Don't you think I don't know that, Piper?" He took a deep breath, to calm down. "Anyway, I know that some Elders are already suspicious of him. They know he has plans but not what concrete." He looked at his son. "Gideon could use Magic School as his base though."

"What's Magic School?" Piper and Victor asked at the same time confused.

Chris grinned all of a sudden. "Oh sorry. Anyway, Magic School is a huge place where magical kids from all age can learn their craft. Me and Wyatt went also there but to a normal school as well. No worries, Mom."

"Oh, you let me worry about my kids. Both of them," Piper said smiling. "So what do we do now? I mean, with Gideon and all other stuff around us." She gestured to the space around them.

All didn't know what to say but Chris had an idea. "How about you three ask me one question about the future and I'll see if I can answer and reveal some more? Maybe?" He grinned knowingly.

"Fine," Victor said grinning as well. "Let's start with the eldest member." Looking at Leo, he realized. "Technically." He took a deep breath and started asking, "You said I was the last family member alive and that I died from smoking." His grandson nodded. "Who was there and where am I buried?"

Chris sighed. "Well, let's start with the last question: You're not buried in San Francisco since Wyatt has nearly destroyed the city, except of a few buildings. Like the Manor which is a museum, by the way. Anyway, we buried you on Valhalla where even the Valkyries had respect. And as for who was there: the cousins, who were still alive then, some Elders, mortals, even good demons and my girl Bianca."

"Whoa, two steps back," Piper cut in all of a sudden and all turned to her confused. "This house is a museum in the future?" Her son only nodded. "Has he gone nuts, or what? And who is this Bianca? You said she's your girl. Care to share? And these are not my questions, clear?"

"Crystal," Chris laughed and hid his smile as his Mom glared at him. "Never mind, and no, Wyatt has not gone nuts. For him only power matters and what greater power is there than the Power of Three?" All nodded and Chris gulped a bit. "As for Bianca: She's more than my girl, she's my fianceé." Nothing happened. "Bianca is a Phoenix witch and … around five years older than me." Chris let out a sigh of relief. "Mom?"

"I'm okay," she replied smiling. "You still are my clone, to every tiniest detail. Anyway, my one question is: Did Wyatt ever catch you? And did he torture you?"

Chris shifted nervously on his seat and avoided looking at anyone, especially Leo but his Mom wanted the truth. Not easy. He sighed and then replied, "Yeah, he did. Once. After Dad had died, right in front of me, like Mom. Anyway, I was so lost in grief that a demon or Wyatt himself decided to knock me out. When I came around again, I was in a cell in his dungeon but it was isolated. You know, like his best prize. Wyatt still wanted me as his second in command and tried to convince me to see his point of view."

Piper took his hand. "I'm so sorry, baby. I didn't want you to relive this. What else did he do?"

"It's okay, Mom. Maybe, it helps to speak about it in the end." Chris sighed again. "As I said, Wyatt wanted me by his side but I refused stubbornly. So he threatened me time and again and my brother became angrier naturally, so he slapped me hard in the face. Still, I refused and so he gave me over to his demons who began to torture me now – until he'd seen enough and let me go. It took over two months to get me back in good shape. Well, since then I was more focused to keep the name Halliwell good while Wyatt disgraced it."

"You did good," Leo said half in tears."We're very proud of you, son. And now to my question which is not easy now." He sighed. "When we were in your memories, we saw that I tried to be there for you. Do you maybe know more about me before I died?"

"You're not going to make it easy for me, are you?" Chris whispered and put his head on his hands. "But okay," he said, pulling up strength. "I asked for it. Plus, the memories brought up enough questions, even for me." He looked directly at his Dad. "Well, I mainly knew you through Wy since you spent most of your time with him, or so I thought. Still, you were my hero and I always looked up to you from afar. Though, when you were at home and spoke with Mom or Wy, I ran to you and wanted you to play with me but you were called away by the Elders. As if they knew I wanted to be with you. We could never form a bond when I was a child. I could never understand it though but still, I wanted to be just like you."

"I'm still proud of you, son," Leo said smiling and hugged him briefly. "But with you being here, the future is already changing, I'm sure. And I promise, your future is going to be different."

"Don't make promises, you can't keep, Dad."

"Don't worry," Piper cut in amused. "If he doesn't change, I'll make him change. Family is more important than any job. Got it, Leo?"

"Loud and clear," the man said saluting, making all laugh.

"All right, enough dramatic and emotional stuff for you, peanut," Piper said after some silence. "Though, slowly I begin to wonder where your aunts and brother are. They should be back by now."

"It's okay, Mom. The later Phoebs comes, the better, believe me," Chris argued and leaned onto his Grandpa. "If you don't mind, I'm going to sleep for a while."

"Sure, baby. Take all the time you need. We'll call you when we need you again." Piper shushed the men and gestured them to go out, leaving the young man alone sleeping.

Victor, Leo and Piper looked at the boy smiling before the woman closed the door.

* * *

 _MEANWHILE, IN A PARK_

"I still can't believe that we're going to have another nephew," Phoebe said astonished and looked at Wyatt. "That he's going to have a little brother."

"Believe it, sis," Paige sighed and looked at Wyatt as well. "We should have seen it from the start." She sighed again. "After all, Chris is a good mix of Piper and Leo."

"True. It's so unreal."

"Iss," Wyatt announced proudly and slowly walked to his aunts. "Iss!"

"Yeah, we know, buddy," Paige agreed, taking him in her lap. "You love your little brother, don't you?"

"Iss!"

"It's okay, Wyatt," Phoebe said smiling. "You'll see your brother soon again." But then his little finger pointed into a different direction. "Wyatt?"

Paige turned around and watched into the shown direction. "Okay, who's there? Show yourself! Right now!"

"Uh, I didn't notice you could see me," a woman said, stepping out from a bush but then she noticed the child. "Forget it. With him, it's no wonder though."

"Okay, who are you and what are you doing here? And how did you find us?" Phoebe requested shocked and sat next to her sister. "You know who we are, don't you?"

The woman rolled her eyes. "Of course. You two third of the Charmed Ones and he's the Twice-Blessed. Anyway, I'm a demonic Seer named Kira and I'd really speak with your current whitelighter if you don't mind," Kira explained and wanted to take Wyatt but he refused. "Never mind."

Phoebe and Paige looked at each other, not knowing what to say. However, the youngest sister spoke up, "What do you want from him, Kira? What brought you to us?"

Kira looked down. "It's kinda complicated, and it has to do with the future."

"How exactly?" Phoebe asked curiously.

"Well," Kira began sighing. "For one, with Chris' future, the near one and my own but I'd rather speak with Chris about it. So could we go to your home?"

"Why should we trust you?" Paige asked and played a bit with her nephew. "You need to give us a good reason to let you come with us."

The Seer stood up. "Well, how about I tell you that your new nephew is going to die at the end of his journey? Does this bring your asses up?"

Immediately, the women were up and Wyatt squealed in their arms. "What do you mean? And how?" both sisters asked at once.

Kira tapped her foot a bit impatiently. "I'd rather discuss this at your home if you don't mind." She gestured around them. "This is not exactly for the public, you know."

"Okay, you can come with," Paige decided in the end. "But we walked here, so you can use your feet as well."

"In that case: Can one of you walk bare feet? I'd really feel the grass and all," Kira begged and looked at the two Charmed Ones as they walked to the Manor.

"You can do it in our garden, I promise," Phoebe said smiling. "But maybe you can show us more. I mean, I can see in the future as well."

"I know, but all in due time." Kira saw the houses and all people. "Wow. All this is so good, and so lovely. I could live with that, I think."

The two sisters looked at each other. "You should know there's also a bad side of the human being," Paige simply said and opened the door, "Welcome to the Halliwell HQ!"

* * *

 _BACK AT THE MANOR_

Kira looked around in awe. "Wow. This is the big magnet for good and evil. No wonder that anyone wants it. Can I see your secret, maybe?"

"No," Phoebe said and called out, "Piper! Leo! We could use your help here. It's important, very important."

The parents came down running. "Shsh, not so loud! Chris is sleeping," Piper said angrily and Leo stood next to her. "What is so important and who is she?" the eldest sister asked confused, taking her older son from her sister.

"Well," the woman began smiling. "To make it short: Both your sons are in danger, I want to be human and I'd like to speak with your other son first. My name's Kira, by the way."

The three sisters were in shock and so was Leo. "What do you mean? And explain yourself first!" Piper demanded furiously, tapping her on the chest. "And step by step, please! Are we clear, Kira?"

"I think I'm impressed," the Seer simply said.

"Hey," Chris said sleepily as he came down as well. "I was sleeping, you know." Immediately Wyatt orbed to him. "Hi Wy." He kissed him briefly and then looked around finally. "Kira? What are you doing here? You're kinda early."

"See. He knows me," Kira replied grinning and she looked at him directly and pleadingly. "Could we please talk alone first? Though I already revealed some things. It's about the future. Yours, mine, the world's."

"That's why I'm here, dude." Chris scratched his head and yawned. "Anyway, I'd sleep now, so could we talk about it tomorrow? I had a long and eventful day already. Okay?"

Kira looked around nervously. "If I'm allowed here, that is. Hehe."

Phoebe immediately stepped in. "She can sleep in my room if you don't mind. After all, we have similar powers."

"Right. Do that," Piper said sighing. "We should all go to bed now." She turned to her son. "Dad is back at his loft but he said that you could come to him anytime you want. Even orbing in."

"That's good to know," her younger son agreed nodding. "And what now?"

Leo decided to make a decision for his son. "How about you talk with Kira briefly at least? So you're informed for the moment, son."

"Sounds good," Chris agreed and handed his brother to his mother. "Kira, come with me!" He grabbed her hand and guided her to the living room. "Good night, folks!"

"Night, baby," Piper said, kissing him briefly. "But don't be up too long anymore!" She gestured to the others to follow her upstairs, leaving Chris and Kira alone.

Chris sighed and sat down. "So Kira. What is so damn important to come out a year earlier than usually?"

"You might think I'm crazy, which I'm not, but I received several messages from my future version through our pool," Kira explained smiling. "And she suggested, we should start our dream project earlier but this time maybe with success."

Chris put his head on his arms. "Could be true, I have to admit. So what are the messages? Short, please. I'm so tired."

"Right. For one: You could die at the end of this journey. For two: Fate has decided that no one can interfere with your destiny, and for three: Bianca could come back in time soon."

"I was afraid of it, and the risk is always there. Bianca and I know this. We took the risk."

Kira looked at him sadly. "But you know already who's behind this. Gideon, right? You could stop him earlier now."

"We will see." Chris sighed. "Let's just go to bed. We could go into further details tomorrow." He stood up and walked to his room. Finally.

Kira sat alone for a while, still thinking about it. But then she followed her instincts to get into Phoebe's room. The two women still talked a lot about all they could.

Though the rest of the Halliwell clan couldn't sleep well either. Piper and Leo were thinking about what Kira had revealed briefly, though they knew the reason behind this. Paige had the same thing in her mind. However, Chris and Wyatt were sleeping and dreaming like little babies. At least, for two of the family, the night was quiet.

 _TBC ..._

* * *

Now we have Kira in as well. It's getting more and more interesting, don't you think?

 _Next time:_ Future Prospects

 _ **Reviews are welcomed!**_

FYI: I already started writing my new S7, following this one. Hope you don't mind, do you? ;-)


	8. Future Prospects

Thanks for the all wonderful reviews and anyone who favored this story. Makes me really happy! And, of course, anyone who's following me or/and my story.

Big Thanks to all the others. Viewing but reviewing would be better! ;-)

* * *

 **8\. Future Prospects**

 _THE NEXT DAY_

Piper had woken up early, dressed herself, looked into her sons' room to see both still sleeping and then went to her kitchen. After all, she had to prepare for a lot of people but her thoughts were still troubled. Though the work here distracted her usually, yet silent tears ran down her cheeks. Could the Charmed Ones save the next generation?

"Hey, you okay?" Phoebe asked concerned and wrapped her arms around Piper's body. "It's going to be okay, you'll see."

Piper shook her head. "We know that the future isn't stable. But now … I don't know."

All of a sudden, Paige stepped in yawning. "Then we'll fight even harder! And our advantage is that we already know the danger. We can stop it before it happens. Wyatt and Chris will have a good future."

"You are so positive," Piper said smiling. "How come?"

Paige shrugged. "I don't know." She smiled at her sister. "Maybe it's instinct, or the whitelighter in me. Can't say, really."

"Wow, this smells delicious," Kira said, coming in as well. "Can I taste it?" She did it anyway. "Never mind. You know, I saw several time trips, yet Chris was never found out this early. You were good this time. How did this happen?"

"Familiar feelings," Leo admitted, startling all women. "Sorry. Plus, the way he looks and his name. Many little things. So what are the ladies up today?"

"We'll take a look into the future, as you know but we'll wait for the boys," Piper explained smiling. "I'm sure Chris will know first about the future as he is from there."

"Funny," Leo replied sighing, yet focused his view on the Seer. "You mentioned several time trips from Chris before. How did these time lines go out? As well with his death?" Leo was serious, as well as the sisters.

Kira saw the serious faces but shook still her head. "No, I won't tell you. Maybe when Chris is here. There's so much he went through and all that stuff. We should wait for Chris."

"Talking about me?" the young man asked bluntly, startling all around him. "Sorry, but Wyatt is hungry and so am I. So what's up?"

"Uh, just trying to get future info but Kira seems to be as taciturn about the future as you," Phoebe explained, punching him slightly. "But there are some hints at least."

"I see," Chris only offered and ate his breakfast. His senses were slowly waking up and his gaze found Kira's face. "You mentioned Bianca coming back as well yesterday. What will happen? And what happens to the family after I die?"

The moment Kira opened her mouth to answer, Piper cut in. The concerned mother made Kira roll her eyes. "Bianca? Your fiancée? Coming back? We know about the Resistance against Wyatt with you being its leader."

"And this special place you went to before we visited Valhalla," Leo added quickly. He'd recalled their little trip there. "So, buddy, new answers for us?"

Chris immediately blushed a bit. "I already told you about her. You know that." He sighed. "Bianca will return to our time, sent here by Wyatt." There was shocked silence. "Good, and she will come. She knows me best, and Wyatt uses this. Five years older and she's good."

Piper accepted this fast and so did her husband. "That's not good, about Bianca, I guess. By the way, you should remember, your Dad is more than forty years older than me. I can accept this, I think."

"Oi. That's good. Future you nearly has had the same reaction when she was summoned," Kira offered pleased. All gazes swung to her. "Long story. I might tell you soon."

"Okay. Mom, Dad, Kira and me will go to Kira's cave while Paige and Phoebe hold the position here. Just in case. We don't wanna scare the Elders," Chris decided quickly and snickered a bit, seeing his aunts not so happy. "What?"

Paige gestured angrily to him. "Is he allowed to do this, Leo? It's not like he's our whitelighter, or is he?" She turned to him smiling. "It's not like we don't want to but why should we stay here?"

Chris stood up and took both his aunts' hands. "You have to protect the Innocents and distract the Elders if need be. Just be aware of Gideon and other Elders! If you're good, I might reveal some future news for you."

Phoebe looked briefly at Kira who nodded, knowing what the woman was thinking but didn't say it out loud. "Okay, you'll go and have fun! We'll stay here. I promise."

Paige looked at her confused. "Okay. We'll keep you up to date with Wyatt, I take it. Sure, have fun!"

The family and the Seer were happy. They decided to leave fast in their own ways. The Manor was left empty, except for Phoebe, Paige and Wyatt. They could only wait.

* * *

 _UNDERWORLD_

"This is where you live? No wonder, you want to become human," Piper commented upon their arrival in her lair. "Nice."

"Wait. If I recall right, you mentioned your future version. Did Wyatt bring her back from death?" Chris asked curiously and Kira nodded. "This is so typical for him! Great, just great."

Kira smiled. "So here we are. What do you want to know first? I can show you anything you want. But be careful with it."

Leo spoke first. "Since you're from the future, son, you should have a look. We both, your Mom and I, know how much that means to you. Please, do so!"

Chris hugged his Dad briefly. "Thanks Dad." He turned to the Seer. "Show me what would happen to my family after I died."

Kira put a hand over her pool. "Let's see how your family reacts."

 _The moment Leo had seen how his son had died, something in him had died as well. Paige's tears only intensified the pain, making Leo's anger grow. Anger at his old mentor Gideon, at all Elders, at anyone. His world was crashed down, and so he stormed to the attic furiously._

 _Paige immediately followed, knowing the better to watch him now. She was angry and furious as well but Leo's anger was deeper. That she knew by instinct. As she entered the attic, Paige saw how Leo destroyed their attic with his powers – nearly everything was smashed by now. "Leo, stop it! You can still save Chris' future. If you act now, please!"_

 _Leo cried and wanted to break more. "I promised him to send him home. Back to a good future. A one he created." He wiped his tears away. "What now?"_

 _"You can still save his world, but we need to hurry!" She took his hands. "You must have found out something at Magic School. Leo, focus!"_

 _"Barbas," Leo only offered, still in rage._

Before Paige could answer, Kira sped up the future.

 _Leo was haunted by flying heads which turned out to be the Avatars. The grieving father was made one of them, in hope for a better future, yet the man was not made for Utopia. After a test from the Elders, Leo became human – to live life with his wife and sons. For good. He'd be there for his children._

Chris was happy to see that. "I may not be here to change this but it's good." He looked at the Seer again. "What about my Mom?"

"You wanna know it exactly, eh, man," Kira said smiling. He gave her a sterned look. "Funny, but let's have a look!"

 _When he died, his mother was giving birth to him – in a hospital but the world was not right. After a while, it was corrected and both mother and son were saved. His Dad was amazed by his birth but still, a part of the family was sad. He was welcomed in the family, yet Chris was forced to the back, the more time went on. His first birthday was crashed, thanks to Zankou and with 18 months, he received his powers. Though the rest was normal – like his Mom had always wanted it. Both brothers had a normal life._

"Great. Does she live after my 14th birthday?" Chris asked curiously. "These are only glimpses. What after?"

Kira rolled her eyes. "Yes, she is. You can even marry your Phoenix, so be happy." She turned to the parents expectantly. "What do you two want to know, by the way? You're way too quiet in my eyes."

Leo grabbed Piper's hand and drew her to the pool. "As I said, we wanted to give Chris the freedom to ask first." He looked at his wife. "We mainly want to see how Chris dies."

Kira turned to Chris again. "You're not mad that you're forced to the back for some time, though you sacrificed a lot for them. Just look at your first birthday!"

Chris shrugged. "I don't care. As long as all will be better, and that will happen now. So I'm glad."

"What are you talking about?" Piper wanted to know curiously as she saw them talking again. "What's going on?"

"Uh, shall I or would you?" Kira asked friendly but got no answer. "Fine." She turned to Piper and Leo. "Before I show you this cruel scene, you two should know that your baby Chris will live in the shadow of Wyatt, and of you Charmed Ones, especially when it comes to his birthday. You should put your children first and not some demon!"

"We'll try to remember that," Leo promised and looked at his son confused but Chris remained silent. The Elder sighed. "It's a promise, Kira. What about your vision now? We can discuss it more after we've seen it, okay?"

"I agree," Piper quickly added, knowing her husband and herself well enough. "We should do it this way. Any questions left?"

"Fine," Kira agreed nodding. "Let's start watching! It's going to be interesting."

 _The world was too bright and in a way too good. Piper had casted a spell on her sisters, though she was giving birth to her second child. All was part of Gideon's plan to get Wyatt who was now only protected by his father and brother._

 _"You could always ask the Elders for help," Chris suggested after Gideon had slipped through their fingers. Again._

 _"No!" Leo immediately replied, putting his eldest son in his playpen. "We're not quite on good terms at the moment."_

 _"Well, there's a whitelighter missing anyway when I'm gone," his son went on. "You can quit, you know."_

 _"That's not why I should stop, right?" the father said, walking back to him._

 _"Alright, it may be a dream of me but I'd like to see my parents together for good."_

 _Leo smiled. "We'll think about it. But remember what I told you while sending you back … The potion. It works." He looked at his younger son. "I can send you back right now."_

 _"No way. Wyatt isn't saved yet." He stopped briefly. "What I don't understand. If Gideon always believed Wyatt was a threat, why did he let him become evil in my timeline?"_

 _"I don't think that was his intention. Imagine, being taken away from your family for months, always in danger from demons."_

 _"I had no idea."_

 _"We're going to save your future. For both of you."_

 _Time sped up, and in the end Chris was left alone to protect his big baby brother. Leo had gone to find some magical traces at the hospital. Well, it was a strange task for the little brother. Looking through the Book of Shadows, he hoped to find a solution for their dilemma._

 _Out of nowhere, steps could be heard and Chris was on alert, asking into the silence. "Hello?" There was no answer and so he focused on the Book again. The steps continued and Chris walked over to the playpen. "Okay, time to get you out of here." He turned to his brother but was thrown away._

 _Looking up, he saw Gideon standing at the playpen. "Don't make me sacrifice you both," the Elder said furiously._

 _Chris saw red as well and used his power to throw Gideon away from his brother, yet Gideon conjured an athame. Seeing what Gideon wanted to do, Chris ran to his brother but was stopped as the athame cut through his stomach. "Dad!" he cried out._

 _Leo heard his son's cry and immediately orbed in, after having seen his greatest fear. "Oh God!" but his son only mentioned his brother. Leo looked up and saw Gideon with Wyatt in his arms._

 _"It's for the best, Leo," Gideon said simply and orbed away with the man's son._

 _Chris groaned loudly and Leo helped his son in bringing him to the bedroom. His power of healing didn't work here and so the Elder tried to find the one responsible for it. Yet hours later, Leo came back to the Manor – only to watch his son die … and vanish from this timeline. Still, the same boy was about to be born in this world right now._

Piper and Leo were shocked but said nothing at first. Leo looked at the Seer angrily. "So we were right. It is Gideon who is about to destroy our sons," he concluded bitterly but then. "What can we do to stop him?"

"You're asking me?" Kira requested shocked. Thinking she offered only, "I don't know. You all know the rules better than anyone. I can only suggest to be careful and discreet. To anyone around you but not the family, of course."

"Right," Piper agreed nodding. She turned to her husband. "We should call the Angel of Destiny but as the Power of Three." Leo simply nodded. The woman turned to the Seer again. "You want to be human, right? Have you seen your own death, by the way?"

Kira shuddered and put her hands around her body. "Yeah, I have. And it's no fun, I can tell you. Demons are very resentful if you wanna betray them, especially Zankou." She got strange looks, apart from Chris. Rolling her eyes, she said, "I'll explain later. If I'm allowed still at your home."

Piper, Leo and Chris exchanged a look and whispered some arguments around but in the end, they all agreed. "Okay, you can come with. You could be helpful for us," the Elder concluded for the family. He held out his hand. "Ready?"

Kira went simply to Chris' side. "I'm ready. Been for a long time. Let's go, babe! You still need to know about Bianca." Her partner rolled his eyes. "Let's go!"

Chris orbed back home, with the Seer in tow. His parents promptly followed. Kira's lair was just as empty as it was before.

* * *

 _BACK AT THE MANOR_

The four of them were greeted with silence. Absolute silence – until Wyatt orbed to his brother. The young boy had sensed that all his family was back and now snuggled into Chris' chest.

"Yeah, buddy, I've missed you too," Chris said, touching his brother lovingly. "Okay, he's here. Where are the aunts?"

"Leo, can you sense them?" Piper asked concerned, looking around nervously. "Tell me please, they're close by and not taken by demons!"

Leo closed his eyes, sensing for the younger Charmed Ones. Smiling, he opened them again and guided the others to Phoebe's bedroom. There they saw Phoebe and Paige sleeping on Phoebe's bed, like little angels they were … not. At least partly. "See, all good," the Elder said grinning.

His son grinned as well. He called some water and let it flow above his aunts' faces before simply letting it splash down. "Now, they're awake!" Chris stated grinning.

"Christopher!" Piper scolded naturally but grinned too. She became serious again. "And now to you both: Did anything happen while we were gone? It doesn't look that way."

Phoebe and Paige were instantly up. "Whoa," they said at once. "What happened?"

"Oh. It's only that we're back and you haven't realized it. So did it anything happen?" Chris requested smiling. "Was it too quiet?"

"It was indeed," Phoebe replied sighing and looked at her younger sister for help. She shrugged. "Obviously, no Innocent needed our help and the Elders were quiet as well which was quite strange though."

"Yeah," Paige agreed nodding. "So what did you find out in Kira's lair?"

The three people immediately clammed up. Kira saw this and decided to answer. "Well, it seems that Gideon is the one responsible for Chris' death. All of your future will be better, yet you need to deal with the Elder, following your Wiccan rules."

"Oh great. Any ideas how?" Paige wanted to know curiously. She turned to Leo. "You said Gideon is much stronger and older than you. Would we have any chance against him?"

"I don't know," Leo answered honestly. "Though the vision showed us that I could kill him with one of the Elder powers. After that, I was judged and well, in the end I became mortal."

"That's great," Phoebe said and hugged him quickly. "What else did you find out?"

Piper and Leo looked at each other but remained silent. They'd tell when the time arrived. After all, both of them had a lot to do before this time would come.

Chris, however, hadn't forgotten what else Kira had revealed and so he asked, "You said Bianca would also come back in time. When?"

"Soon, believe me," Kira replied and looked at him directly. "There are some things which have to happen before this can. You will know eventually."

"Great. You do know that you speak in riddles, just like the Elders who I don't like, by the way," Chris stated frustrated and sighed. "And what now, family?"

Piper and Leo looked once again at each other but smiled. Wyatt squealed as well and pulled at Chris' jeans. Looking at his parents, who simply nodded, and Wyatt orbed with his brother to the garden.

"What's going on?" Phoebe asked curiously.

"Family time," Piper simply answered and took Leo's hand. "We'll spend some time with our sons while you three can talk about the future but not too much info, Kira!" And they went to their boys.

* * *

 _GARDEN_

Chris was playing with his Wyatt as their parents came to them, sitting down as well. They were a simple family of four if you don't see that one of them hadn't been born yet.

Leo decided to break the ice. "So, what's this with your Bianca coming back as well? Does it have to do with Kira's vision?"

Chris nodded and looked at his Dad. "I'd assume so. Wyatt wants to protect me since I was born, yet I'd think there was nothing he could do." He was lost in his thoughts all of a sudden. "Maybe an Angel of Destiny could help here. Kira mentioned this, remember?"

"All in time, buddy," his father replied sighing. "We should focus on Gideon more first. Finding out what his next step could be."

"True," Piper quickly agreed. "Any ideas, maybe?"

"Well," Chris began slowly. "If I were him, I'd distract you to get me since I'm the only one who knows the future. Gideon would want more information about the future, and evil Wyatt. More reason to get Wyatt if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, we get the picture," Piper said and shuddered a bit. She looked at her baby. "Do you know anything about your Wyatt's kidnapping?"

"Not much since I was a baby." He sighed. "Only that he was gone for some time but then returned. If I remember correctly by Gideon." Chris looked at his Dad. "I don't know what and when you became suspicious of him."

"It's okay, buddy. We understand. We promise you and Wyatt that nothing will happen. To both of you," Leo said and watched his wife closely.

"I do the same. You both are our future," Piper assured her babies. "So what are we doing now since this is solved. After all, we're in the garden."

Chris took a bit of grass and threw it at his parents. His brother did the same and squealed happily. And his parents were caught off guard for a second but then all played with. It was a happy and relaxed time for all of them – something they all needed.

Laying in the grass and looking at the sky, the family of four simply enjoyed their time together, not knowing how long it may last.

* * *

 _KITCHEN_

"So what can you tell us about the new and close future, Kira?" Paige wanted to know and sat down. "I know there is not much you can but please, let us help our nephews!"

Kira sighed. "As I said, Gideon is the one after Wyatt but Chris will pay the ultimate sacrifice – with his death." She heard two shocked gasps. "After that, the baby version is more in the back than he deserved." She looked at the two sisters. "You see now what I'm getting. You have to protect them – no matter what it costs. Got it?"

"Sure," Phoebe promised fast, not knowing what the future will bring. "Who will see Chris die? And how? What can we do to prevent it? It's possible, isn't it?"

Kira shook her head sadly. "There's nothing you can do, I'm afraid. Paige and Leo will see Chris die, in one of your rooms here at the Manor. And how? Well, the Elder will stab him with an athame, blessed by good and evil, and not even Leo can heal him. He'll vanish as if he were never here."

"Oh god!" Paige stated, nearly crying. "There's nothing we can do to stop it? Oh, please not! Poor Leo!"

Kira patted Paige on the back. "You have to ask the Angel of Destiny here. Unfortunately, you may have no say in this. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Phoebe said and hugged the Seer. Instantly, she was hit with a vision, seeing Kira's death by an unknown demon. "Oh my God! I saw your death by … . It was awful!"

Kira swallowed hard. "The demon's name is Zankou, and he'll be released in one year. So I hope to be free then – with your help, of course."

"We'll see what we can do for you, Kira," Paige said, wiping her tears away. "You came to us because of this, earlier than expected, right. Don't worry!"

"Yeah, hell, if demons betray each other, they're out for a kill. No matter if you helped them or not. They only see an enemy."

All sighed, not knowing what else to say. They could only wait for the others or the Angel of Destiny. It was clear that they needed a good strategy and mostly long term. This was not their forte but with Leo and Chris, they had two good planners in their family. At least, that was the truth for Chris and his mission here.

 _TBC ..._

* * *

More information is slowly coming and I hope you'll like it how I play with the characters here.

 _Next time:_ Old Foes and a second warning shot

 _ **Reviews are welcomed!**_

FYI: I already started writing my new S7, following this one. Hope you don't mind, do you? ;-)


	9. Old Foes & A Second Warning Shot

Thanks for the all wonderful reviews and anyone who favored this story. Makes me really happy! And, of course, anyone who's following me or/and my story.

Big Thanks to all the others. Viewing but reviewing would be better! ;-)

* * *

 **9\. Old Foes & A Second Warning Shot**

 _A WELL PLACED DISTRACTION_

Gideon was pacing in his underworld cave which was a hidden part of Magic School. Only he knew about it … and Sigmund. Nothing was going like he planned but well, he could always come up with other plans … and distractions for the Halliwells. Sighing, he noticed another presence. "Sigmund, what is it?"

The smaller man played with his fingers nervously. "Well," he began slowly. "Some Elders wanted to speak with you, but I told them you were busy. Still, they requested to see you as soon as possible."

"Fine. Noted. Anything else?"

"No. Can I ask what are you going to do now? I … I guess, it has to do with Chris, right?"

Gideon simply nodded. "It's better you don't know it. Others already do. It might confuse you and start asking yourself. I don't want that."

"I see," Sigmund only offered. "Thanks. I need to get going." He was gone just as fast as he'd appeared.

Gideon sighed again, sat down and looked at the paper on his desk. There he had listed all demons the sisters had fought so far. The list was long … but the first ones had nearly got them. If Leo hadn't stepped in to save the Charmed Ones. If he were distracted now … . Gideon smiled all of a sudden.

Writing down some notes, he prepared all for the demons' return. It was not quite much since they were good. Rex and Hannah had manipulated the sisters and had nearly gotten their powers, though a lot had changed meanwhile. With a wave of his hand, he called the two warlocks back to life.

"Whoa. What happened? Where are we?" Rex asked confused as he materialized. "And who are you, by the way?"

"I'm an Elder, was Leo's mentor and we are in a cave under Magic School. My name's Gideon and I run this school." He looked at the two with interest. "The Charmed Ones are different and so is their lives. Meanwhile we are in 2003."

"Really?" Hannah requested stunned. She looked at her partner. "What have we missed in those years?"

"Many things. I could give you a cliff note version about their lives if you agree." Rex and Hannah nodded quickly. "Okay. Prue is dead and there's a new sister around, Paige. Piper and Leo are married with a baby son named Wyatt. Phoebe is divorced from Cole Turner, former demon Belthazor and the Source. Oh, and there's a time traveler in the past, goes by the name of Chris Perry."

"How did Prue die? And how did they find this new sister, Paige?" Hannah wanted to know curiously but smirked. "Good, one sister down."

"Don't be so pleased. The Power of Three still exists." Gideon sighed but explained still, "Prue was killed by Shax, a demon from the Source. However, at Prue's funeral, Piper and Phoebe met Paige who appeared there out of nowhere. She was hunted by the Source at that time but big was their surprise as they found out that Paige could orb. Well, Paige is the daughter of their mother Patty and her whitelighter Sam."

"Interesting, very interesting," Rex offered smiling. "You said Piper and Leo are married with a baby boy. What about this time traveler, Chris Perry?"

Now Gideon smirked. "You'd be surprised. It seems that way Chris is the second son of Piper and Leo. He's here to protect Wyatt, his big brother."

"I take it you want to ask this Chris more about his future, and we should distract the Charmed Ones for you," Rex concluded in the end.

"I'm impressed, I think," Gideon replied smirking. "So, do we have a deal?" He held out his hand.

Rex took it fast. "Deal. Give us some time to prepare, and to have a look at the sisters nowadays. Don't worry, we'll be careful."

"Good to know. I need to go back to work, meaning Magic School." He stood up and opened a secret door. "Follow me and I'll show you the way."

The two warlocks nodded and followed the Elder out of the cave and into Magic School. They were impressed but remained silent. The Elder let them go through a magical door into a mortal's house, close to the Manor. And so the two, Rex and Hannah, began their observations.

Meanwhile, at Magic School, Gideon began to think of how he could lure Chris into a trap. Leo would go with him, for sure but Sigmund could distract him if need be. He would find a way and get the needed information from the boy.

* * *

 _AT THE MANOR_

Chris was getting frustrated. That he was showing while playing with a ball which was thrown to the wall. His little big brother watched him fascinated from the floor. Chris tried not to curse in front of his brother but it was getting harder.

"Chris! Let the ball live, please," Leo said smirking as he entered the room. "Though you seem to entertain Wyatt." He sat down. "So, any news on any front?"

The son obeyed blushing and let the ball roll to his brother. "Sorry. On all my fronts it's quiet. Too quiet for my liking. Yet my gut tells me something is going on." Chris sighed. "But I know for sure that Gideon is planning something big."

Leo agreed nodding. "True. He's been too quiet as well. What about Kira and her wish to become a human? She isn't back in the underworld, is she?"

"No. The sisters are out to find a suitable home for her – in whatever form. Or only for the future if the Elders agree to let her become human." He looked at him shyly. "I didn't listen very well."

"Oh. I see." Leo blushed as well but then became serious again. "I'll try to help Kira 'Up There', so that her wish can come true. Hopefully. After all, we've seen parts of the future."

"Thanks." As if on cue, they heard the front door open. "Oh. They're back, and it seemed to be kind of quick. C'mon, let's see if they've found anything." Chris stood up, took his brother in his arms and then walked to his mother and aunts.

Leo immediately followed and so the men and women met in the sitting. "Any luck?" he asked curiously but there was no answer. "Piper? Phoebe? Paige? What's going on? Kira?"

Piper came out of her trance. "It's just … I think we've seen some ghosts out there. Which should be impossible since they were sent to hell years ago." She shook her head. "That's not possible."

Chris and Leo looked at each other baffled but Leo spoke up, "Who are you talking about? Ladies, a bit more explanation would be good."

Phoebe looked at him stunned. "Well, we're talking about Rex and Hannah, remember them? I'd say that Gideon brought them back somehow. They observed us for sure, and they're planning something."

"Are you sure?" Chris requested shocked but looked at his Dad again. "I think that's the big Gideon is planning! To distract you and to get me."

"Baby, you are safe here," Piper said and took Chris' face in her hands, kissing him on the forehead. "But I think it's time for my men to go out. You've been in here long enough."

"Okay," Leo agreed nodding and guided Chris with his brother to the door. "Inform Paige about Rex and Hannah, and your history with them! It might be useful for the near future."

"Right," Phoebe said and sat down on a chair. Her younger sister followed, along with Kira and Piper. "It's been such a long time … "

Leo nodded satisfied and pushed his sons out. One in his stroller and the other one next to him. Strange picture, even for him. Yeah, well, for his family it was normal.

* * *

 _FAMILY HISTORY_

"All right," Paige began slowly and looked at her sisters calmly. "You nearly told me everything about your early years, about Prue, Andy and anyone else. Why not about Rex and Hannah?"

Piper and Phoebe looked at each other briefly before the eldest one spoke up, "You see, Rex and Hannah were the first warlocks who nearly had us. They had tricked us and accused Prue of stealing a diadem. We were ready to give up our powers."

"Wow. That's quite shocking, I have to admit. How were you saved then? It was close, right?"

Phoebe nodded. "At that time, we didn't know who or what Leo was. When we gave up our powers, the Book of Shadows was left empty and blanc. Our powers were stored in a latern and we three went to the auction house where Prue was working. Rex was waiting for us and Hannah changed into a puma in front of our eyes. And well, we were afraid of what would happen next."

"However," Piper went on. "Right at that moment, our powers returned and we could fight back. We killed Rex by using Hannah, and well, they were sent to hell. I think, the old Source had a hand in this game." She sighed. "Years later, Leo only offered me that he was the one who gave us our powers back by healing the Book. Obviously, it was an order from the Elders. To save their precious Charmed Ones." She laughed a bit at the bitter irony, seeing them nowadays.

"Oh wow," Paige said impressed. "They were good. If Leo weren't around … . Oh my God! That must be Gideon's plan now." She looked at her sisters. "Chris and Leo are in danger! We must warn them right now!" She stood up and ran outside.

"Paige, wait!" Phoebe cried after her, standing up as well. "This could be a trap!" She turned to the Seer. "Kira. What now?"

The woman shrugged. "I can only give you an advice: Trust your instincts in that case! You might need all your luck." She was gone just as fast.

Phoebe looked at Piper who shrugged only. And soon, both sisters followed their younger sister out into the dark. Little did they know that all was part of the big plan.

* * *

 _ON THE STREETS, EARLIER_

Leo pushed the stroller with his eldest boy in and his youngest son walking by. "So you think that all of this is part of Gideon's plan?" the Elder asked his son. "Why do you think it is?"

Chris rolled his eyes. "Dad, think for once! All the Elders do is thinking in long term. Gideon is already planning to get Wyatt and I would be his best source to prove if Wyatt's the big threat in the future."

"You should listen to him, Leo," a familiar voice stated out of nowhere. "Your son seems to be quite smart." Gideon appeared and threw a potion at Chris' feet, making the young man fall unconscious to the street.

Wyatt started to cry and Leo was forced to calm him down. Angrily, the man turned to his old mentor, "You bastard! What have you done to him? What are you going to do? To him and my family? Answer me, Gideon!"

Gideon knelt down next to the young man, ready to bring him away. Looking up, he simply offered, "As I said, listen to your son. He seems to understand all so well. Quite too well. I'm sorry." Making himself and Chris invisible, the Elder vanished with his victim.

Leo cursed under his breath and changed the direction of the stroller, back to the Manor. On his way back, he ran into a familiar face. "Paige? What are you doing here? Why are you here?"

Paige stuttered nervously. "I was going to warn you that Gideon might come after you, when you're alone." She then noticed her crying nephew and his angry face. "Leo, where is Chris?"

"Gideon has taken him. He was just here." Then he saw his wife and Phoebe appear behind Paige as well. "What are you doing outside? Never mind, we should return to the Manor and figure out a new plan."

The three sisters quickly agreed nodding and the whole family walked back to their home. With one of their boys taken, all were very eager to help now. No matter what it took, even co-working with some demons. Like Chris was used to it, in his future. It was time to change their tactic.

On the opposite side of the street, Rex and Hannah smiled at the family's fast return to the Manor. "Showtime," the man announced proudly and the woman smiled as well. "They will need us! Ready?"

* * *

 _IN A CAVE, SOMEWHERE_

When Chris came around, he found himself in a cage. It was sealed with dark crystals, so orbing was out of question. Definitely. Looking around, he noticed that he was in a big cave but in the underworld, that was sure. "Okay, strange place. Where am I?" he wanted to know curiously.

"You don't know but you're smart," Gideon said, coming out of the shadow. "We're in an unknown part of Magic School. Only a very few Elders know about the place." He turned to the boy. "We know who you are already. Who's your enemy in the future? The big evil."

"As if I'd tell you. Figure it out yourself!"

Gideon started to pace in front of Chris. "Well," he began slowly, thinking. "I know for sure that family means everything to the Halliwells, so I think Wyatt might be your brother, or I'm very sure of that fact. Anyway, your big brother is also the big bad, the evil overlord, right?"

Chris clapped his hands. "Wonderful. 100 points for the winner. Happy now?"

"I see you've got a lot from your mother, especially the sarcasm."

"Yeah, I've been told. Anything else?"

Gideon smiled all of a sudden and grabbed Chris' arm through the cage. Pulling out a needle, he injected a poison into the arm. "You're going to tell me everything I want to know. About Wyatt, the future, your connections to the magical world. Everything. Clear?"

"Maybe. What have you given me?" Chris asked in shock but his eyes were furious. "Bastard!"

"I know. It's a truth serum which forces you to spill all." Gideon stood up and looked at the young man. "It will remain in your blood as long as needed. And no one can find you here."

"We will see."

"Strong, smart and willful. Not to forget: neurotic." The Elder walked to the door. "We'll see each other tonight. Then you'll tell me all about Wyatt. You can't change my mind about him." Closing the door, Gideon went to his office at Magic School.

Chris was left alone and tried his best to fight the poison.

* * *

 _BACK AT THE MANOR_

Leo was pacing back and forth in the sitting, making his son and whole family dizzy. "Damn him!" he said furiously. "I should have seen it coming. Chris even told us so! I'm going to kill him!"

"Leo, calm down," Piper told him, hoping to stop his pace. "Believe me, I feel the same way but we need to focus now. Please, think clearly!"

Phoebe turned to Paige. "I think it'd be best if you bring Wyatt to Dad!" She saw the shocked faces of Piper and Leo. "Don't worry, it's only for the time being. Wyatt can protect himself and Dad if need be. If we need him, we can always bring him back."

"I agree," Paige quickly said. "I'm going to warn Victor about Gideon and the Elders. Also what's going with Chris." She took Wyatt in her arms. "Be back soon." Both orbed away. A few minutes later, the woman returned alone.

Then the doorbell rang and all turned confused to the door. Who could this be? Demons were out of question, though some lived among humans. Slowly the middle sister walked to the door and opened it shocked.

"Hey, we're back. We could help if you agree," Rex said in greeting. "We know about your dilemma."

"And how do you know?" Phoebe asked curiously, not letting the warlocks in.

Hannah spoke up smiling, "Our source would remain unknown for you. However, we can help you if you let us. But please inside!"

The others came forward curiously. Piper crossed her arms over the chest asking, "Why should we trust you? After all, you tricked us once."

"We know," Rex said sighing. "But we all are different now. The world has changed a lot since we last met. I agree with Hannah, we should discuss this inside. Believe us, we're neutral here."

"Fine," Piper said determined and nodded briefly at Phoebe who opened the door more, letting them in. "But one wrong move and you are dust! Are we clear?"

"Crystal," both man and woman agreed nodding.

The six people sat down at the table, looking at each other warily. Two of six were very curious about all, Piper and Phoebe were simply suspicious about the two old enemies and Rex and Hannah just hoped that their distraction was good enough for Gideon.

* * *

 _BACK IN THE CAVE_

"So, work is done," Gideon said as he entered his cave. "Now to the more important things." The Elder watched curiously around. "I see you didn't try to break out. Good. Now where were we?"

"As if you don't know, Elder. I won't tell you anything about the future." Chris drew his legs to his body. "You as an Elder should know the rules about time travel which means, not telling anyone anything."

"I know," Gideon smirked knowingly. "So, we've established that Wyatt rules the world, and I take it, you lead the Resistance against him, right?"

The young man clapped his hands. "Wonderful. You're getting better every time. My lips are sealed."

"Remember the truth serum I gave you? I will get what I want. Always. Now tell me: this Resistance consists of what? Demons, humans, ghosts or what else?" Gideon asked him lazily. "As I could figure out already, you like to work with demons and have some interesting magical knowledge." He snapped his fingers loudly. "Tell me!"

Chris tried not to scream as the serum worked. "Well," he began slowly panting. "You're right. The Resistance consists of many 'species' as you'd say, demons, humans, Elders, witches and some whitelighters. And yes, I'm their leader. However, my magical knowledge comes from several sources: Seers, wizards and also the Valkyries."

"Good. Now that wasn't so hard," Gideon said satisfied. "All good, Christopher."

"Bite me!" Chris snapped back furiously.

"Ah, still fighting back. Strong and powerful." The Elder began to pace again. "Anyway, your family has started an interesting tradition: marrying a different being! So did you go on?"

"Maybe."

Gideon snapped his fingers again. "Now answer me, witch!"

"Fine. I'm engaged to a Phoenix witch, an assassin. Worked first for Wyatt but then fell in love with me. She has demonic powers but uses them for good. Oh, and her name is Bianca."

"Interesting, very interesting. You seem to follow the tradition in more than one way." He knelt down in front of the boy. "What about your family in the future?"

Chris lowered his head, trying not to cry. "If you must know, most of them are dead, killed by Wyatt and his minions. Grandpa died from cancer, something normal in your meaning. Not worth of healing!" He wiped his tears away. "Happy now?"

"Yeah, that was also interesting," Gideon said calmly. "It seems that the Halliwell family likes to suffer. I think that you mostly blame us, right? Still, you didn't mention your parents and aunts. How did they die?"

"Didn't you hear me, man? Most of them were killed by demons. In their houses, in front of their loved ones who were traumatized for good. You can guess what happened now, can't you?"

"Fine. I'm satisfied with your answers. You're a good boy. Sleep if you want." Gideon started to walk away. "Our session is not over yet. I'm missing some details." He walked out, back into his office.

Chris just put his head on his knees, crying. And not saying anything to the threat. Inside, he hoped that his family would find him soon.

* * *

 _AT THE MANOR_

"So what do you like to know?" Rex asked curiously. "I mean, I can see that the Halliwells have changed a lot. What's happened in between those years?"

"Well," Piper began slowly, looking at Leo and Paige for help. "Prue is dead, killed by a demon three years ago. To our surprise, we've found a new sister at her funeral. It was Paige, our Mom's daughter but her Dad is or was Mom's whitelighter Sam."

"I see. Caught you off guard naturally." Rex looked now directly at Piper and Leo. "As I've heard, within the family there were also some changes. Weddings, kids and all. So, care to share?"

Phoebe nodded to her sister. "You are right though. Piper and Leo got married first, after the Elders had allowed it. Two years later, they've got a baby boy to take care of. And well, I was married to Cole Turner, a demon who also later became the Source. We wanted a child but it'd have been the future Source but the Seer had her own plan. It backfired, and well, the good one."

"Great," Hannah said smirking. "All wonderful events for the family. As we've heard as well, you like to time travel, also just recently."

At this Leo looked up, as if he knew their plan all of a sudden. He immediately stood up, startling the others, and whispered something into Paige's ear who also stood up. "We just need to check something important," Leo explained fast and kissed his wife briefly. "We'll be back soon." Both Paige and Leo orbed away.

Rex and Hannah exchanged a look but said nothing. Leo knew Gideon best and also his future son. Well, at least the two older sisters remained here and they still could distract them.

Phoebe and Piper did the same and nodded at each other briefly. "Okay, where were we? Ah yes, time travel," Phoebe said smiling. "We told you our history but you didn't tell yours. Anything we should know about your lives?"

"Oh, there's nothing to tell. Really," Rex assured the two women. "We were sent to hell and observed the demons who wanted to kill you. Though you turned the tables always around." He smiled. "Years later, we were brought back and updated. And now here we are. So, all good and nothing to fear from us!"

"Let us consider this," Piper said smirking. "You two are staying here until Leo and Paige are back. We have months to put some hexes on you. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," both man and woman said annoyed.

So the four people looked at each other warily, waiting for anyone's return. Whoever would be first! One party would be proved wrong, that was for sure. Or that they only served as a distraction.

* * *

 _MEANWHILE – MAGIC SCHOOL_

"Leo, why did you bring us here?" Paige asked confused as they materialized in the halls. "What is going on with you?"

"Hannah mentioned time travel, and I think both Rex and Hannah are at the Manor to distract us – from Gideon and Chris. Think about it!" Leo suggested half yelling and shaking her.

"Okay, no need to get violent here," the Charmed One replied sighing. "You brought us here with a goal in mind. Care to share?"

"Sorry," Leo apologized quickly and cleared his throat. "Anyway, you are very sensitive and trust your instincts, more than your sisters. I'm Chris' father and I think we two have a chance to find him. Here, somewhere in Magic School."

"You are quite right, Leo," Roland said, forming behind them. "In case you wonder why I'm here. Well, we wanted to speak with Gideon but Sigmund said he were busy. We didn't believe it, and that's why I'm here."

"Roland! What a surprise," Leo said astonished. "I take it you're still suspicious of him, right? Never mind that now. Do you have any idea where Gideon might be here?"

"We could ask this Sigmund," Paige cut in, startling the two men. "Sorry, but it's right. He's our only source at the moment. So?"

"Good idea," Roland agreed nodding. "Besides, we're missing a quite strong truth serum. Gideon could have had it and maybe test it on Chris."

"Oh my! Anything against it?" Leo wanted to know afraid.

"Simply time. It only lasts for 48 hours. How long has Chris been missing by now?"

Immediately Paige and Leo went to their watches. The Elder spoke up, "Quite over a day now. Would we need Wyatt as well? I mean, there's no stronger bond as between parents and children, and siblings."

"True," Roland admitted sighing and turned to the woman. "Paige, could you get him, please? Let him guide you when coming back!"

She looked at Leo confused but the man simply nodded. Sighing, she orbed away, back to Victor and taking Wyatt with her. Well, she'd surprise herself with Wyatt's guiding and all.

After Paige was gone, Leo turned to his friend. "Roland, you should know that two old enemies are back. Rex and Hannah. I think they're here for distraction, sent by Gideon. My wife and Phoebe are with them at the Manor."

"I see," the Elder only said but then nodded. "We'll see what we can do about them." He put a hand on the man's shoulder. "Leo, I promise we'll take care of them, in any way. But don't let them flee!"

"I'm going to speak with Piper. Be back soon!" Leo orbed away.

"I'll keep waiting." Roland remained on his spot, waiting for either Paige or Leo to return.

* * *

 _AT THE MANOR_

Leo's orbing in startled the four people who looked very confused at him. "Sorry guys, to disturb your talking but I need to speak with Piper," he apologized quickly.

Piper nodded and stood up, guiding him away. He, however, orbed them to the attic. "Leo. What's going on? What's happened?"

Leo simply took the crystals. "We're close to finding Chris. Paige is getting Wyatt, as you know, sibling bond. Anyway, the Elders want to contain Rex and Hannah. That's why we need to trap them now. Don't worry, the Elders will take care of it."

"Right," Piper snarled. "I believe it when I see it. But okay! Do what you need to do. Phoebe and I will distract them further." She walked back to the sitting room.

Leo sighed and walked quietly back down. Making himself invisible, the Elder placed the crystals around the room, hopefully unnoticed by the two warlocks. Before orbing back, he noticed how his wife whispered the news to Phoebe what the two warlocks made suspicious a bit more. Knowing that all was done, Leo orbed back to his friend.

"What was Leo doing here?" Rex wanted to know curiously.

"Uh, just stuff. Nothing for you two to worry about," Phoebe said smiling.

"Anyway, do you want anything to eat or drink?" Piper asked good naturally. "This is going to be long. We four have to bite some time still."

"Fine, coffee, please," Hannah said smiling. "It's boring, you know."

"Patience," Rex whispered to his partner. "Time is everything, remember?" Hannah agreed nodding, just as Piper returned with coffee and four cups.

Again, the four people were left alone. Eying each other warily and in hope for anything to happen. In whatever form. Demons, humans, witches or just dwarfs. Well, human lives are not that interesting for demons!

* * *

 _BACK AT MAGIC SCHOOL_

"About time," Roland said in greeting as Leo came back. "I take it you've prepared everything at the Manor. The sisters are warned about our plan. So, by the way, where are Paige and Wyatt?"

Leo nodded but was concerned as well. "You're right. They should have been back by now." He began to pace. "Where are they? We should be able to sense, right?"

"Or we simply ask Sigmund. He has to know where Gideon is, or at least in which part of Magic School he is. Let's go!"

Both Elders started to walk into the direction of the main office and had crossed several halls already when a loud whistle caught their attention to an unknown part. "Paige!" they called out in shock and ran to her. "Where were you?"

"Long story, but Wyatt has orbed us directly here. Must be the bond you spoke about," Paige explained smiling but then she became sad. "Yet there is something off around here. I can feel someone close by, yet not. Is it with you the same?"

Roland and Leo closed their eyes instantly and could feel something as well. "We need to get in," Roland declared and so all three turned to the wall, hoping to get in in any way but it didn't seem to work. Only the Twice-Blessed could help them!

* * *

 _INSIDE – THE CAVE_

Gideon stepped back in and saw that Chris had his head on his knees. He smiled and asked bluntly, "Still thinking about my threat and what I may ask you? Don't worry, it won't be personal anymore."

"Right," Chris replied, finally looking up. "I don't believe you, so fire away! I don't care anymore."

The Elder raised an eyebrow. "No belief in your family? I don't think so. They will save you, I'm sure." He began to pace again. "Back to my questions: Did you and Wyatt work together at one point? I mean, you're brothers."

Chris scoffed. "Family doesn't mean anything to Wyatt but me. Still, we never worked together per se as we met again being on different sides. He only caught me once, tortured me to hell but I was freed. Oh, and he brought the witch hunters back. Witches were branded – treated like dirt."

"Mmh, can I see your brand if you have one? But I'm sure you do. After all, you're a Halliwell."

The young man said nothing but opened his sleeve where numbers were clearly seen. It read: 8895109.

"Interesting. What do the numbers mean?" Gideon asked curiously.

"Witch, whitelighter and Wiccan elite," Chris explained sadly. "Yeah, Phoebe's future is not dead! All comes back, anyway."

"Mmh, I was going to ask this. How is the city?"

"Ruined. Even in the magical world. Only rare places are free, like Valhalla." There was some knocking on the door. "What's that?"

"Family and Elder to the rescue. I need to leave!" Gideon orbed fast away, not wanting to be caught by his fellow Elders. He didn't want to report yet in front of the Elders. Maybe he could not do this at all.

The door cracked open finally and revealed Leo, Paige, Wyatt and Roland. "About time," Chris stated annoyed and gestured around him. "Could you please free me first?"

Roland stepped forward as Leo wanted, saying, "Let me do it! My bolts are more trained than yours." He took a deep breath and let one go, breaking one crystal immediately. "See!"

Wyatt immediately orbed to his brother, hugging him. Chris smiled and hugged him back. "Yeah, I've missed you too, bro." He looked to Roland. "What about the truth serum Gideon gave me?"

"Simply time, son," Leo replied smiling and ruffled his hair. "We now orb back to the attic, because we still have to deal with Rex and Hannah. C'mon, let's orb!"

All family members and Roland orbed to the Manor's attic where Chris immediately searched comfort on the couch. Paige was ordered to stay behind and watch the boys while Leo and Roland walked slowly down the stairs.

* * *

 _AT THE MANOR_

When the two Elders appeared, Piper and Phoebe immediately stood up. "Where's Chris?" the mother asked concerned and Leo's finger showed up. Piper ran up the stairs while Phoebe remained.

Roland walked forward. "Since you two are back," he began slowly speaking to Rex and Hannah. "It's not good to return you where you came from. You can come with me and we'll decide what to do with you."

"One question though," Rex started slowly as well. "But we can decide on our own what we want, right? I mean, it should be up to us."

"Fine," Roland agreed after some time of thinking. He took both warlocks' arms and orbed back 'Up There'.

Phoebe had just watched but after the three people were gone, she followed her family up to the attic. There she found them all around Chris but let them know still, "Eh, your friend took our two old 'buddies' back to Heaven. And what's with Chris now?"

"He's dead tired and would like to sleep if you don't mind," Chris answered tiredly and yawned to prove his point. "Otherwise, I might not get that damn serum out. I'd like to be myself again!"

"Language!" Piper scolded but touched her son lovingly. He simply grinned at her. "But okay, sleep, peanut. Wyatt will protect you."

Chris made himself comfortable on the couch, with his brother next to him and ready to sleep for hours. His family simply watched him for some time before going back down, wanting to eat as well. They had a lot to discuss too. With some nice Elders and a bad Gideon.

* * *

 _UP THERE_

Roland materialized with the two warlocks in Heaven. He whistled loudly to get the Elders' attention. "Hey guys, we could use a little help here but it should be done fast!"

"What's going on?" Zola asked and all Elders around him nodded.

Roland gestured to the two warlocks. "Rex and Hannah were brought back by Gideon and they could remain on Earth if you agree. Of course, the two can decide where to live."

All Elders looked at each other and discussed the situation among them. The whole scenario didn't take long and all nodded. "We agree to your plan. Do as you like," Zola said and turned away. The other Elders also went into different parts here.

Roland nodded and snapped his fingers, turning to the two warlocks. "You are free of your demonic powers and also free to go wherever you want to. But the magical knowledge is not to bring out in the open, clear?"

"We do understand, man," Rex said sighing. "And we want to live in Canada if you don't mind. In Ottawa, to be exact." Hannah grinned knowingly. "Could you send us there, please?"

Roland sighed but accepted the wishes of the two. He simply snapped his fingers and Rex and Hannah vanished to their wanted city. The Elder chuckled and went back to his own work.

* * *

 _IN THE FUTURE_

A woman dressed in black stood in front of Wyatt. He eyed her satisfied. "You look well, my dear. That will certainly shock my little brother," he stated smiling. "You know your task, Bianca?"

"Yes, bring him back to our time, without powers, and give him the message about his destiny, secretly," she answered, like a robot. Almost.

Wyatt nodded satisfied. "Good." He gave her two spells. "Here. Your ways to go and come back. Don't use my home to return! We don't wanna scare my family back in the past, now do we? Anyway, go now! I'll keep waiting for you in the attic."

Bianca nodded and shimmered away, leaving Wyatt alone. He sat down, thinking – if all what he'd planned was going the way he wanted. Sighing, he could only wait for the return.

 _TBC ..._

* * *

More information is slowly coming and I hope you'll like it how I play with the characters here. All what is said will then happen soon.

 _Next time:_ Eternal Love

 _ **Reviews are welcomed!**_


	10. Eternal Love

Thanks for the all wonderful reviews and anyone who favored this story. Makes me really happy! And, of course, anyone who's following me or/and my story.

Big Thanks to all the others. Viewing but reviewing would be better! ;-)

* * *

 **10\. Eternal Love**

 _SEVERAL DAYS LATER_

There was some hectic at the Manor. After his sleep, Chris was back to his old self, and Leo, well, he was helping his son in every way he could. That meant, both wanted to get out and kill Gideon – right now! But the sisters were totally against it. They were for a plan.

Piper whistled to get the men's attention. "Thank you," she stated annoyed. She rubbed her temples. "Guys, think clearly for once! Gideon has planned this for a long time, and now you're acting on instinct which is not good for either of you, and especially Wyatt."

Chris stopped his actions abruptly. "Oh. You're right, Mom. I'm sorry." He hugged her quickly. "Sorry."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too," Leo said blushing. "I guess, we were guided by our hormones." He sighed. "We wanted revenge. Sorry."

"Right," Piper said, rolling her eyes. "That's why you need to go out, eat in a fancy bar or anywhere and bond more. It's needed, believe me."

Father and son looked at each other baffled but said nothing. Though they were slowly pushed towards the door by the sisters. What was going on? Had they suddenly lost their authority? It seemed to be that way, and it was better not to argue. They vanished into the night fast.

The three women sighed in relief as the men were gone. However, the moment the door was closed, Kira returned smiling. "Hi ladies," she greeted them grinning. "What's happened?"

Phoebe stormed forward. "Oh, just some old foes who decided to visit, but they're taken care of by the Elders. For once, they helped us. So, where were you and why are you here again?" She had her hands on the hips.

Kira looked down a bit ashamed. "Well, Rex and Hannah know me, so I fled naturally. And why I'm back. Well, Chris' girl is also here. I'm here to warn him, so where's he?"

Now Piper came forward shocked. "Wait. Bianca is here? How, when and most importantly why? He and Leo went out for some bonding time. It's needed before you ask. So could you answer my questions, please? Now!"

Kira sighed but explained still, "I think Wyatt had sent her back a few weeks ago, with two spells of his: one to come here and one to go back. And as for the why: either to prevent his fate, which he can't, or to make it clean between them which I don't believe. So it's up to you what to do now."

"Great help," Paige commented dryly. "Anything else we should know about this Bianca?"

"I thought you already knew," Kira retorted back grinning but she only received glares. She smiled still. "Okay, okay. She's a Phoenix witch, a trained assassin. Can go to either side. Look up in the Book of Shadows for the rest!" She turned around again. "I'll be back. Enjoy my new life." And she was gone.

"Uh, this woman!" Piper stated half angrily but she sighed in the end. "Alright, up to the attic! We need to do some research." She pointed the way to the stairs for them. "Let's go!"

The two women did as wanted and walked up to the attic. Piper did the same and so the three Charmed Ones were browsing their Book for information. When would the men be back?

* * *

 _A FANCY BAR_

"Why did we agree to this? We don't need it, I think," Chris stated quietly as father and son sat at their table, waiting for their meals. They had found a nice little bar what also provided food, and both had claimed a dark place to sit but with a window to look out. It was nice.

Leo sighed but smiled anyway. "Your Mom obviously thinks we do. There are still some issues between us, and though we've cleared a few but there's still a lot to discuss." He looked carefully at his son. "Like the letters you got from me. Your Mom and I saw our future versions telling that they're fake. Do you still have them, maybe?"

Chris played with his food like in trance. "Yeah, some. I think, deep in me, I knew it wasn't you, or from you. It was hurting me though, and I was disappointed. Ironic yet, I took after you in many aspects." He looked at his Dad now. "Why does it hurt so much?"

Leo put his hand on his son's arm, slowly and carefully. "It's okay, buddy." He swallowed hard. "As a child, you felt betrayed by me, with or without proof, and then as a teen and adult, by your brother. It's no wonder in the way how you behave and act. I take it, a lot of people helped you, especially Bianca."

"Yeah," Chris agreed again, like in trance, and watched out of the window briefly, seeing a familiar shadow. "Bianca?" he whispered shocked. He couldn't believe his eyes. What was she doing here?

Leo looked out as well but saw nothing. "Chris? What's going on?" He shook him briefly over the table. "Chris, talk to me, buddy?"

The young man came back to his senses. "I think I saw Bianca out there, but she shouldn't be here?! Huh, Wyatt sent her back – for me?" he asked shyly.

"Could be true," Leo replied nodding. "Think clearly, son! What do you suggest?"

Chris was torn and didn't look at anyone, only his Dad saw the pain in his eyes. Abruptly, he stood up and ran out of the bar, after his girl. He knew where they'd meet, because this love would never die. Silently, he hoped his Dad would remember, and they'd been there before.

Leo cursed under his breath but still paid the bill before leaving the bar as well. Scratching his head, he tried to remember where his son could flee to. There weren't many places in the past, except the Manor, the club … and this special place where they were once. Well, he'd talk with his family first and so he walked back to the Manor.

* * *

 _THE SPECIAL PLACE_

Bianca stood behind a statue, waiting for her lover to arrive. Their place was in tact, not like it was in the future, and all was beautiful. She wanted to stay here, in the past, but knew she couldn't. It didn't take long before he came.

"Bianca!" he said in greeting and out of breath. "I knew it was you. What are you doing here, by the way?"

She stepped forward, hugged and kissed him briefly. "Shsh, calm down, Chris. I'm here now. And why I'm here, you may already know if you had been visited by one of our friends."

"You mean Kira?" he asked knowingly. "She came to us, yeah, and told the sisters her whole story. I bet Wyatt brought her back: She was always good with vision." Chris looked at her now directly. "So what does my lovely brother want from me? Or from us?"

"Well," she started slowly. "I take it, I should tell you about Fate's visit. She told us that your death will change the future – for good."

"Fate's visit?" Chris requested shocked. "What do you mean?" He looked around all of a sudden. "How about you tell me this at Mom's club, P3? It's nicer and warmer there, by the way."

Bianca snuggled up to him. "Great idea." She looked at him now. "We could do more there, baby." And away from him, she whispered, "Perfect place for my surprise."

Chris smiled at her suddenly. "Which way of transport do we use? Yours or mine? It doesn't matter though since we're used to both ways."

Bianca simply smiled but shimmered both of them away. To the club. She wondered though if the Halliwells would notice her little 'attack'. Smiling, they landed in the little room of P3 and well, you know when two lovers are together.

* * *

 _AT THE MANOR_

When Leo arrived back home, he saw four worried faces and wondered what was going on. He looked mainly at his wife, silently asking her. "Girls? What made you so worried and why is Kira back again?" he asked in wonder. "And Chris is MIA at the moment."

"Well," Piper began slowly and walked to her husband. "Kira is back because she's warned us about Bianca being here, in the past. Probably on Wyatt's order and to get Chris back to the future, in whatever form." She noticed his silence. "Leo?"

The man came back to his senses. "I think Chris saw Bianca when we were at the bar eating, even in the shadows there. He ran after her, back to their special place, I think. But where they are now, I don't know."

"Just great," Piper half exploded and her hands went out. "My baby boy could be in danger, and we have no idea where he is." She turned to Kira expectantly. "Do you know where they are?"

"Uh, maybe, but it's best I don't help you. It may cause trouble for me," the Seer explained smiling and seeing Wyatt, she made a quick decision, "You talk and help Chris, I'll play with him. See ya!" And she was out in the garden.

"She really is no help," Phoebe said sighing and looked at the parents. "What do we do now? We need to find him, them. The only way we'd know is when Chris is hurt." She included Paige now as well. "You two can sense him right now, right?"

"Yeah," Paige said, rolling her eyes. "And we catch those two in flagranti. No thanks! I don't want to meet either Chris' or Bianca's fury. It could end badly for us."

"Yeah, right. Didn't think of this," Phoebe said blushing. "So what now?"

Piper stepped in furiously. "But Bianca would not face my wrath if she wants to marry Chris in the new future, got it? We'd be there to warn him of her. There's no way, I'm going to allow this … this love!"

"Piper! Stop!" Leo cut in, just as angry. "You may not stop it. Listen to me, their love could be just as strong as ours. No matter what you do, they'd always find each other – in any time period. You have to accept this fact."

"How do you know this, Leo?" Phoebe asked curiously as Paige helped their older sister who was in shock.

"I've noticed how he spoke of her. Of great respect and love. I guess they owe each other a lot."

"Fine. We'll keep waiting then," Piper said determined and sat down.

Paige, Phoebe and Leo looked at each other confused but sat down as well, on different chairs and kept waiting – until one of them would break down in pain.

* * *

 _AT P3, BACKROOM_

Chris and Bianca were dressing up again after they'd made love on the old couch. Chris smiled at her. "We should never tell my family what we did here. They'd never set a feet in this room again. I've missed you, Bi." He turned to her. "Still, you seem different nowadays."

"I don't know what you mean, babe. I'm like always." Bianca walked slowly closer to him. She had an order and she wasn't going to fail. "I've missed you too, Chris." She kissed him briefly before reaching into his chest to take his powers. "I'm sorry."

Chris looked at her in disbelief – and in pain. "You're here on Wyatt's order. What for?" he whispered half asking.

"Shsh, it's going to be okay. You will see and understand in time." As if on cue, orbing lights formed into the Charmed Ones and Leo. "Ah, family is here. About time, I'd say."

"Hey, you bitch!" Piper yelled, seeing her son's state. "Get your hands off of him!" And she let the woman explode.

"Mom!" Chris pleaded as Leo tried to heal him. "Dad, stop. It won't work." He pushed Leo's hands away. "Bianca."

Deep was the sisters' surprise as Bianca reformed in front of their eyes. "Oh," came their astonished reply. All three Charmed Ones turned to Leo now.

Before the man could answer, Bianca said angrily, "That wasn't very nice, Piper. And you can't save him from this, only I can. So we'll see each other soon again." She shimmered away quickly.

"We should go home," Paige decided at seeing the others in shock. "Leo, you take Chris and Piper while I take Phoebe. We should discuss there and plan what to do. Let's go!"

All nodded and orbed back to the …

 _MANOR_

As the whole family materialized, all tended immediately to Chris who found these on one side good but on the other one, he was annoyed. "Guys, I'm relatively fine. You should be more careful with Bianca," he explained seriously.

"What has she done to you before Piper stopped her?" Phoebe wanted to know curiously. "But you feeling okay, Chris?"

"Just dizzy," her nephew replied sighing. "Bianca was draining my powers, yet as she's not finished, I could fall ill you know, like a virus." He looked now at Paige. "You should work on a spell to give me my powers back. In the future."

"What do you mean, buddy?" Leo asked now, going softly over his son's skin and noticing it was getting warm. "Chris?"

But Chris was focused on his aunt. "Aunt Paige?"

"I'm working on your wanted spell," she answered calmly, patting him slightly as well. "But you should answer Leo's question, please."

"Right, sorry," he apologized grinning and Leo just smiled. "If I knew my brother, I'd expect Bianca and me, without powers, in the attic. There's a loose board, by the way. We could use this to our advantage."

"Calm down, sweetie," Piper said, touching him as well and feeling the heat. "So what do you suggest we do? You know your brother and Bianca best. Should we rely on your girl?"

Chris sighed, not happy with the questions but he had no other choice as to answer. "You may have no choice here. Only Bianca can help me. Besides, she should tell us her story."

"Are you really sure we can trust her?" Phoebe requested again but Chris simply glared at her. "Sorry, just asking. It's only … we're not used to work with demons."

"She's not a demon!" Chris yelled out angrily but his Dad forced him down. "And she has demonic powers but she's a witch as well. And for your information: Cole Turner was half demon and your husband, so you've worked with demons before! Don't question my methods, okay?"

"Sorry," Phoebe quickly apologized blushing and noticed how her sisters and brother-in-law also agreed nodding. "So what now?"

"Okay, peanut, you've won," Piper said after some silence. "How do we reach her? To maybe form a plan together? Agreed?"

Chris simply nodded and closed his eyes, hoping to find his love this way. After all, they were connected, or at least they should be. Opening his eyes again, he noticed a shimmer behind his family. "Bianca. You came," he simply stated in greeting.

"Of course," she said, kissing him briefly. "Do you want me to take your powers? Your brother wants it." Her lover only nodded, and she reached into his chest. "I'm sorry," she apologized, seeing his pained face. "It's finished soon, babe." When she was, she took her hand out and kissed him briefly again.

"It's okay," Chris said and touched over the wound. "So what does my big brother want from me in the future? And why did he send you back in time?"

"And let it be good!" Piper warned half pissed.

Bianca sighed. "Fine. I hope your aunt Paige already works on a spell to get your powers back."

"She does. But how do you know this?" Paige requested stunned, still working on that spell.

"You're legends in our time. We've learnt everything about you. Private lives, powers, history."

"Yeah, thanks to Wyatt and making this house a museum in the future," Chris offered scolding. "As if your lives were that interesting. Wyatt and his thirst of power!"

"Wait. What?" Phoebe requested shocked. Taking a deep breath, she repeated, "You two are saying that our home at the moment is a museum where people watch our lives, several costumes, I assume." She shuddered at the thought. "This is weird."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Piper agreed nodding. "Wyatt is so grounded if he repeats it. Anyway, back to your story, Bianca. Why are you here?"

Bianca sighed, looking mainly at Piper. "After Chris was gone, I could flee for a while. Taking shelter here and there, but one day I lost with Wyatt's demons catching me. I was his prisoner for months – until Kira had her vision of Chris' death, here in the past. Well, let's just say, Wyatt was not happy with this turn of events."

"What did he do?" Phoebe asked curiously. She noticed that her nephew had adopted a curious look as well, though he seemed to know what that meant.

"He questioned me again, but after he'd seen Kira's vision and thought about it, he was more determined than ever since he made a promise." Bianca looked at Chris who nodded. "Anyway, he wants to save you but decided to summon Fate, asking her about your destiny, with Kira and me beside him. Fate was surprised to see us three together, yet she revealed we shouldn't interfere with your destiny since your death will change our future for good. Wyatt was astonished that he couldn't do anything. However, Fate gave us women some hints before she was gone."

"I see," Paige stated nodding. "What happened then?"

Again a sigh escaped Bianca's lips. "Well, he spoke to someone in your family and finally admitted to be turned. I mean, Wyatt called for me again and sent me to a special room where I could hear voices and whispers, slowly turning me back to my old self. And then, Wyatt sent me back to this time, to get Chris but without his powers."

"So what will happen now?" Piper questioned afraid, looking at her son and his fiancée. "You took his powers, and I guess that Wyatt would expect you two in the future soon."

"Yeah," the Phoenix witch admitted sadly. Looking at the family, she recalled Fate's words about the sacrifices she and Chris were going to make, she fast decided that Chris should rely on them – after her death. Ignoring that thought, Bianca kissed Chris deeply and lovingly on his lips before standing up. "Piper, can I talk to you? Alone," she asked the eldest sister. "It's important."

Piper looked confused but agreed. "Okay, let's go to the kitchen." Both women walked away.

"What's going on? What does Bianca want from Piper?" Phoebe requested curiously from her nephew.

"I don't know," Chris admitted sighing. "Maybe not only I die but she could die as well. At Wyatt's hands, when we'll go back to the future. Oh my God!" He stood up and wanted to run to her but his aunts stopped him. "What?"

"Think clearly," Paige stated steely. "You both know what sacrifices have to be made. To change the future. You know the risk, right?"

Chris sat back down. "Right. Dad, you're quiet. What do you say to this?"

"We're going to help you, that's what I say," Leo offered smiling. "You're not alone. And if need be, we'll help you to find each other again. In the new future. It's a promise."

"Okay," he whispered and saw Bianca and his Mom return. "I guess it's time," he said, standing up and taking Bianca's hand. "Let's go!"

The family watched them go but followed in some distance – to the attic where their family symbol came to life and Chris with Bianca walked through.

* * *

 _KITCHEN, EARLIER_

"Bianca, what is it? What's going on?" Piper asked as soon as they entered the kitchen.

"You saw Chris' death?" she asked back and the older woman nodded confused. "You should know that I'm going to die as well. Right the moment when we go back." She began to cry slowly. "You need to help him over my death, please."

Piper gasped shocked but nodded. "Did you know?" she requested afraid. Again, Bianca nodded. "We'll help him, I promise. Also that you'd meet again in the new future." She hugged her all of a sudden. "I can even live with you being older than my baby boy. Though his Dad is also decades older than me, so no problem in this family, I guess."

"Funny, Piper," Bianca laughed and wiped her tears away. "Because I love him. Always. Anyway, we should go now before Wyatt gets suspicious and sends someone else back." Bianca sighed. "Don't forget the spell!"

Piper agreed nodding. "Okay. Just be careful!"

The two women walked out and Bianca took Chris' hand before the two future people walked to the attic and going through the wall.

* * *

 _ATTIC, FUTURE_

"About time. I was wondering when you'd show up," Wyatt commented dryly as the pair stepped through the family symbol. "What the hell took you so long?"

"Uh, you know our family," Chris offered confused. "They tend to know all, especially Mom." He looked at his brother directly. "So I'm here. Why do you want me here again? I'm kind of busy."

"I know, and you're right about me," Wyatt admitted sighing. "Bianca took your powers as a precaution." All of a sudden, the older brother went over and hugged the younger man. "As I said, you're right about me being turned. I know who did it."

"We do too," Chris replied and shivered a bit. "This bastard got me twice and I always needed the help of the family to come back to reality. Now we're trying to find a way to reveal him to our lovely Elders."

"You believe in them?" Wyatt requested shocked but Chris simply shrugged his shoulders. "Anyway, it's Gideon, Dad's mentor. The man who kidnapped me and stepped back right the moment you were born, I mean, from Magic School."

"Yeah, we came to the same solution. But how did you find out?"

Wyatt blushed a bit. "Well, after Fate's visit, I decided to summon the family, and to my surprise, aunt Prue appeared – and slapped me twice in the face." Both Bianca and Chris tried hard not to laugh while Wyatt glared at them. "Never mind. She explained me the whole story, and after I mentioned your fiancée, Mom came and told me to save you. Though she accepted Bianca quite well."

"Really?" Bianca asked incredulously. "Yet interesting. Past Piper did the same."

"Cool," Chris said and hugged her quickly. He turned to his brother. "Can I have my powers back now?"

Wyatt looked at both sadly. "I think we need to play our roles here – which means, Chris goes back with his powers, I'll stay here while Bianca … "

"… is going to die by Wyatt's hands," the Phoenix witch simply stated, shocking both brothers. "What? It's true. Wyatt, you have your rules and I betrayed you many times by now. So?"

Chris immediately ran to her, kissing her long and lovingly. "I love you. Always." And he threw his brother around the room, hoping to make him angry. "Sorry!"

Wyatt reacted in the same way but went one step further. He held him in a close grip, saying furiously, "I don't need you. Don't threaten me, brother." He didn't notice how Chris sent a hopeful look to Bianca because Wyatt was standing on the loose board.

The woman barely nodded and fought Wyatt, to get him away from the board. It worked. Her last resort was to drain his powers what she did.

Chris fell down and quickly opened the board, finding the wanted spell and recited it,

 _Powers of the witches rise,_

 _Come to me across the skies._

 _Return my magic, give me back,_

 _All that was taken in the attack._

He glowed briefly and regained his powers, just as Wyatt fought off Bianca and sent her to a deadly wall hook. "No!" he yelled furiously and threw his brother again across the room.

"Hey," the witch greeted her lover quietly. "I'm sorry, Chris. Take the spell, so that he can send no one else back. I love you." Bianca gave him the ring before she died.

As Wyatt came around, Chris went to the Book, looking for the spell. He found it quickly and began to chant it but his brother sent a fireball his way which he avoided. Still, he could end the spell, tore him out and ran to the glowing portal.

Wyatt saw this and sent another fireball his way, hitting him on the back before Chris had success in going back to the past. Wyatt cursed but still took the dead body of Bianca to a cemetery.

However, Chris landed wounded back in the past where his Dad immediately healed him. Crying, the young man sought comfort in the hugs, knowing his love was lost. He'd save them all now!

 _TBC ..._

* * *

More information is slowly coming and I hope you'll like it how I play with the characters here. All what is said will then happen soon.

 _Next time:_ An Intermezzo - ?

 _ **Reviews are welcomed!**_


	11. An Intermezzo: A Painful Past

Thanks for the all wonderful reviews and anyone who favored this story. Makes me really happy! And, of course, anyone who's following me or/and my story.

Big Thanks to all the others. Viewing but reviewing would be better! ;-)

* * *

 **11\. An Intermezzo: A Painful Past**

 _A FEW DAYS LATER_

"Where the hell is he?" Piper asked for the umpteenth time but her sisters and husband had no answer. "I'm worried about him. I understand that he has to grieve – alone but it's been days by now."

"Piper, give him time," Phoebe pleaded sadly. "He's just lost the love of his life, by Wyatt's hands, I assume. He's lost now and doesn't know what to do. Chris might fight again, but now he mourns."

"Yeah," Paige agreed in the same tone. "Remember what you did after Prue died. You turned into a fury, and well, it was not easy for all of us. Besides, what would you do if you lost Leo this way?"

"Okay, okay, I'll leave him alone – for the time being. Can at least Leo talk with him? They need some bonding time, anyway," the eldest sister suggested afraid but her sisters quickly agreed. "Fine. Paige, can you get Wyatt back from Sheila, please? It's time. Leo, you can go too!"

"Right," the Elder agreed smiling and kissed his wife briefly. "I think I know where he is. What will you do meanwhile?"

"Some cleaning, I think. Paige!"

"I'm going," the youngest sister said and orbed away. She returned quickly with her elder nephew and gave the boy to her sister. "Here, your son. You mentioned cleaning. Really?"

"Yes!" Piper said determined and pointed at her two younger sisters. "And you two have no excuse to go anywhere! You're needed."

"Fine," Phoebe agreed sighing and saw that her brother-in-law was gone. She nodded. "Where do we start?"

"Attic. There are some very old boxes around from Grams, Mom and Prue. We need to look through that stuff as to decide what to keep or throw away." Piper sighed and looked at her son sadly, kissing him briefly. "Wyatt can sit in his playpen there, and maybe help us!"

Both her sisters laughed at that thought, yet all women with baby boy walked up the stairs. In the attic, Wyatt was put in his playpen while the sisters grabbed several boxes to look through. Still, their thoughts were with the other two men – outside.

* * *

 _THE SPECIAL PLACE_

Leo had decided to walk to the Golden Gate Park where he knew his son would be – at the special place as Chris had said it. Well, it was the meeting point of Chris and Bianca in the future, he guessed. Though he'd been a whitelighter for over 60 years, he didn't know what to say to Chris. Coming closer, he could see him lying on a bench.

Chris looked at the sky, deep in thought. He felt lost and betrayed, and at the moment he didn't know what to do. Though Bianca had wanted him to go on but he didn't know how. Sighing, he simply waited for a miracle.

Leo went slowly closer and cleared his throat, hoping to get his son's attention. It didn't work, so the Elder greeted him, "Hey buddy. We were worried. You've been gone for days."

Chris immediately sat up and looked at his Dad in shock. "Leo, what are you doing here? I want to be left alone, for God's sake! And how did you find me?" he asked angrily.

"Calm down," Leo said, ignoring the fact that his son called him by his first name but they were in public. No need for the Cleaners again! "It's just … you've been gone for days and we're missing you at home. Chris, look at me!"

The son did as told. "Days?" he requested shyly and his Dad nodded. "I … I'm sorry. I didn't realize that days have gone by." He sat up, making space for his father. "I just feel so lost – without her." Tears started to run but Chris wiped them away quickly. "Sorry."

"It's okay, buddy," Leo said, sitting down and taking his son in his arms. "We understand, son. We were simply worried about you being either turned into a fury or banshee. We've even sent Wyatt away for a few days but he's back now."

Chris snickered a bit. "Yeah, heard these stories before and you didn't have to do that. With Wyatt, I mean. I might be angry at my big brother but not at this innocent and young version here in the past." He gulped hard. "It's just … he killed Bianca in cold blood and hurt me, wounded me." He looked at his Dad again. "Thanks for healing me."

"You're welcome, and I'm glad to hear that about Wyatt." Leo sighed. "I know Bianca and your love was, is and will be unique – for good if the future turns out the way you want it. We all want it, but you need to go on. Fight for it!"

Chris nodded slowly. "You're right, Dad, and I guess I needed this time out. To find myself again." He sighed as well and pulled out a laced pile of letters. "Here. You wanted to see those … when we were in my memories. But … I'm confused."

Leo nodded and took them still. "We went through them already. Remember, at the Manor – with your Mom and Grandpa? It's okay, buddy. You want to talk about anything else?"

"Well, if you wanna know. What I still don't get is that our childhood was so normal, or as normal as it could be in the Halliwell house, yet with Mom's death, Wyatt and I started to separate. What happened with him, Dad?"

"I can only guess here," Leo started thinking out loud. "As a toddler and being kidnapped by your Dad's friend could turn Wyatt's morals upside down. When you were kids, you didn't notice but with your Mom's death, he lost one anchor to steady him. His thirst for revenge must have been huge, to kill any demon, any witch, anyone whereas you were lost in your own world. When you came back then, you were the first to realize that Wyatt had changed. Am I right?"

"Yeah, you are," Chris admitted sadly. "He always wanted me at his side but I refused." He looked at his Dad directly now. "At least one Halliwell brother had to follow the tradition, to honor our legacy. I guess that's why he brought Bianca in the game." Chris smiled now. "Yeah, well, it backfired."

Leo smirked a bit. "Another tradition you followed there, son." He became serious again. "I think we need to talk about Gideon and his maybe future plans – for you two. He could be after you as well now."

"Oh, he is, I can tell. Gideon knows about me and also that Wyatt is maybe evil in the future," Chris explained smugly but became alerted. "He could come after Mom as well since I'm not conceived yet. And you are in danger too."

"Chris, calm down," Leo begged and pulled his son closer to him. "Your Mom and I are powerful to protect ourselves, and it's not your job! It's more the other way around: We protect you and your brother, clear? Besides, I also have some friends among the Elders. Not all of them are thinking like Gideon. He might be alone."

Chris shook his head immediately. "No, he has to work with someone, close to him. Because, when I was his prisoner, someone had to cover him at Magic School, and there's only one Elder I know of who could do it: Sigmund. I mean, they've been working together for years."

"I agree. Sigmund is suspicious to work with his boss." The Elder sighed. "But I think he has to have a friend also Up There, in this board for Magic School. Yet I don't know who it is, but I'm going to find out – with some help."

"Fine," Chris agreed after some time of pacing. "But we need to hurry! I mean, one day I could be running out of time and this literally." He sat down again and put his head on his hands. "I don't know how to feel at the moment."

Leo hugged his son on impulse. "Listen to me: You're not alone, at least not anymore. You have your family with you, and even without your powers, I can see that you're a strong and determined young man. And I know for sure that you're a very good mix of me and your Mom. You're a Halliwell."

The damn wind was making Chris' eyes water. "Thanks Dad," he said smiling. "I think we should go home now. Mom is worried and we need to free the aunts from cleaning!" Leo laughed but agreed nodding. "C'mon, let's go!"

Father and son walked back home, like Leo had done before, and it was a long way. They could still talk freely but no one would pay attention to them. Still, a huge surprise, or shock, would await them. Just let them come home.

* * *

 _ATTIC, MANOR_

Phoebe and Piper were going through a lot of boxes and had sorted some out already but Paige seemed to be glued on a photo album which she'd found in their Mom's box. She was lost.

"Paige, hey! What's on your mind?" Phoebe asked and waved her hand in front of her sister's face. "Paige!"

"What? Oh, sorry," she apologized blushing. "It's just … I have some deja vu here, though it should not be possible, I guess."

"What do you mean?" Piper requested curiously and even Wyatt orbed into their midst, curious as well. The two older sisters had walked over to her meanwhile.

But Paige simply held up the album, with the photo, and showed it to her sisters: On it were Leo and Chris, arm in arm, dressed in a strange sixty style.

How was that possible?

 _TBC ..._

* * *

More information is slowly coming and I hope you'll like it how I play with the characters here. All what is said will then happen soon.

 _Next time:_ Secrets in the Past (Witchstock as a hint!)

 _ **Reviews are welcomed!**_


	12. Secrets in the Past

Thanks for the all wonderful reviews and anyone who favored this story. Makes me really happy! And, of course, anyone who's following me or/and my story.

Big Thanks to all the others. Viewing but reviewing would be better! ;-)

* * *

 **12\. Secrets In The Past**

 _HOURS LATER_

The sisters were still sitting in the attic, looking at this weird photo and not knowing what to think of it. Obviously, they needed someone who could explain this, and just this one person had returned with his son. Both of them were coming up the stairs. "Leo!" all women cried out at once.

"Whoa," the Elder said in greeting smiling. "I didn't know I was that wanted back home. What am I needed for?"

"To explain this weird picture I've found in Mom's photo album," Paige said and gave him the album. "To our surprise, it shows you and Chris in a cool sixty style. Flower power, eh?"

"What?" both men exclaimed at the same time, and Chris walked slowly closer, looking at the photo curiously.

The young man felt a weird sensation going through him. He grinned all of a sudden and put a hand on Leo's shoulder, standing there casually. "I see, Leo, your act on women works perfectly. Three women at hand, cool. You volcano can't just get enough, eh?"

Leo blushed immediately whereas the sisters were certainly amused. Only Wyatt looked confused. "Can we forget this for a moment?" Leo pleaded concerned. "I think Chris is possessed by his past life."

"Oh," Piper said and walked over to her men. "What do you suggest we do now? Chris seems normal."

"Whoa. What happened?" Chris asked his family.

"You revealed some interesting facts about your Dad," Paige offered grinning. "I didn't know that you could be that cool. The sixties were a cool era in my eyes."

Chris just looked perplexed but remained silent. He thought it'd be best.

Leo sighed and turned to Piper. "I think it's best we'll summon Patty for help. And Phoebe." The middle sister looked up curiously. "You have experience with past lives. You should look for the spells in the Book again."

"On it," Phoebe replied and searched for the wanted spells.

Paige and Piper worked on the candles to summon their mother. They needed some information from her, because Chris was haunted by his past life and Leo was suddenly quiet about the Flower Power era. Well, they'd get answers – somehow. The two sisters nodded at each other and recited,

 _Hear these words, hear my cry,_

 _Spirit from the other side._

 _Come to me, I summon thee,_

 _Cross now the great divide._

Swirling lights appeared and revealed Patty smiling. "Hey girls. Leo, Chris. What's going on? Why did you summon me?"

Again Chris felt not like himself and grinned all of a sudden. He walked over and hugged the shocked woman. "Patty! Nice to see you again. You look as young as ever. What's happened?"

"I see why I'm needed," Patty answered sighing.

"And what happened to Leo who greeted women with 'Leo – like the zodiac sign' and 'being hot like a volcano'. He seems so normal now."

Leo blushed again. "See, that's why you're needed. Chris isn't like himself since he watched this picture of him and me in your photo album," he explained calmly, hoping she had some answers.

Patty sighed but smiled at the embarrassed Leo. "Let me see this photo!" Paige handed the album over, and her mother gasped shocked. "Now I understand why you need me. The man next to Leo on this picture is CJ."

Meanwhile Chris was himself again. "Uh, what's happened? It happened again, didn't it? Damn it!" Then he noticed Patty. "Oh, hi Grandma. What are you doing here, by the way?"

Patty just shook her head amused whereas Piper had some questions. "Mom, who is CJ and I get that he may be my son's past life. Why can he switch so easily between these two?"

Patty shook her head again but this time to hide her tears. "It's a long story, and complicated as well since Mom had her problems with this one." Her three girls raised an eyebrow but nodded, knowing their Grams well enough. But Patty could read their looks. "Fine. I'll tell you everything." She turned to Leo. "Leo, can you speak with Chris or CJ meanwhile, to distract him, please? You already know some parts of it."

Leo nodded sadly and guided his son away.

"Mom, what's this about?" Paige asked curiously but in a serious tone, she went on, "I can see that this secret is huge. Even bigger than I was, I guess. Am I right?"

"Partly," their mother admitted sighing. "But I'd need the family tree to explain this. And Wyatt is definitely not the first male witch in our family."

"Yeah, how would women have children if not for men," Chris appeared again smirking but Leo followed immediately, dragging his son back.

"Sorry," the Elder apologized and both walked away again, with Chris firmly in Leo's hold.

All smiled. Phoebe stood up and got their family tree, giving it to their Mom whereas Piper repeated her question, "Mom, who was CJ?"

Patty watched her family tree with sad eyes and traced over some unknown parts. "He was a long distant cousin of mine, born with some Warren powers and a relative of Mom's not accepted brother."

The three sisters gasped but remained silent, to give their mother time to collect her thoughts about this story.

* * *

 _WITH LEO & CHRIS_

"So man, you're a whitelighter if I got it right. It seems that a lot has happened in between," CJ asked curiously and sat down lazily. "This house seemed more familial now."

"Yes, I was a whitelighter but now I'm an Elder and married a witch, one of Patty's kids. Meanwhile we have a kid as well. A boy named Wyatt." Leo smiled. "And we already know to have another boy soon."

"I see. And how do I fit in, by the way? I feel like possessed, or like two souls in one body." The young man sighed and scratched his head. "This is so weird."

Leo sighed. "You're my future son, or better his past life. It's kinda complicated since you're here to save your big brother and you came from the future."

"Whoa, what?" CJ asked stunned and looked at Leo in disbelief. "I'm your son – from the future and his past life? Wait, to be his past life, I've had to be a witch. Or is it wizard? I'm confused."

"Hey, calm down. I know it's quite a shock but you have powers as well. Or you had, but you didn't know of them, I take it." Leo looked directly at him. "Can I ask how you died if you're up to it? It'd help me, and my son."

CJ accepted nodding. "I don't remember much. After some time, I realized I was being followed by some strange people and it only happened after I met Patty." He sighed. "I could feel them though, but one day they were after me and I could see some fire coming toward me, and there's nothing. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, CJ," Leo said, patting the young man on his back. "I guess, the strange people you mentioned were demons and a Warren witch is for them like they got six right. You were simply a prize, a high one."

"Wait. Demons? And what do you mean with 'Warren witch'? I thought they're Halliwells." CJ put his head on his hands. "My head hurts. This is all so much. When can I get my peace?"

"Soon. Your spirit just has to leave this body. If it doesn't work, the Power of Three will help. The three sisters will find a way to help you." Leo assured the young man and watched him with a bit of concern. "CJ?"

"I'm fine, Leo. No need to worry, man." Still, the body began to sway and the Elder could just catch the young man on time. "Fine," CJ whispered, ready to fall asleep.

"Ladies!" Leo yelled alarmed. "I could use some help here!"

Running footsteps were heard and all women, mainly Piper, looked at him concerned.

* * *

 _EARLIER – THE SECRET_

"What do you mean with cousin, Mom?" Phoebe asked half in shock but also curiously. "You mean, CJ was family? How did Grams react?"

Patty sighed but looked at her three kids. "As I said, he was a long distant cousin of mine, a long lost relative of Mom's very distant brother, because his name was Johns and Mom's maiden name was Johnson, remember?" The three sisters nodded. "And well, he also showed some Warren powers."

"Which were?" Paige wanted to know now. Looking at her sisters, she could see that they had adopted a curious look as well.

Their mother smiled. "Freezing like Piper, and also some telekinesis – like Prue had and Wyatt and Chris have, for sure. Anyway, we met on a party and I invited him to us." She snickered a bit. "Let's just say, Mom was not happy but accepted after I told her the whole story."

"How did CJ die, Mom?" Piper asked afraid. She didn't want to know but what if destiny wanted the same for her baby boy? Please not!

Patty lowered her head. "After he'd been here, at the Manor, CJ was followed by demons. I know he could sense them but didn't know how to defend himself. Well, one day the demons killed him in cold blood – with fire, as far as I could find out. I was crying and so was Mom." She wiped her tears away. "Anyway, I added him to the family tree, along with some other males."

"Can we see what you added?" Phoebe asked sadly.

Their mother sighed and whispered under her breath, _Make seen what was not seen_. The paper rippled and revealed the names which were hidden before. "See. All there, even CJ." She looked at the tree again. "I can see that you've finally updated it. Thanks!"

The three sisters smiled but Leo's frantic yell distracted them quickly. All women immediately ran over to the boys and were shocked to see Chris in Leo's arms, fighting an inner battle.

* * *

 _'BATTLE OF 'SOULS''_

"Leo, what's going on? What's happened with our baby? Tell me," Piper demanded angrily and gestured to their son.

"I don't know," Leo replied concerned. "I was talking with CJ when suddenly he wasn't feeling well. I guess, Chris' soul wants to return, because of his mission and all, remember?"

"Right," Paige quickly agreed. "I think, we all need to calm down and think clearly, okay?" She looked at anyone and all took a deep breath before nodding. "Fine. Now we need to find a way to help Chris. So any ideas?"

"All right," Patty demanded firmly. "Piper, you stay with Leo and Chris. Phoebe, you work on a spell to free CJ, and Paige, you distract Wyatt meanwhile. I don't want him to see that."

Her three girls accepted this and began their work. Though Wyatt was not happy with being left out but he had no choice here! Paige brought him away while Phoebe worked on that spell. It should be helpful for both souls. However, Piper didn't want to leave her son's side. She was too worried about her baby.

"Dad?" came a distant whisper to Leo's ear and he turned to him expectantly. "He is so strong."

Leo leaned down and answered quietly, "Don't worry, son. See, the whole family is working on saving you. Phoebe on the spell, Paige on your brother and your Mom is right next to you. So, all cool." He kissed his son briefly on his forehead.

"Hey Christopher," Piper greeted her son smiling and got his attention. "It's going to be okay, I promise. You'll see. Your work isn't done yet, right?" He barely nodded. "See. All will be good."

Chris sighed and let his parents take over. For once it was good, not to be responsible for anyone. However, the soul within him gave him cool information about his Dad in his early days. Well, he'd tease him about this! This was really cool, and he couldn't wait to wake up finally.

"Got it!" Phoebe yelled in triumph and waved the paper in the air. "We can free CJ and give Chris his body back. And to have some peace here as well."

Paige walked back in with Wyatt, curious as well. But she held the young boy back still, as if anything would happen. "So what's going on? Can we have our neurotic whitelighter back, please? I miss him."

Chris chuckled a bit and his Grandma took charge. "Good. So, Phoebe, recite your spell and I will guide CJ to the afterlife – with Mom and Prue. Are we clear on all fronts?" Her family agreed nodding. "Okay, then let's get started!"

Phoebe stood up, took a deep breath and cleared her throat. "Okay, I guess it should work. To have the neurotic side of the family back." Paige laughed whereas Piper was not amused.

"Just say it, Phoebs," Piper demanded firmly. "We have other things to do still. After all, we want to prevent a death." Her mother looked curiously at her. "Don't worry, Mom. We're taking care of it."

Her two sisters nodded and the older of the two began to recite her spell,

 _Beloved spirit of this family,_

 _Thanks for being here._

 _Leave this body be_

 _For good and free._

Slowly the second soul came out of Chris' body, looking shyly at anyone. CJ bowed his head slightly and reached out to take Patty's hand. They smiled at each other before going to the afterlife – with the rest of the clan.

"Okay, that was good … and weird," Paige commented dryly and turned to her younger nephew. "Any more interesting news about your Dad, the love volcano?"

Chris smiled at his aunt. "Yeah, but I'd like to speak with him alone about this time if you don't mind. I need to sort out my thoughts and Dad is the only one who can help me here."

"Okay," Piper agreed, standing up and taking Wyatt from her sister. "We three need to prepare several things for our meeting as well. And what if we need you?"

"Just send Wyatt. He could always find me."

The sisters simply nodded whereas Leo stood up as well. Turning to his son, he said, "So you want to speak with me, let's go then. I take it, we share a favorite place?" His son blushed nodding. "Alright, let's orb!" Father and son orbed away.

"Good," the eldest sister commented after two of her men had orbed away. "We should find more information about the Angels of Destiny. See if we can prevent my son's death at the end of his journey here. I don't want to see my child dead."

"We understand, Piper," Phoebe said and hugged her sister briefly. "Though losing Prue was hard, but losing a child would be harder. Just ask Grams."

"True," Paige agreed sadly. "But we're not going to let it happen. Our next generation won't have to make anymore sacrifices than we did. So we need to act now!"

"Thanks," Piper said and wiped some tears away. "Let's get started then! And Wyatt." Her son looked at her in wonder. "You stay here and play with your toys. I know you want your brother but give him some time, okay?" He nodded quickly. "Fine. Mommy and the aunts are working too."

Phoebe sat down again and worked on another spell. Paige went through several magical books they had here to find more information about the Angels of Destiny. Well, it was not easy! And Piper tried to think clearly but it wouldn't work. Her thoughts were onto her men. All of them.

* * *

 _FATHER & SON_

On top of the Golden Gate Bridge, two orb sets formed. It was Leo and Chris, and immediately both men enjoyed their view over the city. They sat down and just remained silent for some time.

However, Leo couldn't wait any longer. "So son, what do you want to talk about? Is it about my old days or what? C'mon, talk to me. I'm curious here."

Chris laughed good naturally. "Of course, Mr Volcano. CJ told me very interesting facts about you, Dad. Be glad, I only told them your highlights and not all what you did at that time! Lady killer?"

Leo chuckled at seeing his son in such a good mood. "Well, how do you think I felt when you suddenly started babbling my guarded secrets out. The sisters didn't know that, and Patty died too young to babble. Thanks a lot, son."

"Sorry," he apologized grinning. "But still, I don't understand how CJ could take over me so quickly. I mean, one look at this picture and I was CJ, although we switched a few times."

Leo sighed but smiled still. "Yeah, it certainly was different from what happened to Phoebe years ago." He scratched his head in thinking. "Well, as why this happened to you so fast, I guess CJ's soul waited in you to end his circle. But I'm no expert in this field."

"And here I thought you were." The son looked at his father directly but still with some mischief in his eyes. "Mr. Lady killer had finally settled down and started a family. Nice. You surprised me there." Then he became serious again. "Dad? I think we need to talk about Gideon and his plans."

Leo slowly walked closer to his son. "You okay, buddy? It seems that CJ still remains within you. And you're right, we should talk about Gideon. He could be after you as well."

"It might be only his rest, but sorry again." He put his head on his knees. "Gideon scared me to death when he entered my mind, looking for information about the future and especially Wyatt. So, he's definitely after him, and me. What do we do now?"

"Well, I brought it up to the Elders but they wanted to find proof first. That would take time!" His son raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, for once trust them. We should pay them a visit soon. Together, if you like. After all, you wanted to, remember?"

"Yeah, I know." Chris sighed. "It's just I'm not a friend of them, here or in the future. Except you, naturally. Though Gideon has been an Elder for much longer than you. And he worked with the Cleaners. I bet the Tribunal doesn't know that yet."

"Good idea. We should do this soon. Create our own Tribunal, and find out who else works with him. There are not many for sure," Leo offered knowingly.

"Fine," Chris agreed annoyed. "But please after Mom's birthday! I don't want to face her wrath on that day, and you either."

"Don't worry, I'm fully aware of this." Leo touched his skin. "So, we're going after that day. Do you want to go back, son?"

"Not yet." Chris looked at his Dad again. "What makes me wonder is that you don't ask me how we share this favorite place here. Not curious, Dad?"

"I am but I thought you might tell me on your own. I didn't want to push you since I made enough mistakes when you grew up. It turned out well but still, I feel guilty," Leo admitted half crying, yet tried not to show it. Hopefully.

"Dad, it's okay. I can see how much that bothers you and you're going to change, I'm sure." Chris came closer to Leo. "If you want to, I'm going to tell you …

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Leo readied his sons for a special trip, though Wyatt and Chris looked as if they were going to the arctic. He really wouldn't face his wife's wrath if anything happened to their boys! After all, their sons were just six and four years old. "Okay, I think we're done. Let's go!" he said proudly._

 _"Daddy, where are we going?" Wyatt asked curiously and took hold of his Dad's hand, just as Chris did on the other side. "You dressed up very warm."_

 _"I know but I don't want you both to catch a cold, and we're going to a special place of mine," Leo explained calmly._

 _"Okay," Wyatt said nodding and let himself with his brother be orbed away. Opening his eyes again, he was met with a great view. "Cool!"_

 _"Yeah," Chris agreed and let go of his Dad's hand._

 _"Chris, be careful!" Leo warned at seeing his son running around. "I don't want you to fall down!"_

 _"Okay Daddy," Chris answered laughing and widened his arms to fly like a bird. "Really cool here, Dad."_

 _Leo smiled at the fun his youngest son was having. So he turned to his eldest boy. "Wyatt, you okay? You suddenly seemed to have lost your voice. What's going on?"_

 _"I … I," he began to stutter and Wyatt swallowed hard. "I didn't realize we were that high. And I … I don't like it."_

 _"Oh." Leo was astonished but didn't know how to change this. He felt an Elder coming and wanted to hide his boys. "Wyatt, take Chris and hide! Quickly!" His son did as told and both boys vanished from his eyes. Sighing, he stood up and came face to face with his old mentor. "Gideon, what are you doing here? I have a free day, remember?"_

 _"I know, but I wanted to remind you of your charges and your tasks. Though I also know that your family means a lot to you, yet you're an Elder now," the Elder said like a teacher. Well, he was working at Magic School._

 _"Don't worry, I won't forget but leave me alone for one day, please!" Leo was begging and hoped it'd work. Time ticked by slowly._

 _Behind the pillar, Wyatt had stiffened and looked at the Elder with hate. His little brother wondered about this but he wanted to go home now. However, Wyatt was focused on this sole Elder._

 _"Fine," Gideon said and orbed away. Finally._

 _Leo sighed in relief and called for his sons. "Wyatt, Chris, come out! We're going home now!" Immediately his boys ran into his arms, and the three of them orbed to the Manor._

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

… Though the day ended badly, but I enjoyed it there," Chris finished smiling. "Wyatt is really afraid of heights, and this place here above the city became my sanctuary – for a long time. Maybe as well because I knew it was your favorite place."

Leo pulled his son closer to him. "That's good to hear. I take it we came up here more often but without Wyatt." He twinkled his eye. "Wanna go home?" His son nodded and so both men orbed back to the Manor.

* * *

 _AT THE MANOR – EARLIER_

"All information gathered?" Piper asked in the round and her sisters nodded. "Fine. Then we can summon the Angel of Destiny. I won't let my baby boy sacrifice himself for the Greater Good! He is so young, damn it!"

"Calm and deep breaths, Piper," Paige suggested and touched her sister lovingly. "We won't let that happen. Chris has already sacrificed so much: his world, his fiancée and so much more. It's not going to happen, you understand."

Her sister nodded, and Phoebe added, "I wonder though if we meet the same Angel again, remember?" She looked around again. "When will they be back? I mean, Leo and Chris. Leo could stay here when we talk to the Angel, yet Chris should not."

"Agreed," Piper said determined but continued, "Though he knows about his destiny already, thanks to Kira and her vision. Or at least, from the future." She sighed. "I'm confused now."

"Okay, let's get this road started. The boys will be back soon," Phoebe concluded and grabbed for her sisters' hands. "All right, let's chant together:

 _Power of Three we summon thee,_

 _And call to us the Angel of Destiny._

There was a wind forming in their midst just as Leo and Chris orbed back in. The Angel of Destiny was confused. "Why am I being called here?" She crossed her arms over the chest. "It seems to me that the Halliwells don't accept anything, either in the past or future."

"What do you mean?" Piper asked astonished but then saw her men. "Leo, Chris, you're back. When? How? Never mind." Her older son, however, orbed to his brother who caught him on time. "Good reaction, Chris."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Very funny. So what's going on here? You called the Angel. What for? I've accepted my destiny. End of story!"

"But I haven't!" Piper yelled furiously. "Please, Chris, let us help you. I lost my sister but I can't lose my son. Believe me, please."

The Angel of Destiny whistled loudly and startled with that anyone. "Okay, back to your corners, anyone. I'm glad to be here. Now let's talk!"

All looked at each other briefly but obeyed.

 _TBC ..._

* * *

More information is slowly coming and I hope you'll like it how I play with the characters here. All what is said will then happen soon.

 _Next time:_ Second Intermezzo (lol)

 _ **Reviews are welcomed!**_


	13. Intermezzo 2

Thanks for the all wonderful reviews and anyone who favored this story. Makes me really happy! And, of course, anyone who's following me or/and my story.

Big Thanks to all the others. Viewing but reviewing would be better! ;-)

* * *

 **13\. Intermezzo 2: The Charmed Ones & the Angel of Destiny**

 _STILL ATTIC_

The Angel of Destiny continued speaking, "I'll come to you soon, ladies and Leo. Let me first speak with Christopher. I haven't had a chance yet." She walked over to him, took his face into her hands and kissed him briefly on his forehead. "You've done so well since the Event, and you have grown into a fine young man. Your Mom would be very proud of you."

"She already is," Piper cut in all of a sudden but her husband shook his head in shame. "What?"

"Quiet, woman," the Angel said annoyed and turned to Chris again. "I know you already lost so much, just recently your fiancée Bianca. I can tell you that you two are meant for each other – in any timeline."

"Thanks," Chris replied smiling and wiped some lone tears away. "Can I go now? I need to prepare something special for a birthday."

"I know." She smiled at him. "Your sacrifice will have a huge impact – on your family, on your own future. How do you feel with it, son?"

Chris shrugged. "I was always aware of this fact. My mission could end with my death." He looked at his family and the Angel. "Can I go now? I'll take Wy with me if you don't mind." All agreed nodding. "Thank you." The boys orbed away.

The sisters came forward and eyed the Angel curiously. "You're a different angel. Not the one we met years ago," Paige stated naturally. "How come?"

"Well, there are more angels in existence. For death, for destiny. You should know that," Leo supplied hopefully but the sisters only glared at him. "Just saying."

"Never mind," Piper began slowly and the Angel turned to her expectantly. "You mentioned earlier that we Halliwells don't accept anything, past or future. What do you mean?"

"That's easy. Your older son in the future has called for me as well, to prevent Chris' death here in the past, your present. I told him he can't do this since this death will change the future for good. Anything he might do to save his brother could cause the death earlier than wanted. You understand me, Piper?" the Angel of Destiny explained calmly.

"I do understand you, woman," Piper said determined. "But I won't accept it! He's my baby!"

The Angel sighed. "Okay, to make it easy for you three: To change the moral of the Twice-Blessed witch, a sacrifice has to be made. Unfortunately, the task has fallen upon his younger brother and he knew what's at risk here." She turned to Leo in hope. "Please, tell me you know what I'm talking about."

Leo lowered his head but nodded. His tears made his voice broken. "Yeah, I know. Though Chris' sacrifice will be hard and felt in this family, yet Wyatt's morals must have a high priority for the world." He cried now. "To sacrifice one son for another. It's not fair!"

"Life never is," the Angel only commented sadly.

"No!" Piper cried out, half in tears. "No, I won't lose my baby for my other baby! How can fate decide to do that? I can't lose him when I just get to know him. NO!"

The Angel rolled her eyes but walked over to the mother. "I can understand you, Piper, believe me. Still, one question I have for you: Would you trade Paige for Prue now? It's a hard decision, isn't it?"

The eldest sister turned to the youngest one, looking troubled and in tears. Then her gaze went to the middle one whose face tried to be neutral – it failed. Piper turned back to the Angel and shook her head sadly. "No, I wouldn't do that. Both are my sisters, no matter what." Her gaze searched for the Angel's face. "There's nothing I can do?"

"Unfortunately, not. Even Wyatt in the future had to realize this." The Angel sighed again and crossed her arms over the chest. "Though I gave Kira some advice and helped Bianca with her destiny: The same like Chris, by the way."

Leo spoke up again quietly. "We know, and it's already happened – to Chris. Yet he's focused on his task again, thank God!" He looked at the Angel now. "What advice can you give us?"

"Well, be there for him – no matter what. Enjoy every moment you have with your baby boy again, give him the life he always deserves, and Chris will have it, I know for sure. Be glad to have a second chance with him." The Angel began to pace. "More questions?"

"Yeah," Phoebe began finally. "Chris mentioned that Kira showed up too early. She wants to be human is her wish. How can we help her?"

"Grant her wish then this early," the Angel suggested in trance. "It might be helpful in the near future. Though now you should concentrate more on Wyatt, Chris and Gideon."

Leo looked at her perplexed. "Should we bring Gideon to the Tribunal, or what? Yet you said that anyone has to play their role here. What would happen if we take Gideon out now?"

"Another one would kill him. I'm sure you have realized by now that this Elder doesn't work alone. He has allies both Up There and in the underworld. You have to find them quickly."

"Okay," Paige said slowly. "And how do we do it? We're more feared than respected, and demons don't work with witches. Naturally." She grinned at her.

"In the future they do."

"Wait," Piper cut in nervously. "You're saying we should find some allies among the demons for us? This is crazy! And Chris already practises this in the future. Wow." She was kind of shocked but it made sense, in a way. "It explains a lot," she stated in the end.

"Yeah," Paige agreed astonished. "It explains why my nephew has such an extensive knowledge about magic, demons and all that stuff." She thought about it for a while. "Yeah, we should do that."

"What? Are you nuts?" Phoebe now stepped in. "If we work with demons, it could only end in disaster. We've been through this before, remember?"

Piper shook her head amused but walked over to her sister. "Yeah, we do. But Cole had helped us a lot as well and it worked out well too. We should refresh our experience in that field but this time deeper and closer."

"I agree," Leo and Paige whispered at the same time, leaving the middle sister stunned but after a while she agreed nodding too.

"Good," the Angel said smiling. "Do that and all will be good, or as good as wanted for the boy. Anyway, I need to leave now, because I'm sure the lovely Elder would want to speak with me as well." She smiled at them, bowed her head slightly before vanishing from view.

The Charmed Ones and Leo knew that they had to accept Chris' destiny for a better future which they all wanted. They'd have a second chance – to make it better for anyone.

* * *

 _MEANWHILE UP THERE_

The moment the two brothers formed, they were greeted with, "Hello Christopher, little Wyatt. What honor to have you here. What do you want from us?"

"Roland, don't scare me!" Chris replied in relief and took hold of his brother. "For a moment, I thought I was my Grandpa – the man I was named after. And why I'm here, I have a special request."

"Sure. How can I help you? I take it, it has to do with your Mom's birthday in a few days," Roland guessed knowingly. He guided them to a quiet area. "Let's go into a room close by. We don't want to draw more attention to us, from the other Elders, especially Gideon."

"Good idea," the young man agreed nodding. "Besides," he added, looking at his brother smiling. "I guess someone is very sleepy. Is there a couch?"

Roland simply nodded and opened the door for the boys. "Suit yourself, Chris." The young whitelighter laid his brother on the couch and searched himself a chair. Roland did the same. "So what special have you planned for Piper?"

"When I was trapped in my memories, I called for the entire family. Dead and alive," Chris told the Elder in a quiet tone. "From what I've heard, Grams had sent the dead part away again quickly after I was saved. Aunt Prue included. I mean, Aunt Paige and aunt Prue never met, and so aunt Prue should be my birthday gift for Mom."

"Great idea, son. Prue is allowed to cross over for some time now. You calling her, not willingly, of course, had caused no problems with us, so you can summon her. Surprise your family!"

"Thanks, Roland. Have you found out more about Gideon's plans for Wyatt and me? I know that my parents saw Kira's vision of my death but you can't fight destiny. I learned that the hard way." Chris shrugged and sighed. "Any ideas?"

Roland shook his head. "Unfortunately, not. Magic School protects him, which is ironic, because he's begged us to open it for magical children. I bet he took a look at the future."

Chris agreed nodding. "Yeah, and now he's doing the same with Wyatt." He looked at the Elder directly. "Talking about Kira, she came to the family a year earlier than originally. Can you help her to become human soon? She wants that more than anything."

"We'll see what we can do for her. You remember that the Elders still want to get to know you, your story and all. When will this happen, Chris?"

"After Mom's birthday. Dad and I have agreed to this if it's okay with you."

Roland nodded. "By the way, we feel some big magic in the air. Something big is going to happen soon, so be aware."

"Okay. I think I should return now," Chris said and stood up, taking his brother in his arms again. "Mom is such a worrywart. See you soon!" Both boys orbed away.

Roland smiled and was glad to see the future in such good hands. Sighing and stepping out of the room, he was greeted with loud chatter and a mass of Elders around one person in their midst. "Guys, what's going on?" He pushed his way through them and was shocked. "The Angel of Destiny."

"One of them," the woman corrected smiling. "And I'm here because of Mr. Christopher Perry Halliwell and his destiny. It is very important that he changes his future – for all of us."

"Why is Chris so important? He is only a child of a forbidden union, and we have already allowed a powerful child," Odin reasoned a bit furiously. "So why should we let that happen?"

The Angel shared briefly a look with Roland before turning to the other Elder. "That's easy. Changing the moral of the Twice-Blessed witch and with that the whole future, someone has to change it and this task has fallen upon his younger brother." She crossed her arms over the chest. "I'd say that the Elders are also at fault here, don't you think?"

"Could be true," Odin said in regret. "But the Halliwells interpret the rules like they want and that for years! I know they did their work but still. Their private life was more important than their Wiccan duties. Don't tell me that you agree with this."

The Angel sighed. "I don't comment this but think over your deals with the Halliwells over the years. It only works on both sides." Then the Angel of Destiny vanished from view.

Roland looked at the other Elders, especially Odin. He was sure that he was part of Gideon's little group but there was no proof. Slowly some Elders returned to their original work but others seemed to be waiting for anyone. Well, who would be the savior?

 _TBC ..._

* * *

I know it's kinda short but there will be longer ones still. Some patience is needed here. ;-)

 _Next time:_ Some Sisterly Time

 _ **Reviews are welcomed!**_


	14. Some Sisterly Time

Thanks for the all wonderful reviews and anyone who favored this story. Makes me really happy! And, of course, anyone who's following me or/and my story.

Big Thanks to all the others. Viewing but reviewing would be better! ;-)

* * *

 **14\. Some Sisterly Time**

 _THE NOT SURPRISE PARTY_

Piper woke up early and saw Leo standing there, with something behind his back. "Hey," she greeted him kissing. "Where are the boys, and what are you hiding from me?"

"Hey, happy birthday to you, Piper," Leo replied and kissed her back. "The boys are already in the kitchen, making breakfast, I think. Chris even made Wyatt ready for the day. Anyway, here's my gift for you." He handed his gift over which was hidden behind his back.

Piper smiled at him lovingly and opened her gift. She was shocked: It was her charm bracelet, given from her Mom but lost by Prue later on. "How did you find it again?" she stuttered confused and was half in tears.

Leo blushed a bit. "Uh, to be honest: I didn't, Chris did but don't ask me how. You'll have to ask him this." His wife nodded still in tears. "However, he came to me and handed it over last night, saying it was something you were always looking for. And well, here it is."

"That's so sweet. My boy knows me so well."

"You want to join our boys or still wait here for some time?"

Piper smiled at him. "Give our boy more time to prepare everything, Leo. Whatever he's planning, it has to be huge. Besides, I'm sure my sisters also want to help."

"Alright then, ten more minutes," Leo said in the end and kissed his wife again.

Both husband and wife simply enjoyed their time together and the gift. It was quiet and normal, and well, both wondered what their future would be like with raising two magical boys in this house.

* * *

 _MEANWHILE – KITCHEN_

Wyatt was watching his brother fascinated as he worked around the place and prepared everything for their breakfast. "Iss Mommy," he said giggling and played with his food.

Chris looked at him smiling. "You think so, bro? Yeah, well you be Daddy. Anyway, we're nearly done here and it will be a special breakfast for the whole family."

Wyatt giggled again and Chris continued his work. Putting out the dishes and all the food he'd made, Chris was ready to summon his Aunt Prue. However, just this moment his aunts stepped in.

"Hey Chris, can we help you? Though it seems you are already finished," Paige said proudly. "Wow. You made all this? I'm impressed. Will be always."

"Yeah, so what can we do?" Phoebe asked again.

"Only set the table, please and put out the food. Oh, and take out Wyatt's child chair. We'll be following soon," Chris explained rather nervously. "And don't enter the kitchen again! This goes also for Mom and Dad. Please do so! Thanks." And he closed the door.

"One weird nephew," Phoebe stated after some time and took the requested items. "I have the feeling he's planning something big for his Mom."

"Yeah, but what have you got for Piper, missy?" Paige asked curiously. "I had a good talk with your Dad and he helped me with my gift. So tell me."

"When it's time, you'll see it," the middle sister answered cryptically. Footsteps could be heard. "No word to Piper or Leo!"

"Hey you two. Everything okay here?" Piper asked coming down, followed by Leo. "Where are my boys?"

"Happy birthday, sis!" the two younger sisters cried out smiling and hugged their older sister lovingly. "And your boys are in the kitchen still. The door is closed for all of us! Chris' order," Paige continued speaking.

"Oh, okay. Then we let them be," Leo agreed nodding. Then his gaze wandered over the table, and he was confused. "Uh, not that I mind but last time I counted, we were five adults and one child. Why are there six plates around?"

"Ask your son," Phoebe stated smiling. "He's locked himself in the kitchen for whatever reason. So, just wait, I guess."

"Good idea," Piper said finally. "Sit down and we'll see what my baby boy has planned. It has to be special."

The sisters and Leo sat down and waited rather impatiently for the young man to appear. It seemed that the boys had planned this for some time without any of them noticing. Well done! :)

* * *

 _LAUNDRY ROOM_

Chris was ready to summon his aunt, yet he was nervous. "Okay, Wy, make sure no one comes in, okay?" His big brother nodded and grinned. Sighing, Chris returned to his task and lit the candles he'd put in a circle earlier. "All right, let's do it:

 _Hear these words, hear my cry,_

 _Spirit from the other side._

 _Come to me, I summon thee,_

 _Cross now the great divide._

Swirling lights formed in the circle, and the woman was confused where she found herself. "Okay, that's new. Christopher, care to share with your old auntie?" Prue asked smiling.

Chris blushed a bit. "Well, since I wanted to surprise Mom, and her sisters, with you. Besides, it's her birthday, and well, when you rescued me with the others, you were only there for a short time. And well, here you are."

"Chris, stop babbling! You already sound like Phoebe," Prue stepped in grinning and took hold of his body. "Calm down, sweetie. So I'm your birthday gift?"

"Sorry," the young man apologized sighing. "Sometimes I have a tendency, and yeah, you are my gift. Mainly for Mom, true, but aunt Paige should also get to know you more if it's okay with you?"

"Sure. I'd like to get to know her as well." She looked at him directly. "Can we go now because I'm starving? I've heard you are a great chef – like Piper. That's good to know."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Fine. We should go, anyway. The others must be hungry too, and they're waiting for a long time already." He grabbed his brother from the table and walked to the door, ready to open it. One last look at his aunt, he assured one last time, "Ready to face them?"

Prue took a deep breath and said determined, "All right. Let's go!"

The three Halliwells went through the door and took with that the rest of the family by surprise.

* * *

 _DINING ROOM_

As the door finally opened, Paige muttered under her breath, "About time." But she received only glares from her sisters. The youngest one just stuck her tongue out.

"Sorry for the delay," Chris apologized quickly and sat his brother into his chair. "But we had some things to discuss. Now we can start eating!" He sat down next to his brother and revealed so his aunt.

"Prue," came three shocked voices and Paige looked equally shocked.

"Hi guys, in case you're wondering why I'm here," Prue began softly. "I'm your birthday gift, Piper, but also for the other two sisters. From Chris, and Wyatt, naturally!"

Chris crossed his arms over the chest. "Great. You should sit down. I'm starving." He grinned at her with giving her words back to her.

"Funny," the dead woman stated back and turned to her family. "I think you should close your mouth. I'm staying – until Chris lets me go again."

"Right," Piper agreed nodding but kissed her son on his cheek. "Thanks, baby. You made a good choice – for all of us. Yet we should eat now. Otherwise, all the good food would be for nothing."

The whole family started eating and all were pleased at the delicious taste. It seemed that the chef Piper had found a great cook, a great follower. Yeah, well, for the future. Again, Chris blushed and turned his face away, yet his Mom still touched his cheek lovingly. The rest of the clan was simply delighted.

Chris, however, cleared his throat again and explained to the family, "Well, Dad, Wy and me will go out, so you four sisters can talk and get to know each other well. We men would only be in the way. Besides, you have other topics than we do." He grinned at the women.

Prue, who was the closest to him, slapped him hard on his arm. "You're quite sweet but that's not necessary. This house has enough space for all of us. But if you go, we might call you back!"

Chris grinned at his Dad. "Well, we may see, auntie."

"What do you mean?" Phoebe wanted to know curiously but her nephew remained grinning. "Great. He has even more secrets and won't share those with his family." She turned to Piper and Leo. "Is he allowed to do that?"

Leo snickered but replied, "Well, he's an adult and with that his own man. We're not responsible anymore, sorry." He grinned at his sister-in-law.

"Definitely not helping," Paige commented his act. "But at least, it runs in the family."

"Oh you think?" Chris offered smiling. "Anyway, I see that we're done here and we can talk. Still, let me clean the dishes and we men walk."

"Oh no!" Piper cut in quickly. "You already made the breakfast. You've done enough, peanut." All eyes widened but more Chris'. "Never mind. We women will clean now. You three men go out! It's an order. Go!"

The men didn't need to be told twice. Leo nodded at his son Chris who simply agreed smiling, yet the Elder also took his eldest son in his arm. The three men orbed away.

"Where did they go?" Phoebe wanted to know but helped her older sister still with the dishes. "Piper? Talk to me."

"I'd assume the Golden Gate Bridge, their favorite place," the eldest living sister explained like in trance. "Phoebs, you'll help me with the cleaning, so that Prue and Paige can talk. Clear?"

Phoebe looked at the other two sisters who had not talked to each other. "Crystal. And good idea. It's needed."

The middle sisters quickly cleared the table and then vanished into the kitchen. Meanwhile Prue and Paige looked at each other still shyly before the eldest one simply hugged the youngest sister and with that welcomed her to the family for good.

"Wow," Paige said and wiped her tears away. "I didn't know you were that touchy. I mean, you're the strongest one out of us four. That's what our sisters told me – after you died. They were a mess."

"Yeah, I could see that," Prue replied and kissed Paige on her forehead. "But you helped to cope with my death. You brought in new energy and showed Piper that a hybrid is possible. Anyway, about me being touchy, let's just say, I learnt my lesson the hard way. Barbas."

"Ugh, don't remind of him," Paige retorted angrily. "All that trouble I had with him – and Cole." She turned to her eldest sister expectantly. "As I've heard, you were just as suspicious of him as I was. How come?"

Prue sighed but still smiled. "Simple: He was a demon and knew us too well from the start. I didn't like him, especially when he fell in love with Phoebe. She was born in this house, like Wyatt, and both have a tendency to turn evil easily. Anyway, I'm glad you trusted your instincts."

Paige laughed hollowly but then became serious again, "Yeah, well, tell that our lovely sisters." She gestured to the kitchen. "Piper came around though, yet Phoebe was mad at me for a long time. She couldn't believe it: Her great Cole, the big bad Source but hey, I was right."

Prue kissed her again. "I know. I'd have kicked my sisters' asses too at that time. Anyway, away from this dark issue: back to our little nephews. So Gideon is the one who would turn and kill for the Greater Good. My ass! Any ideas?"

Paige shook her head crying. "Unfortunately, there's nothing we can do. We spoke with the Angel of Destiny, and only Chris' death will change the future for good. Meaning that all have to play their roles – Gideon, Chris and some demons." She stopped all of a sudden. "Wait a sec. Gideon has to have allies also in the underworld. Otherwise, it wouldn't work."

"Whoa, calm down," Prue said and put her hands on Paige's shoulders. "What do you mean and tell me everything you think might happen? Slowly and maybe with our sisters?"

"No, not yet," Paige said and wiped her tears away. "It's just theory but it makes sense. We don't know who it is yet but Barbas is definitely on top of our list. Anyway, do you think we should make some allies in the underworld as well?"

"Sure, if it helps." Prue nodded. "Back to Chris and his death: What will happen to him? And Gideon plays an important role in that scene. What about Wyatt?"

"He'll be good again. Chris' death will change the future – for good, because evil Wyatt had summoned Fate as well and she confirmed it. So we have no choice here."

"Okay, I see. What about this Kira? She's a Seer and could help us here: She knows the demons best, along with Chris, I take it."

"True," Paige admitted laughing. "But we should talk with them. They have the best knowledge, as you said. Anyway, away from this: We should get to know each other better. Let's talk then!"

The two sisters sat down finally and chatted about their lives before and after they were charmed. Some things were different but still eerily similar. Yeah, Halliwells had to suffer, it seems. Even in the future.

* * *

 _GOLDEN GATE BRIDGE_

As the men reformed, both Leo and Chris immediately sat down to enjoy the view. They were silent whereas Wyatt watched it kinda fascinated but with some fear still. Well, he might get used to it. Maybe.

"Chris, buddy, you okay? You seem to be deep in thought. What bothers you, son?" Leo asked after some time while Wyatt slowly clung to him. "Whoa, careful, son."

Chris chuckled at the sight of his brother. "You should know that Wy doesn't like heights – as you can see and feel now." He laughed but then became serious again. "As for me, I'm fine, Dad. No need to worry. And besides, you saw my death, I didn't."

Leo smiled but smirked. "Yeah, I realize that." He pushed his elder son a bit up. "It's okay, Wyatt. We're here." Leo turned to his younger son. "You could have told me sooner. Anyway, yes, I saw it but you saw what followed. Care to share? I mean, Kira had already mentioned some things."

Chris pulled his knees closer and put his head on them. He sighed but answered still, "Well, losing me makes you vulnerable for other beings. They are called the Avatars, by the way. They'll play on your grief, and you dealt with them before. Remember when aunt Paige sneezed herself into another reality?" His father nodded. "That was Cole's doing who was made an Avatar, to change reality. As you know, it didn't work."

"I see," Leo said slowly and scratched his head. "We never realized this." He looked at his younger son again. "What do you suggest I do then? Join them or simply refuse, to stay with the family?"

Chris was irritated and raised a shocked eyebrow. "You're asking me?" His father simply nodded. "Well, I'm just not used to it, from you, you know." Again a nod only. "Never mind. For me and Wy, it'd be best if you stay with the family. To see us grow up and all that stuff, like birthdays, games and so much more. Yet in the end, it's up to you, man!"

Leo came closer and put his other arm around his son. "Buddy, I trust your opinion and for your info, I'm your father and it's my job to worry about you and your brother." He cleared his throat. "So you suggest I refuse to join these Avatars. However, since I turned myself into an Elder, I can become human again as well." Leo looked at Wyatt and smiled. "I think we should return home. Wyatt's not feeling well."

"You could only send him home while we two continue talking. If you don't mind, that is," Chris said grinning. "After all, we still have to prepare our meeting with the Elders, remember?"

"Good idea," Leo agreed after some silence. "Wyatt – Piper!" The little boy was orbed back to the Manor. "So this meeting. What do you want to reveal in front of them?"

"Definitely not much. I can be vague with words, but they will know about their situation in my future. That'd scare them for sure." Chris sighed sadly. "Hopefully they won't put me in front of the Tribunal. I hate this Circle of Truth."

Leo was in shock. "You know about the Tribunal and their chamber?" His son gave him a look. "Okay, okay, but how come? We're not in trouble with them yet."

"But this family will, believe me," Chris countered sighing. "As you know, Wyatt caught me once and didn't think that I'd be the leader of the Resistance. However, he brought me to the chamber, to question me but I could distract him – with other things. Thank God! Anyway, back to our meeting: We shouldn't forget about Kira and her wish to be human. She could help us here."

"It's a good idea, son but how could she do it? Her pool is in the underworld." He stopped for a sec. "Unless she can recall the visions on her own, without anything. After all, she is a demon."

"Who wants to be human! We can use this to our advantage, and maybe the Elders will grant her wish this time," Chris offered determined. "Kira could help you in the future. She has knowledge which you could use. Think about it, please."

"Alright, I got it," Leo said in surrender. "We consider this. After all, the Angel of Destiny already offered us to work with demons – all for the future." The father looked at his son again. "Wanna go home now?"

Chris simply nodded and both men orbed away.

* * *

 _KITCHEN, EARLIER_

"So you think Prue and Paige will bond?" Phoebe asked her older sister as they cleaned up. "I mean they never met, and now they … . I can't say. I'm happy for them."

"Thank your nephew, and my son, for that," Piper said distracted. "And I'm sure they will. We all are Halliwells. It's all cool, Phoebs. Let them be."

"Okay, okay, but still," Phoebe began again. "What about your men? Leo and Chris seem to be on better terms now which is good, with their past. They have a lot in common though."

"Yeah," Piper agreed sighing. After a while an orb came in – it was Wyatt. "Huh? Where do you come from? Don't like heights, eh?" Her older son whimpered in her arms. "It's okay, Wyatt. Everything will be fine in time, you'll see."

"He doesn't like heights? Weird," Phoebe commented the situation. "But at least Leo and Chris do. See, one thing in common." The older sister rolled her eyes. "What? And what now?"

"We'll wait," Piper answered with a stern look. "Either for our sisters or my husband and son. Be patient for once, Phoebs!" The woman sat down and played with her son. She was singing a tone while Wyatt laughed happily.

Phoebe watched the scene and smiled. Oh, how she wished she had a family of her own. The middle sister had it once nearly – with Cole but he'd been corrupted and been the Source of all Evil, wanting a powerful child. It worked, yet it all had been the Seer's plan. Now all was onto Wyatt, and maybe Chris as well.

* * *

 _HALF AN HOUR LATER_

The two middle sisters played with Wyatt as all of a sudden, four voices said at once determined, "We need to talk!" The two men and women looked at each other perplexed and laughed whereas Phoebe and Piper cleared their ears annoyed.

"Hey, no need for surround sound here," Piper complained good naturally and held her son's ears as well. "Plus, you scared Wyatt. So what do we need to talk about?" She looked around at anyone in expectations.

"Sorry," Chris quickly apologized grinning. He bowed slightly and said amused, "But ladies first! We men can wait. Our matter is not that important as yours, I think. So, please start, aunties!"

"He's good, and cute," Paige said grinning and turned to her older sister. "You raised him well, yet this type of sarcasm isn't really fitting." She turned to him again. "Who taught you that, by the way?"

"Uh, that'd be you."

All snickered at her expense but Paige dismissed it saying, "Never mind. Anyway, Prue and I think that Gideon could also have some demonic allies down there. We should figure this out."

Instantly Chris became serious again. "You're right, Aunt Paige. And it means I'm going down there. Right now!" He started to orb but his father stopped his trail quickly. "What?" he demanded furiously.

"Don't forget our meeting with the Elders, son!" Leo replied in the same tone and looked at his son directly. "You made a promise, and you intend to keep it! With any help. After that, you can snoop around in the underworld. As much as you like. Got it?"

All watched fascinated how Chris thought about it. After a while, he answered, "Fine, but we'd need Kira as well for this meeting. It's her chance to become human. Plus, she could give us, and them, the needed information."

"I heard my name being said," the woman greeted the family smiling, coming from the garden bare feet. "What am I needed for?" She turned to Chris. "It's soon time to make you, darling." Both Chris and Leo blushed and Kira laughed. "Anyway, happy birthday Piper and welcome to Prue."

"Kira! Enough!" Piper drolled out. "We have other problems right now. Prue and Paige think Gideon has demonic allies. Do you maybe know who this could be? And Leo and Chris also wanted to talk about something important, right boys?"

Kira shrugged. "Well, I know for sure that your best feared friend will be back. And he could have freed Zankou meanwhile. He will be very important for your future." She turned to the men. "What's your problem, guys?"

Leo decided to step in this time. "We both think you could help us with some visions Up There but without naming Wyatt as the big evil, of course. It would also show the Elders your good intentions and they may grant your wish to become human. Can you do this?"

"Sure, no problem," the Seer said smiling. "So what else bothers you?"

"It's the Avatars. They will be after Dad still," Chris offered seriously. "After I died, naturally. They will play on his grief over me, yet we both think he should refuse to join them and become a mortal right after. You agree with this?"

Kira closed her eyes, thinking about it. "No, refuse, Leo. It will only cause trouble. I mean, Cole's wish as an Avatar also backfired. Paige destroyed him and his world."

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked irritated. She didn't understand what Kira meant but saw how Chris nodded. "Can someone explain, please?"

"Okay, cliff note version," Chris started and watched his aunt carefully. "Remember when aunt Paige sneezed herself into another reality?" Phoebe nodded. "Well, that was Cole's doing. He was made an Avatar before, because he wanted you back, aunt Phoebe. Yet with changing the reality, Cole was simply Belthazor again and you still had the potion. In the end, he was killed for good and is now banished somewhere."

"Oh. I didn't know," Phoebe regretted shocked and hugged her younger sister all of a sudden. "I'm so sorry. I should have listened to you. It's going to get better from now on, I promise."

Prue thumbed up and smiled at Paige. "Alright, I think it's time for me to go. It's been wonderful to be back here, yet if you need me again, just summon me! I bet Chris can find a way, and so bye bye sisters!" She vanished in white lights, waving her hand.

"Good, that's done," Piper concluded smiling and hugged her son. "Thanks for that birthday gift. You've done well. Anyway, you three will go Up There and talk but be careful with the information about Wyatt!"

"Mom!" Chris drolled out and rolled his eyes. "I know what I'm doing. Most of the time, yet Dad and Kira will be there to help me. Don't worry so much."

"Oh, you let me. What about Kira then if her wish is granted?"

"She'll help you – with demons and you her – with the human world. Simple."

"Right," Paige stepped in amused. "What do we three do meanwhile? Twiddle our thumbs or sit here? Tell me, oh nephew of mine."

But the young man simply kissed her, his aunt Phoebe and Mom. A bit later also Wyatt before orbing away. Leo took Kira's hand and followed his son. He knew where he went but the sisters were left alone, thinking about all and nothing.

 _TBC ..._

* * *

We're coming closer to the longest chapter but then it will be shorter again. Tension is good, right? ;-)

 _Next time:_ Future Wishes  & Information

 _ **Reviews are welcomed!**_


	15. Future Wishes & Information

Thanks for the all wonderful reviews and anyone who favored this story. Makes me really happy! And, of course, anyone who's following me or/and my story.

Big Thanks to all the others. Viewing but reviewing would be better! ;-)

* * *

 **15\. Future Wishes & Information**

 _UP THERE_

"Ah Christopher, so nice of you to come," Roland greeted the newcomer. The young man was startled, making the Elder grin. "Sorry. Where are Leo and Kira? The meeting is nearly ready for you."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Man, Roland, don't scare me. Hey Kevin," he greeted back. "Anyway, they should be here soon. Where does this meeting take place? I'm curious."

"In a normal room here, no special chamber. We could convince our fellow men to do this," Kevin explained smiling. Another orb signaled a new arrival. "Ah, Leo, Kira, so nice of you to join us finally. Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Leo replied sighing. "We just had some minor things to discuss." His son raised an eyebrow. "It's nothing bad. All good. Nothing to worry about."

"Right," Chris drolled out and turned to the Seer. "Are you alright, woman? You look kinda nervous."

"Oh, you think, man?" Kira spat out angrily and put her hands on the hips. "A demon has never been here before! I can understand though why. Too many white and too many strange sounds if you ask me. So, of course, I'm nervous!"

"Calm and deep breaths," Roland suggested and touched the woman carefully. "You're still needed and you want your wish to be granted, Kira, don't you?"

The Seer nodded and sighed. "I'm fine again. I guess, we can start."

"Okay," Kevin said amused. "We should get going, anyway. The other Elders are already waiting for us. Impatiently, might I add."

"Before we're going, and fast, I promise, who are our opposite?" Chris asked a bit concerned. "I mean, you never know."

Roland and Kevin shared a look before the older Elder spoke up, "Well, you won't like it. It's Odin, Gideon and Sigmund. The rest of us are only watchers."

"Thanks for telling. Let's go then and face this."

The five of them walked to the room, opened the door and with that action drew all attention to them. It'd be interesting – for both parties.

* * *

 _QUESTIONS OVER QUESTIONS_

"About time," Gideon muttered under his breath as he saw the three enter. Out loud, he said, "We've wondered if you kept this promise. But I see you did."

"Gideon, back off!" the head of the Elders scolded the other man slightly. "I'm sorry for him but you already know that. Anyway, my name's Aaron and I'm like the first Elder if you like. Yet my position here is to be your judge and voice of reason here."

"Ah okay. Thanks for letting us know," Leo said, bowing his head slightly. "What issue do we start with? I'm only curious, Sir."

"Let's start with the Seer. Making her a human shouldn't be that difficult," Odin suggested grinning. "She just have to bring up good reasons."

Kira sent him a look, which could have killed, but Chris' hand on her arm stopped her. "Fine. I saw my death by an old demon named Zankou." Gideon looked interested up. "I hope he's still banned somewhere in the underworld. He betrayed the old Source and that's why he's banned."

"Oh. What made you come to the Halliwells earlier?" Gideon asked curiously and looked at her with deep interest. "Your wish is kinda unusual for a demon, you know."

Kira blushed a bit but remained strong. "It's a bit complicated. Through my pool, I was contacted by my future self who had been brought back by the future Source. She had met the Angel of Destiny who gave the permission to approach our goal earlier. That's the whole story."

"Alright, if we grant your wish, Kira," Aaron began again and looked at Gideon with some anger. "What will you do? You shouldn't forget that humans have a bad side as well. They'll kill and even have some huge egos."

Kira sunk her head a bit but then looked up again. "I'm fully aware. The Charmed Ones already warned and told me. And when I'm human, I'd help the sisters, Leo and the boys. My knowledge could be useful for them if it remains with me. Hopefully."

"Right," Odin cut in again annoyed. "All for the Charmed Ones! What about the Elders and our future?"

Again Kira sent him a glare. "You know if I had my pool here, I'd look into your own future and see what kind of Elder you become."

"That can be arranged easily," Aaron offered smiling and waved his hand. The pool appeared and the Seer quickly walked over. "And now tell me, Kira, the fates of these three Elders. I'm curious as well."

"Thank you, Sir. I could kiss you which I won't do. Anyway, back to your request." Kira leaned over her pool and waved her hand. "Let's start with Gideon: Mmh, his fate is connected to Chris' and we all know how that ends. Sigmund, well, it's not clear yet. It depends on his final decision. And now to my lovely Odin: Very interesting. You can't let go of Leo who wants to remain with his family. So not very Elder like. What are your rules for this? Thanks."

"You're welcome, Milady," Aaron replied smiling. "It's been very … informative – for all of us." He took a deep breath. "I think we all can agree that Kira deserves to be human." He turned to the Seer again. "I take it you have already chosen an alias and also have found a suitable home for yourself." She nodded and he turned to all Elders. "What is your decision, my fellow men, and women?"

All held up an 'Y', except the three opposite. It was no surprise, but Aaron noted this. The eldest Elder was disappointed and he sighed.

"Uh Sir," Kira began shyly and Aaron turned to her. "Can I ask for a minor favor when this is over?" He nodded and she quickly wrote down an address. "Could you send my pool to this address in San Francisco? Thank you." She handed it over.

"Sure, no problem, Milady," Aaron said smiling. "And when you go back to Earth, you're a mortal, a human being – to live a long life. But be aware of all enemies: demons and humans!"

"Good pep talk, Aaron," Gideon complained after some silence. "Now that Kira's wish is granted, can we go on, please? I think we still have to discuss the most important issue: Chris and his time travel, only to save the family, mainly his big brother. Yet what is it with the Halliwells and time travel? You can't just change history to your own liking! There are rules!"

"Gideon, enough! Or I ban you from this place," Aaron yelled furiously and waved his finger. "Anyway, you're right though. We should go on. Time is running." He sighed, took a deep breath and turned to Chris calmer. "Okay, you're Christopher Perry and back from the future. What is your mission here?"

Chris blushed a bit. "Thank you, Sir. But as Gideon said, my real name is Christopher Perry Halliwell and I'm Wyatt's younger brother. My mission here is to save my brother from turning evil. As we've found out recently, it was Gideon who had kidnapped my brother at a young age. Though I have one question for you, how does Gideon know all these things about me already? You should ask him this."

"I will," Aaron said shocked and turned once again to Gideon. "I hope you have a good explanation, Gideon. Not only do witches have rules, but Elders as well. We might talk after this. So, Chris, what has he done to you to get the information?"

Chris barely nodded and swallowed hard. "Well, at first he used the Cleaners to get me and went into my memories unwanted. The second time he kidnapped me in public, with my Dad and brother seeing it. Later on, he used a truth serum on me and questioned me about the future. All of it – until it knocked me out, I guess."

"Mmh, that's quite unusual. I promise you, young man, I'll talk with Gideon after this is over. Though I know your destinies are connected but let's go on." Aaron looked at Chris directly. "Don't mind my question now but how many members of your family are still alive in the future?"

Chris swallowed hard but couldn't answer. Tears fell down his cheeks and his body began to shake. His father noticed this, took his hand and decided to speak, "I'm sorry, Sir. My son lost his fiancée some time ago. I guess, he's still shaken up. Give him some time to answer your question!"

"Of course, Leo. Speak with your son while I talk to the other Elders," Aaron offered a bit concerned. "Let me know when you're ready."

"Thank you, Sir," Leo quickly replied, bowing slightly and guided his son to a corner where they could speak in private. Quietly and freely.

Aaron's gaze was focused on the three Elders, but Gideon fought back. "What do you want to know from us, Aaron? That we should apologize to young Christopher over there? I will not do that. He knew the risks, and well, he's faced them now."

"Gideon, damn it! Show some respect – to other people," Aaron said loudly and watched how father and son hugged in the corner. "Right. To remind you: Our duty as Elders is to guide, help and to protect, and not to fulfill our own desires." He looked at Odin now. "You should not forget this, but it seems to me you have."

"But Sir," Odin defended the group fast. "You were not here and we were left alone. So, it's natural for us to develop our own ideas … and rules. As you can see, we need some guidance."

Aaron sighed. "And here I thought you were already adults, mature enough." He noticed how Leo and Chris returned to their places. "Ah, I see. Can we go on, guys?"

Chris nodded, sat down and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Sir. For the break, because my feelings came into the way. Anyway, to answer your question: Most of my family is dead in the future. Yet I can't say if only me and my brother are still alive. We both don't know since he rules the world and I lead the Resistance against him." He sighed. "I think he changed the world to make it better for the family, mainly me, but I thought one of us had to follow the Halliwell tradition and remain good. That was me in the end."

Aaron nodded, knowing what the young man was talking about. "It looks to me like you two are the modern Cain and Abel. Yet I have the feeling that Wyatt is not able to kill you. Like he still loves you, no matter what. Am I right?"

"Yeah," Chris agreed quietly. "But the same goes for me as well. I mean, I can't kill him either. We're still brothers after all. He even doesn't want to see me die, here in the past. Warned me through my fiancée." He sighed. "The bond still remains."

"I understand, son," Aaron offered knowingly. "May I ask who is in your Resistance? It's always good to have allies. What about your fiancée if you don't mind me asking."

Chris looked up now. "That's okay, Sir. My family had the same questions. Anyway, the Resistance consists of witches, a few Elders and whitelighters, some other magical creatures but also some demons as well as the Valkyries." He sighed again. "My fiancée was a Phoenix witch who can go either side. At first she worked with Wyatt, and I was her bounty at one time. Yet I could turn the tables, and she came slowly over to my side. It was hard for her but she could see the good we were doing."

"Quite impressive, young man," Aaron said in awe. "I can see that you've grown up a lot since a certain event, I guess. Your family would be proud of you."

The young man simply nodded and swallowed hard. However, Gideon was not impressed and stood up, half yelling, "I'm not. It only shows me that he can manipulate any situation to his advantage. That's why he's here – in the past!"

"Leo, bring your son outside! I need to speak with Gideon and some Elders, alone." The Elder obeyed and took his son outside. "Kira, you're my witness, so you stay!" Aaron stood up as well and walked over to the Elders' table. "Alright, what is wrong with you? First, your whole behavior irritates me, except a few, of course. I thought all children on Earth are our sons and daughters but you don't seem to know what it means to be a parent. Yes, I know some of you were but not all. Second, it seems to me you slowly become selfish, more interested in your own needs and desires. The problems of the witches and humans should be our main interest. Third, if you don't stop this, I'll take measures, and that's a promise."

Gideon scowled good naturally but said nothing. Sigmund looked down and remained silent as well. Yet Odin wouldn't let go. "Yet you can't do this! We are the Elders and we protect the Innocents! What else would we do then? We'd be useless."

Aaron crossed his arms over the chest and stated annoyed, "Well, it seems that all Elders need a day or two off their powers. It'd do you all good, I think. Don't you all agree?"

Roland, Kevin, Sandra, Zola and the majority of the Elders agreed nodding but others were not happy. They scowled under their breath but said nothing. So it was accepted in the end.

"Good," Aaron said satisfied and returned to his place. Nodding, he went on, "I hope we can continue now – without such behavior of yours. We're simply here to find out facts and to understand the young man's mission. We have no right to judge." Silence, then all nodded. "Alright, let's go on then! Leo, you can come back in!"

Leo reacted and walked with his son back to their table. Sitting down, he simply asked, "Is everything cleared? It took you some time though. Anyway, what's the next issue, Sir?"

"Well," Aaron began sighing and looked at all Elders again. "It's been decided that we drop the future issue for some time." Chris let out a breath of relief. "We talk about the present instead. I want to know more about the Halliwells if you don't mind."

"Oh please, all is said and done about this family," Gideon spat out annoyed. "That you don't know shows me how long you were gone."

"I ignore this comment now," Aaron stated sternly and turned to Leo expectantly. "Well, Leo, you've been their whitelighter for many years, as I've heard. Can you give me a cliff note version about the Halliwells history?"

Leo sighed and took a deep breath. "Well, Melinda Warren started a prophecy that each generation after her would be stronger – until three sisters would be born. These are the Charmed Ones. At first Prue, Piper and Phoebe until Prue died three years later. Paige renewed the Power of Three and this is the situation of today. I married Piper three years ago and two years later, we've got a baby son. And soon there will be two." Leo smiled proudly at Chris at this sentence. He looked at Aaron then. "That's the whole story, Sir."

"Not bad. But how did you know that Chris was or is your son?" Aaron asked curiously and grinned. "This question goes for the whole family, you know. That's very interesting for me."

Leo smiled a bit knowingly. "Uh, Phoebe met him first when Chris orbed in to rescue Paige but the youngest sister was stoned. By the Titans, by the way. Anyway, Piper and I had a meeting but it was dismissed as we heard the trouble from the attic. Well, she went to the attic and I here, to warn the Elders. I think, seeing Chris and his explanation of being here, Piper's wheels ran high. Plus, there were familiar feelings – as if we should know him. For her, and me. Plus, he looks a lot like his Mom." His son rolled his eyes, making Leo laugh. Then he became serious again and looked angrily at Gideon. "When Chris was kidnapped the first time by my old mentor and trapped into his own memories, he called, not willingly, the entire family for help – dead and alive. So we were forced to tell Paige and Phoebe. And well, that's all."

"Good." Aaron nodded and turned to Chris once more. "Young man, you mentioned that only a few Elders helped you in the Resistance. What happened to the rest?"

Chris looked at him irritated and sighed. "Well, after Dad died by Wyatt's hands, my brother saw no limits anymore and went after all Elders. I take it, he saw them responsible for his turning and so sent as many demons as he could up here. He gave them access here, because he simply could. Only a few of you could flee and came to me, telling me the story of the attack. From then on, they joined the Resistance and helped me as best as they could."

"I understand, son," Aaron nodded satisfied. "I take it, some of your friends are already here and some not yet." Chris nodded. "Right. So Wyatt rules over demons mainly but you took care of many mortal and magical people. You're quite a good leader then, I have to admit. You both have skills."

"Seems so, Sir." Chris shivered a bit. "It's just … . There are still some scars on my body which I'd rather forget."

"Oh. I'm sorry," Aaron said shocked and looked the young man over. "I guess that hurt more than you thought, especially when it's done by blood. But you got help and were healed in the end."

Leo noticed how his son turned to him again, asking for help. "That's true," he answered for Chris and continued. "If you don't mind, we want to go home now. I think, all questions are cleared and we need to prepare everything for Wyatt's first birthday. It's soon time."

Aaron looked at his watch and the young man. "Oh. I didn't realize how much time has already passed by. As you know, time has no meaning here. Anyway," he cleared his throat and went on. "You are free to go, Leo. Take Chris and Kira with you. All has been cleared in my eyes." The little group stood up and orbed away. "Okay, all Elders are free to go, except Gideon. I wanna talk with him alone. And I hope you all understand where our priorities are and this is the most important thing! I'm going to observe you."

All Elders nodded, bowed their heads slightly before walking out. Only Gideon remained and he was not happy. Would he be scolded as if he were a mere pupil? Pah, he was a powerful Elder himself!

* * *

 _ELDERS & RULES_

Aaron walked over to Gideon and sat down next to him. "So, you're started Magic School out of nowhere. How come? I always thought that magical kids were taught best by their parents, family. It seems to me that some of you have gone over your limits. Can you explain this?"

Gideon sighed and tried to be casual. "Fine, you got me. Years ago, I took a glimpse of the future and saw that magical kids and teens could use some guidance. So why not open a Magic School? As you can see, it helps."

"Yeah, it seems to be that way. But you still have taken measures into your own hands, especially when it comes to children. Even powerful ones. I don't know what to think of you."

Gideon stood up furiously. "Well, you were gone for centuries! We are also children of yours and so, of course, we've grown up as well. And we make mistakes, naturally." He began to pace. "And as for your rules: You established first that there should be no unions of witches and whitelighters, and other beings. The rules are strict, and we only followed them. We didn't know all secrets of the Halliwells, just look at Paige."

Aaron rolled his eyes. "True, but I'd never have expected that you followed them so strictly and we're stuck in the middle ages. I thought you were going with time, being up to date. Time and moral change, and so should have you."

Gideon waved his hands in disbelief. "I can't believe this! How should we have change if we'd lived 'Up There' all the time? I know what you're going to say now: There were and are whitelighters out there who went and go from Earth to Heaven daily. And over decades. Yet they didn't tell us what had changed there, so we were clueless."

Aaron just sighed. "Well, my friend, you all could have gone down there alone. As you said, you've grown up as well and all time's youth has made different experience during that time. It's a ritual. Have you known?"

"This is useless," Gideon yelled and then orbed away. For good.

Aaron just shook his head. Sighing, he stood up and started to pace. He'd stay here and watch over the Elders and especially the Halliwells. This family was very interesting, and now with the time traveller in this time. Aaron decided to stay around for much longer since he wanted to see how this turned out.

* * *

 _BACK AT THE MANOR_

"About time you return," Piper said angrily as the three people finally materialized. "Haven't you realized how much time has passed by? It's nearly time for Wyatt's first birthday. Your excuse?"

Chris looked at his watch in shock but said, "Oops. I always forget that the time runs slower Up There. Sorry Mom, but we've reached our goals."

Leo added fast, "Yeah, so do I. Sorry." He kissed his wife quickly. "As Chris said, we've reached our goals. Kira is human, and my bosses will watch over the Elders and us. They were and are very interested in humans, witches and all that stuff on Earth. It was great."

"Kira, how did it go with your wish? Could you show anything? Maybe," Phoebe asked curiously.

The former Seer grinned happily. "Oh yeah, Phoebe. This Aaron was or is just a kind person who brought my pool to Heaven and also to my new address, here on Earth. Anyway, I used my pool to show my one of the Elders' destiny, because he was just as annoying as Gideon. His name is Odin, by the way, and this guy would not let go of Leo in the future." She sighed. "Still, I need to get going. Enjoy life and all. So bye bye and have fun!" She waved her hand and walked to her home.

"Guys, if you don't mind, I'm gonna recline for the day," Chris said after some silence. "All these questions exhausted me, and I'm tired." He began slowly to walk to his room. His little big brother orbed to him, and both boys went to bed.

"Leo, what's happened? Why is Chris so upset?" Piper asked concerned.

Leo just shook his head sadly. "Gideon brought up some old memories, and Chris turned to me for help. Aaron saw this and helped us. I think this sleep will help him."

"Good. If only I could kill Gideon with my bare hands," the mother scowled angrily. "What did this Aaron do? You know, this name reminds me of a missing Moses. Do you know anyone?"

"No. I don't know all of our bosses. Aaron is the first one who stepped out of the shadows." The Elder took a deep breath. "Piper and I should look after our boys while you two find out more about Gideon and his friends. Above and down there. Oh, and add the name Zankou to the list." The parents followed their boys up the stairs.

Phoebe and Paige looked at each other baffled but nodded to the offer. They could be discreet if wanted, and so they used Magic School for research, also secretly, and some parts of the underworld. Unfortunately – without success!

 _TBC ..._

* * *

Now we've reached the goal, but then another familiar demon comes in too. Tension is good, right? ;-)

 _Next time:_ Intermezzo No.3

 _ **Reviews are welcomed!**_


	16. Intermezzo 3

Thanks for the all wonderful reviews and anyone who favored this story. Makes me really happy! And, of course, anyone who's following me or/and my story.

Big Thanks to all the others. Viewing but reviewing would be better! ;-)

* * *

 **16\. Intermezzo 3: Meetings & New 'Friends'**

 _UNDERWORLD_

"So this is where you plan and take measures, all for the Greater Good as you'd say," Odin said as he entered the cave. "And Chris was also here, not knowing of course."

"Yeah," Gideon commented like in trance. "It's a cave under Magic School, by the way. The woman mentioned an interesting name. Zankou. We should free him and put him in our little group."

Odin raised an eyebrow. "Could be true. What about Sigmund?"

"He should not be involved in. I didn't do it as I brought back Rex and Hannah, so careful with him. He's still torn. So he's out, but Zankou could be in if you agree. He could continue our work if we are not here anymore."

"Makes sense," Odin admitted sighing. "Yet you know your death, by Leo I assume, though I won't know it, yet. It's weird to already know his death date. Anyway, back to Zankou. What do we know about him?"

Gideon sighed. "Unfortunately, not much. Just that he rivalled the old Source and was banished for it. He's in prison since that. Some demons and demonic wizards could help us here – if you agree, that is."

"Cool. This guy seems to be very interesting and yes, I agree with your plan. Let's go and find this Zankou quickly, shall we?"

Gideon nodded and both Elders searched for the demon's prison. Not easy if you don't have a map at hand. They were almost lost – until, to their luck, a demon mob with a wizard crossed their way, ready to free Zankou on their own.

"Who are you, guys and what are you doing here?" one demon complained naturally and sniffed at them. "You smell good."

The two Elders looked at each other baffled before Gideon spoke up, "Who we are doesn't matter. It's just that we have the same goal at the moment. To free Zankou, because the Seer is gone. You need help, right?"

"You could be right," the demonic wizard put in wisely. "I know where the prison is. We're nearly there. It is kind of unusual."

Another walk of ten minutes and the unusual group had reached their destination. The cave was dark and a swarm of bees stormed over a pile. The demonic wizard stepped forward and rounded the pile.

"It's him. I can feel it," he offered and cleared his throat. "Lexonero bestia. Lexonero!" The swarm vanished and a man appeared annoyed. "Master."

"About time," the man complained and looked around curiously. He raised an eyebrow at the Elders but said nothing. "Alright guys, what am I needed for? You freed me for nothing."

"Uh," Odin began nervously. "We'd like to talk with you. Alone if you don't mind. It's rather important and for all our future. So, will you come with us, please?"

Zankou looked at the demons perplexed but said, "Fine. Why not? Though you guys make me curious. You two wouldn't be here if you didn't have to hide anything. But let's go!" He whispered quickly to the wizard. "Spread the rumor that I'm back! All demons have to bow, clear?" The wizard nodded fast and afraid. "Good," Zankou offered happily and went over to the two men. "All cleared. Let's go!"

The demons ducked away and went their way while Gideon, Odin and Zankou walked to the cave they were in before. The demon was slightly impressed but remained silent still. The other two would reveal all soon – he could wait.

As they reached the cave, the door was magically closed. Gideon turned around and greeted him friendly, "You may already know we're Elders and seek for your help – for our future. The kids of the eldest Charmed One are a threat to the balance, and you just lost a powerful Seer named Kira to the humans, by the way."

"Mmh," Zankou commented amused. "I was right. But okay, I lost her for good, yet you mentioned the Charmed Ones and their kids. What about them? What's going on out there?"

"Well," Odin started nervously. "Only the eldest Charmed One has kids, one of them not born yet – with her whitelighter. Still, they are going to be very powerful and could kill all demons in the future."

"Wait. You said one of them isn't born yet." The two Elders nodded. "I take it time travel has to be involved here. Who is here and what do they want?"

Gideon offered the news and looked at Zankou directly. "It's a he and Wyatt's little brother. His name is Chris and wants to save his big brother who is evil in the future. The Halliwells already know it's me who would change their loved one. Anyway, Chris' and my destiny are tied, so we'd die together. Soon."

Zankou's mind worked. "Interesting, very interesting. Thanks for that useful information. Still, can I see this guy one day?" He turned to the other Elder. "What about you?"

"Well," Odin started nervously and looked at Gideon who only shrugged. "Obviously I'm going to trick Leo while doing a test, for seeing where his heart belongs to. Otherwise, I'm just helping."

"Oh," Zankou stated amused. "You're just a sidekick at the moment, I see. Well, you can grow up still." He received a glare from Odin which he ignored. "Never mind. What will be my task after you're … gone? If you don't mind me asking. I mean, I won't sit here to twiddle my thumbs."

"You don't have to," Gideon assured the demon and put a hand on his shoulder. "And I won't do that as well. You are free to do whatever you want to but for the time being, stay in the back! I'm sure, Christopher will visit the underworld soon."

"What do you mean? What have you planned?" Zankou questioned curiously. "This Chris seems to be your special interest at the moment. How come?"

The Elder growled in response. "That boy travels through time and changes things he shouldn't do. The moral of the Twice-Blessed doesn't matter that much but Fate has decided otherwise. Yes, they know already it's me but again, Fate meant Chris' death will change all – for good. I don't know how it happens exactly but we will see. However, Wyatt's first birthday is soon, and I guess Chris may have trouble."

"Oh, I get it. Quite good. What will you do?"

"Use the darklighters, for sure. To either attack Leo or Chris and send them to another plane or anywhere else. I have the possibility to hide my intentions and they'd never know it was me. Though Christopher may find out. He's very smart, you know."

Zankou smirked. "The more you tell me about this guy, the more I want to see him for myself. He seems to differ from other Halliwells before."

"True," Gideon admitted sighing. "Maybe he is this way because he lost his parents early. Or well, I don't know. Could you help me with the darklighters?"

"Of course. The demons are afraid of me. We could do this right now."

"A bit later, my friend. We should discuss some things more, like what you might do after we're not here anymore." Odin looked at his friend irritated. "Just some thoughts, maybe?" Gideon asked super friendly.

"Well," the demon began slowly. "I'd like to get to know more about my enemies, here the Charmed Ones and what their secret is. As humans, they're vulnerable to their feelings and with kids, the eldest sister might have more fears than the others. Along with the father, naturally. But of course, these are only thoughts."

The two Elders nodded satisfied. "Sounds good," Odin said astonished. "You seem to plan in long terms as well – which is good. Like we do. I bet the original Source didn't like the fact about you."

"Yeah," Gideon agreed smiling. "You could really continue with our mission. We made the right decision to free you earlier – just like the Seer did. I bet Chris knows you as well – from the future, or from history books, I don't know."

"If I meet this Christopher, I can ask him myself. Thank you," Zankou replied smirking. "If he comes down to the underworld one day. Anyway, Gideon, we should look for these darklighters and convince them about your plan. Let's go, shall we?"

"Fine, fine," Gideon agreed still smiling. "Odin, tell Sigmund only what I'm doing but not with whom or anything else. Tell the Elders nearly the same but with another explanation, of course." And then they were gone, vanished into the dark.

Odin sighed but obeyed. He walked back to Magic School and told Sigmund what Gideon was doing. He was not happy but continued his work still. With the Elders it was not that easy. Some believed him, others not but they let it go – for the moment as if they already knew what was going on. Well, the future was secured and if Gideon had success, all would be good, even if the Halliwells might interfere!

 _TBC ..._

* * *

Wyatt's birthday comes up next time, and well, you may remember what had happened but now slightly different.

 _Next time:_ A Birthday to Remember

 _ **Reviews are welcomed!**_


	17. A Birthday To Remember

Thanks for the all wonderful reviews and anyone who favored this story. Makes me really happy! And, of course, anyone who's following me or/and my story.

Big Thanks to all the others. Viewing but reviewing would be better! ;-)

* * *

 **16\. A Birthday To Remember**

 _A FEW DAYS LATER_

The vibe of the birthday party was great and Wyatt was laughing, having the fun of his life, yet his brother couldn't stop to be worried and therefore looked around nervously – as if he knew something might happen today. Which had to, anyway.

Leo noticed this and walked over to his son. "Hey buddy," he whispered smiling. "Not too serious today, please. Your brother and family have fun but you look like a stiff." His son only glared at him and Leo sighed. "I know you're worried but can you relax at least for one day?"

The glare intensified and Chris scowled. "You might enjoy and relax the day but I can't, okay, Leo! Today is very important for me if you remember. And now excuse me! I think there still could be an attack." He walked away, not looking back once.

Leo sighed again and saw how his wife came over, concerned. "He is your son," he whispered half angrily but still proud. "And so damn stubborn!"

Piper watched her husband and then after her son. She knew what might bother both of them. "Leo," she drolled out quietly. "To be honest, I expect an attack too. Gideon won't give up now. He needs to play his game till the end – like we all do. Though now he could have help."

Leo accepted nodding and took a deep breath. "All right, I get it. We all will be careful and I'm going to apologize to Chris." He gestured to their other son who was about to use his powers. "I think you should look after Wyatt. This means trouble." He went after his younger son.

Piper growled loudly but froze the room. Her sisters looked at her irritated as she walked over to her son and spoke with him. Then she returned to her old place and unfroze all. She nodded satisfied and went to the kitchen.

"Paige, you look after Wyatt and our guests while I talk with our sister," Phoebe demanded sternly and followed her sister. "Piper, are you alright? What's going on? And where are Leo and Chris?"

"Just some family business, Phoebs. Chris and I think there might be an attack today but Leo doesn't. And now my two men talk while we three keep our eyes open, clear?" the eldest sister explained in the same tone. "Now let's go back before the guests worry. Go!"

The two sisters returned to the party and all was back to normal. Leo and Chris also joined them again after some time – until it was time to let the guests go home.

* * *

 _GARDEN, EARLIER_

"Chris, please, let us talk!" Leo pleaded when he'd reached his youngest son finally. "You're right, to be suspicious and afraid to fear an attack today! I know your reason, son."

His son turned angrily around. "Oh, now you do, Leo! Let me guess, Mom convinced you and you realized your mistake. I don't believe you, Daddy. Never mind. And you don't know my reason."

Leo sighed. "Fine. But I know there's a lot of pressure on you today. I haven't forgotten that we'll have to make you today, so let me help you. Please!"

Chris looked at his Dad shyly and realized he was right. "Okay," he whispered a bit afraid. "And what now? What if there's an attack – on you, or Wyatt, or me? Gideon has no limits."

"I know," Leo replied sadly and looked at his son again, now determined. "Let's go back to the family and see what happens! I bet it's soon time to send our guests home."

Chris simply nodded and so both father and son walked back to Wyatt's party where half an hour later, the guests were ready to go.

* * *

 _THE ATTACK_

The Manor's door was opened widely and their birthday guests paraded out, saying how nice the party was and that they couldn't believe Wyatt was a year old. They even invited Leo to a father's meeting, with kids, on Sundays. Leo said he'd think about it and when the last guest was out, Piper closed the door.

"Finally," the mother said in relief. She looked at her son and husband. "You two seem to have talked and solved your problems. Good. Now what about Gideon and his plan for today?"

Chris was standing a bit apart. "Mom, no worries. We are prepared and know about the threat. It's going to be okay in the end. You'll see."

Piper sighed. "It seems you're an optimist. Not helping, really. Anyway, let me worry, you do the rest." Then she noticed how her younger sisters came running in. "Phoebs? Paige? What's going on?"

Paige quickly explained, "Well, we scried for darklighters, and voila, we've found several close to our house. We should vanquish them fast. Together. Would be better, you know."

Leo cut in smiling. "We understand, Paige. If we four go, what about Wyatt and Chris? We can't leave them alone. They're in danger!"

"Leo!" Phoebe replied and took his arm. "We know that and we're fully aware of the danger the boys are in. But you and Piper are in danger too. You remember the significance of today? Please, think about your boys!" Her brother-in-law nodded. "Good."

"And we're only a few blocks away if anything happens," Paige added to the explanation. "So can we four go?"

Piper and Leo nodded gulping. After hugging Chris and Wyatt, the Charmed Ones and their Elder drove to their destination which was not far away. When they were gone, Chris walked over to his brother, taking the young boy into his arms.

"About time," a dark, yet familiar voice stated and then appeared smiling. "Nice and interesting place, and you two are so powerful. Besides, I'd like to get to know you, Chris."

"Oh, you know me but I do know you as well, Zankou," Chris said calmly and Wyatt had activated his forcefield, just in case. "So you were freed – by whom? An Elder named Gideon, by the way."

Zankou smirked. "And he was right: You are very smart. Too smart for your own good. And now if you don't mind, come with me – to a quieter place."

Chris looked nervous but also at his brother. "He won't let you take me! Hence, the forcefield. You can't win."

"We will see, boy." Zankou came closer, just as Chris took one step back. "Now really?" He waved his hand but nothing happened. Smiling, he picked up a teddy and held it up to get Wyatt's attention. It worked, and the forcefield dropped. The young boy wanted his teddy and Zankou had a free way. Taking a struggling Chris, the demon shimmered away, leaving Wyatt alone.

The house was silent.

* * *

 _ON THE STREETS_

Piper, Leo, Phoebe and Paige had reached their destination, yet all seemed normal. Nothing unusual at first until several darklighters appeared and separated the four people. Phoebe and Paige were on the one side while Leo and Piper were on the other one. Unnoticed by all of them, the darklighters nodded and one of them went straight after the parents.

"Piper, Leo, careful!" Paige warned as she noticed what the darklighters wanted. "This could be a trap, so careful!"

The parents quickly nodded but Piper used her power to blow the darklighter up, yet the following explosion was greater than usual and the parents, along with the darklighter, were gone.

"Oh my God, oh my God!" Phoebe shrieked nervously and walked up to her little sister. "Where are they? And what about Chris? It's his important day, you know."

Paige only nodded. "Please remember the streets name and the corner! We should do this at home. There we have all our stuff and can think about a new strategy." She sighed. "C'mon, let's drive back!"

The younger Charmed Ones went back to their car and drove back to their home where a surprise was waiting for them.

* * *

 _AT THE MANOR_

When Phoebe and Paige entered their house, they were astonished to see Victor standing there, holding a crying Wyatt. "Daddy, hi, what are you doing here? And what's happened?" Phoebe asked concerned and hugged him quickly.

"Hi girls," Victor greeted them back. "Well, I came here to celebrate Wyatt's first birthday since it's still time, yet no one was here. Only Wyatt and he was crying, holding a teddy." Then he looked around again. "Okay, I'm missing some people here. Where are they?"

Paige sighed as Phoebe looked at her for help. "Okay, we lost Piper and Leo probably to another plane of existence. We assume, it's the ghostly one but that's just a thought. Anyway, Chris should have been here. He was here to watch over his brother."

Phoebe rubbed at her head. "This is not good! Chris must have been taken while we were distracted with the darklighters. Or both were set ups for us? This is definitely not good." She looked at her younger sister. "Any idea what to do now?"

Victor decided to take over and took Wyatt into his arms. "I'm going to play with my grandson while you two search for his parents, and brother! I take it, you have some clues where to look. Is there anything I should know about?"

Phoebe and Paige looked at each other concerned but remained silent. Phoebe walked a bit forward. "It's okay, Daddy. Just play with Wyatt. We keep working on finding his family."

Paige put a hand on her sister's back. "I hit the Book on finding something on planes, especially ghostly ones. Or that portal thing. If not here, then at Magic School." She went up to the attic.

Phoebe accepted nodding and took a deep breath. She really hoped that they could save all of them, and so she followed her sister to the attic.

* * *

 _ON THE GHOSTLY PLANE_

Piper and Leo were shocked as they looked around confused. "Okay, where are we? This explosion was much bigger than usual. What's going on, Leo?" the woman wanted to know curiously.

The Elder sighed. "A wild guess? It looks like the Ghostly Plane, and you're right. The explosion must have covered a portal which is more above the ability of our little darklighter. Besides, we have an important task ahead of us."

"What do you mean?" she asked bluntly but then saw the darklighter behind them. "You shouldn't be here, buddy. Who sent you?"

"You know him already," the darklighter answered honestly and smirked. "I'm here to hunt, and that would be you."

"Run!" Leo said and took his wife's hand, pulling them into a different direction. "We need a good shelter." His wife simply nodded and both started to run away.

"You can't hide from me forever!" the darklighter yelled satisfied. "This is my world! I'll find you, no matter what."

After some miles and several blocks from their original place, the parents found shelter in a hotel. Nothing and no one was there, yet they went into the deepest and farthest corner. "Okay, I think we're safe here," Piper whispered into the silence. She looked at her husband. "Back to my question before we ran: What is so damn important today?"

Leo sighed and took his wife by her shoulders. "Fine. Remember what Chris said when we forced him to reveal himself. How much younger he is than Wyatt. Exactly one year and nine months younger and now do the math!" he half yelled and hoped for the best.

"Oh no!" The woman was in shock and put a hand in front of her mouth. "But you don't expect us to do that here! Not really to my liking and in this plane to conceive our baby boy." She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Do you want to lose him for good?" the man now yelled angrily. "That's a high possibility if we don't act. And for the fact: I'd rather conceive Chris now and not when one of us is hurt. The darklighter is still out there, you know."

"Okay, okay, I understand." She sighed. "Well, let's make it at least a bit more comfortable." They worked together – like always. "Do you think Chris is still okay?"

"I can only hope." He looked at her and smirked. "So are you in the 'mood'?"

She glared at him … but then smiled. "In a way, yes. Which means, mainly for me, months over the toilet and in different moods. Again." She put a hand over her still flat stomach. "Will baby Chris show his powers early? Just like Wyatt?"

"We will see, honey."

Woman and man lost each other in their love, and well, you can guess what happened next. ;)

* * *

 _SOMEWHERE IN THE UNDERWORLD_

Chris woke up again and found that his hands were tied. "Okay, not good," he announced irritated and searched for his enemy. "Zankou, where are you? I'm ready to talk if you like. Hello?!"

There was a shimmer and Zankou appeared smiling. "You called for me?" he said and looked at his 'guest'. "Well, you're awake and it looks like you're slowly ceasing to exist. Time is running out for you, my friend."

"Just great." Chris looked at Zankou. "So what do you want from me? I mean, you took me – for what? Just for talking, eh?"

"Indeed." The demon smirked. "You know, a common friend of us showed me a very interesting timeline where you work with demons easily. Ready to vanquish them yourself, or to make some enemies in the underworld. Any threat to your brother down, no matter what. Simply like family. Sweet!"

"What do you expect? He's my brother."

Zankou walked closer and took Chris' chin up. "Well, my little friend, being in a shadow of a powerful sibling can make anyone jealous." He began to pace then. "Yet it seems to me as if you are made for my world, you know."

"Wait, what? You've gotta be kidding me! If you do that, you'll change the whole future. Again. Just great, really." The sarcasm was now his best weapon. "My family will fight."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from the Halliwells. You know, I always like a good fight. The higher the challenge, the better I get."

"So true," Chris whispered under his breath and could feel himself being lighter and lighter. "Oh oh, this is not good. My time is nearly up."

"Yeah, I can see that." Zankou smirked and began to pace again. "However, no one can help you now." An orb distracted both of them and it revealed Wyatt. "Never mind. Still, you're fading out of existence. Meaning, Wyatt will never have a little brother this time."

"My time is not up yet. My parents will save me on time." Chris just hoped that all would be good. Still, Wyatt being here gave him a bit more confidence.

Zankou smiled at the brothers but decided to step back in the shadow. When it was time, he'd send the boys home. He wished them no harm – for now.

* * *

 _MEANWHILE – AT THE MANOR_

Victor stormed up the stairs, afraid and in panic. "Girls, Wyatt's orbed away all of a sudden," he yelled half out of breath. He looked at Phoebe and Paige. "Any luck yet in finding anyone?"

"Dad, calm down," Phoebe said and turned to her younger sister. "I bet Wyatt orbed to Chris. Our little nephew might cease to exist right now. Did you find your book at Magic School?"

She held up a book. _EVERYTHING YOU WANTED TO KNOW ABOUT PORTALS BUT WERE AFRAID TO ASK_ "Don't say anything," Paige accused sighing. "Before you ask, I'm already working on a spell but what about Piper, Leo and the boys? What if we can't find them right on time, and well conceive Chris?" She blushed a bit at that thought.

Phoebe hugged her sister on impulse. "Don't worry, we're going to find them. All of them. When you're finished, we should return to the streets. Maybe Piper and Leo have done their, ehm, work by now. Daddy will wait here."

"Yeah, I can do that," Victor agreed nodding and went with his hand through his hair. "What about Wyatt and Chris?"

Paige sighed. "One step at a time, Victor. We may need the Power of Three to find them." She held up a note. "We're ready to go, Phoebs."

"One moment, girls," Victor stepped in again. "Not that I want to worry you again, and you'll find Piper and Leo but what if one of them is already hurt? You mentioned a darklighter, I think."

"Good point," his youngest daughter agreed and smiled at him. Then she yelled up to the ceiling, "Roland! Kevin! We could use your help here – and soon!"

An orb came down and revealed a young teen. "Paige, Phoebe, what is it?" Kevin asked politely and was dressed like all Elders.

Phoebe simply offered, "My Dad will explain all while Paige and I go to rescue our sister and brother-in-law. And later our little nephews." She grabbed her younger sister and quickly walked out.

Kevin only raised an eyebrow and turned expectantly to Victor who could only sigh. Still, the old man told the young Elder all he knew and so, in the end, both of them waited.

* * *

 _SHORT CUT – UNDERWORLD_

Ever so slowly, Chris began to solify again – making him and his brother happy. But, unfortunately, also Zankou who smiled at him evilly.

"That doesn't look good," he commented dryly.

"You'll see, boy," the demon only offered.

All three could only wait – for anyone.

* * *

 _IN THE GHOSTLY PLANE_

Leo and Piper were dressing up again and looked at each other lovingly. "Do you think we did it?" the woman asked and patted her stomach. "My little baby boy."

"Yeah," the man agreed smiling. "Our little neurotic baby boy, you mean but I love him." He kissed her briefly on the head and laid a hand on her stomach. "Well, we should return to our starting point. Your sisters may have already found a solution for us."

"True, but the darklighter is also there. He could hurt you still," Piper said determined but also then concerned. "Or me and our baby boy."

Leo also looked concerned. "No matter what, I will always protect you, and our little boy. I'm sure there's one Elder out there to help me."

"Alright, if you say so." Piper was ready. "Well, let's face our enemy!"

Together they walked out, hand in hand, and in a happy mood. When they reached their meeting point, both Piper and Leo stopped immediately at seeing the darklighter in front of them, clapping his hands smugly.

"Not bad, I have to admit but time's up. Finally," the darklighter said and called for his crossbow. "You may have tricked me earlier but now it's over!" He let the arrow flow. "Sorry," he smirked.

* * *

 _CHANGING REALITY_

The sound was back, and Leo was hit in the shoulder. The man sank down and Piper ran to him. Seeing her sisters, she only said, "About time. What took you so long?"

"Later, Piper," Phoebe replied sternly and turned to the darklighter. "Just tell us who sent you! You may live longer. Spill!"

However, the darklighter was hit with one of his own arrows out of nowhere and he was killed, leaving the Halliwells without answers.

"Okay, problem solved but it was weird," Paige commented dryly and ran over to her sister and brother-in-law. "Oh my. We already have some help at the Manor. If we orb, we are quicker. Can we orb without leaving any traces?"

"Yeah," Leo whispered and both women helped him up. "But you all need to come closer to me but Paige should help me with the orbing." The youngest sister nodded. "Alright, let's go then!"

The Halliwell family quickly orbed back to their home.

* * *

 _MANOR_

The moment they materialized, the little group immediately collapsed. The women helped the man but another young man came over quickly, healing the older one. The man stood up and looked at anyone and thanked them.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Piper asked shocked as she noticed him finally in the room. "And where are my boys?"

"Piper, calm down," Victor replied calmly and slowly walked over to his daughter. "I'm here for Wyatt's birthday, yet I could only find Wyatt here. Chris was already gone. Some time later, Wyatt also orbed away and now we don't know where they are."

"Kevin, do the Elders have any ideas who could be behind it?" Leo asked concerned and hoped for the best.

"We might have an idea but that's one of your future problems," the young Elder explained in a serious tone before orbing away promptly.

"This is just great," Piper exploded then and gestured with her hands wildly around. "My sons could be in danger and we don't know if they're hurt! Damn it!"

A distant orbing sound was heard. Footsteps came and Chris said quickly, "Mom, it's okay, we're back. Nothing has happened to us."

Immediately the parents ran over and checked their boys. "Where were you, and I take it, your Mom is pregnant again," Leo concluded in relief and took Wyatt out of Chris' arms. "You okay, buddy?"

"I'm fine, Dad," the son quickly assured. "And yeah, I'm glad you made me. It was close for a few seconds but Wyatt came, so all good." Then he finally noticed Victor in the room. "Grandpa, hi. What are you doing here? Not that I mind. At all."

"Uh, hello, Wyatt's birthday?!" Victor said smirking. "Plus, he's my grandson, and so are you, by the way." He observed the young man closer and noticed that his behavior was kind of strange. "You're sure you're okay? I kind of agree with your Dad."

"I'm fine, okay! No need to worry about me!" Chris was ready to explode but stopped himself just in time.

Piper reacted and walked over to hug her baby. "Shsh, peanut. Grandpa and Dad didn't mean it, but you have to understand that we are only concerned about you." She looked at him directly now. "Your Grandpa just told me you were gone and then you appear out of nowhere again – with no explanation. It is kind of weird. Can you understand us, peanut?"

"Yeah, Mom," Chris said shyly and gulped hard. "It's just … I need to sort out my thoughts a bit. I'm kinda confused."

"It's okay, peanut. Any wishes, maybe?"

Chris looked torn but then at Victor. "Could I stay with Grandpa for a while? His home was my home for a long time, I mean in the future. It'd be helpful. Besides, if you need me, you can always call me. I'm just an orb away." He grinned at his family.

Phoebe cut in smiling. "It might be a good idea since I wanna go to my old school reunion. There could be trouble." Her nephew raised an eyebrow. "What? I bet you two were not angels in school either. Right?"

Chris decided to remain silent, making all others laugh. "Never mind," he only stated sighing.

"Just go, Chrissie," Paige said smiling and shoved the young man to Victor. "We can live without you for some days. And if need be, there's Leo too." She twinkled her eye at him. "Enjoy your time, buddy."

"Okay," Chris slowly agreed and took Victor's hand, ready to orb to his loft.

"Oh no, buddy. We're going back by car to my loft. I came with it and will go back with it," Victor cut in nervously. "You may say I'm used to it, in the future, but not now. Give me some time." His grandson nodded sighing. "Fine. Let's go then!" Both men walked out finally.

"Right. One problem done," Piper said after some silence and put a hand over her stomach again. "Oh, that feels so right again." She turned to Leo hopefully. "Will baby Chris also have some powers showing earlier, like Wyatt did? Would be cool, you know."

Leo kissed her briefly on the head. "We will see, baby. Though I can ask the Elders if our baby boy shows his powers early. Otherwise, we should let surprise us."

"Fine, but if I'm kidnapped again, you know what to do." Piper smiled and then turned to her sisters. "Phoebe, you mentioned your school reunion. Is Paige going with you?"

"Yeah, I thought so," Phoebe agreed sighing and looked at Paige. "She still doesn't know about my mistakes at this time. And there were a lot, remember?"

Her older sister only snickered whereas Paige raised an eyebrow and stated, "Very interesting. Bet you were just as bad as I was. I'd like to get to know your old buddies."

"Worse. She was part of a gang," Piper only offered laughing.

Phoebe slapped her not happily. "Don't tell her all. She needs to see on her own … and when we're there. No spoiling!"

Leo decided to step in. "Okay, stop it! That's not helping. We should concentrate on other things while Phoebe and Paige will enjoy this reunion." He turned to the middle sister now. "And please no magic in public!"

Paige took her older sister by the shoulders. "Don't worry, Leo. I'll watch over her very carefully. Nothing will happen," she promised honestly.

"We will see."

"Fine," Phoebe simply said and looked at the parents. "What will you do meanwhile? I mean, Chris is with Dad but Wyatt is here." She stopped all of a sudden. "Oh oh."

Paige was only confused and looked at anyone. "What's going on? Is this about the boys missing before?"

"Indeed," Piper said determined. "We may use our boy to find out where the boys were. Chris has already enough secrets but after coming back now, he's very different. He's hiding something big from us. More than usual."

"I agree," Leo quickly added. "Something must have happened with him down there. We're going to find out, no matter what."

"Do that," the younger Charmed Ones agreed nodding and walked then to Phoebe's room chatting. There, she brought out her old school book and shared it to her sister. Paige should get to know the boys.

Leo and Piper turned to their older son who played with his toys on the floor. He seemed distant as well but sighed. Wyatt must know something and so the parents were even more determined to find out what had happened.

 _TBC ..._

* * *

Phoebe's School reunion comes now and well, you remember the show but I will differ there. Promise.

 _Next time:_ 'Hyde' in the Past  & ... the Future?

 _ **Reviews are welcomed!**_


	18. Hyde' in the Past and Future?

Thanks for the all wonderful reviews and anyone who favored this story. Makes me really happy! And, of course, anyone who's following me or/and my story.

Big Thanks to all the others. Viewing but reviewing would be better! ;-)

* * *

 **17\. 'Hyde' In The Past & … Future?**

 _TWO WEEKS LATER_

The Manor was silent – until a loud and shrill shriek broke through it, causing the other members to emerge from their rooms. Phoebe came up running and showed anyone her ruined dress. The others looked irritated at her and sighed.

"Phoebe! You know that if you shriek this way, anyone would first assume there's a demon here!" Piper scolded her younger sister good naturally. She sighed. "So what is it?"

"Yeah, well, the cleaning service ruined my dress. What shall I wear to my reunion now?"

"You could always wear your black one," Paige cut in smiling. "It'd show your old pupils just how important you are meanwhile. They're going to envy you, believe me."

"Ah no. This only brings back old memories which I'd rather forget." Then she noticed her old class book close by. "Oh cool, you've found it. Where was it?"

"The yearbook was very well hidden by Grams, and well, it was simply luck we've found it," Piper explained and her hand went over her stomach. "Just be careful, okay?"

Phoebe just took the yearbook and opened it, finding her old slogan, _Those who mock who I am, Let them always remember when._ She felt different for a moment but dismissed it quickly.

"That sounds like a spell," Paige commented concerned and looked at her older sister who was shocked. "Phoebe! It's okay. Though you seemed to be a gifted writer from the start." Her sister still didn't react. "Yoho, Phoebs. You okay?"

"I'm good. Though it's better you come with. I don't know what will happen there," Phoebe stated finally and shuddered a bit. "Weird."

Piper and Paige looked at each other baffled before the younger one offered confused, "Uh, that's already established, sis. But who wants to know? You okay?"

But Phoebe just grabbed Paige's hand and dragged her into her room where they talked further, obviously. That left Piper alone who thought about her boys again and their new secrets. She needed to find out what had happened in between.

* * *

 _AT VICTOR'S LOFT_

It was the morning after Chris had moved in, for the time being, and Victor had prepared a usual breakfast for two men. Calling his grandson, the two began eating in silence and after a while, Chris cleared the table and did the dishes.

The young man started writing something on a paper whereas Victor observed his grandson carefully, not to draw his attention up to him. Then Chris suddenly looked up and asked bluntly, "Is something wrong, Grandpa? I know you are concerned but don't worry about me."

Victor scoffed a bit. "Let your family decide this, yet we all know you're a grown man. Still, look at it from another side: For your parents, especially your Mom, it's hard at the moment – with you being here twice – as an adult and as a fetus. That is even weird for me to say." He sighed.

His grandson did the same and scratched his head. "I know, but it's complicated. I'm just warning my family ahead, in regards to Wyatt … and me. There are threats out there the family doesn't know about yet." He continued his writing and started a second page.

Victor couldn't help to be curious now. He had only read 'Dad' at the start. "What do you mean, Chris? What has happened with you down in the underworld? You may deny it but your father and I can read you well, even without knowing you so well."

Again Chris sighed and blushed a bit. "You could always read me well, just by my body language." He looked directly at his Grandpa now. "It's just … that there could be two parties after me, I mean, mini me. My being here has drawn some attention onto me, in the close future – since I'm now half Elder. New me!"

"Oh," Victor said stunned. "That's bad. Does that mean you're just as powerful as Wyatt? Or will be, I guess? Another Twice-Blessed child."

Chris only nodded. "Yeah, could be. At least, Gideon will be taken care of by then – by Dad, but still, threats are out there, no matter what. Demons and others, you never know, Grandpa."

Victor raised an eyebrow but he was curious now. "What threats do you mean, Christopher? Please share with your old man! I could help as well, even though I'm mortal. Let me help you!"

Chris sighed and rolled his eyes. He thought about the offer and decided to take it. "Okay," he whispered and stopped his writing. "But only tell my family when it's time." Victor nodded. "Just listen carefully!"

The grandson started to share all he knew with his Grandpa. It was a lot, about the Avatars, Zankou and possible other demons which could be after children and turn them to the evil side. It was good to be prepared – for anything.

* * *

 _MEANWHILE AT THE MANOR_

"Piper, Leo, we're going now!" Phoebe shouted through the house as she and Paige finally went to the reunion. They had made several potions and spells, just in case.

"Have fun!" Piper shouted back and sighed. Looking at her spell, she hoped it'd show her more about her sons' time in the underworld. She walked to Leo and Wyatt.

"So did you write the spell?" Leo asked carefully and his wife nodded. He sighed. "It may be right, but I don't like it. We invade their privacy. What if Chris already works on a solution to this?"

Now Piper sighed and looked up at him, half in tears. "I know," she whispered quietly. "But the burden on our son's shoulders is already heavy enough, don't you think? We should take something off." She took a deep breath. "Still, this spell should help us a bit. Please Leo!"

"Okay," Leo agreed, kissing her on the head and putting a hand on her stomach. The baby reacted to his touch, and the father grinned happily. "Cool. Chris likes his Daddy. Anyway, let's give it a shot with your spell."

Piper smiled at him and then cleared her throat, ready to recite the spell. "Okay, let's do it: _Let this parents see, what their boys hide. Be it good or bad, just let them see the light._ " She looked at Wyatt and the wall. There was a window coming up but the enemy remained not seen. "Strange." She turned to Leo now. "How can this be? What's going on, Leo?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's future related. We should listen." He turned to the wall and watched it carefully.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _A man paced in front of the boys. "So, Mr. Halliwell, you're here to save your big brother. You're going to win and … die, I've been told." He looked at the young man directly now. "You humans are too tied to your emotions. Ties especially to family. So lovely, my ass!"_

 _Chris rolled his eyes but had a sarcastic reply. "Just great, Zankou. Telling me my life again. Not wanted and needed, by the way. What do you want from me, Zankou?"_

 _"You knowing my name and all, yet don't you wonder why I'm free already, Christopher?"_

 _"I had a feeling. With Kira saying your name, I thought Gideon might be desperate enough to free you and with that a new ally." He turned to the man again. "What do you want? From me, man?"_

 _Zankou smirked and took Chris' face into one hand. "Well, for your information, my young friend, I was told that in another timeline, you were always down in the underworld, to find threats and to have some demonic friends here." He grinned now. "Maybe you're meant to be one of us. What do you say now?"_

 _Chris was shocked, and Wyatt was equally shocked. The boys said nothing … all went black._

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

"Okay. What was that and who is Zankou?" Piper asked confused and turned to her husband for help. "Leo? Any ideas? Leo!"

"What? Sorry," he quickly apologized blushing. "I guess Zankou is a future enemy for you three, and he could be after baby Chris when he's born." He turned to his wife. "We should ask Kira for help here. She knows this demon best."

"Agreed," she said nodding but then looked troubled at him. "Does that mean Chris will be equally powerful, just as Wyatt? I mean, our baby Chris. Would he be half Elder then?"

"Could be," he said sighing. "Anything can happen now. The future is in our hands now."

"Spoken like a true Elder, and like a father," Piper said smiling and kissed him long and lovingly. "And what now?"

"Enjoy our free time together," Leo said smiling.

The couple did so and played also with their older son who tried to speak with his baby brother. Naturally it didn't work but the bond seemed to be already there. It was cute for the parents, and they wondered what their boys might do in the new future.

Until a cry of Paige caught their attention …

* * *

 _AT THE REUNION, EARLIER_

Phoebe and Paige walked towards the hotel where the reunion took place. The middle sister was nervous but also terrified. "You know these people are gonna hate me for all I did," she told her younger sister. "You don't know all my crimes in school."

"Phoebe, relax! It's been years since that had happened. You've grown a lot, are responsible for many Innocents as a witch. It's going to be okay," Paige replied sighing. "You're famous now."

Phoebe rolled her eyes but said nothing. Together they entered the hotel and were greeted by Phoebe's old teacher. As they talked, the teacher couldn't believe what Phoebe's job was and something in Phoebe shifted more. She became angry but a hand stopped her. It was Paige who shook her head knowingly.

The middle sister was about to retort something but an old friend stopped her, "Phoebe, nice to see you again. How's life?"

"Good. Yours? I can see that a lot has changed since we last met."

"Yeah," Phoebe agreed and looked at the woman next to her. "Nice to see you." She whispered to Paige, "Let's go inside then!" The sisters went into the hall where they were greeted with music and some chats going on. All turned to them expectantly. "See, I was right. They hate me!"

Paige rolled her eyes. "That's only your imagination, Phoebe. You're famous and they're only jealous of you." There was a loud shriek and running footsteps coming to them. "Who's this?"

"Phoebe, hi. Nice to see you again," Ramona greeted them and hugged Phoebe briefly. "It's so cool you came to the reunion. And who's this?"

"Uh, I'm Paige Matthews, her half sister," Paige explained grinning. "Where's the rest of the gang?"

"Well, Todd is here too, along with his wife Paula. And I don't know where Rick is. Todd might know."

"He does," came a male voice to their ears, startling all ladies. "Sorry. Rick is in prison, because he robbed out a liquor store." Todd smiled at the three women. "Glad to see you again, Phoebe. Besides, I've read all you did. Nice to meet you, Paige." He shook her hand.

"Thanks. So Rick is a criminal," Paige concluded smiling. "How life had changed all your lives. What are you doing, by the way?"

"I'm a lawyer, it's legal and pays the mortgage. It helps." Todd still smiled as all of a sudden, his wife appeared and wanted to attack Phoebe. "Paula, stop! These years are long over, and it shouldn't matter to you."

"Let me," Paula pleaded angrily and turned to Phoebe. "Since we all know that Ms. Phoebe only pretends to be an adviser but in reality, there's still Freebie. Right?"

Something in Phoebe shifted fully and the teenage girl appeared. "You bitch!"

Paige quickly took her sister and guided her outside. "Phoebe! Calm down, that's not you. Listen to me, you're a good person and witch now! This time is over." She shook her firmly. "Phoebe! Wake up!"

"What? Who are you? Leave me alone," the teenage girl protested and shook herself free. "I'm no witch, and besides, you may look familiar but I don't know you."

"Yet. I'm your little sister, Paige. Deep down, you know it. You need to remember your life!"

"What's going on?" demanded a strong voice behind them, making Paige nearly jump up. "There are rumors that Phoebe was back to her teenage self. Is that right?"

"Uh, you must be dreaming, Miss. Working already on a solution, I swear," Paige promised quickly. "It's going to be okay. No need to worry here!" And she shoved the woman away and turned back to her sister. "Phoebs! You need to come back! Now!"

The older sister switched back shortly. "Whoa, what happened? Paige, did anyone see me as a young girl? Oh my God, what the hell is wrong with me?"

"Maybe some inner demons of yours, but you should cast a minor spell to make your people forget about your young self."

"Okay." Together they walked back and Phoebe whispered under her breath, _Make them forget what I was, Just before the ones it was._ All minds were cleared and the sisters let out breaths of relief. "Problem solved. And what now?"

"Going back home. I could use Piper's help here," Paige concluded sighing and dragged her sister to their car. "Let's go then, please!"

Phoebe nodded and both women drove back to the Manor where Paige let out a cry of help!

* * *

 _BACK AT THE MANOR_

Piper and Leo came down running and looked a bit perplexed at the younger sisters. "Okay, what's going on?" the woman wanted to know curiously. "Did anything happen at the reunion?"

"Indeed," Paige agreed fast and looked at her older sister. "As this Paula called her Freebie, Phoebe immediately switched to her teenage version. Her people had seen it but we could repair it."

"Oh okay, I get it. Anything else?"

"Nope. So did you have success with Wyatt and your spell?" Phoebe asked curiously and stepped a bit back, hoping to flee still. She wanted to see Rick again, even in prison.

"Yeah, we did but we can discuss this later. When Chris is back," Piper answered smiling. She noticed how her sister slowly tried to flee. "Phoebe! Don't even think about it!"

"What do you mean?" she requested irritated and took another step back. "I'm fine, Piper. Really. No need to worry about me."

Paige exchanged a look with Piper and Leo. "Let us decide that, sis," the youngest sister offered and rolled her eyes. She looked at the couple again. "What did the spell reveal exactly?"

Leo now sighed. "Well, you may face a demon named Zankou soon. We couldn't see his face, yet we could ask Kira here for help! But as Piper said, we can talk about it later!" He looked around again. "Uh ladies, where is Phoebe?"

"What?" both women shrieked all of a sudden but Paige looked around as if she knew where her sister could be. "Can I borrow Leo for a while?" Her older sister raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry, it's nothing bad. I need him to save Phoebe."

"Good luck," was all Piper said and went back to her older son.

Paige grabbed Leo's hand and guided him to the city where Phoebe could be.

* * *

 _SAN FRANCISCO PRISON_

Phoebe sat nervously in the room, looking at the door from time to time. Thanks to Todd, she now knew where their friend Rick was. Here, and she'd posed herself as a lawyer of his – with a glamor. As the door finally opened, she smiled at him.

"Now go, man," the guard said annoyed and shoved the man forward. "You have some visitors. Your new lawyers, by the way." He sat him down and walked out.

"Okay, who are you and what's going on?" Rick asked perplexed and looked at the woman in front of him. "Besides, where are the others? The guard mentioned visitors."

"I don't know," Phoebe stuttered nervously and looked to the door. "Anyway, did you use to throw water bombs on Phoebe Halliwell at school? After all, today is the reunion here."

Rick smirked knowingly. "Ah yeah, the good old times. Too bad, I'm not there." He looked at the unknown woman directly. "Still, one question remains: Who are you really?"

"You know who I am," she replied honestly. Then she took the glamor off and revealed Phoebe. "Hi Rick, nice to see you again." He stood up shocked. "You okay, man?"

"What are you, Phoebs?" Rick wanted to know shocked. A man and a woman came through the door all of a sudden and stopped his walk. He turned to them confused. "And who are you?"

"Friends of her," the woman offered annoyed and sent an angry glare to her sister. Paige looked between the two. "Okay, what's happened? What's going on here? We need to know if we're going to help you, so tell us!"

Rick looked confused to the woman and the man. "Well," he began nervously and pointed to Phoebe. "She came in as a different person but a few minutes ago, she became herself again. What the hell is she? And let it be good."

The man exchanged a look with the woman before finally speaking, "You can't know, sorry. It has to be a secret – for good." Behind the man's back, he conjured some handcuffs and instantly put them on him. "It's even better that you don't even remember."

"What do you mean?" Rick requested shocked and looked at all three people in the room, mainly at Phoebe. "Phoebe? Can you help me here?"

Now the man just acted and used a strange powder on Rick who looked dazed, calling for the guard again. The guard came and put Rick back into his cell while the man and woman grabbed Phoebe and brought her outside where they removed their own glamor.

"I knew it was you," Phoebe said after some silence. "It's not fair! I wanted to have fun, at least for a while." She was not happy and crossed her arms over the chest.

"Stop acting like a child! High school is over! And now into the car!" Paige demanded angrily and gestured to the car. "Inside now!"

Phoebe did as told and both Paige and Leo followed. "Alright, we're in," Leo said sighing. "And what now, Paige?"

"A little spell would help us, I'm sure. Okay, let me think about it." She closed her eyes and looked at her older sister. "Let's hope it works:

 _Now that school is over,_

 _let the teenage version sleep._

Phoebe, you okay?"

Phoebe was confused and looked perplexed at her sister and brother-in-law. "What are you doing here? What's going on here? What happened? Tell me!"

Leo smiled at her. "Let's just say: Your teenage version was back and she caused some havoc, but now it's over. Thank God!"

"Anyway, now that's over. We should go back home before Piper sends out a search party," Paige stated sighing. The middle sister went to her own car before all went back to the Manor.

* * *

 _MANOR_

When the three people entered the house, it was silent but from a distance, laughter was heard. They followed the noise and found Piper in Wyatt's room where she observed him playing and touched her growing belly.

Leo quickly walked over and touched his wife carefully. "Piper, are you okay? Oh, we're back and could solve Phoebe's problem. All is good again."

Piper turned around and stood up. "Everything okay? Good. Now where did we stop talking about, Paige? You have a good memory."

Paige rolled her eyes. "Thanks. And you'd mentioned a demon named Zankou earlier. We may face him later, I guess." She scratched her head. "Yeah, that was it."

"Zankou? How do they come up with these names? Weird," Phoebe commented dryly and sighed.

"After all these years you're still asking?" Piper replied smiling. "Anyway, should we ask Kira about this Zankou or wait for Chris in this case? What do you suggest?"

The younger sisters and Leo looked at each other before the Elder said slowly, "I think we'll wait until our Chris is born. Kira should enjoy her freedom, and it's still new to her to be a human. For the moment we wait till Chris is back from Victor."

"Good," Piper agreed nodding. "Our little boy has already enough on his shoulders. Though he could know this and now talk to Dad about it – with warning us in the future."

Leo smirked all of a sudden. "Yeah, that sounds like Chris. Still taking care of things when we should do it. Normally." He sighed. "Let's just wait until he's back."

Phoebe and Paige went to Phoebe's room where they talked about the reunion still. Piper and Leo played with their son and also talked about their second boy and his future. In a way also about their new future – as a family of four.

* * *

 _AT VICTOR'S LOFT, AGAIN_

Victor looked directly at his grandson, took a deep breath and tried to recall what Chris had just told him. "Let me get this straight," he began slowly. "When you're born in this time, two parties could be after mini you: these Avatars, men in black if I got it right and this high level demon named Zankou because now you'd be half Elder. Wow, that's quite shocking!"

"Yeah," Chris quietly agreed nodding. "The family shouldn't know about it yet, so you're the only one. Please let it stay this way! It's important until I'm born."

Victor sighed. "That's not easy, especially with your Mom. She's worried enough, I mean." He looked at Chris again. "Honestly, I'm confused."

Chris laughed a bit but then became serious. "I know it's a lot of burden to you, Grandpa but you can handle this. I mean, you were the best confidant I had in the future – until Bianca came."

"Oh, your girl?" His grandson blushed and Victor snickered knowingly. "Don't worry, son. If the family has accepted her, I can as well. Anything else I should know about?"

"At the moment, no. I've told you everything I could find out so far. Besides, this knowledge is enough burden for you, believe me." Chris looked at his Grandpa and smiled. "What do we do now? I don't wanna go home right now."

"I understand." Victor thought about something. "Let's go out for a while. There's a nice little park close by. We both could need some fresh air, and the weather is nice outside. So let's go, Chris!" He stood up and waited for his grandson to do the same.

Chris grinned all of a sudden and followed his Grandpa willingly. He patted him on the shoulder. "Yeah, I know. We used to go there a lot, I mean, in the future. It plays an important role for us. So then, let's go and enjoy this!"

Victor raised an eyebrow but then both men walked out. The older man guided his grandson to a secret place where no one would hear them. Looking at Chris, he could see that the boy was finally relaxed and enjoyed this time together. He smiled and did the same.

"That was a great idea, Grandpa. Obviously, I needed a break from all this demon hunting!"

"Indeed," Victor agreed quickly. "What about your family? Will they know about it as well? You should tell them the truth, son."

Chris sighed and revealed, "I know, but Mom has other worries now – like baby me. She might go to a doctor, to be assured nothing will happen to me, you know."

"Will you go with?" the older man asked curiously. "I mean, Leo would for sure."

"We will see."

The men simply enjoyed their time together – until it was time for Chris to go back home.

 _TBC ..._

* * *

That is over and now we're going to a very different version of "Spin City". But I won't spoil you. :-)

 _Next time:_ An Elder on a Warpath

 _ **Reviews are welcomed!**_


	19. An Elder On A Warpath

Thanks for the all wonderful reviews and anyone who favored this story. Makes me really happy! And, of course, anyone who's following me or/and my story.

Big Thanks to all the others. Viewing but reviewing would be better! ;-)

* * *

 **18\. An Elder On A Warpath**

 _A FEW MONTHS LATER_

Piper and Leo were on their way back to a basement garage where the car stood … and their son was waiting for them. In Piper's hand was a sonogram and the woman smiled lovingly at the picture, touching her belly as well.

"Aren't you glad what the doctor said? A happy and healthy baby boy," Leo offered smiling and looked at the picture as well. "I still can't believe it. It's happening again, and it's just as wonderful as before."

Piper sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know but we've already seen him as a young and healthy man, being 22, remember?" But then she scolded him lovingly. "And you're not going to spoil our baby boy, got it? Why couldn't Chris come with?"

Now Leo rolled his eyes. "How would you have explained him to the doctor? This would have been interesting." Then they reached the garage. "Chris, we're back! Where are you?"

"Oh, hi," their son greeted them shyly and came out of the car. "How did it go? What did the doctor say?"

Piper held up a sonogram. "We'll be happy to tell you you're a boy."

"That's not what I meant."

"I don't see it," Leo commented dryly but grinned at his son. "Don't worry, all is there and I've seen it clearly." He walked to the car and his family followed quickly. Then he noticed strange voices in the dark. "Careful, guys! Some thing is coming."

"What?" Piper shrieked shocked and looked nervously around. "I don't see anything. You imagine things, Leo." She scolded her husband but her son had the same reaction. "Chris! Not you too!"

"Shsh," Chris hissed at his parents but then he saw the huge spider. "Demon!" And he protected his Mom when a shadow came over him. "What?"

"You two okay?" Leo asked concerned and touched his throat shyly. Chris and Piper nodded. "That's good but I was hurt, I guess. This was a spider demon, by the way."

"Just great," Piper commented dryly and helped her husband with his wound. "Chris, it's better you drive us home. We need the family now! Go!"

Chris was about to protest but the look his Mom gave him made him do it. He opened the car and let his parents in before stepping in as well and driving back home – like the devil, so to speak.

* * *

 _AT THE MANOR_

The moment they entered, Piper yelled out, "Phoebe, Paige! We could use some help here – right now!" She supported her husband still while running footsteps could be heard. "It's going to be okay, Leo," she promised fast.

The younger sisters appeared and were shocked to see Leo in such a state. "What's happened?" they asked together and at the same time.

"Chris, you fill them in. I'll take care of the wound. Remember, Leo said it was a Spider demon." Both Piper and Leo went to the kitchen whereas Chris simply sighed.

"Okay, dear nephew of mine, what's happened?" Paige asked curiously. "You were at the doctor, right? So what's going on, Chris?"

Again Chris sighed and scratched his head. "Well," he began slowly and looked at his aunts. "According to Dad, a Spider demon attacked Mom and I wanted to protect her, yet Dad wanted to protect me and et voila, I think Dad is infected now – with Spider venom."

"We should look after this," Phoebe said and turned to her younger sister. "You look into the Book of Shadows and inform us what you find there. We'll stay with Piper and Leo meanwhile."

"Okey dokey," Paige said and orbed to their Book. "When I find it, we'll meet in the kitchen!"

Phoebe took Chris' hand and guided him to the kitchen where his parents were. "Hey, it's going to be okay," she offered him smiling. "Oh, by the way, where's Wyatt? He's not in his bed anymore."

Chris closed his eyes for a second but then was relieved. "He's okay. Obviously he's orbed himself to Grandpa, knowing there could be danger here. Anyway, still Dad protected me when I or Mom was the original target. Kinda my fault."

"No!" Phoebe quickly cut in and took his face into her palms. "You can't think like that. Leo's your father and he'd always protect you and your brother, no matter what trouble you may cause in the future." She touched his face softly. "Don't worry so much, Chris. Alright, let's go to your parents!" She took his hand and dragged him in. "Hi guys, how is it? Everything okay?"

"No," Piper sighed and looked at her younger sister. "I really don't know. We need information about this demon. Anytime now!"

"Shsh," Leo said, taking her hand into his. "We know for sure the Spider demon was after you; we just need to find out the reason and maybe what's happening to me."

Piper shook her head crying as Paige, all of a sudden, orbed in, still reading the Book, "Okay, I've found your demon. According to the Book, the Spider demon emerges every hundred years from its lair to feed off the most magical being it can detect. Well," she then said and looked at her sister. "With you being pregnant with Chris, you seem to be irresistible for it. Nice."

"Great, just great. Is Leo now infected or what? Will Leo turn into a Spider demon? What will happen now?"

"Whoa. Slow and deep breaths, Piper. Think of your baby!" Phoebe said and rubbed her sister's back. She turned to her younger sister. "Paige! Can you answer some of these questions?"

Paige looked a bit irritated but then scanned the entry again. "Well," she began slowly, looking at anyone. "There's good news: An antidote exists, and we have nearly everything here."

"I'm going to work on that," Chris said quickly, grabbed the Book out of Paige's hand and rushed up to the attic. "Sorry!" And he was gone.

Piper looked confused at her family. "What's wrong with him?" she asked them and touched her belly lovingly. She sighed. "He's not on a guilt trip, is he?"

"Well," Phoebe started slowly and sat down beside her sisters. "He does. You have to understand him, Piper. You are pregnant with him at the moment, and Leo defended his family. I'd say, he's not used to it, especially from Leo in the future."

Leo stood up, kissed his wife and said, "I'll talk to him. As Phoebe said, he wouldn't expect it from me. Don't worry so much, Piper!" He walked up to the attic and touched his wound from time to time carefully. "It will be okay," he whispered sighing.

The mother looked after him and turned to her sisters again. "If I got you right, Leo might turn into a Spider demon as well when we kill the original one." Phoebe and Paige nodded slowly. "Okay, and this demon might come after me still, because I'm pregnant with another magical baby. Great, just great."

"Piper, calm down! It's not good for your health, and your baby's. He's already neurotic enough," Paige claimed and took Piper's hand. "It will be fine, you see."

"Haha. But okay, I'll wait."

Phoebe snickered a bit. "That's better. And Paige and I will help you as much as we can. At any time."

The three sisters took each hands and then looked up to the ceiling, hoping that their men would overcome their issues – for good.

* * *

 _ATTIC_

When Leo entered the attic, he saw the little table full with vials and his son still brewing the potions. "Wow, you've been busy … and quick. How have you done this?" he asked stunned but smiled still.

"I like to be prepared for anything," his younger son replied, still working on a potion. "What brought you here, Dad?"

"That's good to know," Leo muttered under his breath but out loud he said, "Well, you may not like it but Phoebe mentioned that you didn't expect my help today. I can't believe this! I mean, I'd do anything for my kids!"

Chris sighed but stopped his work. "I know you'd do anything for your family, and she's right. Phoebe, I mean. Anyway, you might have helped me secretly but I didn't notice it. You might have watched over me but without me seeing it. You see where this leads to, only you have to change it now." His Dad touched his head all of a sudden. "You okay, Dad?"

"I don't know but someone is calling me. Not the Elders, son and I understand you. I'm going to change for you. Ow!"

Chris looked concerned. "If it's not the Elders, then it must be the demon! It needs your help to get Mom. Please, Dad, you have to resist and fight!"

"I'm trying, son. The venom is strong, too strong. Even for me," Leo said somber and then orbed away all of a sudden.

"Damn it," Chris cursed under his breath but then stopped as well. The Elders were calling him now. "Aunt Phoebe!"

The woman came up running. "What is it, Chris? And where's Leo?"

"Well, Leo's gone. Obviously to the Spider demon who called him. And I'm being called by the Elders. Damn it!"

"Then go! I'll warn your Mom and Paige," Phoebe replied nodding and her nephew orbed away finally. Then she walked back to her sisters and informed them about what just happened recently. All were concerned but hoped for the best.

* * *

 _IN A LAIR_

Leo reformed in a dark cave, looking around confused. He felt his powers mix and his anger grow. "Where are you?"

The female Spider came out and touched the man's chest lovingly. "Well, you were not my intended target but you still can help me, to get your wife. She's very powerful at the moment."

"No!" Leo refused immediately but she only squinted her eyes at him, showing him her powers. "Okay, I get it. But how?"

Again she circled the man smiling. "You should accept your new powers, Leo. Use them to your advantage. Besides, you know your wife best and how to get her. But don't forget, man," she continued angrily. "Bring her to me! I need new food! Got it?"

Leo nodded grimly, showing his red eyes before orbing away again. He had a task now and he'd fulfill it. He went back home.

After he was gone, the Spider demon laughed and now she only had to wait for her victim.

* * *

 _MEANWHILE UP THERE_

"Ah Christopher. We had hoped for Leo. Where is he?" Roland asked the young whitelighter as he reformed in the Heavens. "Is something wrong at the Manor?"

"Uh, it's complicated. Leo's not available at the moment. So, what's up?" Chris asked nervously and hoped for no further questions.

"What do you mean?" asked Kevin then. Leo was like a friend to him, and so was his family.

"Yeah, what do you mean? Why is Leo not available right now?" Gideon questioned curiously as he came up behind the Elders. "Let us know what's going on at the Manor."

Chris growled a bit. "Well, if you must know, Leo got infected with Spider venom and it might change him slowly. Anyway, he protected his family, and as you know, the Spider demon emerges every hundred years and now Piper is the target."

"This is not good," Roland offered concerned. "Your Mom is pregnant with you, and Leo is now a powerful Elder. This combination is fatal. He could express his anger at any Elder."

"Yeah, especially me," Gideon said stunned and crossed his arms over the chest. "Never mind. I should get back to Magic School. Warn me if he's after me." He orbed away.

Chris sighed relieved. "Yeah, true," he admitted and looked at Roland and Kevin. "But his destiny is tied to mine, though Dad plays a role too but in a different way. Anyway, Gideon could be right." Then he winced.

"What is it, Chris?" Kevin asked concerned and touched the young man. "Chris?"

"My aunts are calling. Something must have happened at home. I'm going!" The young man promptly orbed away.

"Okay, we should watch over them. Just in case. And also Magic School," Roland said determined and Kevin nodded.

The two Elders went to their corners and simply watched the events on Earth.

* * *

 _AT THE MANOR, EARLIER_

The three sisters were nervous and looked at every corner as if either Leo or Chris would return at any time. A few minutes later, an orbing sound was heard and the three Charmed Ones stood nervously up, to see who had come. To their surprise, it was Leo.

"Leo! Welcome back," Paige greeted him and smiled firmly at him. "Why are you here?"

"Well," the Elder began slowly smiling. "You see I've met the demon and she convinced me to help her. You know, with Piper and getting her. The Spider demon needs her."

"No!" Phoebe cut in angrily. "You can't have her. She's your wife, and pregnant with your baby boy. Christopher. Remember him?"

"Yeah, I do, but that's all for him. Can't you see this? I do this for him," he explained in a calm tone.

"Yeah, right," Paige continued and rolled her eyes. "But if you hand her over, and the Spider demon tastes Piper's, and the baby's powers, that's what you have to think of!"

But Leo had enough and used his new powers to spin the younger sisters in. Meanwhile the Spider demon spun Piper in and walked up to the man. "Well done, my man. Let's go home! Bring me the cocoon!" She turned into a big spider and walked out. Leo smiled, took the cocoon and followed his master by orbing.

"Bug spray. We shoulda used bug spray," Paige complained and tried to free herself. It didn't work. "Damn it! We need Chris."

Phoebe nodded and looked up. "Chris! Yoho, Chris! We could need your help here! Chris!" There was an orbing sound and Phoebe saw her nephew. "Finally. Can you free us, please?"

Seeing his aunts in their dilemma, Chris simply laughed. "Wow, you don't see this every day," he stated amused. And he snickered more and more. "I need to check onto something!" He quickly orbed away and returned with his potions. "Okay, they're still here. We can fight them!"

"That's great, Chris. We could help with the plan … if we were free, you know," Paige stated with heavy sarcasm. "You have your family with you, remember?"

Her nephew just shrugged and then grinned at his aunts. Closing his eyes, Chris focused his telekinesis and freed them. "See, I'm good," he said proudly and smiled. "Are you ready to go now?"

His aunts glared at him before nodding. "We are," Phoebe confirmed smiling. But then she became serious again. "What will happen to Leo if we vanquish the Spider demon now?"

Chris also became serious. "Hopefully he won't turn into a Spider demon. We should go now! Follow my orb trail to the lair!" He orbed away fast, followed by his aunts.

* * *

 _THE SPIDER'S LAIR_

When the man and woman reformed, along with the cocoon, the woman pushed the man firmly away. "Thanks for helping, man," the Spider demon said determined. "But I wanna eat alone! I need it for the next hundred years."

Leo stepped in front of his wife again. "No. You can't have her powers, or the baby's! They need them for the future, to survive."

The demon's eyes glowed red. "Don't test my patience!" She shoved him away again. "And I need those powers to survive as well and that for longer than humans or witches do. Step back now!"

Leo growled loudly but obeyed this time. With a bad feeling, he saw how the Spider demon drew the powers and then an orbing sound was heard. It was his younger son and the younger Charmed Ones. Immediately they threw the potion and the Spider demon was gone. Leo felt something shift in him – he was the new Spider demon.

Meanwhile, Phoebe and Paige freed their older sister from her cocoon and asked her if she was okay. "Are you sure you're okay, and the baby?" Phoebe requested once again and could see that Paige and Chris were also relieved.

"I'm fine," Piper stated a bit annoyed and shoved her sister's hand away. "Just a bit drained. I'm sure Chris still has all of his powers, have you?" She directed this last part at her younger boy.

"All is good, Mom," Chris offered smiling, yet pointed then at Leo. "I don't think Dad is. He's going to change and might attack someone."

"What?" the three sisters exclaimed at once and turned to the Elder expectantly.

Leo simply smiled at the sisters but his eyes were red. Then he looked sadly at his youngest son before orbing away all of a sudden. He had to protect his family and with his new powers, it'd be easier. His old mentor would have to face him now!

"Damn it!" Chris cursed loudly but a glare from his Mom made him sigh. "Sorry. I think I know where Dad went. To Magic School … and Gideon."

"You think he might kill him?" Piper asked afraid. "I know he will, in the future. What could he do?"

"I don't know but I'll find out. Promise." He followed his father's orb trail and hoped to stop him. With the antidote and his words.

"Alright," Paige said after some silence. "We should go home. I'm sure the boys will return on their own."

"True," Piper admitted sighing. "And good idea. Paige, one request: When we're back, could you catch Wyatt from Dad then? It's high time, my son comes back to me."

"Good idea," Phoebe agreed smiling. "Let's go back home! Slowly, not so good memories come back. We're still in the underworld, after all."

Paige simply grabbed her sisters' hands and orbed all of them to the Manor. Phoebe and Piper remained at home whereas Paige continued her way to Victor. She quickly explained to him what his eldest daughter wanted and her nephew was given to her. Then both orbed back to the Manor where they all waited for the other two men.

* * *

 _AT MAGIC SCHOOL_

Chris orbed in and saw Sigmund on the floor, along with some irritated pupils. He helped the teacher up and cursed a bit under his breath. "Well," he began slowly. "What's happened? Has Leo been here by accident?"

Sigmund only glared at him and dusted himself. "Yeah, he stormed and pushed me aside. He seemed to be very furious and … different. His eyes glowed red and his hands wanted to spit spider webs, I guess."

"Where did he go to?" Chris wanted to know curiously. He was anxious and if he knew his Dad well, he knew where he'd go to.

"To Gideon, of course. Straight storming to his office. As if something had bitten him," Sigmund offered annoyed. "Maybe you can stop Leo. We were not able to."

"I will," Chris promised quickly. "Thanks, Sigmund." He ran as fast as he could into the offered direction.

"Good luck!" Sigmund yelled after him and went back to his class.

When Chris reached his destination and opened the door, he was shocked at what he saw. Gideon was pinned to the wall, held by it with spider webs and his Dad was working on him. Quite literally. "Wow," he said stunned. "That's something you don't see every day." Immediately both men turned to him. "Sorry."

"Chris, what are you doing here? I'm trying to save you here. I just can't lose you. Not now, not ever," Leo said angrily and looked torn – as if he was fighting with himself.

"Christopher, help me!" Gideon pleaded in a desperate voice. He was fighting to get out but with no choice, even for an Elder. "Leo seemed to have gone nuts – out whatever reason. So, please help me!"

"Hey man, why do you think I'm here?! Unless, you wanna deal with it, I can go," Chris offered and gestured to the door, ready to walk away.

Gideon immediately shook his head. "No, no. Please stay and help me! I'd do anything for you."

"Shut up!" both father and son demanded at the same time and irritated with that Gideon who decided to follow the request. For the time being, anyway.

Chris now focused on his father and solely onto him. "Dad, please listen to me. I know you want to kill him, and you're going to, but at the moment you have to let him go! Please."

"You can't promise anything like that, son," Leo said sadly and looked at his younger son directly. "I can't lose you. Not now, not ever." He looked at his old mentor again. "And he's the reason for it! I'd never come over it. You're my son!"

"I know. Dad, please. Wyatt and I need you growing up. Mom needs you, hence the whole family. Please, take the antidote." Chris showed him the vial and then put it in his pocket again. "Please. Listen to me!"

Leo shook his head crying but still furious. "No, he has to pay for what he's doing to our family. Mainly Wyatt and you." He hit Gideon hard on the face. "He's going to betray all values the Elders had started once. It's not fair!"

Chris slowly walked closer to his Dad. "I know, Dad but remember what the Angel of Destiny said. If you kill him now, someone else will do it – and it could be more gruesome. Wyatt already wanted to change my destiny but he failed as well. You can't do it. Please, Dad, listen to me!"

Leo stopped what he was doing, knowing his son was right. "Give me the antidote, son. It's over, I promise," he offered all of a sudden and Chris shyly gave it over. Leo quickly drank it and changed back, along with all spider webs. Looking at anyone sadly, the young Elder orbed away.

Chris sighed and looked at Gideon hopefully. "Are you happy now? Hope you're satisfied now."

Gideon said nothing but orbed away as well. Though he might have another plan in mind now. Leo and Chris had gone over the edge with this event.

Chris shook his head, orbed back home to check on his Mom and aunts and told them that all was good again. Then he followed his father to their favorite place but the sisters and Wyatt knew about this.

* * *

 _GOLDEN GATE BRIDGE_

Chris orbed in and saw his father sitting sadly at one of the top pillars. Sighing, he slowly walked over and sat next to him. Leaning onto him, the son offered quietly, "That went well but you're back now, Dad. Though you looked nice as a Spider – and with both powers combined. Cool!"

Leo laughed quietly and leaned onto his son's head. "I'm just glad you stopped me. It was very close for me to kill him." He held up two fingers with not much distance in between. Sighing, he continued, "I know I'm going to kill him but it won't be the same. At least for me."

Chris looked up now. "You can't lose faith, Dad. Not in you, your family and then maybe the Elders. Baby me will have the future I didn't have. And that thanks to you and the family. You'll see. Have faith!"

Leo snickered good naturally. "Strange, that you have such optimism. But okay, I'll try to stay normal – after your death." He shuddered at that thought. "It will be hard for us, especially your Mom and me since we saw it. Thanks to Kira."

"Yeah," the son agreed smiling. "Kira would be a great help. Really fun." He sighed. "I really look forward to this new future. Don't worry, Dad. You'll see me again, but for now: Let's enjoy this before Mom may send out Wyatt to get us."

Leo smiled and laughed amused. Both father and son enjoyed their time together at their favorite place. They may not have a lot in common but they were much more similar than both had thought at first. An hour later, Leo and Chris returned to the Manor where they finally had a good night.

 _TBC ..._

* * *

Another chapter done and we're coming ever so slowly to the end. But don't worry, I have enough chapters still.

 _Next time:_ A Cop  & A Magical Checkup

 _ **Reviews are welcomed!**_


	20. A Cop & A Magical Checkup

Thanks for the all wonderful reviews and anyone who favored this story. Makes me really happy! And, of course, anyone who's following me or/and my story.

Big Thanks to all the others. Viewing but reviewing would be better! ;-)

* * *

 **19\. A Cop & A Magical Checkup**

 _A FEW MONTHS LATER_

Chris was working in the kitchen, making breakfast for anyone – since his Mom couldn't do it anymore. Both his parents went now to the doctor regularly but he still shivered at the thought at a fetus him. After a while, he heard footsteps from above and wondered who'd come down. Naturally, it was his Mom and he helped her. "Mom, you okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah," the mother admitted sighing and patted her big stomach. "Though you seem to be more active at night than your brother ever was." She sighed. "Well, you might be born at the Manor too. Like Wyatt."

"Uh, actually I was born at the hospital," the son offered knowingly and blushed. "Remember, Wyatt was kidnapped at that time and you had other sorrows. With Grandpa and Wy. I can't say exactly what has happened since I was a baby, you know."

"Smart ass," Piper commented laughing and then saw what her son had done before. "Wow, you certainly have my genes. We seem to have spent a lot of time together – in your future." Again Chris blushed but said nothing. A door opened and new footsteps could be heard. "This could be your Dad and brother. Your aunts may follow later."

Chris grinned knowingly but a ringing doorbell distracted both of them. "I'll take care of it," he promised, kissed his Mom on the cheek and walked to the door. Opening it, he was shocked to see their cop friend. "Darryl, hi. What brings you to the Manor?"

"Do I know you? And what are you doing here?" the man requested shocked and was confused.

"Not yet, but soon. And that's also a long story," Chris offered grinning. "I know it's weird but I might explain it to you – soon."

"Okay," Darryl drolled out and was then finally happy to see a familiar face coming to them. "Leo, I'm glad to see you. Who's he and I could really use your help in a case."

"Since the sisters are not available at the moment," Leo said smiling and hugged his son briefly. "Chris, however, can help you. You can trust him, believe me." He turned to his son then. "If you need any help from us, …"

"… I'll call right away," Chris promised and rolled his eyes. "I know what I'm doing, Leo."

"Yeah, right. And now go! Help Darryl and you can tell him who you are," Leo said and shoved his son out. "Have fun!" And he closed the door.

"Okay, what is your secret, Chris?" Darryl asked as he opened the door to his car. "Hop in. Leo seems to trust you, hence the whole family, I take it. So, what is your secret?"

Chris sat down and blushed a bit. "Well, do you remember a movie called _Back to the Future_?" Darryl nodded grinning. "Yeah, well, I'm like this Marty McFly if I got the name right. Anyway, I'm here with a different goal in mind."

"Which is?" Darryl requested curiously. This young man had his fully attention now.

Chris sighed and took a deep breath. "Saving my brother from turning evil. And before you ask, yes, my big brother is Wyatt."

Darryl was shocked but then only said, "Wow, this is … wow. Totally unexpected, but still wow!" Chris rolled his eyes. "Sorry," the cop apologized smiling. "Time travel is kind of … too much for a mere human."

"I get it, Darryl. Grandpa feels the same way," Chris let him know. "Okay, back to your case: What do you need me for?"

They had reached their destination meanwhile. It was the police station and now Chris was confused since Darryl remained in the car.

* * *

 _A 'DEVIL' NAMED SHERIDAN_

Chris was slowly getting impatient and so he asked bluntly, "Darryl? C'mon, tell me what bothers you. What's wrong at your police station? We didn't come here for nothing, did we?" He was tapping his fingers on the front board.

"Sorry," Darryl apologized sighing. "It's just … strange. You know my long history with the sisters, and that's why I knew something was wrong." A nod from Chris let him go on. "Right. You see, there's a new cop in town, called Sheridan … and I have the feeling she observes me, like a hawk."

"What do you mean?" Chris asked curiously and looked at the man now.

"I can't really say. Sheila even told me that Sheridan also spoke with her, about me and my work. Either she has a demon in her, or I don't know what's going on. Any ideas, Chris?" Darryl wanted to know hopefully.

"Maybe. Can I ask you something?" The man nodded naturally. "Did you arrest another kind of criminal recently? Anyone? I know, the city is a hot spot but still."

Darryl thought about it for a while. "Yes," he answered finally. "A different cop arrested a little theft some time ago. He's in our prison for sure." He turned to the young man now. "Why are you asking?"

Chris waved his hand. "Soon. One question remains: Did Sheridan and this theft maybe meet in between? I mean, this happens here usually, but did these two meet out of your normal time?"

Darryl looked confused but then only said, "We could check inside. I know, we have cameras for our cells. Let's go then!" He walked out of the car and Chris reluctantly followed. "C'mon, son!"

Chris rolled his eyes, and well, he wanted to know if he guessed right.

* * *

 _INSIDE THE STATION_

As Darryl stepped in and opened the door for his guest, they were greeted with a lot of noise. Fast, he guided Chris to the camera room where they could start looking.

"Okay, you suggested that Sheridan may have met this theft. Why, if you don't mind me asking. Again," Darryl said and started looking. To his surprise, he found an evidence and showed it to his partner. "Look, you were right. They met and seemed to talk in a weird language."

That got Chris' interest immediately. "Let me see that," he demanded and walked over. "If only we could hear it too."

"No problem," Darryl said jokingly and clicked on the sound. "Do you understand this language?" Chris simply nodded. "Wow. How come?" There was a knock on the door and Darryl opened it confused. "Huh? What's up, man?"

"As you wanted to know, Morris. Sheridan just went to visit this guy, again," an officer said and pointed to the cells. "Good luck, Sir! And who's he?"

"Just a friend. And now go! Thanks, man," Darryl quickly offered and shoved the officer away. "Okay, back to my question: You really understand this demonic language?"

"Long story," Chris simply said and rolled his eyes. "Okay, up to today." He switched forward and listened very carefully. "Right. Barbas sent them, and they're phantasm. Nice. And, oh crap … it's a trap! Damn!"

"What does that mean?" Darryl requested confused while Chris worked through a little bag. "What's that?"

"You don't want to know, believe me." The young man finally looked up. "Could you turn off the cameras, please? No one needs to see this, especially you. I don't want you to get involved … more."

"Fine with me," Darryl agreed nodding. "And now go! Good luck, son!"

Chris rolled his eyes and ran to the tract.

* * *

 _UNEXPECTED GUESTS_

Chris came to the cells and saw then the two phantasm still talking. "Hey, you two, it's not fair to talk behind anyone's back!" He showed them two little vials. "Time for you to go back where you come from!"

"Well," the man said grinning. "He knew, one of your clan would come. It's in your nature, right? So normal for witches! Pah."

"Yeah," the woman agreed smiling. "He wants his revenge. Finally. One of your clan has to suffer and you chose to come. Bad choice, boy!"

Chris watched them incredulously. "Nice speech, but I don't need it. Okay, let's do it!"

"How, boy? You're alone, and we're together. You can't fight us at once," the man put in knowingly.

Chris held up one finger. "One second. I'm sure it'll be solved soon." As if on cue, all froze. "About time you come. I really could use your help here. Take these sticks and catch these two phantasm! And clean their memories later!" He threw the vials finally.

"What?" the Cleaners exclaimed irritated but did as told. Once.

"Thanks, guys. You've been a great help," the young man offered grinning and took the two sticks. "I couldn't have done that without you. And now I'll go. All done here, don't you think?" He started to walk away but was stopped seconds later. "Okay, what now?"

"Christopher," the first Cleaner said and crossed his arms over the chest. "You exposed magic – to mortals. I thought you Halliwells had learned."

"We did," Chris protested furiously. "One: Darryl put the cameras off as I asked him to. Two: These two guys were phantasm, working for Barbas who might come back – with their help. And three: I come from a time where magic is exposed, so I know what I'm doing. Back off now!"

The second Cleaner simply grabbed him and forced the young man to turn to him. "Well, you may have worked well this time but for us, and the Tribunal, it's enough to clean after your family! You come with us – now."

"Fine," Chris said in surrender. "Can I at least tell Darryl what's going on and let him tell my family where I am? One of you can come with if need be." He walked to the door while the first Cleaner followed. "Darryl!" he called out loudly.

"Yo, man, what is it? And who is he?" the cop asked confused but then stated, "I haven't seen anything. I take it you caught your demons?!"

"I did, and well, who he is, it's a long story but can I ask for a minor favor?" Darryl nodded quickly. "Could you please go to my family and tell them that all is good? Almost. They will take measures, I think. See you."

Darryl did as told and left the police station to meet the Halliwells, again whereas the Cleaner guided Chris back to the other one and all three vanished into nothing. The theft and Sheridan had no memories and were still out cold. Thank God!

* * *

 _THE TRIBUNAL_

The Cleaners appeared with Chris who looked bored. "Hello?! We've got a case for you. Little Christopher has exposed magic to the public, and well, he should be punished," the first Cleaner called out loudly and slowly two heads came. "Sirs?"

Adair and Aramis looked not happy. "Okay, what's happened?" Adair requested sighing. "Though I thought Chris knew all about this, hence with him being from the future where magic already is exposed."

"My saying," Chris said with heavy sarcasm. "But no, the Cleaners didn't listen to me! So what now?"

The two Elders of the Tribunal looked at each other confused but then decided to hear this story. "Okay, we made a decision. We listen to both sides of this case," Aramis spoke up and watched both parties. "Since Chris is alone here, he should have some help. You agree?"

"Nice," Chris commented smugly and looked at his watch. "I'm sure my Dad will arrive soon. He doesn't like it when his family is threatened."

The Cleaners looked a bit afraid whereas the two Elders of the Tribunal only grinned knowingly. It didn't take long before Leo appeared angrily and stormed to his son who only breathed in relief.

"Chris, you okay? When Darryl returned without you, we were a bit concerned," Leo explained smiling. "Your Mom immediately sent me to Heaven, and well, here I am. May I tell? It doesn't take long, I promise …

 _FLASHBACK_

 _The family was still eating their breakfast as the doorbell rang again. Leo reacted, stood up and went to the door. "Darryl? What's happened? And where's Chris?"_

 _Darryl was out of breath but had one plea. "Can I come in?" Leo opened it and the cop stepped in. "Well, Chris helped me with these … demons and no one knows about it. We both made sure of it, yet when all was done, some white men came. They cleaned the memories of the theft and Sheridan but still took Chris with them." He took a deep breath. "Before they went, however, Chris ordered me to come to you. That's the whole story, I guess."_

 _"Are you really sure it were men in white?" Leo requested once again, just to be sure._

 _"Yeah," Darryl confirmed nodding. "What is it, Leo?"_

 _"I can't explain right now but I need to go. Fast. Tell Piper what you know but be careful, she's pregnant at the moment," Leo offered sighing but then orbed away quickly._

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

… I orbed to Heaven and the Elders told me what's going on. Darryl must have told the sisters your story meanwhile and well, I hope she took it well," Leo told them fast. Looking around, he simply asked, "What's the problem here if I can ask?"

"Well," Adair offered sighing. "The Cleaners claim that Chris exposed magic to the public, yet your son insists that he didn't. So now we have word against word."

Aramis continued, having an idea, "Though we could ask this cop, Darryl, and see who tells the truth. Do you all agree?"

Chris nodded smiling, and his father agreed with him. The Cleaners seemed not to be happy about it but they had no other choice to follow this proposal. The two Elders snapped their fingers and Darryl appeared out of nowhere and certainly confused.

"Okay, what's going on here? Why am I here, and where mainly?" the cop asked irritated but then saw two familiar faces. "Chris, Leo, thank God!"

Leo slowly walked over but asked still, "May I explain? He trusts me, us." The two Elders simply nodded. "Thanks. Darryl, please look at me. You see, this is the Tribunal where magic is watched over. Good and evil created this place, along with the Cleaners. The men in white, remember?"

"Yeah," Darryl confirmed and looked at the white men. "I'm with you so far. What am I needed for, Leo?"

Leo sighed and looked at his friend again. "You see, the Cleaners claim that Chris had exposed magic but Chris says he didn't and since you were with him at this time, and you only need to tell them your side of the story. You're the main witness."

Darryl looked over to Chris and back to anyone in this strange room. "Okay, I'll tell you anything I know about this. Whom do I talk to?"

"That would be us," Adair said smiling and pointed at Aramis as well. "We're Elders, meaning the good part of the Tribunal. My name's Adair and this is Aramis, and we'll be asking questions, I guess."

"Fine. I think I can handle this."

"Good," Aramis confirmed nodding. "Let's get started then. Why did you approach the Halliwells, Lt. Morris? You have to have a reason, right?"

Darryl nodded. "Yeah. You see I've known the sisters, and their secret, for a long time. I may have developed a sixth sense when it comes to strange things in my close field. Anyway, this time I was sure our new cop named Sheridan was not herself, along with a criminal. I knew I needed help and so I went to the Manor."

"Interesting," Adair commented curiously. "What happened next?"

"Well," Darryl continued slowly. "Chris opened the door and I told him all I knew. He said that the sisters were not available and he'd help me instead. Leo came too and he allowed it. Never mind, during the drive Chris explained to me who he is, and I was kinda shocked but I also explained my problem to him. He'd help me as best as he could and asked me questions about Sheridan and this criminal."

"What did he want to know for example?"

"If these two I mentioned before had met, in our prisons. Since we were still in the car, we had to go inside the police station. What we did in the end and watched some tapes, on which we could really see how Sheridan and the criminal talked in a weird language. To my surprise, and partly shock, Chris seemed to understand this language." Immediately all heads swung to the young man who buried his face in his arms. Seeing this, Darryl quickly apologized, "I'm sorry."

Chris simply waved his hand. "It's okay, Darryl. It's partly my fault too." He finally looked up and at anyone. "Look, we can discuss this later, I promise. But for now, we should focus on this issue. Okay?"

"Okay," Aramis agreed nodding and turned back to the cop. "Anyway, what happened next? What else did he reveal, maybe?"

Darryl sighed and looked at Chris for help but the boy only shrugged. "Well, several times he mentioned the name Barbas, and that in these two people were phantasm if I remember right. Then Chris searched in his bag for some vials and sticks, I guess. Then he offered me to not get involved any further and not to record what he'd do which I did. And that's all I know, I swear."

Adair and Aramis nodded in thanks. "Thank you, Lt. Morris. We'll send you back to where you belong. Have fun at your work." The cop bowed slightly and then vanished back to Earth. After he was gone, the two Elders instantly turned to the young man again. "Christopher, explain yourself! And let it be good!"

Chris sighed again and looked at anyone. "Please, don't judge me before I didn't tell you the whole story, and you have to understand the world I'm coming from." Slowly he went on, "You see, not all demons were happy when Wyatt gained power, and some joined the Resistance with me being its leader. Anyway, to survive there, the demons thought that we should learn their language. With time it became handy – for all of us, because it worked well. Even here in the past, and so I could understand that the two phantasm were working for Barbas, the Demon of Fear if you remember."

Leo turned to him proudly. "I'm impressed, son. But why didn't you tell us?"

"A guy has to have some secrets, don't you think? Remember when you first started as the sisters' whitelighter. So think about it before you judge." Chris grinned at his Dad who blushed a bit. The young man turned to the two Elders again. "What do you think?"

Adair was not happy. "Your explanation makes sense, I have to admit. Yet to bring this in the right order, we have to bring in the demonic side as well. Crill! Thrask, you're needed here!" he yelled out loud and startled all. "What?"

The others simply shook their heads amused when the demonic members of the Tribunal appeared. "Okay, we're here and there's no need to yell," Crill said annoyed and looked around confused. "Okay, what's going on? What are they doing here?"

"We already solved this," Aramis admitted sighing. "Yet we called you here for another issue. You see, Mr. Perry knows the demonic language and heard how two phantasm spoke about Barbas who might come back. The phantasm are gone, by the way."

The demonic members looked at each other baffled but this time Thrask spoke up, "Well, Barbas came to us, to have another chance but that he used phantasm to achieve his goal, we didn't know, I swear."

"Great, just great," Chris commented annoyed and crossed his arms over the chest. "And what now? We shouldn't invite him to our party here, should we? I mean, Barbas can't win, right?"

"Well, if need be, we could bring him here. To question him. After all," Crill pointed out dryly. "You said you knew our language, Mr. Perry." He snapped his fingers and the Demon of Fear appeared confused, looking around nervously. "Hello Barbas. You're here to see, or better for us to see what's going on with you."

Barbas just grinned happily and looked at his opposite even more evilly.

* * *

 _THE REAL PLAN_

Chris didn't like the look Barbas gave him. Though he knew his family's history with the demon, still this demon gave him shivers. And this not only because Barbas was a great ally in Wyatt's reign. He hoped he could trick him – just like the demon would do.

Barbas made himself comfortable and looked at the young man directly. "You know, for my comeback I'd have expected the Charmed Ones to be here, and not some mere Elder or whitelighter who seemed to be not interesting at all. Or is there anything I should know?"

"Well," Aramis offered smiling. "Mr. Perry is from the future and here to save the Twice-Blessed child. Obviously, the future is not the way it should be."

"I see. And why does he speak the demonic language? He's a whitelighter, or is there more – maybe?!" He pointed to the Elder in the room. "Why is then Leo here? The Halliwells don't mess with time, as far as I know."

"Who am I doesn't matter right now. It's only my knowledge of the demonic language and your attempt to come back again, along with using the phantasm to your own purpose. Just admit that it was a trap for any Halliwell," Chris explained knowingly. He knew the demon's mindset, thanks to Wyatt. He sighed and waited for the demon's answer.

Barbas smirked. "You seem to know me well, though I don't know you … yet. How come? Besides, you seem to have many secrets. Nice."

Chris only offered, smirking as well. "Long story."

"Mmh, you are very interesting for me," Barbas admitted and switched his gaze between Leo and Chris. "I can see a great likeness here. Are you related to the Halliwells, maybe?"

"No comment."

Someone cleared their throat loudly, making Chris and Barbas look up irritated. "Thanks," Crill said sighing. "I thought we were forgotten in your little dispute, yet it was interesting to listen and all. But we are here for a certain purpose, clear?"

"Fine," both demon and whitelighter reacted at the same time.

Leo snickered amused but a glare from his son stopped him whereas the full Tribunal definitely was. It took some time to calm them but then they were serious again.

"Alright," Thrask started sighing and looked directly at Barbas. "You used phantasm to catch the Charmed Ones in flagranti and to achieve your own goal. What do you have to say to your defense?"

Barbas just stated bored. "What do you expect? I'm a demon."

The Tribunal rolled their eyes and the two Elders now turned to the young man. Adair cleared his throat and said, half proudly, "Christopher, you showed us that anything is possible, yet we can understand your situation and where you come from. It's good that you helped your friend, Lt. Morris, and not exposed magic. We all hope it stays this way in the near and far future. Clear?"

"Crystal," Chris answered honestly.

"And what about me?" the Demon of Fear requested confused.

Crill and Thrask looked at each other before Crill just said, "Consider yourself to be watched over!" Barbas simply groaned but said nothing. And then the whole Tribunal vanished from view.

Immediately Barbas stood up and started to dance around, earning some strange looks from Leo and Chris. "What? I'm back for good and no one can disturb it, not even the Charmed Ones." Then he grinned. "But they will know, you'll tell them, right? Ah, it's so good to be back, and Mr. Perry." Chris looked up irritated. "We'll see each other soon, but for now: bye bye!" He shimmered away fast.

Chris turned to his father. "Let's go to the bridge, please. You can tell Mom where we are. This place gives me still creeps." He orbed away to his sanctuary.

Leo sighed but decided to follow his son's request. Orbing to the Manor to tell his wife where he and his son would be for some time. The mother was not happy but let them go, knowing it for them to be special. The Elder promised to explain everything later.

* * *

 _GOLDEN GATE BRIDGE_

Chris waited patiently for his Dad to arrive here but he knew also his Mom who always worried more than she should. That seemed to be in a parents' nature, he thought and as if on cue, orbs came and revealed his Dad. "So, what did Mom say?" he asked in greeting.

Leo sighed and sat down next to his son. "Well, she was not happy, of course, but knew that his place is special for us. Anyway," he turned to look directly at Chris, "what bothers you, buddy?"

Chris put his head on his knees. "You have to promise me that everything I say stays between us. Please, Dad." Leo agreed nodding. "Okay, but I know that some of my secrets are now out in the open, like my knowledge of the demonic language. Anyway, I want to share some more with you."

"Okay," Leo answered slowly and looked at his son again. "I had the feeling you knew Barbas too – from the future. The way you spoke and acted. Am I right?"

The son simply nodded and put his head on his knees, looking at the sky. "You are right. Not only do I know our family's history with the demon, but Barbas also has a unique situation in the future – as Wyatt's little helper and to work on 'famous' prisoners. You know what I mean, right?"

Leo was shocked. "Has he gone nuts? To use Barbas for this?! I take it you were 'honored' to be in his prison too." His son looked away and Leo knew it. "I'm sorry, but you came out stronger and resisted him, though you should originally be at his side."

Chris said nothing at first but then offered only, "That's King Wyatt for you! His power comes not only from his mass of powers but also from a sword in the stone, you know. He uses it to threaten anyone who stands in his way." He shivered a bit. "No fun, really."

Leo just hugged his son. "It's okay, buddy. If I get what you mean, that's a lot of power for one man. Phew!" Then he became serious again. "I wonder though why it hasn't surfaced yet. Unless … "

"… Fate has a different plan. Again," Chris continued with some sarcasm. "Yeah, could happen but I'd never be ready to take this burden."

"Chris, you will have your family beside you this time. You can rely on us, always and no matter what. That's what family is for but you know that and have learned to cherish it," Leo explained calmly and saw how his son slowly nodded. "Because you know what it's like to have no family in your time. Chris, please, talk to us! We can help you."

Chris really wanted to but something inside held him back. Although he knew his Dad was right and he trusted him, most of the time. Shaking his head slightly, the young man only said, "I'm sorry" before orbing away.

Leo didn't know what to do. For a second, he wanted to follow his wayward son but decided against it. The trust was there but not completely, obviously. Sighing, he decided to orb back home. Piper would already be waiting and so were her sisters. Time to face the truth.

* * *

 _BACK AT THE MANOR_

As the orbs came in, Piper immediately stood up and was kinda shocked to see only her husband. "Leo, what's happened and where's Chris?"

"Yeah, and what happened at the Tribunal?" Phoebe added quickly and Paige looked also up curiously.

Leo sighed and looked at the sisters a bit nervously. "Well, just be quiet for the time being and let me all explain in calm!" The Charmed Ones accepted nodding while the Elder cleared his throat. "As you remember, Chris was called away by Darryl to help him with a case. As it turned out, they were dealing with phantasm who were working for Barbas."

"What! He's back? That can't be," Paige stuttered and looked at her sisters who had the same reaction but then she looked back at Leo. "Okay, not needed at the moment. Sorry, go on!"

"Anyway," Leo continued slowly. "It seems that Chris can understand the demonic language. It's no wonder if you look at his future. Still, the Elders of the Tribunal asked our boy long and he answered all questions as good as he could. They even called Darryl in, to confirm Chris' story which he did. Then it was time to call in the demonic side of the Tribunal, along with Barbas. The demon of Fear was naturally curious but Chris refused to offer anything. When they talked, they seem to know each other well and now Barbas is free again. After the Tribunal we just talked and Chris offered some secrets to me which I intend to keep."

"Okay, that explains a lot. But how can Chris speak the demonic language? The future seems to be a lot darker than I originally thought," Phoebe admitted sighing. "It looks like Pratt were back."

"We could ask him this when he's back." Piper turned to her husband again. "Any idea where he could go to?" She touched her ever growing belly. "It's soon time. I can feel it in my bones."

"I know," Leo whispered sadly and touched her belly as well, to at least feel his son this way. "My wild guess is that Chris is in the underworld, to see if a new alliance has been formed there. You know, Gideon, Zankou and Barbas now."

"Will he be okay?"

"I don't know."

The family could only wait for the return of their boy. After all, when his journey ends, he will die. He shouldn't look for the danger!

 _TBC ..._

* * *

Another chapter done and we're coming ever so slowly to the end. But don't worry, I have enough chapters still.

 _Next time:_ A Strange Trio

 _ **Reviews are welcomed!**_


	21. A Strange Trio

Thanks for the all wonderful reviews and anyone who favored this story. Makes me really happy! And, of course, anyone who's following me or/and my story.

Big Thanks to all the others. Viewing but reviewing would be better! ;-)

* * *

 **20\. A Strange Trio**

 _A FEW HOURS LATER_

The moment he was free, Barbas fled to the underworld where he felt an old and familiar power. He knew it but wondered why it was there kind of early. Plus, there was a different power with it. Also kind of familiar. Curious as ever, he walked towards the source. He wouldn't want to surprise them.

Short before the lair, he heard voices and decided to listen first before he'd walk in.

"Gideon, your plan worked. All is good. And you already said that the Halliwells know of you," Zankou explained calmly. "I thought you were for long term plans."

"I know," an unknown voice pressed back. Could be that Gideon? "But time's slowly running out. Chris will be born soon. And I'm going to die soon as well."

"Yeah, you mentioned that already several times. Thank you. But what now?"

This was Barbas' cue to enter. "Hi guys. Maybe I could be of service here. I'm back! Haha."

"Barbas! Old warhorse, you're back. What a surprise," Zankou stated half in shock and irritated. "Can I ask how it happened?"

"Oh, you know me," the demon of Fear stated amused and sat down casually. "I used two phantasm to catch a Halliwell but a Mr. Perry answered." Zankou and Gideon laughed all of a sudden. "What? What did I miss?"

"Hi, my name's Gideon, I'm an Elder and run Magic School." They shook hands. "Well, you should know that Mr. Perry is in reality a Halliwell. A child from the future, a child Piper's pregnant with at the moment."

Barbas was up immediately. "Okay, that explains a lot and also partly why he knows our demonic language." Gideon and Zankou looked interested. "Anyway, as he could understand it, Chris concluded it was a trap and that I was behind it. The Cleaners appeared and took the boy in front of the Tribunal. They talked first until I was brought in and to my surprise, the boy seemed to know me well but he didn't offer anything. He was good, I have to admit, yet here I am. To help you if you don't mind."

Zankou walked over and patted the demon's shoulder. "Good, that's good." Looking at the Elder, he offered, "We will see if Chris follows you down here. He knows us well. All of us, to be exact. Gideon and me have already 'played' with the boy, and I guess, it'd be fair that you now have fun with him too. After all, Chris has to have some fears, don't you think?"

Barbas grinned knowingly. "Indeed. With coming from the future, he's been through a lot. He might have lost someone close to him. I could work with that."

"Well, I can help you here," Gideon said smirking. "I know from sneaking into Chris' memories that he lost his Mom very early, his Dad was never there, most of the time and much more as you can guess."

"Just wonderful!"

"But be careful still. The boy is clever."

"I've noticed," Barbas admitted sighing and looked at his two co-gamers. "What game are you two playing? It's weird to see an Elder and such an upper level demon work together. How come?"

"Long story," Zankou offered smiling. "But you should only know that Gideon is for the present, me for the future. And the Elder's destiny is tied to the boy's. End of story!"

"Sweet. What role do I have to play now?"

"Just wait and see, man," Gideon said and was not happy with this turn of events. He walked away and prayed quietly, "Give me some patience still! If only for a few months."

The three 'players' looked at each other, smiling and just waited for a sign – from any spies.

* * *

 _IN A DIFFERENT PART, HOURS LATER_

Chris was walking through the long corridors, searching for a certain lair but so far, he had no luck. Knowing this place from the future, it seemed that Zankou had not moved there yet. And to his luck, he was not found out … yet.

What the young man didn't know, that there were already some demonic spies after him, watching his every move. Some reported back quickly, others secretly had the order to push the boy into the wanted direction which they did also in secret.

Chris could feel that demons were spying on him and also that they left clues for him. He had no other choice than to follow them, though he might walk right into a trap which all three, Gideon, Zankou and Barbas, had set up for him.

Soon he heard very familiar voices and as expected, they were talking about him and the ways to get him. Not nice, but well, he could play that game too – thanks to his big brother! Then something hit him on the head and his world went black.

The demonic spies took the body and brought it over to their master who was pleased to see this. Zankou ordered them to tie the boy upon a chair and his partners were very eager too. It was time to act.

* * *

 _'THE NAME OF THE GAME' -_ _ABBA, 1977_

Barbas came forward and watched closely the young man, then back at Gideon. "You're right though, Elder. He looks more like a Halliwell than the other brat. And he really is from the future?"

"Yeah," Gideon replied and rolled his eyes. "How would he know us, and parts of our story? Especially Zankou's and mine. I'd bet that he knows you also well enough."

"I should ask him when he's awake again."

"Yeah," Zankou agreed smiling and then produced a needle out of nowhere. "I wanna see how he reacts to this fine liquid. Don't worry, it's not poisoned, just a demonic experiment." He injected the liquid, just like a doctor. "And now we'll wait for him to wake up."

It took half an hour for Chris to come around again. He felt weird but didn't say anything. Opening his sluggy eyes, he simply commented, "You know I'd have expected to see you three together. An Elder, an upper level demon and naturally the demon of Fear. Well, to be honest, Gideon and Barbas as a team is known. Kira had seen it before, you know."

Gideon and Barbas exchanged a look but were obviously kind of disgusted since they just met. Well, it was strange but hey, whatever might work.

"Interesting news," Zankou commented amused and looked at his two partners. "Behave, please! Now, what else can you tell us about Kira and your family?"

Chris began to laugh suddenly but then became serious again. "Okay, what have you given me? Is this another truth serum, Gideon? And why should I answer any questions of yours?" He laughed again. "Cool!"

Gideon turned to Zankou angrily. "I told you he was smart but it's your game." Then he turned back to the young man who smirked. "And wrong person to ask, Christopher."

"Oho," he replied smirking and swung his gaze to the demon. "So, it's Zankou's fault. Just great. I feel weird though. So, what's going on?" He laughed again.

Zankou shot an irritated look at Gideon but walked over to the boy, touching him carefully. "Listen to me, Chris, Kira was very important to me but she's lost now. You're the only one I can ask about her destiny. I bet she's human now, a mere mortal, right?"

Chris simply nodded and smirked. "Yup, but she got the information from her future self who was brought back by Wyatt. She should help him with me, yet she saw my death ahead, here in the past. Well, Fate has decided that my death will change the future for good, and no one can interfere!" He laughed again and looked at the three. "That's cool, isn't it?"

Zankou grinned at the boy. "You know you speak more openly when on drugs. That's really cool. Anyway, what else can you tell us? About the future, your family and Kira. Please, please, please!" His two partners gagged behind him and he glared at them. "One word and you're out! Clear?"

"Fine," both chorused together sulkily and crossed their arms over the chest.

"You act like little children," Chris commented laughing. "I'm the only adult here. Hehe!" He laughed again and snorted at the trio.

Zankou had to agree here. "Yeah, you could be right. Unfortunately." Looking at his partners, he tried to remember what Barbas had said earlier but he got it. Turning back to the young man, he simply asked, "How do you know Barbas so well?"

Gideon, all of a sudden, looked interested, and so did Barbas. Obviously, this topic had caught their interest.

Chris snickered loudly. "Oh yeah, cool story. In my time, he is Wyatt's best friend and second man, though I should be it but I refuse." He snorted now. "As kids, my big brother once told me that he went to visit his friend very regularly down in the underworld. I was shocked and wanted to tell our parents but he stopped me fast. Imagine, if our parents had known, they'd have killed us and then summoned our asses back on Earth again." He laughed again. "Oh my, what a picture!"

"Indeed," Zankou quickly agreed smirking. Looking at Barbas who was definitely interested. "What else is there to know about this relationship?"

"Out of curiosity," Gideon cut in smiling. "How long will your strange liquid last?"

Zankou glared at the Elder but Chris continued speaking, "Well, after Mom died, Wyatt immediately fled to Barbas who consoled him. Another weird picture if you ask me. Anyway, with Barbas' help, Wyatt could take over a group of demons and became their leader in the end. This was the start of Wyatt's reign in the underworld. The real world took a bit longer." His eyes slowly became heavy. "I feel tired."

"Oh look, a side effect is showing up," Barbas quipped in glee. Ignoring the glare from Zankou, he went on, "Didn't think of this, did you? So typical for you, man."

Zankou ignored the demon of Fear and turned to the Elder, "Gideon, could you please see if the show is already on air? I really want a big surprise for the Charmed Ones, a first 'Hello' from me to them. I'm sure they'll love it."

The Elder grinned knowingly and nodded. "Of course. The sisters will be shocked and do anything to get their relative back. Very nice. I'm going." And he walked out smiling.

Barbas looked certainly confused. "What are you talking about? What kind of show should be airing here in the underworld? Oh my, has the world changed."

"You'll see soon, I promise," Zankou said sighing. "But we should concentrate now more on the boy. He needs to stay alive for this wonderful show."

"If you say so." Barbas crossed his arms over the chest. Sighing, he went on, "Can we ask more about my destiny in the future? This story got me hooked. I'd like to know."

Zankou nodded and turned again to the young man. "Hey Christopher, what else is there to know about the demon of Fear and his destiny in your future?" He didn't react for some minutes. "Hey man, stay awake! You're still needed." No reaction still. "Damn it," Zankou cursed silently but out loud said, "Thankfully I also got the antidote!" He injected a different needle and slowly the boy came around again. "Phew, that was close!"

"Huh, what is it?" Chris asked completely confused. "What was your question again, man?"

Barbas snorted whereas Zankou slowly repeated his question, "What is Barbas' destiny in your future? We'd really like to know, Christopher."

"Uh, there's nothing much to tell, actually," the young man offered sighing. He looked at the two demons directly. "Barbas was always at Wyatt's side, no matter what – until he got hold of me. Because anyone knew that their master Wyatt only had one weakness – his little brother, me." He shivered a bit. "Barbas decided to play with me and play out my deepest fear, losing another family member which happened anyway."

"What did your brother do then?" Barbas asked curiously and swallowed hard. It was weird to know his destiny ahead.

Chris snickered loudly. "Well, of course, Wyatt was not amused since he wanted to be the only one who'd lay his hands on me. Anyway, as soon as he'd heard about it, he stormed in and killed the demon immediately. Seeing my mental state, however, he took care of me – like before until I was back to normal." He sighed. "But still, he let me go back to the Resistance. We were enemies again."

"Very, very interesting," Zankou commented only and was really happy to know this. It could be useful in the near future. He'd definitely use it to his advantage.

Barbas was white as a sheet but remained silent. He'd always die but Fear itself never dies, he hoped.

The group now waited for the Elder's return. If their plan would work, really.

* * *

 _MEANWHILE, IN A DIFFERENT CAVE_

Gideon walked in and saw how the two demons spoke about their show and who could take part. Normal pranks for demons if you see it this way. He sighed and said casually, "Hi Corr, Clea, how is it going? We may have a special guest for your show soon."

"Oh Gideon, nice to see you," Corr announced smiling. "It's good to know that a new powerful witch is coming, because the normal ones are just … so useless and they die fast. So who is it?"

Gideon shivered a bit but replied anyway, "He's from the future, the son of the eldest Charmed One and Wyatt's little brother. He knows a lot about magic and all that stuff. He could be interesting for you."

Corr and Clea looked at each other in glee. Clea spoke up now, "That he is, for sure. But how will the Charmed Ones know about their relative? It's not as if they could watch our show above." She crossed her arms over the chest smirking.

"Well," the Elder began slowly again. "If we could use one of your TV crystals and give it to the sisters, they'd do anything to get him back, don't you think?" He smirked as well.

"Oh. Oh, good idea," Corr agreed smirking too. "And who'd have the honor to be the messenger?" He held a box with crystals and waited for the man's answer rather impatiently.

"Barbas," Gideon simply stated.

The two demons stopped their doing immediately. "Are you nuts?" the woman half yelled shocked. "I thought he was their arch enemy, or something like that. This seems crazy, even though the witch is powerful – and useful for our show."

Again Gideon smirked knowingly. "Don't worry, I'm sure they already know about him being back. Leo had seen Barbas too and would have told the family by now. All good."

"If you say so," Corr said sighing and handed him the box. "In it is a spell to activate them. One witch should be enough. Got it?"

Gideon just nodded. "I understand. We'll tell Barbas to let the Halliwells know." There was some silence. "How does it go with your show? I'm only curious here."

"Well," Clea began slowly and was certainly not amused. "If you must know, we can't find any more and young witches for it. But our watchers and players want to be amused, so when can we expect your super witch here? It'd be good for our show."

"In a few hours or a day or two. Zankou and Barbas are still asking the boy about the future. It's not good to know too much about your future." The two demons raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Gideon only smirked. "Never mind. It should be soon and I should go back now." The Elder turned around and walked back to Zankou's cave.

"Weird," the two demons commented at the same time but then concentrated back on their show. After all, their watchers were waiting for a good episode.

* * *

 _BACK IN ZANKOU'S CAVE_

As Gideon returned a bit later, Chris appeared to be sleeping in his chair. Looking at his two partners, he simply stated, half asking, "Do I want to know why he's asleep? Or looking like that?"

Barbas turned around and replied, "Slightly overdose of that strange liquid. Or we simply talked too much. His body obviously decided to shut down for a while. Who knows."

"Oh. Okay."

"What are Corr and Clea doing? How's their show running? All okay?" Zankou wanted to know curiously and looked at him expectantly. "Well?"

"They're good but the show is slowly running out of witches, it seems." Gideon pointed to the young man on the chair. "They're rather impatiently waiting for our super witch as they call him. Oh, and they gave me the box with the needed crystals for the Charmed Ones, and Leo." He held it up immediately.

"Good," Zankou took it smirking.

"Um, excuse me," Barbas cut in and both turned to him. "And who of us should give the box to them?" The stares of Zankou and Gideon intensified, and the demon stepped back shocked. "Oh no, no. They'll kill me on spot, the moment I arrive. Are you crazy?!"

"No," Gideon said calmly. "I'm sure Leo has already told the sisters about you and your return. Besides, you're only the messenger here. They won't kill you."

The demon of Fear was not happy and crossed his arms over the chest. "You may think so, but I'm somehow their arch enemy if you remember. And I know them well enough of how they'd react. I'm dead meat. So why are you so sure I'd stay alive?"

Zankou put a hand on Barbas' shoulder. "Relax, my friend," he offered casually and walked with him a few steps. "Listen. When you give the box over to the Halliwells, you also give them information about their missing relative here. You will survive this meeting, I promise you. Though you should go soon, my friend. This special show starts in a day or two. Got it?"

Barbas accepted nodding and took the box with the crystals. "Yeah, all good. They'll be so surprised and … shocked. Still can't believe he's their future relative. Anyway, what will you two meanwhile?"

Zankou turned to Gideon and looked at the boy. "Well, we bring the special guest over to the show and discuss with Corr and Clea the latest details. And of course, let us give a crystal as well, so that we can watch it too. It should be very interesting and thrilling – this time, don't you think?" He grinned knowingly.

The Demon of Fear grinned as well and shimmered finally away. Straight to the Manor.

"We're really bringing him over? With our own hands?" Gideon requested curiously but Zankou only shrugged. "Fine."

The demon and Elder took the sleeping boy by his hands and feet. Slowly they walked over to the other cave where Corr and Clea were already waiting for them, rather impatiently. But they could calm them and even get their wanted crystal.

Show time!

* * *

 _AT THE MANOR_

"Where the hell is he?!" Piper asked afraid and paced around the room nervously. "He should be back by now. Doesn't he know how much I worry?" she then whispered and touched her belly concerned. "Where is he?"

"I don't know," her husband replied sighing. "Piper, you have to accept that he's an adult, his own person since he was 14, remember? Maybe he's found out something. You know how he is."

"The moment he's born, he's grounded!" All laughed. "I mean it. Really."

All of a sudden, there was a shimmer in the room. All turned to it confused and were shocked to see this guest in their house. "Barbas," Phoebe stated friendly. "Welcome back. What an honor to have you here. Why are you here again?"

"Well, it seems you're missing someone important of your family, right?" There was no answer and Barbas knew it to be right. "Never mind. Here's a box with special crystals. They let you watch a demonic show which is very famous in the underworld, you know."

"Why would we need to watch this specific show?" Paige requested annoyed and crossed her arms over the chest. "Tell me again why we shouldn't kill you on the spot? It'd be good for the future."

"Kwiss," Wyatt said out of nowhere and all looked at him perplexed. "Kwiss."

"He's right," Barbas simply admitted and put the box on the table. "I should get going anyway. It's not safe here for me." He twinkled his eye at Paige and shimmered back to the underworld.

The complete family walked over to the table and looked at the box afraid. "Was Barbas telling the truth for once?" Phoebe asked in the midst.

"He could," Leo concluded and took the box in his hands. "If we use these crystals as wanted. Soon, I guess."

All were nervous, and Paige took Wyatt in her arms. Was Chris really in deep trouble?

 _TBC ..._

* * *

Another chapter done and we're coming ever so slowly to the end. But don't worry, I have enough chapters still.

 _Next time:_ A Demonic Reality Show

 _ **Reviews are welcomed!**_


	22. A Demonic Reality Show

Thanks for the all wonderful reviews and anyone who favored this story. Makes me really happy! And, of course, anyone who's following me or/and my story.

Big Thanks to all the others. Viewing but reviewing would be better! ;-)

* * *

 **21\. A Demonic Reality Show**

 _BEHIND THE SCENES_

As Chris woke up again, he was once again tied to a chair. Looking around, he noticed that he seemed to be in a production studio and two demons were looking at him curiously. "Okay, is there something on my face, or what? What's going on here and where am I?" he asked annoyed but his attempt to orb away didn't work. "Damn it!"

"Well, this is a demonic show called 'Witch Wars' which is very established here in the underworld," Corr explained calmly while pacing around. "You see, we thought we were the first ones with reality shows but you humans have beaten us here. Anyway, I thought you knew, hence with you being from the future."

Chris rolled his eyes. "I'm not Jesus, you know. And for your information, I've never heard of your show. So why am I here? Just curious."

Corr looked at Clea who rolled her eyes but offered smiling, "You're going to be a part of our show. We were told you're very clever and also a quick learner. The demons are really looking forward fighting you. It'd definitely be a good and high rated episode."

"And what kind of demons would I deal with?"

"Any kind," Corr said smiling as well. "They're very eager to fight with you. When will there ever be a chance to fight the son of a Charmed One? Only in the future, but with you being here – well, you get the picture."

Chris swallowed hard. "I think I understand." He looked at the two demons. "What about my family? They will find out and do anything to get me back. This show will end, I promise you that. Now let me free!"

"Ah … no," the male demon continued and started to pace. "You see we already sent a messenger with special crystals to your family, and so they will know for sure. Besides, we're expecting this, because it'll bring us even more higher rates for our show."

"You're crazy. Both of you." He glared at them. "Anyway, out of curiosity: Who was the messenger?"

"Barbas," Clea said smirking. She paced as well around him.

"Oh. Clever. My family might have killed him on the spot but with me missing, he's their only link to me." He looked up now. "So when will this episode air? I'm sure to provide you a good show. Knowing my future and all."

"What do you mean?" Corr and Clea asked curiously at the same time.

"Oh. You weren't told? Then I won't tell you. It's better you don't know. There are already too many confidants. You may not live long enough to see this." Chris smirked now too, knowing their curiosity had piqued for sure.

Corr and Clea nodded at each other. Clea vanished into a different studio whereas Corr pulled the young man up, roughly. "Now, let's face your reality! It's time you fight for your life!" He shoved him forward to another studio where the demons were already waiting. "Start the show!" he yelled at Clea.

The demons simply smiled at the boy and just wanted to fight with him. Chris swallowed hard but said nothing. He knew when he was beaten.

* * *

 _MEANWHILE AT THE MANOR_

Paige had opened the box curiously and had done her research as well. "Okay, let's see. We're dealing with ruby crystals and they're used as a demonic viewing screen. And to our luck, they can be activated with a spell."

"Well, then cast it!" Phoebe said and watched her older sister too. She could see that she was nervous and looked curiously at anyone. "Just do it, please."

"Not that easy, Phoebs. Obviously we need a little Elder magic as well." She looked at her brother-in-law. "Leo, would you help us here?"

The Elder slowly stepped forward, looking equally concerned like his wife. "Sure. Anything for the family. Whenever you're ready, Paige."

"Okay." She nodded and took a deep breath. "Let's get started then. _Mallock cormon alli-tas._ " Behind her back, Leo waved his hand and the crystal came to life.

"Okay, what's that?" Piper asked in the room but no one had an answer.

 _'Welcome to WITCH WARS. A show where all kind of demons fight witches, to gain their powers,' Corr explained smiling to the camera. 'Today though we can provide a special episode – with a special guest in our midst. The future son of a Charmed One!'_

 _There was applause coming from the back._

 _'Thank you. Now let's get started!' He clapped his hands happily. 'Let the boy run!' Chris immediately did this and had a good distance, he thought. 'And now the demons! Let's see who wins.' And he slowly stepped back._

 _'Have fun!'_

"What? How is that possible? And how did Chris end up in that show?" Piper asked in the round. "Leo? Anyone here?"

"Calm and deep breaths," Phoebe said and rubbed her sister's belly. "You don't want to hurt the baby, do you? It's not good for both of you." Her sister glared at her. "Sorry, but it's true."

Leo turned to his wife. "She's right, Piper." He took a deep breath. "Remember, Chris said he was going to the underworld. Maybe he's found his wanted men and well, got caught."

"You mean, Gideon, Zankou and Barbas?" Paige requested knowingly and Leo nodded. "If he got caught, that'd mean he was handed over to this show. Means we need to free him."

Piper stood up. "And I'm coming with!" she said determined. "No words. Of anyone! This is my baby we're talking about! I don't want to lose him earlier than expected!" She began to sob and tears ran down her cheeks.

Leo walked over and hugged his wife to him. Turning to the other two sisters, he said, "Paige, you prepare everything we need." She nodded and went to the attic. "Phoebe, it's better you call your father, to come here and watch over Piper while we're gone. Later you can help Paige." She nodded and did so. "I'll speak with Piper meanwhile."

Piper shook her head. "No, Leo, you can't forbid me to go! This is Chris we're talking about! Our baby has been through enough already and now this! I can't let that happen. Please, Leo."

He kissed her forehead. "I know and I understand you. But if you go, you also put the baby into an unknown danger. A darklighter could hurt you and with that we could lose both versions. You know that."

Piper nodded slowly and whispered, "Okay. I'll stay here – with Dad but put crystals around. To protect us, just in case."

"Thanks. I'm glad that you decided to listen to me – once," Leo concluded calmly and yelled for the other two sisters, "Phoebe! Paige! We can go when you're ready!"

Two pairs of running footsteps were heard and the two sisters looked curiously at their brother-in-law. Phoebe spoke up, "You convinced her? I'm impressed, I think. Anyway, Dad's on the way. He should be here soon."

"I'm nearly done as well," Paige added quickly. "I brought the crystals with. We should wait until Victor is here. Then we can go, I guess. Any news on the TV front?"

Leo shook his head sadly. "No, we didn't watch further but we have to have faith in Chris. With his future and our past, he's a fighter. I believe in him."

"We all do," Phoebe said and rubbed her sister's back lovingly. "It's going to be okay, we promise." The doorbell rang. "Paige, would you, please?"

Paige scowled slightly but obeyed. Opening the door, she greeted the older man happily, "Hello Victor. So nice you came here, to help us. Come in!" She guided him to the rest of the family. "You talk while I'll place the crystals around the house." And she started her walk.

Victor nodded thankfully. "Alright, I'm here. From what I could understand from Phoebe's babbling, I'm here to protect Piper while you three rescue Chris from a demonic show, right?"

"Yeah, that's it," Leo agreed and patted the man's shoulder. "Thank you again, Victor, for helping us. We're going to save your grandson. You can entertain your daughter and other grandson. It's going to be interesting, I promise."

"What do you mean?" Victor requested confused and looked at Piper and Leo irritated.

"You'll see," the parents only offered smiling.

Victor only sighed as a response, having his own experience with his kids just as Paige returned from her round. "Okay, the house is secured. Nothing should happen to you. All our stuff I brought with to rescue our little nephew. Ready to go?"

"Speaking of little nephew, what about Wyatt?" Phoebe requested confused and took some potions from her sister.

"I'll speak with him, then we can go," Leo said determined and called out for his older son. "Wyatt, come to Daddy, it's important!" An orb came down and the father caught his son in his arms. "Good boy. Listen, buddy. Daddy and your aunties need to save your brother from bad guys but you need to protect Mommy, her baby and Grandpa. Can you do that for me?"

His son looked nervously around but then nodded determined. Kwiss had explained it to him and he'd promised to do the same for his version. Wyatt nodded again at his Daddy.

"Good boy," Leo said again and looked at Phoebe and Paige, giving Wyatt over to his mother. "All right, let's go! Be careful." The three of them orbed away.

"It's going to be okay," Victor assured his daughter and grandson. "Chris is nothing but a fighter. He'll survive this, I think."

Piper said nothing and tried her best to hide her tears. Holding Wyatt in her arms helped her a bit but the baby squirmed a bit as well as if it felt his older version. She touched her belly in sorrows … and hoped no one would notice.

* * *

 _MEANWHILE – AT THE SHOW_

Chris was running as if his life depended on it which it did, anyway. Quite literally. He'd avoided some demons already but this was nuts! For once, he was glad that his brother had established something similar in the future. Typical tyrant! Plus, his best skill was the run.

"You can't run away, witch," a brute demon called after him. "We'll get you – one way or another!"

"Well, let me decide that, would you?" Chris yelled back and continued his run. His body had already several scratches and little wounds. He'd fight.

"Little bitch!" the other demons screamed after him and started the catch. "Besides, we have an endless supply, you don't."

"Let surprise you, man." Chris had a little extra bag with him, full of potions and an athame. He just hoped his bag would hold until his family would come. Hopefully.

"Don't get too cocky with us, witch!" a darklighter yelled as well. His crossbow was shining in the dark. "Little whitelighter! You won't survive my little arrow and you know that. You can't run from us!"

Chris swallowed hard, knowing all too well that to be true. He continued his run and made it faster than ever. It was only a matter of time till the demons would have him, because he'd get tired one time – they not. He wished he could orb out of here. Several weapons flew in his direction and Chris could send some back to its owner, others he simply ducked out of the way and went flying somewhere else. Time to speed up, again!

Chris ran away but this time, when he turned around the corner, the young man found himself in a dead end. "Damn," he whispered annoyed and wished for once he could turn invisible. To his shock, it seemed to work and he was not seen anymore.

The demons came … and didn't find their target. Yet they knew their way through the tunnels and their target followed them slowly. However, some demons seemed to have a sixth sense – and turned around, knowing that there was someone behind them.

"Uh, guys," one demon stated nervously and all other demons turned to him expectantly. "I think we're being followed. And I'm not crazy!"

"By whom?" the brute demon requested half laughing. "You are crazy, man. I can't see anyone, or anything, behind us. Nuts!"

"Why not?" the demon questioned again angrily. "Maybe this witch has developed new powers, or something different. We shouldn't forget that the boy is the son of a Charmed One! He knows things!"

"Fine. Let's test this out." The brute demon grabbed into thin air – until his hands grabbed a throat out of nowhere. He turned to the other one. "I'm sorry, my friend. You were right. We have a guest. Show yourself!"

Chris turned visible again and gasped a bit for air. "Hi guys. Did you miss me?" he asked with some sarcasm. He patted the demon's arm, in hope. "You know you can let go of me. You got me, guys." The brute demon did as wanted. "Thanks. And what now? We can't play hide and seek forever."

"True," the other demon agreed quickly and crossed his arms over the chest. "We can kill you right now, and no one will ever know. Or we can play a bit more? What do you suggest, boy?"

"You're asking me?" Chris scoffed incredulously. "I'm just the mouse in this cat and mouse game! I think we need to play on."

"Yeah, right," came Corr's voice over speakers. "You should hunt each other and not have a coffee party! It's not good for the show either! Act!"

"My key word," Chris said smirking and started to orb away. "Bye bye!" Unfortunately, the demons didn't let him go and stopped his orbing. "Ouch. Where is your family when you need them?"

The brute demon just smiled at the young witch. "You know this gave me an idea. You run and our darklighter friend here sends some arrows after you. We'll see then if you can avoid being hit forever."

"Uh oh, quite a challenge. I like a challenge." Chris sighed and started to run away, knowing there was a dead end close by. He hoped he could trick them in a way. Making himself invisible wouldn't work again, he thought.

The brute demon went to the darklighter. "I think you can shoot now! Our little witch should be so far away that he can avoid you, don't you think? Hope you have enough arrows with you."

"Always," the darklighter replied smiling and started to walk after his target. "Hey little witch! Time to die!" Several arrows flew through the tunnel and you could hear some hit. "Got you." He called the others forward. "We can end this now!"

All demons laughed happily and stepped in front of their wounded target, smirking. Chris was sweating and he coughed from time to time. As they came one step ahead, there came an orb in between, startling the demons. "Who are you?" they asked at once.

"Your end," the three persons answered and flew many potions at them, killing them instantly. "Phew, that was close," one woman stated relieved.

"Indeed," the man agreed but then saw his son. "Oh my God! Chris, hold on. I'll save you." He held his hands over the wounds, hoping for the best.

The women stood behind him and also waited anxiously for a good result. Time was ticking.

* * *

 _AT THE MANOR_

"Okay, what is your secret, Piper? What does it have to do with the boys?" Victor asked curiously as both sat down and Wyatt was sitting on their lap. "You shouldn't forget I had magical kids too. You three, and you had powers as kids, you know."

"Sorry, Dad," Piper said smiling. "Yeah, you're right. Sometimes I forget about this fact, though we'd seen it on our own. Never mind." She saw how her older son went to her belly, touching it slightly. "See, it's happening again."

Victor just watched fascinated as his grandson seemed to speak with the baby in the belly. It was weird and cool at the same time. "What kind of power is that?" he asked stunned. "Your future looks troubled, I guess."

"You guess?" Piper requested smirking. "Anyway, this power is called telepathy, and yes, there's trouble ahead. The boys can plan a lot without us knowing or noticing. It's worse than we ever were."

"Could be true," Victor agreed laughing but stopped when his daughter glared at him. "Anyway, you should be happy though. Does Penny know about Chris?"

"She does. Chris had called the entire family for help at one time, dead and alive. All cool with her. Don't worry, Dad. Chris is nothing but a fighter."

"I know." Victor sighed and watched his grandson still fascinated. Looking at Piper's belly, he offered confused, "Still weird to think that he's in there but also there as an adult. Man, I've got a headache now."

Piper laughed good naturally but stopped when her Dad glared at her. She touched her son and belly. "It's okay, Dad. I understand it though, because when I think about it, it is weird." She began to sob quietly. "I'm afraid for Chris now. He's kinda a trouble magnet."

"Hey, hey, calm down. It's going to be okay, you'll see. Leo would do anything for his boys, you know that. They will be back soon." Victor looked to the ceiling, hoping for an answer from above but nothing happened.

Wyatt watched his Mommy and Grandpa sadly, yet he wanted his Daddy and Kwiss back. Even his aunties. He missed them dearly and just wanted them back. Period.

* * *

 _BACK AT THE SHOW_

"Leo, is he going to be okay?" Phoebe asked anxiously as she could see bands of sweats on his forehead. "You're healing long by now."

"She's right," Paige added fast. "Shall I help you? Maybe it's better. Chris seems to be very close to … . Okay?"

Leo just nodded and Paige knelt down next to him. Her hands started to glow, just like Leo's did, and the healing glow intensified more and more. Then something seemed to break and all was back to normal.

Chris gasped for air and his Dad hugged him fiercely and in relief. "Whoa," he said and hugged his Dad back. "I'm glad you're here. I was that close to death?" He shuddered at that thought.

"Yeah, be glad we came on time," Phoebe said and hugged him as well. "But that's a story for later – when we're back at home. Now we should cancel this show."

"Agreed," both father and son said at once. Leo helped his son slowly up. "We should end this for good. The watchers should also be killed," Leo continued angrily. His powers were acting to his feelings.

"Okay, let's go then," Paige said determined and took her sister's hand. "You two are okay? Piper is worried. Do you think one of you should return briefly and tell her what's going on?"

"No, it's better we'll deal with those cretins first," Chris answered bitterly. "Zankou and Gideon handed me over to them with a purpose, and these two have to die. I'll help with my powers." He turned to his Dad. "I can be invisible now, you know."

"That's great, Chris," Leo said smiling. "It seems that your powers are growing now. Or is it a change because I'm an Elder this time?" He grinned then even more. "Besides, it seems that you and your brother are going to have telepathy soon. You already talk with each other, you know."

"Cool. Really cool," Chris commented happily.

Phoebe and Paige looked at each other while walking ahead of the guys. They knew it was necessary but they still had a task in front of them. Killing those two demons who had shown them the way to their relative.

"Are we there?" Leo whispered all of a sudden as he noticed that the two sisters had stopped. "Do you still have some potions to vanquish them? Or do we have to use other methods?"

Paige watched through her bag. "Well," she said quietly. "Good news: There are still some potions left but not my strongest. So we could use your extra powers as well!" She looked at the two guys. "Ready? Phoebe and I distract them while you start to attack. Okay?"

Leo and Chris agreed nodding as Paige gave them her bag. After all, there was still a story to tell and Piper with Wyatt and Victor was waiting for them at the Manor.

* * *

 _THE STUDIO_

Corr and Clea were speaking with each other furiously, full knowing that their time was running out. They had seen how their 'players' were killed and now they were afraid. The show would be off soon.

"Hi guys, we're back," Phoebe greeted them, waving her hand at them. "Thanks for the help earlier, but you know what follows now. This has to end."

The two demons immediately turned around. Corr spoke up, "Ah yeah, we expected this. We're not dumb." He looked at them directly. "I don't see any potions or anything similar on you. How will you vanquish us, by the way?"

"We have great secret weapons," Paige offered knowingly. "You hurt our relative hard and you have to pay for this! Guys!"

Leo and Chris stepped in and used their powers to kill Corr and Clea who struggled at first and fought back. But as the boys intensified their powers, the demons were lost and what was only left was ash. Two small pile of ashes.

"Okay, that's done," Phoebe concluded sighing. "Leo, can you also destroy the studio? For good? I mean, after we're gone naturally. Paige or Chris can orb me back home. Agreed?"

Leo just nodded and sent with a wave of his hand all of his family home. He'd deal with it alone, no matter what the Elders would say in the end. Letting his anger and fury out, the studio and all other stuff was demolished. Nothing remained the same. Sighing, he finally orbed back home.

* * *

 _BACK AT THE MANOR_

Victor just held his daughter while his grandson still mumbled to the belly. Smiling, he waited with his family for the rest of it and he could feel that Piper was getting rather impatient. They should come back, the father wished only.

Then, out of nowhere, a group formed in front of them. It was Phoebe, Paige and Chris who looked a bit shocked but Piper was up immediately, hugging them in relief.

"Where do you come from? You didn't orb on your own?" she asked her sisters and son who shook their heads. "And where's Leo, by the way?"

"Uh, I think Dad orbed us," Chris explained confused and sat down next to his Grandpa. Sighing, he went on, "He wants to destroy all of 'Witch Wars' himself, I guess." He stretched himself and yawned a bit. "I feel tired, though I wanna know how you found me so quickly. Paige, Phoebe?"

"Well, we'll have to wait until your Dad is back. It shouldn't take long, knowing his anger and all. Anyway, you gave us quite a shock as well, remember?" Paige told him firmly and crossed her arms over the chest. "It needed Leo and me to save you! It was very close, you know."

Piper was shocked and walked over to her son, sitting down next to him. "What does she mean? What has happened at the show? Tell me!" She looked between her sister and son but at that moment, her husband orbed in. "Leo! What's going on here?"

"Huh? What did I miss?" Leo requested confused and scratched his head. "What were you talking about?"

Victor decided to take over at seeing his daughter close to panic. "Paige just told us that Chris was close to death at this show or wherever you were. It took yours and her healing powers to save him. Obviously. We only want to hear the complete story, you know."

"Yeah," Chris added fast as his little brother crawled into his lap. "And I still wanna know how you found me. Please!" He used his eldest weapon on his family: puppy dog eyes.

Leo sighed, not happily but smirked at his son. "Okay, one story at a time." He looked at his wife. "Yeah, our little boy was very close to death as he was hit with two darklighter arrows. Paige, Phoebe and I had killed the demons Chris had fought with. After that, I turned to heal him but it wouldn't work, so Paige decided to help me. Only together, we could save him. Finally."

"Oh god," Piper said half crying but turned to her baby boy. "Were you nuts?! You could have died – before you should. Not again, Chris! Promise?"

Chris rolled his eyes. "Okay, Mom but Dad and Paige saved me on time. Just how they found me too." He kissed her briefly on the cheek. "Can I hear this story now? I'm tired and just wanna sleep."

Phoebe stepped up now and briefly kissed his forehead lovingly. "When we watched the show and saw you there being hunted by a lot of demons, we had to act quickly. We could convince your Mom to stay behind but it was hard. You know this, don't you?" Her nephew nodded grinning but yawned again. "I know, I know. Anyway, we could find you so fast, because we could use some old strings in the underworld. Remember me being Queen of the Underworld?" Her nephew nodded again. "See, some low level demons didn't know about my being a witch and return. Well, the demons helped us and guided us to the studio where Corr and Clea showed us the direction to you. And well, here we are."

"Ah okay," Chris said nodding. "That makes sense, in a way. Still, I'm going to bed now but all is good." Standing up, he leaned down and whispered something in Victor's ear. "Okay folks, I'm going to sleep now. Wake me up when needed." He took his brother with him and finally walked upstairs.

Leo only held his wife who was crying now. His curiosity won over and asked Victor, "What did he tell you?"

"That's my secret," Victor replied smiling and stood up. "You'll find out soon enough, I guess. Anyway, I should get going back to my loft. Just call me when you need me, again." He quickly walked to the door, waved goodbye to his family and drove back to his own home.

"I think we call it a night," Leo suggested and looked at all sisters who agreed nodding. "It's been a long day and we've been through a lot. We all need time to recover, okay?"

Phoebe and Paige nodded eagerly and walked fast upstairs to their own rooms, ready to fall asleep standing. Meanwhile, Leo helped his wife up and guided her to their bedroom. He laid her down and simply did the same but his hands were on her belly, to feel his baby boy. Both were sobbing quietly.

* * *

 _IN A CAVE SOMEWHERE_

"Ah, damn it! They destroyed everything but the show was good," Zankou complained while eating his popcorn. "But Chris was nearly gone for some minutes." He turned to the Elder at his side. "I think it's time for your showdown, isn't it?"

Gideon sighed and became serious. "Yeah, unfortunately. And it means, I should go back above. My fellow Elders might have missed me, or not." He finally stood up and looked at the two demons. "You will continue my work, won't you? Chris might be just as powerful as his brother."

Zankou nodded quickly, knowing his task in the close future. Smirking, he looked forward to it. Yet Barbas still complained, "And what shall I do?"

"You challenge the Halliwells now! It's your favorite task. Have fun! I need to go!" Gideon finally orbed away.

Zankou and Barbas looked at each other but enjoyed their boredom for the time being.

* * *

 _AT VICTOR'S LOFT_

Coming home, Victor watched the lone letter on his desk. Soon, it'd be time. One word stood there: DAD.

 _TBC ..._

* * *

Another chapter done and we're coming ever so slowly to the end. But don't worry, I have enough chapters still.

P.S. Sorry for the double chapter count. Just happened while writing and typing! Hope you can forgive me.

 _Next time:_ The End of A Journey, Pt.1

 _ **Reviews are welcomed!**_


	23. The End Of A Journey, Pt1

Thanks for the all wonderful reviews and anyone who favored this story. Makes me really happy! And, of course, anyone who's following me or/and my story.

Big Thanks to all the others. Viewing but reviewing would be better! ;-)

* * *

 **22\. The End Of A Journey, Pt.1**

 _A WEIRD DREAM_

Chris was dreaming which was rarely in his time, but this dream was making no sense to him. Over his baby self was floating the sword in the stone. Yeah, right? In his time, it was Wyatt's, not his. He tossed around and woke up sweating.

"Hey Chris, you okay?" Leo greeted his youngest son smiling. "Your Mom is waiting with your breakfast in the kitchen." No reaction. "Chris, buddy. Talk to me!"

"What? Oh, hi Dad," Chris greeted back. He quickly stood up and dressed himself. "I just had a strange dream. Nothing to worry about, Dad. Really."

"Let us decide that," Leo said smirking. "Anyway, we should go down. Your Mom is waiting impatiently." He then swallowed hard. "You know it's nearly time – for you. Your birthday is close."

"Don't remind me." Chris shuddered a bit but knew it was his time. "We should go to Mom. You know how impatient she is. Are you two feeling okay?"

"We'll live, I think." Together they reached the kitchen. "Piper, we're here! Everything okay with Chris. Piper, where are you?"

"Here. For whatever reason, Wyatt doesn't seem to let go of me," Piper explained smiling and returned to the kitchen, with Wyatt on her leg. She finally looked up. "You look troubled, peanut. You okay?" Chris rolled his eyes but nodded. "Anyway, baby you seems to want out – today."

"Mom, I told you I was born at the hospital, not here. The world can't handle two Twice-Blessed children, especially the underworld but the Elders wouldn't also agree with." Chris turned to Leo. "Don't you agree, Daddy oh?"

"He's right," Leo admitted sighing. "Though I could ask 'Up There' if they know anything – about a new prophecy, maybe." He looked at anyone in the room. "Can I leave you alone for a while? It won't be long, I promise." Both nodded and the Elder orbed away.

"Alright, he's gone," Piper demanded all of a sudden. "Tell me what bothers you. I can see that you still look troubled. Care to share with your Mom?"

"Not really. I have to clean it with myself, yet it has to do with my own future, I think. So you may know soon," Chris explained calmly. "I free you of Wyatt. I need to speak with him, anyway."

"What about?" Piper asked curiously.

"The future," Chris said, taking Wyatt from his Mom, and walked back to his room.

Piper sighed and leaned on the table. She smiled as pieces of the breakfast orbed away, obviously clearly to the boys. She noticed how her sisters finally showed up. "Where have you been?" she wanted to know furiously.

"Jeez, Piper. We were just sleeping long," Paige complained good naturally and sipped on her coffee. "By the way, where are your men?"

"The boys are upstairs, eating and talking while Leo is Up There, to find out if there's a new prophecy about the baby," she told them and sipped on her tea.

"Are you okay, Piper? And the baby?" Phoebe asked and touched her sister's belly carefully. "Do you need anything, maybe?"

"Well, I hope you remember how to be a midwife. Chris might be born here as well." The mother grinned all of a sudden.

Phoebe and Paige looked at each other baffled but simply held their sister lovingly. They whispered soothing words into her ear and hoped for the best, for all of their men in the family. They'd help them at any time – and their newest member, of course.

* * *

 _AT MAGIC SCHOOL_

Sigmund observed his old friend as he prepared himself for his last battle. Quite literally. He swallowed hard, knowing what was coming now. "Sir, can I help you maybe? What shall I do after … this?" he asked politely and gulped hard.

"Ah Sigmund, my friend," Gideon greeted back calmly and hugged him briefly. "You can't help me and you know it. I didn't involve you for a reason. Remember Kira's words? Anyway, I want you to lead the school for the time being. If you need help, call the Charmed Ones!"

"Uh, Sir, I'm not exactly a leader."

"You'll manage. I should get going. I need to catch these two boys alone." He sighed. "You can do this, my friend. It's been a wonderful time. Good bye!" He finally orbed away.

Sigmund sighed, knowing it'd be a hard work for him, leading the school and all. But he had no other choice, obviously. He slowly walked back into his own office and just thought about all. It'd soon happen.

* * *

 _UP THERE_

Leo was walking around, trying to find some other Elders. It was as if they had vanished, especially from him but then he saw Kevin and Roland. "Hey, you two, can we speak, please? It's important."

The two Elders reluctantly obeyed and turned to their fellow man. "Leo, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the Manor today?" Kevin asked politely but looked concerned at Roland.

"I know," the young Elder replied sighing. "But I only have a question: Is there a new prophecy around, maybe? Chris had a strange dream today but he didn't tell us what it was about. So do you know?"

"We can't tell you," Roland said calmly and took Leo's hand. "Fate has spoken and none of us can do anything. I know you're worried but you'll have his baby version in your hands soon. Chris' time has come."

"I'm fully aware of this fact." Leo swallowed hard. "Still, there's nothing new, right?"

"No, Leo, there isn't anything," Kevin said calmly. "We all will find out on time. You should return home now. Your boys are going to need you. Soon."

"Fine, I'm going back home." Leo growled not happily but muttered under his breath, "This is useless!" He sighed and finally orbed back to Earth.

When alone, Kevin asked his older fellow, "Why couldn't we tell him? Chris seemed to have this dream about his upcoming destiny – with the sword in the stone."

Roland sighed. "I know but the Angel of Destiny has informed us for a reason but with the extra note to not inform the Halliwells. They will find out on time. Chris and Piper maybe earlier. We will see."

Kevin reluctantly nodded but excused himself. Knowing the family, and now also Chris' full story, he was close to tears. He wiped them away and hoped to make all better with the new version of young Christopher. Hopefully, and for sure, with the complete clan – dead and alive. The Elders had hurt them too much already.

* * *

 _BACK AT THE MANOR_

In a room, close to the attic, Wyatt and Chris were playing – like normal brothers for once. After their breakfast, which had been 'stolen' from their Mom, Chris had decided to wait with his talk until his Dad would be back. Therefore he was playing now.

As if he were called, Leo orbed in and didn't look happy. "Hi boys. The Elders are really useless." Chris raised an eyebrow but smirked. "Yeah, for once I have to agree with your Mom." He smiled at both boys. "You know, it's a weird picture with you and him."

Again Chris smirked. "Don't worry, it soon will be the other way around – Wyatt playing with little me. Anyway, what did the Elders say about my dream?" His Dad was baffled. "I know you well, Dad. You asked them but let me guess, they didn't tell you."

Leo smiled. "You're right, they didn't tell. They only offered that we'd find out on time. Obviously Fate has visited and spoken again. If you have a new destiny, you'll find out in the new future."

"If I will ever see it," Chris muttered under his breath. On impulse, he hugged his Dad long and lovingly and said the most important words to him, "I love you, Dad. In case, I may not say it to you – before it happens."

"I love you too, son," Leo replied immediately and hugged him back. "You speak with your brother while I speak with your Mom and aunts. Good luck!" He finally turned around and walked down the stairs.

Chris sighed and looked down at his brother. He knelt down to his level. "You observed us, didn't you?" Wyatt nodded. "It's okay, Wy. Between Dad and me is all good." He then sat down on the floor and Wyatt walked into his arms. "Listen to me. The baby inside Mommy and me are the same person but you know that already, don't you?"

Wyatt nodded grinning and touched Chris' head, trying to talk to him. "Kwiss talking. Nice way."

Chris laughed but then became serious again. "No. Me and my version of you never developed telepathy. We're not at the same level of magic like you two will be. Anyway, back on topic: You know you have to protect mini me and I'm going to adore you. Many demons will come after us but you are my hero. Always."

Wyatt hugged his brother on instinct, knowing he needed it. And he promised to do the same for his little brother. He snuggled onto him.

"Hey. Hey, it's okay, Wy. You just have to watch over me," Chris said and was close to tears. "You're going to be a great big brother." Then both listened up, as if there were faint footsteps in the attic. "Do you hear that?" he asked quietly and his brother nodded. "Okay, let's find out!"

Slowly and carefully, both boys made their way to the attic. Deep down, Chris knew it was time to face Gideon and with that his final battle. He shuddered at that thought but he knew his time was up. His baby self would take over.

* * *

 _KITCHEN_

As Leo walked in, the sisters were quietly talking with each other and drinking on their coffee as well as tea. Piper had her hand on her belly and looked kind of troubled and worried. "Hi, everything okay with you?" Leo asked concerned and walked over to his wife.

"Yeah," Piper answered smiling and looked up at him. "It just seems that the baby wants out today. Though it's the day, isn't it? What are the boys doing? They wanted to talk after all."

Leo kissed his wife briefly on the head. "Yeah, I told the boys about the Elders and their still secrets. I so can understand you now, Piper." She smirked happily. "Anyway, after I left, the boys started talking."

"That's good. I guess Chris wants to prepare Wyatt of being a big brother soon, to give him some tips." Piper smirked at her sisters and then turned again to her husband. "You know I asked Paige and Phoebe if they still remember how to be a midwife." Leo stopped his doing but Piper continued sadly, "I have the feeling the baby wants to come out here and not in the hospital, just like Wyatt."

Leo sighed but turned expectantly to the two younger sisters, silently asking them as well and being afraid of their answer. "So do you?" he simply questioned.

Phoebe turned to Paige who only shrugged. Sighing, she finally looked up at her brother-in-law and replied, "Yeah, we do. We even gathered up the old things and are already heating up water, slowly. Just in case for anything. We remember well what happened last time, so no need to worry, Leo."

"Yeah," Paige agreed nodding. "Once taught, never forget. If need be, I could always orb to Ava. She already knows about it. Don't worry."

"If you think that way," Leo muttered under his breath and sipped on his coffee. Then he stiffened all of a sudden, startling all sisters. "An Elder is here."

"What?" the three sisters shrieked at once and stood up. "Can you feel him?" Paige asked concerned while Phoebe rubbed Piper's back. Something was going on here.

"Barely," the Elder answered softly. "It's like a faint blimp. All I can tell that he's here but masked somehow. I'm sure the boys had felt it too."

"Oh God! It's happening," Piper announced sadly and shook her head, so that no one should see her tears. "I'm going to lose my baby!"

"Not for good," Phoebe said and gestured to Piper's belly. "You're going to win him as well today, don't forget that! It's going to be okay, we promise."

"You can't promise anything like that, Phoebe," Piper said firmly. "Though one thing is weird this time." All turned to her expectantly. "We already know how the baby would look like later, opposite to Wyatt." She looked at anyone. "And what now?"

All of a sudden, there was a crash coming from upstairs. The whole family looked up afraid. Afraid of what was going on in the attic, though they already knew. It was happening.

"I'm going," Leo said determined and ran up to the attic, wanting to help his son, though it might be useless. "You three wait here!" he shouted at the three sisters.

"Just great," Piper commented with some sarcasm and touched her belly carefully. "I think I need to sit down. The baby kicks more and more, and it looks like he wants to come out."

"Wonderful," Paige said sighing while Phoebe searched for the used stuff in the room next to the kitchen. "Calm and deep breaths, Piper. You remember that, don't you?"

The eldest sister simply glared at the youngest one who blushed a bit but looked at the middle one for help. Phoebe sighed but said nothing to this issue. She rubbed her temples and concentrated on the task at hand. But for the moment, silence ruled the house.

* * *

 _ATTIC_

Chris, with his brother in his arms, entered the attic and immediately the door closed itself. To make sure, he controlled it and knew it was sealed. Cursing silently under his breath, Chris continued his way to the Book and the playpen in front of it. Placing his brother in, he took the Book and sat down in front of the playpen.

Chris closed his eyes, for effect only, and then opened them again saying, "I know you're here, Gideon. I could hear you. Plus, we both know it's our final battle."

Gideon revealed himself stunned. "How did you know? I tried to be as silent as possible but obviously, I was not."

Chris just smirked knowingly. "Please. Remember the future I'm coming from. It was useful to have a fine hearing. Anyway." He pointed to his brother. "You're not getting him."

Now the Elder smirked and sighed. "I'm fully aware of it, boy. And you can't beat me, Christopher. You're the weaker brother of you two." He used his power to throw Chris away, crashing a table in the corner. "Sorry, but you're standing in my way, young man."

Chris slowly stood up and noticed how his brother had turned to him concerned. "I'm fine, Wy." He coughed a bit. "Yet you shouldn't forget that we both will die today. But at least, mini me has the life I always wanted. End of story!"

There was a knock coming from outside. "Chris, buddy, you okay?" came Leo's voice through the door. "We heard a crash and are concerned about you." The knocking continued. "Chris!"

"All good, Dad," he shouted loudly and coughed again. "At least for now," Chris whispered under his breath and then looked up to the ceiling. "A little help would be nice, you know."

Gideon stepped closer to the young man, ready to use his Elder powers. "Again, Christopher, you can't win. I'm an Elder, have been for a long time, yet you're only a half whitelighter. Not Twice-Blessed like your brother. How will you fight me?"

Out of nowhere, a blinding light filled the attic but only Chris could see clearly then. It was the Angel of Destiny and in her hand, she had a sword. Chris knew it and shook his head but the Angel insisted nodding. She whispered that it really was meant for him and she gave it to him fast. It was the Sword in the Stone, the maker of Kings. Then she was gone.

And with her the light. Gideon turned to the young man again and was baffled to see him with a sword in his hand. He was really shocked and asked bluntly, "Is that what I think it is? It won't help you." He conjured a sword himself. "Alright, let's do it! You can't win since I'm more experienced here."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Really, man. You should learn a new text." He swung his sword around and it was easy. "For your information: I guess it was given to me to let us be equal! But you're right, let's do it."

"And what about your brother? He should not see this." Gideon gestured to the young boy in his playpen.

Chris sighed. "Well, man, you locked us in. So you can let him go only. It's up to you, man." Chris leaned onto his sword and just waited for the Elder's decision.

Gideon acted and waved his hand bored, sending Wyatt out to his father. "Okay, you've won – this time. But let's get started. Don't have all time … and day." The Elder simply walked to Chris, ready to fight for his life.

Chris did the same and tried to recall what his brother had once told him about the sword fighting, yet in one thing Gideon was right: He did not have the skills. Damn it! But he would not give up – for sure. And for good.

From outside came Leo's voice again. "Chris, whatever you're doing, I believe in you and I'm very proud of you! Please, fight! And Wyatt's with me. Please, Chris, don't give up and fight him! I know you can do it!" He knocked at the door again and almost cried. You could hear it in his voice.

Gideon smirked and fought harder. "So sweet but no chance, kid!" He finally managed to injure the boy on his leg. "Sorry. As I said, this special weapon won't help you. You've lost."

"No!" Chris said and stood up slowly. "Never. My Dad gave me hope and I'll fight you. As long as it takes."

The swords rang with each other, sang loudly but the two fighters wouldn't let go. It was a hard battle and both parties had scratches all over their bodies. It just was as if there were only one last push needed. But as predicted, Gideon was better and stabbed the young man in the gut.

"Sorry, Christopher," the Elder said smirking. "But I told you you won't win. Oh, and by the way, no one can heal you now, not even Daddy dearest. This sword was blessed before." He took a tiny step closer to the boy. "Though I have to admit, you were quite a good fighter."

Chris took his chance and now stabbed the Elder through the heart. He'd managed to surprise the Elder. "You're not the only one who can trick. This was one step too much for you," he said coughing. "And as predicted, man, we both are going to die today. At least, my soul will be born again."

"But … but how?" Gideon stuttered perplexed and stumbled back. "I can't believe it. Not possible!" He fell against a wall and well, waited for his end. With his wound, his seal of the attic was broken.

Leo came in, still with Wyatt in his arms, and was shocked. "Oh God! Chris, you okay?" He noticed the sword but it vanished fast. Along with the other sword in the room. "What is going on here?"

"Dad! Send Wyatt away! He shouldn't see this," Chris begged and his coughing increased. "Please, Dad! And finish Gideon once he's gone."

Leo obeyed and sent his older son to the sisters but the boy protested, yet the Elder magic was stronger and so Wyatt was orbed away. Then he followed his son's request and turned to Gideon, his old mentor. He already looked pale but still. "You tried to kill my son but still killed my other boy! Bastard! It's time to end this – for good."

"Then do it, Leo!" Gideon whispered strongly and just waited for his end.

Leo just reacted and let his Elder bolts flow. He hit the man hard and electrocuted his old mentor – until there was nothing left but ash. With a different power he sent the ash away, and then finally Leo turned to his son crying.

"Oh god, Dad! Don't get too emotional now. Soon you'll have mini me," Chris said coughing and with some minor sarcasm. "You'll have to go on. Please."

"It won't be the same. For the whole family," Leo replied, still crying and kissed his son's forehead lovingly. "I love you, son."

"I know." Chris' voice became quieter – slowly and his eyes heavy. "It's going to be okay, Dad. Believe in you, the family." He coughed and offered quietly. "Grandpa. Letter. Love you too." His last words and then nothing. His body began to vanish – as if he'd never been here.

Leo was in shock and tried to recall what his son had said. Victor was needed, again and that he'd have to go on.

Then a loud scream broke through his grief.

 _TBC ..._

* * *

Another chapter done and we're coming ever so slowly to the end. But don't worry, I have enough chapters still.

P.S. Sorry for the double chapter count. Just happened while writing and typing! Hope you can forgive me.

P.P.S. Sorry for the long waits! RL keeps me busy and I barely have time to update anytime I want to.

 _Next time:_ The End of A Journey, Pt.2

 _ **Reviews are welcomed!**_


	24. The Start Of A Journey, Pt2

Thanks for the all wonderful reviews and anyone who favored this story. Makes me really happy! And, of course, anyone who's following me or/and my story.

Big Thanks to all the others. Viewing but reviewing would be better! ;-)

* * *

 **23\. The Start Of A Journey, Pt.2**

 _STILL MANOR, DIFFERENT ROOM_

Leo raced down the stairs and saw the sisters prepare everything for a house birth. "What's going on? Everything okay here? Why did you scream?"

Piper glared at him furiously. "Well, what do you think, man? My water just broke, meaning little Chris wants to come out. Where's the big one?"

Leo just shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry." He looked around confused. "Where's Wyatt and do you need any help, maybe?"

"Well," Phoebe began determined and gave him a wet cloth and a blanket. "Clean the table in the living and put the blanket on. And Wyatt is in his playpen there, by the way. Hurry up! We'll follow with Piper."

The Elder did as told and quickly cleaned the table, putting the blanket on. Seeing his older son in his playpen, he smiled but Wyatt seemed to sense the grief around. Leo now waited for the three sisters.

Paige and Phoebe supported their older sister to the table. She was panting and her pain was visible in her face. It had begun – clearly. "Leo, help!" the youngest sister begged and the Elder reacted fast. "Thanks. Leo, you support your wife while Phoebe and I bring the baby out!"

"Yeah," Phoebe added quickly. "I'll take the water, you the towels, Paige. I'm sure it's starting every moment." She turned to her other sister. "Piper, you're still with us?"

"Yeah, still here," Piper said sweating and added, "This labor pain is immense. Ouch. Baby Chris seems to make it difficult from the start!" Leo snorted behind her. "I heard that, Leo. And no wonder our baby boy is neurotic."

"True," Paige replied smiling as she returned with the towels, Phoebe in tow with the water. "Calm and deep breaths, Piper. You don't want to push Chris out too early, do you? We're not quite ready."

"Funny," Piper answered smirking. "Unfortunately, the baby doesn't wait for you. I bet the other's soul needs a new vessel, you know. Ouch. Hurry up! Damn it!"

"How do you know?" Phoebe asked curiously. "Maybe his soul went to the future." Behind Piper, Leo shook his head sadly and knowingly. "Oh. Never mind. Slow and deep breaths, Piper. It's going to be okay, you'll see."

Once again, Piper glared at her younger sister but the labor pain stopped her. "You know, one day you wanna have kids on your own and then I'll see you suffer! Ouch!" Then, all of a sudden, Piper slumped against her husband and didn't react anymore. She seemed to be sleeping.

Her sisters were concerned and turned to Leo for help. Immediately the Elder checked on his wife and the baby. He nodded in relief. "Both are okay, I assure you, yet it looks like they're sleeping … and so the birth is on hold, I think." Phoebe and Paige were relieved as well. "I'm sure we'll find out soon what's going on. Don't worry!"

Still, all three adults looked concerned at their relative where little Wyatt was kinda quiet. He seemed to know what was going on.

 _DREAM_

 _It was dark but Piper was slowly getting impatient. "Yoho, someone out there? I'm giving birth at the moment and my baby wants out. Yoho!" she yelled but then a figure came toward her. "Oh, it's you. Again."_

 _"Sorry," the Angel of Destiny apologized smiling. "Had no other choice here but you're only sleeping, very deep." She took a deep breath. "Anyway, I brought you here for a special reason."_

 _"Which is?" She was tapping her foot impatiently. "You know there is a birth up."_

 _"I know, I know. It's about your baby actually." Now the Angel looked directly at the woman. "I hope you still remember the story about King Arthur and his round table?" Piper snorted but nodded. "Good. The sword in the stone will come to you at Chris' wiccaning."_

 _"Okay," she drolled out slowly. "But it's a fairy tale, right?" The Angel shook her head amused. "It's not. Oh, wow. But why Chris?"_

 _"Just look at the future he came from. He united any kind – to fight against his own brother. He has the strength and is able to carry this burden." The Angel touched Piper's body. "It's going to be okay. If need be, you can share this with Leo but only him."_

 _Piper simply nodded but turned to the Angel. "Can I go back now? I wanna hold my baby in my arms. I'll keep this a secret, I promise." Then her body began to glow but the eldest Charmed One still had to say, "Thank you."_

 _The Angel of Destiny also nodded and then vanished from view._

 _END OF DREAM_

Piper gasped for air and then pushed on her belly while taking Leo's hand who winced at the pressure but remained silent, knowing her pain was stronger than his.

"C'mon, Piper, push!" Phoebe demanded strongly. "Push, c'mon, push! I can see a head! Go on!"

"Say it one more time and I'll slap you!"

Phoebe ignored it and continued loudly, "Push, Piper, push! Paige, the towels! He's coming. Baby Christopher!"

"Kwiss!" Wyatt stated laughing and orbed to his Daddy, straight into his arms.

"Whoa," Leo said perplexed but reacted fast. Then a loud wail broke through the silence and he saw how Phoebe handed the baby over to its mother. Leo smiled at the picture. "He's cute, isn't he?"

Piper kissed her baby lovingly and the baby's features softened immediately. "Hello Christopher, welcome to this world. You're going to have a great future."

"Yeah," Leo agreed happily and Wyatt wanted to touch his baby brother. His Dad let him and the family saw how a bond was formed. "See, all fine. Kwiss okay." Leo swallowed hard but his facade remained happy.

Wyatt felt the magic in the air and noticed how the front door had opened – somehow. However, he closed it with his little telekinesis. It worked.

 **THE END – FOR NOW?**

* * *

So, this is it. A rewrite of S7 is already planned, yet it could be a (very) long time before this one follows. As said before, I'm kinda busy!

 _ **Reviews are welcomed!**_


End file.
